Liger Ninja: Naruto's New Century
by godospartan the Kitsune
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Zoid Part Dealer and Drifter, what if his dreams were to come true and find a partner Zoid that fits and chooses him? Watch as Naruto takes the place of Bit from New Century, and pilots Liger Zero! OC Armors, NaruxNaomixLeena
1. Naruto meets the Blitz Team!

Yet another Challenge fic, this is from Storylover and it's a Naruto Zoids New Century crossover and will be a great addition with new armors, better relations and I wish for better then most at providing a good story with these two...

Area Scanned, Battlefield Set Up... Ready... FIGHT!

Zsdiugf;lkjG:FJB;kjfbkj;bsjfb;zkbdfjmbzdkjfbkjlzbdvk;fkjbdfkjb

"WAHT THE HELL!" A blond spiky haired man looked around as a big dust cloud followed a HUGE quake nearby, and when the smoke cleared he was staring at a JUDGE CAPSULE! IT was in the distance, but that wasn't good he could see it...

If he was caught here with his truck he'd be dealing with the commission, if he was hit by a team's robot he'd be caught and the fact is the only way to NOT be in trouble was... to be lucky, and his luck so far? Not good...

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, junk dealer for Zoid Parts, Zoids are big mechanical robots designed for combat. They USED to be war machines, now they are game changers. The Zoid battle commission for the games deals with the rules and regulations so WARS do not start, and lives are not taken, and because of the games using Zoids, parts were good money.

Sadly he was in the thick of it. He turned his truck invisible and just sat back, hoping nothing happened as he watched.

IT was a decent battle to say the least, three Saber Tigers in a team, the other had a mix of a Command wolf, standard blue and ranged long rifle, D-Bison with an eighteen barrel heavy artillery gun mounted on it, and a common blue Shield Liger. Although blue were common, Liger's were pretty rare, having one meant you either built it, won it, or got lucky and repaired a broken one from a Zoid grave yard.

Parts were far and few between with a LIGER only custom part, but repairs and standard upgrades were plenty. Having one, even the most commonly seen, used, and made Shield Liger, meant you were top of the line and were either rich or good enough to pilot one. He would give ANYTHING to have a Liger, even a Shield Liger, but most usable ones are BEING used, and the rest are either lost, unaccounted for, or not able to be used or even repaired.

The battle was raging as he was deep in thought, the three on three teams was a one sided it seemed, all three Sabers hit the Command wolf with a hurry, knowing it's mobility and weapon were a danger to keep in the game for long, and after that smoked the D-Bison into freezing as well, a triple team on one Zoid then the other, all that was left? The Shield Liger.

Naruto had to admit, the Tigers team knew their strategy, take out the gun and mobile powers of the Wolf, misfire the D-Bison's heavy spread guns so it wouldn't stop them from ganging up on the Liger, THIS is where the battle was going to be interesting.

He seen the Liger get cornered and hoped the pilot was a good one... it was, as he turned the shield on full blast and rammed a Tiger hard, knocking it down for a peg, but not out yet, and it was running off to get a better vantage... This was his luck...

The Shield Liger hit his truck and flipped him and he groaned in his awkward upside-down position. He got out as his invisibility was shot, and was found out. He looked at the damage the Shield Liger got and knew he caused it... If it wasn't for him having been there, it would not have tripped, and be surrounded and fired upon to that point... He heard the judge call the battle canceled and then fight with the losing team on their condition...

He was about to go get his truck back up and leave before he got confronted... but his stupid conscious... he went up and opened the hatch to see a man in his twenties or thirties it seemed, and badly hurt. He got the guy up and out, seeing to his injuries and splinting the arm with some sticks on the ground and wrapped it before going back to his truck for medical supplies.

He groaned. "My luck..." As he was stopped by another man, almost same age roughly, and looked a little miffed... and a girl maybe in her twenties, possibly at latest her late twenties. She had a weird head decoration but had a decent looking body.

The girl growled as their transport came to pick up the Liger. "You JERK! You ruined our battle!" Naruto groaned and gave the man the medical supplies he was carrying and then back to his truck. The woman didn't let him go so easy, and followed. "HEY LISTEN WHEN OTHERS ARE TALKING!"

He opened his van and she growled louder, about to grab him when he shoved a part in her arms. "That... is a D-Bison cooling core unit, I seen the battle, the deciding kill shot was right bullseye in the cooling core, consider this my apology, seeing as it's not a cheap part."

He closed his van and got in, using the pole arm on top to get it right side up again. He buckled up and drove off, leaving them to their repairs...

It was getting dark as he followed the road to a base of operations, seeing that hover cargo parked he decided to pay them a visit... He went into the hangar seeing as it was the only way in, and looked around.

He checked out the ruined Shield Liger, and groaned. "Seemed like a top notch model too..."

He walked to the Command Wolf and seeing the external damage he winced. "Those Tigers are vicious, I feel sorry for this team... I hope this isn't all they got or else their goners..."

He went to the D-Bison. "Not bad, the armor did what it's supposed to, protect vitals, it's actually not hurt too bad, and I gave them that part, they should be able to use it in battle tomorrow... huh?"

He got to a White Liger... It's color is really rare, but THIS Liger was something else... It didn't have blades, so it wasn't a Blade Liger, and it's not big enough to be a Shield Liger... "SHIT!"

He was trapped in a net trap as the alarm suddenly went off... He groaned until the whole team appeared in front of him again. "Hey guys, having fun?"

The Woman growled out again. "YOU again? Haven't you caused us enough trouble?"

Naruto groaned. "Guess not if I'm here I guess." The girl got angrier. "What the hell? You little-" Thank heaven SOMEONE was thinking rationally, as the man he helped grabbed her to hold her at bay.

After telling her to calm down the man looked at him. "What's your name buddy?" Naruto smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki, your friendly Zoid Parts and junk dealer." "More like STOLEN! Parts and Junk dealer!"

Naruto too offense to that, struggling. "SAY WHAT! THE HELL YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU BITCH!" She grinned at his helplessness. "Your truck was full of parts, and you just so happened to have the part that we needed for my D. Bison? Yeah you're a thief!"

Naruto was about ready to rip her to shreds for that comment! "Alright you wanna say I'm a thief? Say that after this. Who the hell repaired your Bison? Ask them, was the part I gave you inside your Bison and they exchanged the parts? Or was it MISSING and it fit perfectly?"

The woman shrugged, scoffing. "Like that changes the facts it's true you stole it then gave it back at the scene of the crime, but I'll humor your ego... Jamie, was the part that needed repairs inside already? Or missing when you put in the part I gave you?"

Jamie chuckled nervously but answered. "He's telling the truth. The Core was shrapnel, I had to pick pieces of the cooling core out of the Bison before I could replace it with the part you gave me. Thanks for that man, that saved us on cash."

The woman sighed, accepting it. "Fine, you're not a thief on the battlefield... you're a thief trying to steal Zoids from others! Why else did you come here?"

Naruto was about ready to just rip these ropes and kill her... "Because one, I was going down the road, seen your transport and wanted to make sure this guy here was ok... two, I have parts and need to deal to others in need of them if i'm gonna make a living, and three, the hangar was the only entrance and you didn't pick up my doorbell calls."

The woman sighed again and turned. "Whatever. Can't trust you, so we'll just tie you down here and wait till morning so you don't try anything." After going, and unable to fight her off, Naruto groaned. "Fine, but I better get SOMETHING to eat... I mean really that's just rude..."

After being tied up in the hangar and waiting, the woman was forced to bring his meal. "here, but you better be grateful... I mean really why do I have to feed a mongrel like you?"

Naruto groaned, having to use whatever reach the fork gave him with the reach of his tied arms to eat, strained. "Because your brother told you to, and trust me, I'm grateful... I'm grateful I get out tomorrow so I don't have to deal with your attitude... I mean sure I messed up your battle, it wasn't my fault. I fell asleep there and awoke to the judge capsule, and if I moved or anything when invisible or not I'd be seen, be commissioned for stealing ideas of Zoid battles like a rat, and all kinds of junk. So either stealth mode wait for it to finish and leave unnoticed, stealth mode, get hit by someone and only be minimally in trouble, or seen and chewed out."

She sighed. "I get your point, but seriously, we're in deep shit right now." He knew that, but... "Doesn't explain your attitude. I gave you the part for the trouble I caused without asking for anything, I help your brother as much as I could, and not to mention medical supplies in case you ran out. I was called a thief, a mongrel, and a jerk, tie me up like some prisoner of war, and no respect. But I understand you are all in tight spots... still, mind giving me some info?"

She gave him a confused look and he looked to the White Liger. "This is a weird one. I know my Zoids up and down, this thing is different... it's not a Liger I've seen, and trust me I've seen all models."

The woman looked at it. "No one knows it's story... We call it Liger Zero. A dealer conned my father with it, and my father took the deal anyway because White Ligers are rare, but parts are hard to find, so it's not easy keeping it maintained... and no one knows how to pilot it properly."

Naruto was more confused now, and interested. "What do you mean? How come no one knows how?"

She sighed. "They say it's VERY temperamental... It goes BESERK if anyone tried to get into the cockpit." Naruto looked with respect. A Zoid that has a noticeable Ghost in the machine like that is always a good thing, meant it was alive, not just a machine...

He struggled as a blanket was thrown on him and he got it off before looking at the woman walk off. "Hey, thanks for this but couldn't you untie me? This is VERY uncomfortable."

The woman huffed. "Nope, we're keeping you like that so you don't even TRY to steal anything."

Naruto groaned, resigning himself to his fate... He looked up as she disappeared. "Liger Zero... Bet you are one hell of a Zoid, too bad your gathering dust like this... if only you could find the right partner, someone who understands you're alive, and not just a hunk of metal... If I was your partner, I would try my best for you... but I'm not worthy of the honor..."

He rolled on the floor and tried to sleep then... till he heard a growling sound and looked around. At first,nothing, but then he saw the Liger Zero move, and he looked surprised as it came at him. "Whoa boy..." He backed off a little, closing his eyes, and felt himself able to move easier...

He opened his eyes to see that the Liger opened it's cockpit and the bands on the back of the head of it cut the rope and he was free. He got up, rubbing his arms. "Thanks, I feel much better now." he heard another low growling sound and looked as the Liger did not move at all from that position, cockpit still open.

Naruto felt something, a connection, from him to the Liger Zero and the same for the Zoid and him, and knew what it wanted... "You sure? Want me to pilot you? I doubt you'd want me..."

The Liger growled more and lowered its head so it was easier to get in the cockpit. Naruto looked in and after a little bit he smiled, nodding. "Fine, I hope I live up to your expectations." Naruto climbed in and sat down.

The pull bar closed over him to keep him in his seat, and the cockpit closed around him and he sighed, nervous but excited. He looked around and let his connection with Liger guide his hand to pushing the buttons that turned the Liger's systems on.

Suddenly the Liger's head rolled back, roaring. Naruto looked surprised. "Liger, what are you thinking?" And with that, the Liger ran out and broke through the wall to exit the base and ran into the Desert.

Naruto felt the speed it was giving and was impressed, but now they would think he stole the Liger. "Ok Liger we need to go back now! This is enough! Oh man... I'm doomed. But I understand you needed to stretch those legs, so get it out of your system, but we have to get back, got it?"

Liger growled in response, a yes to Naruto, and he smiled. "Then ride Liger, you're free of being cooped up." And the Liger roared as it ran faster, showing Naruto what it could do.

The sun rose to the beautiful day as Liger ran,and Naruto thought it best to return or least things get out of hand for the others. "Liger, lets get back. They only have 2 Zoids and 2 pilots, they'll never be able to handle a full brunt from those Saber Tigers today. How about you show them you are ready for some action?"

Liger roared and stopped, growling as it was still for the moment. Naruto smirked. "Wanna see what I got as a Pilot? Then let's go!" Naruto grabbed the controls and steered the Liger in a full 180 and got him running fast, jumping over the dunes they side-stepped earlier.

It took a full hour to get to the battlefield, but they made it just as the Judge called the battle mode. The Woman was surprised, but a little irritated. "The hell? I thought you stole the Liger and ran off?"

Naruto smirked as he seen her face come on a screen. "Nah, Liger untied me and wanted me to pilot him out, he just wanted to stretch his legs."

The Judge appeared on another screen. "Registration of Liger Zero as Blitz team's Zoid has been confirmed, Warrior registration has not, state your name."

Naruto grinned. "Put me down as Naruto Uzumaki!" After receiving a code from the Judge, he entered it in the data pad from the computer module in the cockpit. After it was done,the Judge accepted it and Naruto ran off when the battle started.

The woman was confused. "What are you doing?" Suddenly she and the other guy got shelled from nowhere. Naruto chuckled. "There's a guy 2 miles out, I seen the spot when I was running here, their using him as a fixed long range rifle on the edge of the battlefield. I'll get him for ya, cover me!"

The other two tigers were chasing him and he cursed. "Alright, what kind of weapon do you got? We need SOMETHING to beat these guys." He looked around, nothing looked like a weapon system, and nothing showed up on the panels yet...

He seen the Tiger on the ridge and jumped up, slamming the front paws of Liger into the head and body and jumping off, as to not kill the pilot. He ran off, knowing the other two were on his tail. "Come on Liger, as good as hand to hand is, they got guns and we can't take the shelling for long- URK!"

Liger was stopped by a few shells from the Tiger's main guns, and he got Liger to move out of the way. "Liger, if you can understand me here... just one thing to use, I don't care what it is, but we need something to take these guys out..."

He was giving up hope, but then something showed on the panel, and it was the front of the Liger with a glowing arm and claw... "Huh? Strike Laser Claw? Will this work?" He was asking his Zoid, and Liger roared as they passed between the Tigers. "Alright buddy, let's do our thing!"

He activated the weapon and Liger fanned out the mane parts and they glowed, and the left arm started to glow too, it was a sight as they ran to the Tigers. Naruto grinned. "Strike Laser Claw!" He had Liger push on the back legs hard to jump a little over the ground, but faster to hit the enemy, and did so, he took the entire front and back leg out with that strike, and he let the Laser Claw recede before looking at the last Tiger. It was backing off, scared.

Naruto turned to the woman. "What's your name?" The woman looked confused but answered. "Lena, Lena Tauros" He smiled. "Well Lena, mind taking the last guy out for us?" She grinned. "With Pleasure."

And fired her best shots, knocking the Zoid out of the battle and the Blitz team won. After receiving the winning call and moving back to base, Naruto jumped out of Liger, looking up. "You are one amazing Zoid, but I'm a drifter... and you belong here..."

An old man walked up with a teen. "Why not stay? You did sign up as a pilot for us today, and I think we can work something out. Why not?"

Naruto thought about it... he was only finding and dealing parts to get a Zoid of his own one day... and he was practically getting a free one, and one he felt to be truly amazing as a partner... he smiled. "Sound good? Liger?" Liger roared long and loud in agreement, wanting Naruto as it's pilot.

With that settled, Naruto went into the living room with the others. The older man smiled. "Alright, you've met these three, but don't know their names. This is my Daughter, Lena, my name is Dr. Tauros." he motioned to him and the girl.

Naruto smiled, bowing slightly. Tauros motioned to the others. "This is my Son, Leon, and on his right is Brad. This here is Jamie, our mastermind in battle, and a good aerial pilot."

Naruto nodded to them and sighed. "So, what's the plan then? I doubt I'm staying for free, and you probably don't have the cash to upgrade Liger Zero with weapons."

Dr. Tauros chuckled. "You staying here like it's a house for rent basically, you get the basic needs, bed, bath, kitchen and your standard roaming. It's going to be paid for by taking it out of your battle check directly, and paid afterwards, and seeing as you are a parts dealer you can do that part time from here, and build your own upgrades, we'll help anyway we can seeing as if it's for the Liger Zero, it's free labor on our part to help, since it is our Zoid."

Naruto thought about it... seeing as how it did work out for him. Drifting was not very good for business, and being stable here helped that, he FINALLY has a Zoid, and one he knew was the best match for him, and not to mention the company was decent. "Sure."

Naruto stood up, stretching. "It's night time so I'm getting some rest. Someone help show me my room?" He started walking and when he heard someone behind him he looked as they passed him, and it was Lena.

He didn't say anything, neither did she for a moment, but she interrupted the silence. "Sorry for accusing you... We've had bad experiences lately, and it's been one headache after another. When you came in we thought we were going to be living in boxes, but then you helped us... so, a blessing in disguise is always something to be praised... so... thanks..."

He smiled, moving up beside her. "It's fine. Listen, I know you are having it rough, specially since what I did had your brother put down for a few battles... but I promise, I will do everything I can to help. And who knows? It may be best this way... Hey, got any extra parts? Tomorrow I was hoping to get started on giving the Liger a weapon or two."

Lena thought a moment. "I'm sure my dad has a junk storage somewhere, so i'll ask him tomorrow. Here you are." She opened an empty room. "It's not much, a bed, bathroom, four walls and coffee maker."

Naruto went in, checking it out. "Not bad, trust me, sleeping here is better then my truck. Thanks again. See you tomorrow." lena smiled, nodding and leaving with the door shut and Naruto was alone in the room.

He laid on the bed and looked up at the wall, thinking... "Liger Zero... Interchangeable armor units? Or add to the white armor... hmm..."

KAJBskmbgKJSNDJBASB d;bLAJSBFKJ:ZBSKbfmzj;fkjb zhjfknv;

Hey, hope this is to your liking... well see you next week! I hope to give the best I can to this story, so please people, tell me what you think, and have a good day.

SEE YA!


	2. Long Range fighting! What will you do?

Wow, that many reviews so fast? Dang... heh, well guess new stories get a good amount of people wanting to see them huh. Well, here we go! Next up we go into battle...

Ready? FIGHT!

AbvslhvSkjvihasdf asc kvjc ljv scmbvkzgshc zcvxcjjvZsckjv

"Alright Naruto, start the testing." Jamie was at the console ready to get Liger's tests over with.

Naruto smiled. "Alright, Let's show them you are a hell of a Zoid, partner." He pushed the rod controls inward and Liger roared as he started a brisk run. As he gained speed fast Jamie was testing everything, from speed reduction, to how the limbs are handling the strain of the run.

Naruto checked on his end, seeing Liger in top form. "Good job buddy, you're purring like a kitten. Wanna show them you can go top speed?" Liger roared as he a yes to show off. Naruto grinned. "Then let's go! Ion Boosters!" He pressed the side console to activate them and the opened on the back and pushed Liger with an amazing speed boost.

Naruto grunted, not being so used to high speeds like this, but he got used to it as Liger kept the pace fast. He heard Jamie go in wonder at the speed. "_Yeah, this speed is incredible, but nothing compared to high speed Zoids like the Lightning Saix. But damn if it isn't pretty speedy_."

As he was going he seen Liger having fun and smiled. "You are a hell of a Zoid Liger. Wish you had some weapons..." he heard Liger roar gently, as if agreeing it wanted to fight better.

Naruto grinned. He heard as Leon acknowledged the Liger's potential to grow and be able to use anything. The unlimited possibilities of what the Liger could do. The good doctor called in. "Hey Naruto, bring it in, we're done for the day."

Naruto had Liger stop and turned him around. "So Liger... What do you think about a Gatling gun?" he heard Liger roar in agreement and he grinned too. "Good. With what I have in mind, we'll kick everyones butt."

As they entered the base, Naruto climbed out and looked up at Liger. "Gotta hand it to you, we make an awesome team... I still think i'm unworthy of this honor... but you chose me for this, and I will domy best."

He heard as Liger gave a low rumbling and looked down at him. Naruto smiled, nodding before walking off.

He came into the briefing room where everyone was and seen Doc missing. "Hey, where's the Dr.? He wanted us here right?"

Leena grumbled. "He always takes his sweet time. Anyway, what are you going to do about weapons? I doubt we have the parts you need."

Naruto looked up and made a list in his head what was good or not. "Truth be told, you have some things I think can be useful, but it's not enough. So I will need to go to an old friend with some parts I don't need from MY parts and get the right equipment."

Brad gave him a look. "He a junk dealer too?" Naruto scoffed. "Not a Junk Dealer, a parts dealer. I bring him junk, he turns it into Zoid ready parts, I bring him Zoid parts, he puts it on tab what he owes me."

At that time, the Doctor came in. "Alright team, we have a message from the Zoid Battle Commission HQ. We have a battle in two days."

Leon looked at his father confused. "Already? Against who?"

The Doctor looked over the message sent to him. "Says here, the Floogles. That would be the same team lead by Naomi Floogle, the premier champion in one on one combat."

Naruto hummed in thought... What would the Red Comet of the one on one world of combat be doing with a team?

Leon looked confused, but voiced Naruto's thoughts. "Why would she be in Team combat."

The doctor looked a little confused by it too. "Couldn't tell you. But I have heard she's been scouting the area for potentials to round out the team."

Jamie came up with his own worry. "What kind of battle are we talking about here"

The doctor raised a finger. "Glad you asked! It will be an old fashion showdown, six rounds a piece." And Jamie did a face fault in worry.

Leena sighed. "Had to be a catch... thanks dad." Brad was the one to give the best input. "Duels are her thing,why should we fight on her terms?"

Naruto groaned. "Near perfect aim with a top class sniper? She'll tear us apart. But then again, as long as we can bring her in close, she's a goner."

Leena looked worried. "The problem is no one has ever gotten more then a thousand yards of her."

Naruto grinned. "Doesn't mean it's impossible, just hard to do. Can't give up on this after all." The Doctor smiled. "You have the right idea... so we're not using you and the Liger Zero. Instead, we'll use Jamie and his Pteras Zoid." 

Naruto growled. "The hell? You are using a flying type against a top class sniper? Jamie is a decent pilot, but there no way he can keep in the air with her shots fired. Liger and me have the best shot at this."

Brad smiled. "Then take my place then. The last thing I want is to go into battle with your useless Zoid."

That did it. Naruto came up to him. "Wanna repeat that?" Brad glared at Naruto. "Your Zoid is a worthless waste of space." Naruto pointed a finger. "Listen you-" But he fell on his words as Brad grabbed his hand and twisted it round.

Brad glared harder. "How about you equip your Zoid with weapons before you shoot your mouth off." Naruto growled, grabbing brad's wrist and flipping him from the couch face first into the floor. "Merc or not, do not feel cocky! I trained in hand to hand from some of the greatest survivors of the great Zoid Wars."

Brad grunted as his arm was pinning his body, and with Naruto's leverage, any move meant his arm being bent. Naruto let go and backed off, letting Brad take that in. "You have no idea. I've been planning a long range gun on Liger Zero for awhile, and with the parts I'm going to get today it will take me till battle time to build the rifle. When I'm finished, then choose me or Jamie."

Brad looked at Naruto with a new respect. Sure the Zoid was only good for close range combat, but Naruto had the plans, not an idiot about this, he knew he needed weapons, and planned it all out to gather them. He looked at his hand and smirked, resting on the couch.

The Doctor looked as Naruto left to go do everything for his weapon and sighed. "Alright, so let's leave it at that. Jamie, just in case, prep the Pteras Zoid for combat." Jamie nodded and everyone went off.

Naruto went into the hangar, and stopped to see the Liger. He smiled. "Everyone around thinks because you have no weapons... that you are useless... but I know the truth, you have a clean slate to have ANYTHING attached to you. I'll be back partner, gotta get your weapon."

Liger roared as if wanting to go too, and Naruto sighed, smiling sadly. "Can't, you need to stay here for now. Get some rest, cause I want you to watch as I put your weapon together piece by piece."

With that, Naruto went out to the old parts dealership slash Warrior bar way out in the desert and went inside. "Hey, anyone here? I know your here old man."

A gruff voice came from the darkness. "Go away, we're closed." As the man came out he looked surprised, but Naruto grinned. He smiled back and walked up. "How ya doin' boy? Find any good parts for me?"

Naruto smiled, putting a thumbs up. "You got it. Might be the last you see of my parts... I joined a team and got a great Zoid."

The old man sighed, smiling though. "Well I'm glad your getting your dream. So, what'cha need now?"

Naruto pulled a list of what he would need and gave it to him. "I need all this, and quick, I have a battle in a few days."

He man looked at the list and chuckled. "Your tab covers this, but why lightweight long range cannon? Do you have a lightweight?"

Naruto chuckled. "Not at all, he could handle the heavier gear, but he needs to be more mobile, I'm facing down Naomi, the Red Comet."

The Old man hummed and smiled. "Got just the thing. Your truck outside? I'll help get the supplementary parts, you need to carry out the rifle parts. It's in segments for easy storage and stuff, but they attach like beauties."

Naruto nodded and as the man and him went around to put the stuff away, the last rifle part was a doozy, it had the ammo attachment he needed, and he picked it up, grunting. "Alright, see ya old man. I'll take the shortcut this time."

He walked into the bar and saw a little fight brewing. A girl in red standing in front of two warriors in leather jackets. He didn't like how men these days picked on women just because their beauty. He came between them. "Excuse me, coming through." he stepped hard on one guys foot, and seeing him in pain, he acted with a surprised face and turned, the part in his arms turning and slamming against the other guy and knocking him out.

The other guy recovered and turned. "Why you little.." Naruto looked confused. "Sorry pal, didn't see you there. You gotta watch where your standing." As the guy was about to charge he bent down, as if trying to pick up a part, and actually picked up a quarter before slamming the other end of the part in the guys chin and knocking him out too.

He looked around and smiled. "Seriously, you need to watch it."

He was about to go when the woman in red came up to him. "Hold up cowboy. What's your name?"

Naruto smiled, thinking if nothing else be a gentlemen. "The name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

The woman smiled and nodded. "I'll remember that. My names Naomi."

Naruto noticed a few things here... this is a Warriors bar...so she's a Zoid warrior. She has red hair, wearing red clothes... and the name Naomi. He could swear this was the woman he was going to be fighting. He played it off. "The Red Comet huh? Well I heard your going up against a team tomorrow. Wish you the best of luck." he put out his hand.

She looked surprised at how he knew, but smiled and shook his hand in hers. "Nice to know my reputation precedes me. And thanks cowboy, hope to see you around again."

Naruto nodded and went off to get back to base. "_If only you knew..._" He drove back to base and got all the new parts out in front of Liger. "i know it's not much to look at right now, but hey, let's put this to good use."

He started working on the smaller construction, seeing as it was the hardest part. ALWAYS start with the hardest part and go easy, otherwise things will not work out.

As morning came in he saw Brad coming in with a lunch tray. "Here, thought you might like Breakfast. So, what's all this?"

Naruto accepted it, taking the bread and chomping down. "Thanks. And this is parts to the Long range lightweight rifle I had in mind. This thing will be perfect on Liger."

Brad nodded and sat with him. "So, your hand to hand skills are on par, and you said you trained with Zoid War pilots? They are pretty tough... Sorry I said that back there, I just didn't see anything in you or Liger to go against someone as good as Naomi. But I see you got something in you. And who knows, when this thing is mounted... you could stand against her and possibly win."

Naruto smiled, taking another bit before attaching the last of the first ammo pod. "Thanks. And yeah, those guys were tough, but their still human. So, any plan on Naomi yet?"

Brad sighed, thinking up what would be going on. "Well, for starters, she has a team, most likely trying to draw us in HER line of fire with them as bait. But still if we try to take her out first, most likely she'll shoot us down before we have a chance, and they have a flawless win."

Naruto smiled. "So, as they draw us in as bait, one of us sneaks in her line of fire to get close. Since Liger here is the fastest of us, I think after I try and nail her, if she is STILL able to shoot, I get in close, and you two try not to get shot down."

Brad thought over it and nodded. "Sounds good, but she will most likely be on a higher spot. How you gonna get close with that?"

Naruto thought over it as he finished his bread. "Hm... Easy, I'll just boost my way up. If she can climb it, so can Liger." They heard Liger give off a low rumble, agreeing.

Brad smiled as he got up. "Later, tomorrow is the battle don't forget, so hurry that weapon up." Naruto waved back and got started on the second Ammo pod. Through the day he managed to get it done and start assembling the Rifle, and it was actually easy to do, and the barrels almost melted into eachother with ease.

He got the Ammo pods attached and started up the rope pulley system. He got the main gun up and started pulling on the thing, and it was a little hard to move. He groaned as he got it halfway. "Wish someone could lend me a hand here..."

He felt the rope go a little slack and seen Leon holding the thing with his good arm. "Sure thing. Sorry we don;t have the right tools for you. You should use the hover cargo next time, it has this all automated."

Naruto and Leon pulled the thing in place and Naruto sighed. "Sure, but where's the fun in that? Good old fashioned manual labor is good for you?" Leon fell on his butt and Naruto looked him over. "You ok?"

Leon smiled a little. "Yeah. Guess I overdid it. It'll be awhile before i'll be able to get back out there."

Naruto smiled and let the rifle attach to Liger, and it was a perfect fit. "Well, better to watch then to battle, that way you can see how the team is from the other end, and be a better leader"

Leon watched as Naruto went up to attach the remaining parts that needed to go from Liger to the gun and the other way around too, like an ejection system but also needed to be planted so it didn't fall out.

Leon smiled. "So Naruto, you were a Junk and Parts dealer, right? You seem talented, why would you go into that business?"

Naruto got done and turned with a smile. "I had a dream. See, I wanted to get as many parts as possible and make my own to go with whatever Zoid I would get. But I didn't want a normal off the line Zoid, I wanted a partner, not a machine. A partner who is alive as I am, and feels like I do. For me, Liger here is the perfect Zoid for me, a little too perfect, but he chose me... so I will do my best for him."

Leon looked confused. "A Partner? What do you mean?"

Naruto looked at Leon as he got down off Liger. "See, Zoids are not just Machines, their living inside. The spirit within a Zoid is reflected by it's partner, and that's where all the anomalies no one explains come from. The Zoid has a heart, and a soul, and the Partner it's with can bring it out. I wanted a Zoid like that. And Liger is that Zoid."

Leon looked as Naruto yawned and walked off. "Well, gotta rest, BIG day tomorrow. See ya, sweet dreams."

Leon looked back at the Liger and started seeing it in a new light. Then to Naruto and seen him able to do what no one else could with the Liger Zero... He thought he'd have to see it for real before deciding on the future.

The next day came, and the Judge capsule hit ground in the middle of the battlefield between a high cliff, and a forest. Naomi and her two team mates on one end, and Brad and Leena on the other.

Brad looked to Leena. "Alright, listen, when the battle starts, you suppress her under fire and I'll take her out before she can try anything." he turned to Naomi. "Think those Amateurs are gonna help you any?"

Naomi smirked. "Don't worry about them, what about you though? Only going into battle with two zoids? Or maybe, you got a trick up your sleeve."

Leena looked nervous at the plan... "Nope, nothing tricky here." Everyone looked to see Naruto in Liger Zero, and a long range rifle. He put in his registration and saw the enemy. "Hey Naomi, remember me?"

Naomi looked on her screen and looked surprised. "You're that guy from the bar. Hm, so you were my opponent."

Naruto smiled. "Best of luck to us both then." Leena popped up on Naruto's screen. "The hell you doing out here? We had a plan!"

Naruto scoffed. "And I have a weapon. So keep quiet. Now, lets go." The battle begun on the Judges mark, and Naomi started rushing to the mountain range, and the other two in the forest. Brad looked to Naruto. "We'll head to the forest.. better make those shots count."

Brad and Leena rushed to take the other two and Naruto seen Naomi hit the top of the range and smiled. "Alright... Here I go." he took aim and fired a single shot, and seeing it missed and hit the cliff he re-calibrated his shot. "Alright, wind down."

He aimed again and shot two, raising the shot for the second one and hitting two different parts of the cliff. He smiled. He shot three times, choosing different raising of the gun to work and it hit the cliff twice and then the top of it near Naomi.

Naomi looked stunned. "I seen bad shots before... but you take the cake." Naruto jettisoned the rifle, seeing it was no good right now.

He grinned. "Alright Liger, let's roll!" He pushed Liger up to top speed to reach the Cliff. He knew the distance was going to take awhile, but it was best to speed there and hope Naomi didn't take him.

He moved in a zig zag, making sure he was hardest to hit and his eyes glued to Naomi on the top of the cliff like an eagle. "I'm coming Naomi. Let's see how well you do at CLOSE range... Specializing in one facet is going to get you killed..."

As he looked at Naomi he seen one shot fired, and didn't see any dust near him, meaning he hit- "DAMN IT! And I still have one shot left!" Leena... Ok, as long as she didn"t shoot Brad right away, he was safe for- "Well that does it for me... Sorry guys."

He grimaced as he gave Liger everything to go faster. "Come on partner, she'll kick our ass if we don;t hurry! He looked as he got really close to the base of the cliff. And seen her have to turn her Zoid to get him. He grinned...

Naomi smiled as she got a lock. "Sorry Cowboy, nothing personal.." And then her Zoid started to fall as the cliff collapsed under the foot and she slid all the way down to the floor level. Naruto grinned. "There we go! Strike Laser Claw!"

Liger's legs started to glow for the strike and he jumped to strike ontop of Naomi, and her Sniper turned to fire at him. He cursed and activated the Ion boosters just as she fired and jumped over it before striking her Zoid hard and stopping away from her.

He turned to see her Zoid fall to the ground. The Judge buzzed the end. "Battle over! Winner is... The BLITZ TEAM!"

Naruto grinned. "HAH! And who said me and Liger couldn't do it!" he heard Leena call to him from the comms. "It was a FLUKE! That was hardly skill, I mean come on it was one in a million!"

Naomi stepped out and smiled. "Maybe it was a fluke... but that's the first time someone dodged MY bullet."

As the team came in and Naruto put the weapon away they all came in. Leena was huffing about the fluke, and Brad was curious.

Naruto huffed and looked at them all. "It was no Fluke. Listen, the first shot I fired tested the wind, whilst the second and third tested the distance and gravity, the next three were spot on. I took out a structural part of the cliff under her Zoid, and when she moved to take me out, it ruined the balance the Zoid had on the structure, and thus made her fall to ground level."

Leon smiled. "I seen the statistics too, The gun is highly accurate after calibration, he is right."

Naruto got up and left. "See you tomorrow... gotta work on something..."

He entered his room and got a cigarette, smoking in his room as he got his knife out, and a piece of wood. He stared to carve the wood a little, imagining in his mind what he wanted to make and did his best to be precise. "_Now... what to do... what can I do for Liger Zero?_"

LnkjKJ:Db ;ASDV Sdjv ;skjdv,mbzdkjvzbhvbkj'zbvkjzabsjcbkjzdscv

I know, short, but hey it was either short, I no story at all...

Hope you enjoy... JA NE!


	3. Fight with the Champ, Love Bound?

Well that was interesting... Because of reviews of overwhelming quality, it seems my idea to have this story NarutoxLeena was a bust... so I am changing it to NarutoxNaomi. SOMEHOW I will do it... but till that time, it's story time.

Incoming Harry Champ, the man destined to... get his ass whooped... heh...

FIGHT!

AKJdniacf;kaj sdj v;ks dvBMF ds v;KM HY wejb Hd v;bDSJV 'kb

"Seriously, these guys are panicking a storm. This is too easy." Dust clouds from misfired weapons hit the ground near him and he grinned. "Well I'm hitting this one." And with that he fired his rifle of the Command Wolf and the Hellcat in front of him was down for the count.

Leena saw this and grinned. "Nice Brad... alright, this Tiger seems to be the leader, I'll hit you with my special move!" On her screen multiple target points appeared and one by one went straight to the running Tiger Zoid, and just as she was about to press the trigger when it zoomed out of the way and Naruto in the Liger jumped in the way.

She stopped the targeting system and growled. "Naruto, the hell you do that for! You just made me lose my prey!"

Naruto got Liger on the run to the nearest Zoid, the next Hellcat. "He was BAIT! If I didn't get him off you then you'd be cornered between his close range attacks and this hellcats gun. A little thank you? Take him, I just wanted to help, but don't mind me."

And with that he reared Liger back and struck the Hellcat gunning for Leena and took it's gun away. He sighed and turned to see the Tiger rounding out to come after Leena again.

Leena looked to Naruto and thought maybe Naruto was just helping... but saw the Tiger and targeted him. "YOU'RE MINE! BURNOUT!" And fired her multi-gun cannons and in a burst of light, the Tiger fell.

"BATTLE OVER! BATTLE OVER! The winner is, THE BLITZ TEAM!" The Judge called out as all the other team was out of battle.

After returning to base, Naruto smiled as he started fixing the new part to Liger, a triple barrel shock cannon his friend prepared for him. Leena came up and smiled. "I took a look at the data, seems you were right. Though I hate to admit it, if you didn't come in, I'd have lost some points... but why did you just let it happen? You could have gotten a good amount of Individual points from taking them all out..."

Naruto puffed out a cloud of smoke and tapped the ash from his cigarette. "Individual points don't matter to me, besides, I'm here for the team, meaning if it helps you guys I go for it. I'm a loyal Liger." He stood and looked at the Shock Cannon. "Damn Gerald, giving me a work in progress like this, you must be crazy." "GET AWAY FROM MY LEENA!"

Naruto turned around as a man came down knee first and he looked as the man wiggled on the ground nursing his hurt knee... "The hell?"

The man growled,getting up. "Thanks a lot! If you didn't move YOU would be in pain right now!" The man had spiky brown hair and a strange sense of fashion, a yellow fur jacket off colored undershirt with a braced waist-holster and fringed jeans...

Naruto hummed as he shook his head. "What, let you hit me? Get a grip, I doubt you would let me hit you, why should I stand about and let you attack me?" "_Seriously, this guy has no knack for combat if he thinks he deserves to hit others..._"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! ANSWER ME!" Naruto slapped his hand on the guys mouth. "Calm yourself miss panties in a knot, first off, this is TAUROS! Base, and I am part of the Blitz team owned by Dr Tauros himself, so better question what are YOU doing here, but I can guess..."

Naruto looked to Leena. "So, you got a crazy like him as your boyfriend? Keep him on a tighter leash." he turned back to the crazy man. "As for what I'm doing, we are having a simple team discussion regarding our last match, so kindly leave if you have no business here, or go wait in the corner till we are done."

He let go of the, now confused, intruder. The intruder cleared his throat and regained some composure. "My name is Harry Champ, and I am a man destined to be king." Naruto groaned as he hit his head. "_Seriously, a spoiled brat like this guy is such a waste of our time..._"

Leena sighed. "He's not my boyfriend." Harry looked like a whipped puppy from that as she continued. "He's just after me because he thinks I'm beautiful, and although I am, I don't need him as my boyfriend."

Naruto nodded, and Harry looked at him proudly. "That's it, if you think I, Harry champ, am going to lay down like a whipped dog, then you are mistaken! I wanna match! My Champ team against the Blitz team, win and you get double the prize money! Lose, and Leena has to go on a date with me!"

Naruto just looked at the guy for a moment, thinking about how to kill the spoiled challenger without being hunted by the authorities... Hey, harry was annoying him, what was he supposed to do? Give him roses?

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head. "You're on, now get out of here and let us work..." Leena gawked and Harry left with a screaming grin as he boasted about how he was gonna win Leena's heart.

Naruto turned to his three barrel shock cannon. "Damn Gerald..." "FORGET GERALD!" Naruto turned to a steaming Leena. "WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PAWN ME AS A PRIZE!"

Brad stepped up. "Although the prize money is VERY good if we win. Your father would take the deal instantly, so I don't see a problem with Naruto accepting to get Harry out of our hair sooner then later, or would you rather Harry keep giving the smoochy face for another hour till confirmation?"

Leena groaned loudly. "That's not the point..." Naruto smiled. "He's got no knack for combat, a spoiled nature which means he will underestimate us, and the fact that even IF his Zoids are supped up to 200% functioning capacity, we got the edge. So even if he manages to be a challenge, he isn't a match for us. Besides, would it kill ya to accept his offers? He ain't ugly, and I bet he'd change his personality if you asked."

Leena sighed. "I don't wanna guy that will do that. I want a guy to be active yet stay himself. I want someone who will like me for who I am on the inside without having to change who he is."

Naruto smiled. "And him kissing your ass isn't your type huh? I can accept that. Still, we won't lose, I promise you." Leena grumbled as she left to make sure her bison was ready. Naruto sighed. "Damn thing is going to take work..."

Jamie came up,smiling. "Hey, if you need any help, I'm pretty good at building Zoid parts. I helped build and mount Brad's cannon on the Command Wolf." Brad nodded and Naruto smiled. He nodded and him and Jamie put the triple barrel shock cannon together within the night.

As the moon rose Naruto groaned. "Damn thing took awhile, but quicker then I thought. Thanks Jamie."

Jamie rubbed his hands clean from the cleaner and polish they used to make the weapon ready and fit perfectly. "No prob, always happy to help. Hey, Naruto, I always wondered... why did you become a Wanderer? I looked up your file, you used to have a lot of friends back in Cregy Town, a few even report to go missing looking for you."

Naruto sighed as he laid on the floor. "Because, those friends aren't real... One girl I used to have a crush on always smacked me around no matter how I tried to make her happy over her own crush breaking her heart day after day. That crush used to be someone I called brother, but he was selfish and just wanted to use me for his own gains. It was always the same... being used, being smacked around, or being a crutch that people wanted to be with to feel getter about themselves."

Jamie looked down at that... he didn't think it was that bad, but hearing it from Naruto, he had to admit, he would run too... "Is that what a guy named Shikamaru, or Chouji did? Or that girl named Hinata?"

Naruto smiled as he remembered his old days... "Shikamaru is a true friend, guess I forgot about him... Chouji is the one I should be calling brother, but I thought they understood I needed to be on my own after my life... Hinata used me as a crutch though. Thought I was someone who could make her see the brighter side of the world..."

Jamie nodded. "So you became a wanderer... found a calling in Zoids, and went out to get yourself ready?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I went to see this old goat, my master who taught me everything about his old war days. Trained me in hand to hand, saying I would need to be physically fit, in case I was in trouble without a Zoid. Told me everything too, what types were better for what... and told me, do not change the style of a Zoid, instead augment their abilities."

Jamie smiled. "I heard about that type of thing. Some people were arguing a few years back on which kind of parts to add to Zoids. One guy said if you could have options you had an advantage, another said if you made their already good abilities better, you would do better then options."

Naruto grinned. "Take your Pteras. If you put parts on it for ground based combat, you'd certainly be better suited in case of needing to go between cliffs, but if you put air to ground based weapons, you can fly above them and defeat them without having to stop moving, thus making yourself a bigger target if you stop."

Jamie chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

After an hour of talking about Zoids, Naruto got up and Jamie and him put the cannon on the underside of the Liger. Naruto smiled. "How's that feel Liger? A permanent weapon, lightweight, but also packs a punch."

Liger roared softly and Naruto grinned. "Good. Rest up, we need to take down a high horse." He stretched. "Well, Jamie, I've got some sleeping to do, what you going to do?"

Jamie smiled as he looked to Liger, then to the other Zoids before chuckling. "I'm going to get everything ready. I barely sleep anyway, I'm used to it, so get some sleep Naruto."

As Naruto left he looked to the Liger. "Do well tomorrow, we're counting on you guys." As Liger gave another soft roar, Jamie went to give the other Zoids a look over. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

**XxX Afternoon, Abandoned city XxX**

Naruto was in Liger, gearing up the weapon system. "Alright... looks alright, the Shock cannon isn't posing any resistance to the body, and the recoil is low thanks to the modification part he gave me, but to be safe, I should keep a reading on the abilities in this battle."

Brad came up on his screen. "Yo, we're about ready to go, everything set? My wolf is in top shape today."

Leena popped up as well. "My D-Bison is ready to go. Can't wait for the win."

Naruto smiled. "All but the actual application of my new weapon, otherwise I'm all set and ready to roll. Right Liger?" Liger gave off a heavy Roar and Everyone was ready.

The big hovercargo stopped and the good doctor came up. "Alright, Launching Zoid Catapult, your up Naruto." Naruto saw the light coming from above and then see the walls of the city. "Launching Liger Zero, GO!"

Liger was shot off and hit the ground in a run before stopping totally ready. He looked behind him and Brad was next, being shot off and coming up to his right. The D-Bison was different and just jumped from the top and came to his left.

The Judge capsule shot down in the middle of the city and called out. "The Area within the city is a designated Zoid Battle Arena, all unauthorized personnel must leave at once." After a few seconds of the alarm sounding the Judge called out. "The Champ team versus the Blitz team, Battle mode, 0973. Ready?... FIGHT!"

As soon as they were called to battle, the Champ team turned 180 and into the city. Naruto sighed. "Blind battles suck... bet their using some fancy equipment. Anyway, let's go, Brad, Leena, let me handle Harry." "Roger" "Copy that" and they started running into the city as well.

**XxX With Brad XxX**

Brad was moving through a plaza as he found an enemy coming up in front of him. He smirked. "Well, Well, if it isn't Sebastian."

The Robot came on the screen. "Brad, my old Rival... We meet again. Feel lucky that you will be beaten swiftly."

Brad grinned. "I feel lucky... that I have a weak rival." Sebastian growled and his Heldigunner fired it's double rifles. Brad swiftly dodged the fire, but Sebastian followed swiftly, keeping out of the Wolf's straight cannon.

Brad decided to use his Zoids mobility and turned hard on a dime, but Sebastian decided to trail to the left and keep out of the Wolf's sights. Brad cursed but backed up, keeping Sebastian in his sights.

Naruto came on his screen. "Hey, Who's firing at whom? I can't tell right now I'm searching for that spoiled prince."

Brad kept an eye on the Heldigunner. "Me and one of his robo wimps, he's keeping a good strategy against me, but I'll manage. If only the Doc would allow a turning turret point to my cannon."

Naruto smiled. "Brad, listen. Tunnel vision sucks for the one who has it, but what Animal has Tunnel vision when striking it's prey? A Wolf. And they use it to their advantage. Give him hell."

Brad thought on it... and smiled. "The Noble Wolf... Cannot be beaten so EASILY!" Brad charged the Heldigunner, who was surprised, and Sebastian was freaking out. He turned away and tried to get behind Brad, and succeeded

…. Too late, as Brad jumped his Zoid on the side of the building and pushed off, his Zoid aiming straight of Sebastian.

Sebastian shimmied out of the way, but Brad didn't let his back paws touch the ground, using the momentum to shift his Zoid directly in front of the Heldigunner, grinning. "Say goodbye!" Brad fired his cannon relentlessly, taking Sebastian out of the battle.

Brad sighed and smiled. "Well... gotta say, I didn't figure it would work. But still... Hey, Naruto, thanks a lot buddy, I owe ya one. Drinks on me when we get back." Naruto grinned. "I'll only have one. Don't wanna take you away from your money."

Brad smiled and closed his eyes. "Fine, whatever you say..." "_But to tell you the truth... I don't care so much of the Money anymore... I found a new calling in the team, and it's your support. Let's take the league by storm._"

With his enemy beaten, he went off, letting his team deal with the rest. As he was finding his way he heard a lot of gunfire suddenly, and frowned. "Using ammo needlessly... Leena, what are you doing..."

**XxX With Leena XxX**

Leena was going through the small alley's, hoping the small spots would keep anyone from getting an angle on her, but still wide enough to turn around.

Sadly, it didn't go so well as she was suddenly being shelled. "AHH!" "Well hello, Leena." She looked behind her and in another alley was a Stealth Viper. "Benjamin... I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

She turned and fired her cannons relentlessly, and the Viper just slipped away in the Alley and she followed, turning in and trying to get an angle on him. Benjamin chuckled. "Firing blindly without using your sights, as always... typical Leena."

Leena roared as she kept pace and fired blindly again and again, wasting her good ammo. "BENJAMIN!"

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Naruto was looking around corners before turning, making sure NOTHING was left unturned. He heard the massive gunfire after he talked with brad and knew it was Leena. "Can't help it, Benjamin must've told her off. Oh well, his funeral."

Just as he said that he heard a crash behind him and groaned... "That was just perfect... letting him get the jump on me... Let's go Liger!" He didn't let this faze him a bit and had Liger running full force down the street. "Alright, Dark horn huh?"

He took some analysis on Harry's Zoid on the screen and huffed. "Crap, supped up to hell... Alright, Super offensive or not, that's STILL a Dark Horn." He turned a hard 90 degree turn and got out of line from the massive chaingun shelling.

Harry was on his speakers. "I'm coming for you kid! Don't let this Zoid fool you, it can do what no other Dark horn can! Befitting a Prince like me, it's strong, tough, and shining with pride! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

He checked behind him to see the Dark Horn turn that 90 Degree's, but instead of falling over, he saw thrusters slow it down before it rushed in for him. "Damn! He's got supplementary systems... Alright, well, let's give him a bit of our power Liger!"

He turned another 90 degrees, seeing the Dark horn do the same he turned right, and then left in an Alley. Th Dark horn followed well enough, but was slowing down due to the high turns and low mobility to pick up speed. Harry was growling now.

He saw harry pop up. "HEY! NO FAIR! Alright, you wanna play hard to get with turns? WHO NEEDS THEM!" Just as he feared, the Horn burst through the wall, and hit his Liger hard. Liger hit the wall, but before the next Shelling from the high power rifle came in, he zoomed Liger around.

The Gatling gun followed him, and he ducked in an Alley. Harry grinned. "No Use... THIS IS IT NARUTO! NO ONE STEALS A GIRL FROM HARRY CHAMP! I AM A MAN DESTINED TO BE KING!"

Harry burst through the wall, but was instantly under shelling, and after a few bright flashes, he saw nothing. "GrrrrrrrrRRRR NARUTO! YOU ARE SO UNFAIR!" On the radio he heard Naruto talk back. "Ninja... do not PLAY FAIR!"

Harry grunted as he was under massive shelling again, but when it stopped he turned and saw nothing, backing up into a corner... "Damn... Where did he go... Come on, kid, this Dark Horn cannot be brought down, IT HAS THE PWOER OF LOVE DRIVING IT!" He saw a blip on his Radar, turning and seeing Naruto looking around a Corner.

Harry grinned. "HARRY CHAMP SPECIAL! BARRAGE OF THE KING!" The Gatling gun and Rifle fired heavy shots all around, destroying the buildings in front of him for a few blocks, but as the rubble cleared, he saw nothing, no white.

He growled. "Damn... Did he get buried too deep? Or is he around..." "Here!"

Naruto huffed as he popped out of the ground,point blank with the Dark Horn and shelled it point blank, taking a chunk of armor out of it. He ran off and panted. "Damn. Harry is some warrior. He is too supped up to be battling with only a Shock Cannon, but we have to win."

He owed Leena that at least... He hid and took a deep breath... "Ok... Liger, I got a plan... let me have full control." He waited and Liger growled lowly before nodding it's head. Naruto smiled. "Thank you for the trust buddy. Here we go..."

He looked at his Radar, and saw the Dark Horn racing towards him. He seen it burst through the wall ahead and ran forward. "SORRY HARRY!" He ducked the head of Liger under the Horn's arm and used Liger's leverage to flip the Horn on the ground.

Naruto smiled as he got close. "Nothing personal. Sorry, but Leena doesn't like guys who are willing to change for her love. Be YOU and only YOU and maybe she'll start, but today, you cannot have her. Besides, she and I don't mix well, so don't worry about me taking her, I won't."

Harry smiled as he looked to the Liger. "Well, guess you got a point... But still, I had this battle for a reason, and I cannot give up without trying!" He tried to get his Horn up, but the Liger pinned him down with a paw.

Naruto smiled. "You fought well. But it's over." He fired and took both the weapons from the Horn with the Shock Cannon, and then shelled the hell out of the body, making it freeze. He backed Liger up and sighed. "Two down... Hope Leena is ok." and thus, he started returning to the hovercargo.

**XxX With Leena XxX**

"HAAAAAAAAA" The D-Bison was firing rapidly allover the place, as usual. Leena was getting pissed that Benjamin wouldn't shut up. "Oh sorry, guess you weren't aiming at me, so what were you doing? Trying to practice being a construction worker?"

Bad move, as she seen him not moving and grinned. "Benjamin... YOU'RE TOAST!" Her targeting system aimed right at him. " Goodbye, BURNOUT!" Her Bison fired all rounds left and it shredded the Viper to pieces.

The Viper was on the ground and Leena grinned as her Bison hovered over it. "Now what was it you said about not aiming?"

Benjamin was scared shitless as the ominous aura took the Bison and was stuttering. "N-N-No, Leena, I'm SORRY! Sorry sorry sorry! I TAKE EVERYTHING I SAID BACK LEENA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In Vain were his words, on deaf ear's did they fall, as Leena took her Bison's hoof and smashed the Viper's body till it froze, and she backed off as the Judge called it.

The Judge buzzed the end. "BATTLE OVER, BATTLE OVER!... Winner is, the BLITZ TEAM!"

And with that Leena sighed. "Well, guess I'm safe for a few days. Better get a good meal now."

**XxX Hours later, after Dinner XxX**

Naruto was sitting with the Doc and frowning. "You are serious about this set up?" Doc was grinning nervously. Naruto had found the files for the failed transaction of some parts.

Naruto took one file. "This is a perfect High speed configuration, but it's attack power sucks. If it had weapons I would be more inclined to keep it." He took another. "This thing has GREAT close range combat capabilities, but no way to get close if the enemy is heavily armed. It needs to be faster to do anything." He took the third. "This has MASSIVE long range capabilities, along with a stern defense, but the hell I will allow Liger to wear this, it would break him beyond repair."

Doctor Tauros sighed. "I know, but they look so cool, and they each have great advantages in battle." it was true, but still, Naruto had some points as well.

Naruto sighed. "But not together, you are making them individual. Thus... I had these planned out. See, I saw these, and made the people you asked say no, because they know me and if I say no to this then they won't allow it."

The Doctor was about to retort on why he would cripple the team, when Naruto gave him two files. " When I looked over those files you had, I stopped them, but I also did some modifications... and models."

He grabbed two models from his bag, Carved wood,painted different colors, but they were Liger's. One was a Purple Liger, with small boosters on the back, and blades on the sides. The other was red, with an armor with MANY angles, and three big barrels.

He smiled. "These will be great configurations. But let's deal here on what will need to be done." Tauros smiled and nodded, seeing the models and seeing how cool they were. He would put the orders in instantly tomorrow.

Hey, sorry I took awhile, but things go haywire. ANYWAY! Glad I can bring the new chapter, and I hope you all love it.

SEE YA!


	4. BackDraft Group Comes, Team Tension

I see you guys REALLY enjoyed last chapter, so here comes yet another! Let's see if I can do even better... Merry Christmas! ENJOY!

Naruto was with one of his Part friends, making sure he was getting a good set of parts for Liger, seeing as normally it didn't have anything of good besides the newly installed Shock Cannon.

He friend sighed as he checked his inventory, seeing about the parts needed for the special build that Naruto had in mind. "Well, we got the hyper-conductive and reactive armor, lightweight materials but tougher then you can imagine, the gyro's needed for the mount you are wanting to build, and if done right I think you can build multiple mounts for this kind of thing I have in mind."

Naruto hummed in thought as he looked at the gear lying around, finding nothing of value yet. "Have any barrels? Same size and have to be a good size because I am planning on making a big lightweight gun for this. Something rotatable, something that can give a great support item. Come on, I have helped your business more then you can figure in your numbers, can't you do anything for me Howwie?" 

Howwie, or Howard, sighed deeply, flipping pages before finally looking to Naruto. "Alright... You're driving a hard bargain here... You gave me plenty, and my business is up thanks to you... Sure hate to lose you as a parts finder, but I understand. How about this."

He gestured over to side and having Naruto follow to a secluded part of the yard. "Here we have the highest quality armor plating we can come up with in this short business, Anti-armor round resistant, this thing can withstand high caliber rounds, can be melted down once more and shaped for any convenience, but only once more."

Naruto hummed as he looked at the amount of the stuff, knowing how his friend would charge on his account... He shrugged. "I'll take half of them, it would do well to make at least the front legs armored, and you never know, I might be able to grab a good thickness in case of heavy fire."

Howard nodded, putting down on clean paper the equipment Naruto agreed to get from him. He sighed heavily as he counted it all up. "Alright... Six, one hundred millimeter shell barrels, and twelve more whenever they come in, rotatable turret parts including superior servos and gyros and a mount for optional equipment, and half my stock of high grade anti-armor round resistant armor. All in all, covers most of your business to me."

Naruto nodded, thinking about everything before smiling. "Sounds right, thanks again Howard, you are just superb. Because of all this, I say instead of having a thousand credits left, I will allow you to just take it as a donation for being a great friend."

Howard chuckled, patting Naruto's back as he pulled Naruto along. "You are the first I am selling those plates to, so of course I am a great friend. This Zoid must be something special for you to want a lot of them though, tough shits, lightweight to boot. They are cooled on the outside and crack along the inside, so it's a reactive armor on the inside of a really tough plate. Thus, the resistance."

Naruto nodded and did the paperwork for them all and as he was finishing up he saw all the parts coming out and being carried to his truck. He grinned. "These will be grand. So, need the address for the place to send the rest of the barrels?"

Howard nodded and Naruto jotted it down, and after a quick shake and hug from the two, Naruto waved off. "See you another time, maybe when I need another part or two, considering the advancements I need to make. Keep in touch will ya?"

Howard put as few things in recent entries on his computer and smiled, waving Naruto off too. "Sure thing, see you in a couple days, if anything I will need you t come make sure they are the parts with the quality you need, you are so picky sometimes, but either way, see ya around."

Naruto went out and drove his full truck of parts back to the Tauros base, happy with how his shopping went today, and thought maybe it would be fully finished by the time he got into any major battles, anything that he might NEED the parts for.

Sadly, not quick enough, as he would soon find out. He returned and seen Jamie polishing his precious Pteras Zoid, Jamie was a great pilot, and had a great flying instinct, but his killer battle skills were dulled and covered by his rejection to it, but fear or worry, pride or conclusion, it was obvious, something was keeping him from battling fully.

Jamie saw as Naruto got out of his truck, parking it near the construction zone they reserved I case of any new builds. Jamie got off the Pteras and ran over to see the parts. "Whoa, this is some nice gear. Whoever your contacts are, they have some decent tech."

Naruto sighed as he had just lifted the barrels out and on the ground. "Their BEST tech I might say, they don't have the greatest stuff normally, but sometimes I get lucky. This is decent enough, a good pick for Liger."

Jamie looked over the Armor. "This is something else, I seen pictures and specs, but nothing like this. This stuff is high grade, some of the best material on the market, mainly because it;s strength is so high, but it's weight is so low. How did you pay for this?"

Naruto chuckled nervously as he got the last barrel from the truck. "Sadly? Used up all my credits and budget. Was well worth it. I just need a few more things and Liger will be the best Zoid ever. If I can just figure out a way to turn this armor into a functioning piece of equipment other then just plating..."

Brad came down, seeing Naruto and Jamie putting stuff together again. "Well Well, guess you guys are forgetting huh? Naruto, you may not know, but Jamie was supposed to tell you. We are supposed t go and wait for the good doctor to bring us the news in the conference room."

Jamie looked up at Brad, and suddenly looked a little freaked. "Crud! I forgot about that! Naruto, come on, let's go, and the sooner we get through this, the sooner we get to build this stuff, and I want to see how well the equipment turns out!"

Naruto chuckled, getting up and following as Jamie was grinning like a kid in a candy store, and brad was beside him, cool, calm, collected as always. Naruto turned to him. "So, how's the Wolf? Should be upgraded soon right? Hope you enjoy the upgrades."

Brad smiled. "I'm not worried, it's like any other upgrade I got, usually it's enough to help me get better and land some individual points, but something I don't get, you have nearly none, and you are starting to be quite the high ranked player, I heard you were asked to join another few teams."

Naruto shrugged, smiling. "Nah, Individual points are not my style, Team points are my bag, and I enjoy helping the team. Besides, you and Jamie are great friends, and Leena is decent company every so often. Dr. Tauros is a bit crazy but he's not so bad from time to time."

They got to the conference room and Leena was waiting, drying her hair from an earlier bath. "Hey guys, sorry, Dad is a little late. So, Naruto, got the parts you needed?" She got a nod and Jamie grinning like mad, which is the usual thing where Naruto got some REALLY good stuff. "Cool, but did you pick up my parts too?"

Naruto blanched, and groaned as he put his head down. "I KNEW I was for getting something today... Sorry Leena, I didn't stop by, but soon, really soon I promise, I will go get that part for you." "IDIOT!" Naruto flinched... Leena, was now angry...

Leena growled as she jumped onto her feet and walked to him. "You moron! It's only leased to be on hold for another two hours! Do you realize how valuable that part is? We really needed it for the upgrades to our Zoids!"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Look, I can put out a call, telling them to hold it a little longer for an extra fee, we can get it and still be on budget. Let's just wait until we are all settled and your dad tells us why he called us in here." "DIE YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto ran out the door as Leena grabbed the big chair and chased him down the hall with it. Naruto was in the hangar when the chair hit the wall near his head, barely missing it by an inch! He jumped into his truck and zoomed off backwards, seeing Leena in the distance as he exited the hangar, he spun his truck around, and started rolling forward and the right way in a hurry.

He looked back to see no one chasing him from the hangar doors... and sighed... before yelling out as his truck was starting to be shelled by rapid fire guns. He checked into the air and saw Leena had taken the Pteras Zoid, and was firing at him. "YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND WOMAN! YOU TRYING TO KILL YOUR TEAM MATE! THAT'S MURDER!"

"I Don't care, now say goodbye you fucking moron!' Was his only response before he saw the rods and clouds behind them puffing their way to him at high speed. He balked as the missiles hit the ground and flew his truck into the air and away.

Naruto groaned as he crawled out of the top of the truck, or the side normally, because it was currently flipped on it's drivers side. "Damn woman... She on her period or what? I mean come on, I forget something and she is on my ass for nothing."

Gladly though, he did NOT have to take any more crap, as she flew away, either forgetting, forgiving, or not caring, about him enough to try another pass. Naruto sighed, rubbing his bruised neck and cheek as the crash into the ground had really did a number on him, even made his right arm feel funny, but her would live with it.

Naruto had the crane on top push it back onto it;s wheels and drove to the base once more, making sure to drive carefully, in case Leena had ANOTHER reason to kill him, or had more missiles, but he hoped neither, and hoped she was happy again so he would not die the second he entered the base.

As he got back he seen No one, probably because no one wanted to gt in the way of Leena's usually tantrums, but either way, he just shut the engine off and went back into the conference room, and Dr. Tauros was there finally, and Jamie and Brad were sitting there too, waiting on him to arrive...

He looked around, puzzled. "Leena not back yet? Weird, I thought she would return after giving me shit about a part... ugh, either way I hope she is ok, but does anyone else have a bad feeling?"

Dr. Tauros sighed, nodding. "Yes, actually. Jamie is worried over her and the Pteras, she took it to get you did she? Well neither are back, and no offense to Jamie's Zoid, but I think Leena is the most to worry about, considering she is part of this team as a pilot." 

Naruto sighed. "Well, maybe she is still burning off some steam... but still, how about we go look for her?" Suddenly though, as soon as he said that, a call came in. Dr. Tauros clicked the video phone on the screen at the side of the room.

A man with crazy glasses and dark shifted back hair was smiling, elbows on his desk and hands up together under his chin. "Hello, I assume I have the attention of the Blitz Team?"

Dr. Tauros hummed. "You do, and who might you be? What reason might you have for calling our humble team today?" The Figure gave a slight chuckle. "We are the Backdraft group."

Jamie looked a little puzzled. "The BackDraft Group?" Naruto Sighed heavily. "Heard about them from my master, talking about a hardcore group that's too into their own money and power to understand civil rights and freedom. These guys are cheaters and do not play fair."

Brad shrugged. "They are also popular with unsanctioned battles, causes very many injuries, and rumored to have caused a few deaths because their actions are so dangerous."

The Figure hummed, smiling still. "We take every precaution before trying to do such, but accidents do happen. We find it more fun if danger is involved, both for the people participating, and for those watching, makes a greater profit. How else can we do all the things we do?our numbers and our powerful Zoids, and the research we do helps the world, not just us."

Naruto growled. "Yeah, research into dark pasts that should remain buried. Besides, you FORCE people to participate in battles, not taking in their consent. Now, if they consented to be in them I would totally understand, but still, you ask way too much, have too many advantages, and put them in danger, and make sure you never belong in the same danger just because you are all selfish."

The man chuckled a little bit more, louder and shoulders twitching. "I wonder who your master was to tell you our ways, but we still have SOME sense of honor, we do make sure if our opponent is in danger we are in the same situation."

Naruto glared as the man cleared his throat. "We would like to have a Zoid battle with the Blitz team. And before you answer outright, allow me to show you something..." The screen changed to show a blue Pteras Zoid, the same color and everything of Jamie's.

Dr. Tauros gasped, looking as if he had seen a ghost. "If that's Jamie's Pteras, and they have it... then they must also have..."

The man chuckled, coming back on the screen. "You catch on fast, as I would expect of a PhD holder, and a highly intelligent expert in Zoids. You're daughter is here of course in our care. We will be Keeping the Pteras, but if we battle and you win, you can have our daughter back. If we win, we take all your Zoids..."

Naruto growled, trying to keep his anger in check, following his anger management teachings, his ability to stop himself from making a few mistakes here, since Leena's life is on the line most likely. He did, however, growl under his breath. "Like I said, forcing your opponents into situations..."

Dr. Tauros growled with Naruto. "Fine, we will battle. Just make sure to give her back when we win." The man nodded. "We are people of our word, no matter what others may say. We will send you the coordinates and the time in an hour."

When the Screen turned off, a loud crash was heard, and everyone turned to see Naruto, who had fired a fist and broke a good sized hole in the wall by the door. He roared in his anger. "That's it, those assholes are in for it now! They threaten our lives by threatening someone close to us, and won't keep their word, no matter what."

Dr. Tauros ran up to him, taking his arm as it came out the wall and ready for another hit. "You don't know that! Maybe they will keep their word!"

Naruto growled, his knuckles turning white. "Hell no! They will throw every damn Zoid they have in whatever carrier they bring, and use any and all means to beat us and humiliate us, and whether we win or not they will still keep Leena prisoner! If we start to win with only three Zoids and beat ten of theirs whilst they use such illegal tactics, they will be frustrated and and taking it personally will keep her just to show their power."

Tauros looked shocked. He gripped Naruto's arm. "But we still have a chance if we accept! I don't know, but maybe we can figure something out, maybe if we find out how to get Leena without them trying to use that tactic we can bring her back safe and still beat them. Did you ever face them before?"

Naruto huffed, ripping his arm from Tauros's hold. "No, I never had a Zoid before... My Master, however, faced and defeated dozens of their group back in the wars. He knows what he is talking about, and I trust his word."

Naruto opened the door out, but stopped, turning. "Jamie, Brad, in the hangar... I need your help before the battle." Jamie hopped up and ran past the good doctor, chasing after Naruto. Brad walked there instead of running though. Tauros went off to his room, to watch out for the time and date of the battle.

Naruto and Jamie went to the parts he got out of his truck and Naruto picked up the plates of armor. "Help me out with these. We're going to melt them down. I have an idea in mind, so bear with me, ok? Let's use the furnace in the back."

He seen Brad come out, and was happy about that, but was looking surprised as Brad was walking off and out of the base. Naruto followed after him. "Hey, wait a moment! Where you going Brad?"

Brad turned, looking a little weird, part of him looking uncaring, but another part I wonder, but the bad kind, as if disgusted by something. "I'm out to have my thoughts, I don't know, and I doubt, I will return by the time the battle comes up."

Naruto looked at him, shocked. "You will allow the Backdraft to threaten your team mates? You will let them destroy me and Jamie? We need you, Leena needs you, don't abandon us like this!"

Brad turned, shaking visibly. "The battle won't be part of the commissions rules, and won't be advised by them, therefore there will not be any prize money, and if I ain't getting paid, I'm not battling. I know you have some skills but even with me you won't succeed, you know so, so why fight?"

Brad was walking away again, at a little quicker of a pace... he bit his lip as he tightened his eyes.. "Sorry, Naruto..." "SORRY AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

Brad turned to find Naruto's fist, for a second, as it slammed into his face and he dropped hard to the ground. Naruto stood over him, fists clenched. "Money! Mercenaries may want to get paid, but I know a hundred Mercs who would rather fight for their honor and team instead, because at least they have the HONOR of a REAL Warrior!"

Brad jumped up, growling as he threw his own fist, punching Naruto back. "Mercs get PAID to do that! So why can't I be so too? Don't be an idiot and tell me to do something for charity!"

Naruto came back and throwing another punch, but as he tried it, Brad caught it and threw a high snap kick to Naruto's chin. Naruto caught it with his other hand and jamming a hard kick to the side, tripping Brad to the ground.

Naruto spun around as brad was falling and kicked him hard in the back and side, making him roll on the ground and away. Naruto roared. "The Mercs I know would do more charity then any charity man alive! Because they know they have a better chance at getting PAID if they show their HONOR as a WARRIOR!"

Brad grunted, getting back up. He ran forward, turning and spinning around and snapping a back kick into Naruto's stomach. Naruto caught the kick and turned the leg downward,Brad turning backwards before Naruto slammed his own kick into Brad's back, throwing him off again.

Naruto growled after spitting to the ground. "You make me sick! Money, Money, Money,no honor for the fight, no honor for the team, just you, yourself and money. That kind of thing is just disgusting! Go, we don't need you if you are going to be this much of a worthless hog. See you when you change your mind about life."

Naruto turned, walking back to the base. Brad looked at him, his eyes unclear, as if unsure how to deal with this, unsure what to do. He got up, grunting as he held his back, limping back on his leg again finally. He turned,limping and walking away from the base, his eyes down-cast and in thought...

Naruto returned, sighing heavily and grabbing the plates again. "Come on, we have work to do..." Jamie was about to say something, but Naruto stopped him. "Yeah, he ain't gonna help us, not now, and not for awhile. Sorry. Brad is just too full of himself tom talk to right now."

Jamie sighed, and following Naruto. They began their work on those plates, and Jamie hoped that they would come out prefect, because they would need whatever Naruto had in mind to help them through this.

**XxX Three days later, In the middle of a barren field. XxX**

"Launching D. Bison!" The black bull of a Zoid jumped from the station, calling out it's arrival. Normally, Leena would be piloting, but Jamie was in it now, knowing the Bison better then the Wolf anyway.

The Catapult came up and the platform came into view... and Liger was there, but different then usual. It's front shoulders were bigger, had rounded fronts and the pike at the back of them, bulging out from the joints they were on. It also was colored Blue and Gold waved lines for color.

Naruto and Jamie took the plates melted them down and forged the shoulders into a perfect work of mechanical art, it would withstand a great amount of force as well as have other functions, Naruto was not an idiot by any stretch.

The Liger launched and hit the ground by the Bison, waiting as the BackDraft were about to come by. Naruto checked his systems, wondering how the new armor was holding up compared to the rest of the systems functions.

Jamie looked over to Naruto. "They turned out great, everything seem ok with the systems? It IS a little heavier then what was with it normally, so it might have a bit of a weight issue."

Naruto sighed, making sure to check every part of the system. "It wouldn't do anything major though, just a bit but it's in the front, which is a good thing. I think if I can get the needed materials it would be even better for us then just a hunk of metal to stall them from stopping us so soon."

Jamie nodded,smiling wide. "Still, right now it's perfect for the needs. Let's just get through this and hope for the best, shall we?"

Naruto smiled back, getting ready for combat. "Yes, we shall. We stall and when we win, we take out the damn carrier any way possible. Leena is not going to remain their captive."

After a few moments they saw a shadow move, and looked up, seeing no clouds, but rather a big black Whale King, and got their Zoids ready to move. The Whale King shot something from it's underbelly, and big rods came down and covered a perimeter along the field, them inside it, as they flew to a ridge nearby.

Naruto didn't know what the rods were for, but he knew this much, they must be something to entrap them, he just had that gut feeling about it. He seen the Whale King set down, and suddenly a big boom covered the area, and in the epicenter, a few miles away,rose a black container, looking a lot like a Judge Capsule.

The hatch opened and a black Judge, spiked visor at the top of it's head. "This Area is a designated Zoid battlefield. The Blitz team against the BackDraft Group. Battle mode... None! Readyyy?..."

Naruto stiffened, looking around for anything, any sign of the enemy, but not seeing anything... He had a quick thought as Dr. Tauros yelled about there being no battle mode. "_Entrapment, black judge one second away from calling the battle, no enemy? SHIT! THEIR INVISIBLE!_" "FIGHT!"

Naruto twisted his Liger to the side, running as to dodge the sudden bombardment of fire coming from invisible Hellcats. Jamie yelled as he got caught in the fire. Naruto turned to slide his Zoid in a better position. "Jamie! Get moving! Their invisible!" "No kidding! Evasive Maneuvers!"

Jamie got the bull moving, the Bison slower then the Liger, but still speedy enough to dodge the fire coming at him. Naruto looked around as the shelling continued, and seen light flashing in the distance.

See, he was trained by one of the best war pilots of the olden days, he knew hints, tips, and tricks to bypass normal strategies, even shit-hot cheaters like this. His master's voice calling in his head as he followed the advice. "_When fighting an enemy you cannot see, who is not in the air, or in the ground, they are not seen because they turned on the camouflage technology. This is difficult to fight against, but you have three ways to fight. Follow their footsteps in the ground, have enough ammo to fire spread everywhere and hope you get lucky, or the best way I know, quickest too... As they fire, look for the flash of their guns, the visual light coming from their gun barrels, and you will know where they are._"

Naruto saw three lights, three enemies, one firing at him, two firing at the Bison. He sped Liger to the perimeter that the rods made, and fired part of his Shock Cannon. The shots hit a field that appeared, electricity covering between two rods, and Naruto turned Liger on a dime, skimming the side of the perimeter as he got some distance.

He heard the man come on his communications, the same one from the other day. "I see you know your way around technology. We set it up to make sure warriors don't flee and run away like cowards."

Naruto grinned. "I never run away, and you will see, I know more about Combat then my file will allow you to believe." The man hummed, grinning back. "I see. But where is that Command Wolf? You hiding him?"

Naruto twisted Liger, having the back legs skid along the ground to get a large angle turn and ran the other way, making the fire he was about to take miss him again. "He left, not liking the idea he wasn't getting paid with prize money for our little encounter."

The man chuckled lightly. "Two on three then? Not as challenging as I thought, but then again, seems you are good enough to fight back against those odds. Let's see you defeat at least one of my warriors."

Naruto grinned as he did the same thing again, turning on a dime, and jumping forward again, but before the fire could catch him on the rebound, he turned directly at the flashes of light from the guns the invisible hellcats had, and fired six painful shots of his Shock Cannon, turning the hellcat into a hunk of junk and on the ground. "Careful what you wish for!"

The other two who were firing at the Bison turned to try and take him out, but suddenly both got hit hard with the barrage of fire from the Bison itself, having a break from the bombardment to turn and fire.

Jamie smiled, snapping a finger. "Gotcha! Good thing I am quick on my feet." Naruto came on his screen. "Good job. How you do it? Following the feet?" Jamie nodded. "Put in a system to do so, and found all three, but I wonder, how did you find one without it?"

Naruto chuckled, loosening up. "My master taught me how to fight invisible bombardments, either follow the feet, have the ammo to fire all around you to find them and get lucky, or, the way I used, watch the flash of their guns and fire where it is coming from."

Jamie looked surprised, not expecting that to be viable, but smiled, letting his Zoid relax. "He must have been a VERY good warrior in that war years ago. So, we won?"

Naruto looked to see the Dark judge still passive. Naruto looked hardened. "Call it, Judge, because it was three on two, and we beat you."

The Dark judge waved a hand, shaking it's head. "I never gave a limit on competitors, so your victory is not accepted. When you have defeated all enemies I will call it."

Naruto looked around, seeing nothing... until the Whale King shot something from the nose, and as it hit the ground Naruto backed Liger up, being ready to run. The smoke cleared, and showed a big black ball, and for a moment, did nothing...

The ball suddenly gathered energy and rolled around and round before moving fast and rolling at Jamie. "JAMIE! GET AWAY!" Jamie gasped, trying to jump out of the way, but failed to get away as it hit him, and he flew, the G-forces involved in that cockpit would break bones in a normal situation.

The Bison hit the ground, it's system freezing, and Naruto ran away, trying to get distance away from that thing. "Shit, those cheaters! It's supposed to be a ZOID battle! The hell they thinking to bring that in?"

Naruto looked back to see it rolling at him. He looked around the perimeter, and saw rod after rod, but suddenly, he found his salvation... He spotted a cliff, a place the rods did not cover on the ground, but on the top of the cliff. He sped Liger to it and turned him, looking to the ball as it was directly in front of him, the cliff directly behind him.

The ball rushed fast, picking up speed as it tried to crush him, and it hit hard, impacting the cliff and making a big smoke screen. At the side was Naruto and Liger, looking at it as the legs were spread out like hell.

Naruto sighed heavily, but kept his tension, looking around and keeping an eye. "I dodged it, but they have more units possibly... Come on, where are you..."

The man came back on his screen. "You are very skilled, not only to find our units, but to dodge that? You must have great reflexes and a very agile Zoid, even though those shoulders look heavy and are not looking original to the armor."

Naruto grinned at him. "Just how I was trained... Come on, show yourself, because I would rather see the shithead cheater I am going to take down."

The man chuckled evilly as he got close to the screen. "Sorry, but not gonna happen. The Backdraft group ALWAYS wins. Say goodbye to your Zoids!" Naruto was suddenly shelled heavily, mostly in the shoulders, and he grunted from the forces against him.

Naruto snapped out of it, not caring about anything outside his cockpit as he got Liger moving away from the fire. He looked to the systems, seeing the armor glowing a bit, but looked at them directly and seeing no major damage, just dings or small scorched, nothing too serious and smiled.

He knew they were great, and knew they would do just as well against even more weaponry against him. He loved this armor, and would have to do the same to the back ones. He looked around, seeing nothing YET AGAIN!

He sighed, growling as he calmed himself to watch. He seen the shelling was scattered in timing, so watching everywhere was going to be difficult with breaks in the firing. Though, he got lucky, seeing the fire. "Gotcha!" he turned Liger around.

The man in the invisible Saber growled, knowing what he was seeing as he saw it earlier. This means he was getting ready for a shot. He moved his Saber around, firing as he moved along with the Liger. "You ain't taking me down so easily! Come on, give me all you got!"

Naruto scoffed. "Figures he is a quick learner! Come on, Let's take him Liger! Let's see how we both drive together." Liger roared as it activated it's back ion boosters, zooming forward.

The Saber stopped as the Liger crossed it's path VERY close. The man grunted. "Damn, he picked up his game. Guess I have to do the same. COME ON!" He turned a one eighty and kept firing, this time a continuous blast by both his guns, and seeing the Liger claw into the ground.

Naruto had Liger claw into the ground and slide along, turning all the way around and zooming past the other direction with incredibly agile speed, and doing it again as the shelling tried to keep up, and again, and again.

Naruto was making sure Liger was a hard to hit target, ducking, jumping, sliding, he was using all his skill to make sure he wasn't hit. "Cheaters will never win against true skill! COME ON! Let's see you hit me now you fucktard! HIT ME!"

Naruto was watching the firing coming from the guns of his enemy, knowing that the Saber was trying to match his moves. This was a good strategy, but if you do not know the moves, you cannot keep up, especially since Naruto kept his eyes out and knew how to be unpredictable, never continuing the same maneuvers the same way.

The Saber hit the ground, falling on it's side as the legs gave out for a second. The Saber was Agile, but with heavy equipment all over it, it was hard to turn so fast so much, and he got his Saber up fast, making sure not to stay in the same spot for long, knowing that his enemy was a very smart warrior, very skilled, and knew his way around the battlefield.

Naruto turned Liger forward, Zooming up as he followed the flashing lights as he kept ahead of whatever direction it was going. "You are so gone! This is what you get for being shithead cheaters WHO DO NOT HAVE HONOR! GO BACK TO THE RATHOLE YOU CAME FROM, AND GIVE US OUR TEAM MATE BACK!"

Liger jumped up, and with the Ion boosters he struck fats, Liger's legs and neck glowing. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" he slashed off the left limbs of the Saber, turning and turning the Boosters off. "Don't take the Blitz team lightly! We will fight till the end to show you our honorable ways of fighting, and our team's great work being together! Blitz Team wins!"

"NOOOO! NO NO NO! AAAARG!" The Dark judge was having a slight tantrum, having never seen this coming, even with it's greatest probability computer. He sighed heavily, fake spitting as he raised a hand. "The winner... is the Blitz team... Ehhhh..." he cleared his throat as he turned around. "Until we meet again, and next time, be prepared to lose. Goodbye!"

The Judge blasted off and back into space. Naruto sighed, relaxing now that the battle was over with. He looked tot eh Whale king, and see it start to take off... he growled. "Fucking KNEW IT! They will keep her away from us just to prove their power!"

Naruto activated his Ion boosters as he tried to close in on the massive carrier. "Hang on, Leena, I'm coming!" but, seems she didn't need his help, she got out, and was helped by someone else... Naruto blinked as he seen that a Pteras zoomed into the skies from the suddenly smoking Whale King.

Out of the smoke and dropping to the ground, he saw a blue Wolf, and blinked. "No way..." Leena came on the communications. "Yoohoo! Thanks Dad, appreciate the help you gave me. Though I could have gotten out on my own..."

Brad came on, scoffing. "You weren't fooling anyone with that disguise, you barely made it to the hangar, I had to blow the bridges to make sure you could get to the Pteras. Anyway, glad it's finally over."

Naruto sighed, and the Wolf slide down the cliffs. The Whale King picked up the Saber and it;s hellcats before flying off. Naruto helped get the Bison back in the Hover Cargo, and set his Zoid in. The Cargo was driving back to base as Brad came to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, turning to see Brad smiling at him. "Hey." brad waved. "Yo. Saw your moves. You did good, guess that master of yours was one of the greatest in the war. Then again, he would have to be to still be alive huh?"

Naruto nodded, sighing. "Yeah. He old, but very skilled, and a great friend as well as a master. Thanks for the help. Thought you didn't do Charity."

Brad looked down and away, taking a step back. Apparently, he didn't know how to say what he was thinking, and turned away. "Well, see you back at base." Naruto chuckled lightly. Brad sighed as he finally got away.

Brad looked down sadly as he leaned on the wall of the hall. "I feel even more guilty for what I did... he is a great guy, has the skills to be on any team, get more money, and still he will fight without that need... What am I compared..."

Naruto looked to Liger, grinning as he seen more about the Armor, seeing it was hardly damaged at all. "That is some tough shit! HAH! Gotta get more soon. Wonder what to do about the rest though? Not very much to make any more armor... hmm.."

They got back to base, and Tauros, brad, and Naruto were in the conference room. Leena was in the bath, and Jamie was fixing his Zoid. Naruto wanted to help, but Brad said it was important to come into the conference room first...

Tauros sighed. "That was a really tough battle, sorry to put you guys through the thick of it... Anyway, I am supremely thankful."

Brad sighed heavily. "Yeah Yeah... Just don't forget about our deal." Naruto looked to Brad, hardened and his vision of Brad being a better person vanished. Brad looked away. "Think that's bad, wait until you know what the deal was..."

Tauros sweat dropped. "Yes well... The deal was that I give him the pay from the NEXT battles prize money that would have been yours to him instead." "SAY WHAT! HELL NO!"

Naruto was furious, standing between them. He looked at brad with a darkened angry look. "You dare take my check because you can't stand being in the wrong! You created the deal in order to save face instead of doing the charity? FUCK THAT!"

Naruto stepped to Tauros. "And you! You cannot talk about MY pay and checks of the battles ahead without my consent first! It is MY pay after all, not yours, so because of this, I can easily just take Liger, the parts coming in, and be on my own because you break the law the battle commission lays down!"

Tauros blanched, and tried to fight back. "That isn't fair! The Zoid is still mine, your payment isn't complete yet! Therefore you can't take it! Nor the parts since you haven't completed the entire payment from them either!"

Naruto stomped the ground, getting into the doctors face. "You listen well! If you go through with this deal I can actually do that because you break the laws and steal from me, thus I can sue you and get it all in a heartbeat! You know how it would end!"

Tauros turned pale. Naruto looked back to Brad. "And you would be thrown out because you were the one doing the deal and stealing from me! Your points? GONE! Your Zoid? Either naked or gone! You're rep? DESTROYED! And your so called Merc license? Ripped apart!"

Brad stood tall. "No way! You can't do that! Besides, this wasn't an official battle, it was illegal, so if you even try to make the case you can very easily go to jail as well as us!"

Naruto pushed Brad back into the seat, and forcing his boot against Brad's neck, only enough to get attention and keep him back, but not deadly by any means. "I work for Doctor Tauros, thus if he says to save his daughter from being kidnapped, murdered, raped, or a combination of the three, and no prize money, I have to obey, and you not doing so is effective to being terminated! Dealing and stealing form me because of this is criminal even worse then the BackDraft could go for!"

Brad grunted, trying to get away, but Naruto kept him at bay, looking really angry. "Besides, even IF all the things I could do against you for this cannot all happen, I can do ALOT about it, so do NOT TEMPT ME!"

Naruto stepped back, huffing, his body rejecting his anger, tiring him severely. He sighed, calming down. "I thought you changed... I thought you were a team player... guess not... You are just a gold digging selfish bastard who cannot amount to anything in the world besides a piece of shit no one will want because you ask too much and give nothing back. Go to hell..."

Naruto walked out, going to help Jamie with the Pteras. It would help clam him down, and he really wanted to help his team, and even more so because brad made him feel souled because of the selfish attitude.

Leena looked saddened as she watched him leave. She looked at her father, starting to well up in frustration. "Dad, he is right, you are a thief, I didn't think my own father would do that just because you didn't have faith in the team."

She looked to Brad, who was looking away, gritting his teeth as a tear or two were falling from his eyes. She let that be, knowing Naruto did the deed already. She went to see if Naruto needed any company...

This day was effectively shitty and was horrible for everyone. Dr. Tauros was feeling guilty he even thought of accepting the deal... Brad feeling like shit for doing the deal and even thinking of it before helping his team, and not helping his friend who he respected only added onto the pain... Naruto was hurting in his heart from the anger and the hurt and the betrayal... Jamie was hurt his Pteras was so busted, and when Naruto saw him again, felt sorry that his heart was breaking.

It was rough on them all this day, and it would be very awkward for the next few days if it kept silent and the festering seeds of negative energy growing would destroy the team...

There, end. LOL! Hope its good. Tried my best. SEE YA AROUND! Merry Christmas to all.


	5. Naruto's Past Returns, High Speed Ninja!

Welcome again to the new chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! I know I will enjoy writing it!

I do require, however, a new poll vote, and it will be put up after I set this chapter... but... I want you guys to pick, in the vote, whom Naruto will be with. Naomi, or Leena... Because I am getting so many mixed messages from you guys I don't know what else to say! First you want Naomi instead, now Leena, and I bet if I change, you want Naomi again... This is the first and final of this argument, vote and by next chapter, you better vote, because whoever wins is the girl for Naruto. PERIOD!

Without anything else to say, because I don't have anything to say, have fun reading!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_;

Naruto yawned, getting up early as Dr. Tauros had gotten in the two armor sets that they ordered together. The agreement was fair enough, and Naruto made sure it was fair to them both, even after considering the arguments the other day. Hey, he may be mad at them, but he wasn't a cheater, and wouldn't do anything like that to them. He would NOT be anything like them...

He came upon two storage containers, one completely Red, and the other a really dark purple. He saw Tauros checking over the parts before noticing him and smiling. "Hey Naruto, your parts came in. Aren't they a beaut? Check them out!"

Naruto nodded and got on the scaffolding, and was raised up to the entry of the Purple armor. He whistled. "This has the stuff alright, I think this will be a great high speed close combat Zoids to go with. Even a Lightning Saix will be hard pressed to battle this thing."

He was raised to see the Red armor and grinned. "Nice, integrated my old Barrel into it, now it can do even more. Great long distance tough to hit armor. Hey, those custom cheeks what I think they are?"

Tauros chuckled. "Sure are, close range beam cannons for anyone who decides to get too close just because of your normal weapon."

Naruto smiled, nodding as he was brought down. "What's the damage."

Tauros shrugged. "Because of the discount they gave me, thanks to your word, it came to around half the original total we talked about, so I guess this means you'll have it all after around fifty wins. Think that will be good enough?"

Naruto thought about it... if they kept wining? They would make it to the rank S competition. By the time it was all paid for. He smiled. "Sure, I plan to be around for awhile, unless you have any backyard dealings under my name I should tell the battle commission about."

He gave an ominous 'going to kill you' smile as he said that last part. Tauros gulped but grinned nervously. "No way, I learned my lesson. Anyway, that's that, better get going." And he started to walk off for his other chores to do.

Jamie was with them and was the next to speak on this. "Wait, shouldn't we test the items out? I mean, what if they are defective?" Tauros turned and frowned. "Nonsense, they work fine. Well, there is one problem, I haven't come up with an effective way to install them on the Liger Zero, especially mid-combat."

Jamie groaned. "Doc... Naruto, you agree with me don't you?"

Naruto hummed, looking at the parts. "He does have a point here, I NEVER doubt the guys who made these, they know me too well to try and half ass ANYthing. They work fine. Though we really should calibrate the items before going into combat, just in case. Although we will require Night runs, because it will take a good bit to install on the Liger Zero."

Jamie grinned. "Well, with my help it would get done by sunset!" "How about by Dinner, if you don't mind skipping." In came Leena, smiling as she looked at the boxes. "Looks good."

Naruto smiled at the second and only other member of the team that he DIDN'T rightfully regret knowing. "Sure, as long as we get to test one armor out, I can manage with that. Though we have to pick which one..."

**XxX At a Bar for Zoid Pilots west of the base somewhere a good fifteen miles out. XxX**

A man in blue was at a table alone, yet playing with playing cards as if in a game of poker. He had someone walk up to him, a burly man in yellow. "You're Jack Sisco right? High speed Zoid warrior?"

Jack, the man playing cards, turned to the man. "That's right. What you looking for me about?"

The burly man smiled. "I want you to join my team. You'll make an excellent addition."

Jack didn't budge even a wink. "Got money?" Jack was a mercenary, didn't work for free, but he would work for those who had exceptional luck as well. Sadly, he had an eye for money, and luck. He turned the guy down who offered an insulting fifty thousand.

Another man walked up, writing a blank check of sorts, technically saying he would pay anything. Jack laid his hand of cards down and spread the cards out. "Pick a card and try to guess the suit." Jack turned the guy down for getting it wrong, saying it was a spade but instead it was a diamond.

It took awhile before some worthy people came forward... two of them in fact. A girl with dark hair with blue tint, white eyes as if blind, and pale skin. The other had a head and hair like a pineapple, looked lazy, and had a Grey jacket over a fishnet shirt.

The guy laid down a briefcase. "Three million. Take it or leave it."

Jack whistled. That was a decent amount for some random strangers he never even SEEN around here before. First time coming to him too. He laid another completely random hand down on the table. "Pick a card and guess the suit."

Hinata closed her eyes and hovered her hand over the cards left and right before tapping a card and pushing it to Jack. "Hearts." jack flipped the same card and smiled before putting it down and standing up. "Amazing luck, and a good payday. Sure thing, what's the job."

The pineapple head turned. "Too many people here, and I don't like word to get out of our goals. Meet us at our base, another million for you if you accept that term." Like jack would say no to that, and had the guy give him the address

The girl bowed and started to walk off, the guy in tow and Jack looked at the briefcase. He used some of the money to get himself a glass of peppermint hide, a decent non alcoholic energy drink.

After an hour of counting the money, seeing it was fully there, he went and got in his cargo carrier and went to the base. He seen it was a bit small, but it was a rental for Zoid Warriors on the go.

He went in and seen the man attaching a long rifle on the shoulder of a big White Iron Kong. Jack looked around and saw a completely silver Gun-sniper. The man got the thing ready to attache when he saw Jack. "Over here! Give me a hand?"

Jack did and helped get the thing steady for attachment. After that was done the man sighed, brushing his head. "Troublesome... Here." The man gave a hand case this time. "A million. Like promised. My name is Shikamaru."

Jack looked to see the girl coming behind him, smiling a little. Shikamaru pointed to her. "That's Hinata. We're from Clergy town, a good distance North. It took a long time to get around here. We heard of a Warrior and we plan on defeating him. Thing is, he's lucky, smart, and probably has an agile Zoid if rumors are correct."

Jack nodded. "And you want me to help beat him, right? So, who is the guy?" Hinata was up next to Shikamaru and sighed. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. A great friend... he suddenly left without notice and we never got closure to his sudden explosion to everyone in town. A month goes by we think he is just fooling around, a prank. But he never returned."

Jack heard of a Naruto, a great Warrior who is based with the upcoming Blitz Team, had a White Liger, very agile Zoid. "He won't be a match to me if all he has is his Liger. But, if you say he is Lucky, then I think this will be fun."

Jack set his money down and put out his hand. "As long as you stay out of my way, I'll beat this Naruto for you. Done deal."

Shikamaru shook hands with him, and Jack was partnered for a team again.

**XxX With Naruto, Near dinner time XxX**

Naruto settled in Liger and started up the systems check. Liger was wearing his newest Armor configuration. It was a really dark non-reflective purple, had miniature boosters, but advertized VERY powerful for their size, and at the sides and folded between the shoulders of the back legs and the main body were two dark purple blades, and five of them around the mane of the head.

He took Liger outside and started the diagnostic. "Weapon system, up and running, temperature is at optimal levels still, booster power seems steady, the separate core with solar panels are going to help me use it if we are in a prolonged battle. Lastly the integrated head equipment look promising."

Jamie came online on a screen. "Alright, all systems go on my end. You may start the test when you are ready."

Whilst Naruto was setting up the systems, Leena went off and put a few poles around in random places in a straight line and 90 degree turn. Naruto told her make it challenging, so she tried her best. Some even had a few target lines for the weapons.

Naruto started everything up on active and grabbed the controls. "Alright Liger, let's cut loose!"

Liger roared and sped forward, going top speed already because of the lightweight material. They got to the first pole dead ahead and seen the arrow on top point to the left. They easily pulled the left and got his first point for the test.

The second was a bit closer then he thought and pointed right, but was more to the right then the last one was and he and Liger pivoted quickly and got around it without too much trouble, and the next one was a left at the same straight line as the first pole and was just a pivot away from that.

The next was a straight pole with a target and he switched the front weapons. The five blades on the head sprung from being straight back to contorting to the Liger's facial construct and pointed forward, almost so close to each other it made a rather big spear as it glowed gently with blue energy, but he just rammed into the pole's target and broke it into pieces.

Jamie grinned on the screen. "Good work, the blades are doing nicely, that was solid steel plating. Next few before the turn, keep it up."

Naruto saw the wild turning it would require to get there though and gone all the way right, then pivoted and using the Liger's agile motions to go all the way left and pass the left pole, then zig-zagged a close line of poles going right and left accordingly before the turn.

Naruto saw the turning point and seen it was far off into the corner of things and wanted him to go the long way around. He timed Liger's front paws going forward just right, and when they just landed farther then the pole was put he clamped down and had Liger pivot really hard, but the inward leg was free to kick off quickly and Naruto and Liger didn't lose ANY speed, or ANY time, as they came across the wide Zag.

It was like the last one before the turn, but this time he had to go ALL the way to the right then ALL the way to the left over and over again. He seen his next goal was going to be a tough one though...

He seen he had a closed in Zag, just like the first one he had to do, and right at the end, two target poles. He had to go between them, but hit them both. He had to time this right...

H zig-zagged around every pole, left and right, and nearly was at the end when he activated his side blades, stage one. They popped form between the legs and body and just plain up into the air. He JUST got out of the Zig-zag, not stopping, and activated stage two, the blades extended like the wings of a flying Zoid and glowed dark blue as he passed the two poles in-between, and the bladed cut the heavy steel plates in half cleanly.

He turned towards the base, and seen Leena parked her Zoid, and three Poles again, the same set up as what he just did, plus a frontal target... and grinned and activated his front blades and switched on his boosteres. "LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT LIGER!"

Liger roared as the boosters jumped up from the back and blasted, the Liger Zero surpassing the Sound barrier and creating a Sonic boom from the speed it was creating. This was the moment of truth as he seen the target ahead. He roared with Liger and all blades glowed as he jumped into the frontal target, the extended blades now high enough to strike, and every target was hit clean through in the middle.

Naruto wasn't dumb enough to continue, and turned the boosters from boosting him forward, and made them 180, making him boost to a stop and brake hard. He stopped just inside the hangar as he turned off the boosters, making them sit back right like they were designed to do and the seven blades went back to being passive and not out to cut anymore.

Naruto breathed heavily, taking deep breaths. That stop almost lost him his lunch! But it was either stop like that or crash the base. He would lose his lunch before causing damage. He opened the hatch and smiled.

The Liger roared in satisfaction and Naruto grinned more. "Like this one buddy? Designed it myself." Jamie was on the ground, Leena beside him.

Naruto jumped down and Leena giggled. "You got a perfect score! How in the world did you manage that one? I thought that the double wide and closed in Zag in the second straight would get you."

Jamie hummed in thought. "I thought you were going to wreck the base, you designed for the Boosters to reverse as well?"

Naruto looked up to look at them. "Of course. Going at those speeds it's impossible to just stop, so if ANYTHING goes wrong and I need to brake fast, like I did here, I have the option."

Tauros grinned coming up to see. "Nice, it all fits perfectly. Guess you went ahead with the testing huh? Thought we would wait till we got a functional system going. By the way, we just got our next battle!"

They all looked at him as Brad came from hiding. Tauros nodded to brad. "We're up against the GroundHog Team. Says here they have only two members, but they are registering the battle to have three on three."

Brad hummed. "Must have gotten a mercenary. Happens often, my old buddies do that a lot, but they are a long way away from here, no way they are up with this team."

Naruto looked to Liger, smiling. "Think you can stand wearing that armor for the night buddy? We may need it." Liger growled, as if contemplating the choice, and then roared in agreement. Naruto grinned. "No worries, after the battle I'll help take it off so you can have a better time with your familiar armor"

Liger gave a howling roar in protest, and Naruto grinned, laughing loudly. Leena and Jamie, along with Tauros and brad looked confused at him. He nodded. "Fine, we'll keep it on as long as you like, but when the new system to change armors comes up, you should try the newest armor as well."

Jamie grinned at that, sweat dropping. Leena was the one to ask since Tauros just smiled and Brad was looking away, I disappointment... for whom you could not tell. "You scare me you know, being able to talk to your Zoid and understanding it. I still don't understand how."

Naruto turned to everyone. "The bond me and Liger share is stronger then you have with your Zoids. So of course you wouldn't understand.. you just need to find the right Zoids to fit your bonds and you will see. I promise you."

They went to eat and shower, dinner afterwords, and went to sleep. It was going to be a rough day tomorrow... and would it be surprising. Naruto meeting Shikamaru and Hinata once more... he didn't know this to happen yet, but he will when the day comes and brings them.

The next day, the battle was on. The Hover Cargo was coming up on the battlefield, and Naruto was in Liger doing the final diagnostic of the armor, having sit on Liger for a whole night. "You ok Liger? Nothing too heavy or too uncomfortable I hope."

Liger growled in denial and Naruto grinned, seeing everything green as a well grown tree. "Good. Ready to show your new armor to the world?" Liger growled once more, sounding eager to Naruto.

The Judge hit the ground ahead and rose from the dust. "This area is a designated Zoid battlefield. All unauthorized personnel are to leave immediately." The Judge was going through regulation steps to keep things clean and simple in the battlefield.

Tauros got the Catapult ready for launch and first one up was Leena. She was grinning. "Whoever these guys are they are going down!" her father called her launch and landed in the battle zone, walking forward a bit.

Brad was next, not talking, not seeming to want anything to do at the moment, but launched anyway. Naruto was next though and his Liger and the new armor was finally seen for the world to see as he launched and ran up to go with the group.

Tauros called in to Naruto. "Hey, this happened so quick, you forgot to name the armors! Here is your chance. What armor configuration do you want the two armors you got to be called?"

Naruto thought about it... The quick precise and great close quarter combat with high speed boosters, plus the color, he knew what to call the current one. "This one is called Liger Zero Shinobi, for obvious high speed close quarter combat and the dark non reflective armor color, making me hard to see at night and snipers a hard time pinpointing me."

Tauros nodded, smiling. "Very firm and suitable name. How about the Red one?"

Naruto thought about that. The close range blasters for cheeks, and triple barrel long cannons? And the ability to deflect any oncoming attack with the highly unique angled armor? A great range configuration. "The Red one? Liger Zero Ranger."

Tauros clicked off with a nod and the battle was about to begin. They saw their opponents come up, and there were indeed three. One was a White Iron Kong with a long range rifle, and a Silver Gun-sniper. Then there was the one that was not light colored, a black and dark red Lightning Saix.

Naruto got three screens on his screen, one being the new guy of course, but he scowled seeing Shikamaru and Hinata. "You two..."

Shikamaru nodded. "We want you back home Naruto, how about you stop playing around and come back? We win you do so... you win, we'll back off for a bit."

Hinata was stuttering, blushing as she always did. "We are just worried Naruto... Sorry we are so troublesome, but we can change really... We care about you..."

Naruto growled. "Shikamaru, you should know better then to play around like this. I was serious when I left, and like hell I am going back. Hinata, sorry but if they truly cared for me back there I wouldn't of had to leave. I was poisoned! BY THE ONE I CARED ABOUT MOST! It took my MASTER who truly did care to heal that poison and left with me. So until you finally see how I feel and still care, I will never go back."

He turned off the screens of those two and blocked communications from them. The other guy whistled. "That was something. Wonder what that was all about, but I doubt I could keep up with it. My job is to face you. Name is Jack Sisco, High Speed Zoid Pilot, the rare breed of the speed demons."

Naruto looked hardened. "Naruto Uzumaki, and my partner Liger here and myself will soon be known as the Ninja of Zoid Battles. Just you wait... Liger Ninja will be a common name."

The screen turned off and he glared at the two he thought were friends... and the Judge was ready. "Battle mode 0982, the Blitz team versus the Groundhog team! Readyyyy? FIGHT!"

With that called Shikamaru and Hinata ran tail as far as they could back away from him. Jack on the other hand, was rushing in at top speed. Naruto was quick on the uptake and turned on his boosted, but had Liger read back. This had the desired effect of Liger taking off into the air.

EVERYONE watching was impressed he even could think of that move, and jack was quite impressed as well.

Leena charged for the running Zoids. "Naruto, Brad, handle him will ya? I'll see about these two cowards!"

Naruto landed and his boosters fired again roaring away from jack who had turned around at slower speeds to catch a line to where Naruto would land, and rushed for it. Naruto got out of the way though and jack was forced to slide his Zoid around again.

Naruto saw this from Jack and grinned. "High speed battles. Lightning Saix fits that well, but the turning on that thing is horrid."

Naruto turned Liger on a dime and boosted around the battlefield, keeping a fair distance away and turning sharper turns to make Jack think better and straight.

Truth be told, Naruto knew the Saix was pretty speedy, but his Liger was no match for a customized speed Saix with ONLY speed. And if he tried going for the kill, jack had a reputation of being extremely lucky, as well as a really good Zoid Warrior. He didn't want to try his luck so soon, or charge in blindly, that would get him killed.

Brad was out taking a sharp spot higher up. He aimed for the Speedy Saix, trying to calculate everything to find a single hit shot. But, sadly, his try at being able to help Naruto failed... as he was suddenly shot out, froze out of nowhere.

He groaned, just relaxing... his thoughts clouded with self doubt... "I'm just a no good... ugh..."

Leena roared as she fired a heavy barrage on the stalled Gun-sniper, whom fired a shot at her but missed. Oh if Leena only knew, Hinata aimed and hit her mark, the Command Wolf far away.

Leena gave chase for the Iron Kong, and tried to keep pace. "Ok you shit-stains, you want Naruto back so badly? WELL YOU GOTTA GET THROUGH ME FIRST!"

She looked at her radar, seeing it was pretty far out. She wondered why he would need to be so far out though. She found out, as he turned and rammed into her, making her skid back and he didn't stop, bombarding her with his rifle.

She growled and got up, trying to keep her Zoid from freezing. Gladly, Naruto splurged form the last few wins he got money for and got her extra armor plating, and that was a good thing. She got her Bison moving and managed to stop the extreme shelling.

Shikamaru was put off by this, not seeing the extra plating making such a difference. He kept firing though and it was soon he was out of ammo, but she wasn't. She rammed him and pointed her guns, grinning widely. "You messed with the bull! NOW GET THE HORNS! BURNOUT!" And with a single blast form all cannons, the Iron Kong was done, frozen and nearly unarmored form that hellish barrage.

She turned to see Naruto and the Saix still going at it. "I got mine... Naruto, do your best."

Naruto saw the Saix at top speed beside him as they circled the field like a track. Jack was grinning widely. "You are one hell of a warrior! Not most can handle the speed of sound! Come on! Show me what you got!"

Naruto grinned. "Alright Jack... Head on!" Naruto pulled his Boosters in reverse and stopped, but instead of a total stop like before he slide Liger on a dime and boosted forward in the opposite direction, soon braking the Sound barrier once more.

As they were halfway across the circle of the battlefield, jack saw on his screen Naruto coming head on. "Alright, you wanna play chicken? Fine by me! LET'S SEE WHO IS LUCKIER!

Naruto groaned. He wasn't used to the speed of sound, and the move he pulled to turn around took a toll on him, but he saw Jack coming around on him.

He grinned, activating his seven blades, the two at the side outstretched and the five on the head pointed forward. "You are going down jack! No way you get to beat me easily!"

Liger roared loudly as the blades glowed in dark blue and the boosters hit overdrive, making Naruto speed even faster,a dn jack looked at this, feeling as if he was completely still, and time slowed down...

Naruto was closing in, keeping himself together and keeping on the mark, Jack's gun barely getting a shot straight at him and by the tie it could, he would be on Jack like white on rice. Jack was almost completely still compared to Naruto's speed, and he never knew the boosters could go so fast before.

Naruto roared, pulling on his controls and the two blades outstretched suddenly turned forward, pointing to Jack. Liger's screen popped up for the attack and Naruto called it as he and Liger roared, colliding with jack. "SEVEN SHADOW BLADES!" And the collision stalled them both afterward.

Jack halted his Siax almost a mile out from the collision, Naruto doing the same with the boosters to help slow him down.

Jack huffed, smiling. "You got me. My luck ran out." And just as he said that, the legs and weapons all just fell off and the Siax was sparking insanely, being damaged beyond comparison.

Naruto and Liger turned, Liger having lost a shoulder armor, but could be repaired and put back on. He smiled. "That was awesome. Liger, you are one hell of a Zoid."

After the battle, as the Zoids were being picked up for the Groundhog team, Naruto and Leena were in front of Shikamaru and Hinata.

Naruto pointed at Shikamaru. "I considered you a great friend, and I HOPED you understood why I left. Bu I guess Ino got on your case because Sakura wanted to pound me again, the chain once again being fulfilled."

Shikamaru rubbing the back of his neck. "And she doesn't want me to come back without you or she will break my legs and terrorize me with work for the rest of my life."

Naruto growled. "Call the fucking police if that happens! She goes to jail, Sakura tries anything SHE goes to jail, problem solved! And Hinata, really, you would fight me just because you didn't like me leaving? I am not going to be your crutch!"

Hinata looked sad and was starting to cry. Naruto was still too nice a guy to just bring people down that he liked... he sighed heavily. "Look. Tell you what, when you guys finally beat me, I will return to Clergy in the north, but I won't stay there, I will have business to take care of then I will leave again."

Shikamaru nodded. "Fair to me. Let's go Hinata." and started going to his ride back to base.

Naruto looked to Hinata. "Stop crying. Sorry but I had to say what I did. You obviously don't care for my feelings. If you did, I wouldn't of had to fight you guys today."

He turned and left after that... Leena came up, putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Listen. Be strong and proud, you are a Zoid Warrior. If you truly like Naruto, then you will be confident and truly car.e but I won't hold back. I am starting to have a few feelings for him myself. See you around little girl."

Hinata looked and saw Leena and Naruto going to their Zoids... and looked down... then up at Naruto with determination in her teary eyes. "I will grow stronger... to prove my worth and my love... Naruto..."

Naruto saw Jack staring at Liger and smiled. "Liger's a fantastic Zoid, couldn't of asked for any better."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah. It was fun though. I didn't think you would match my speed, no Zoid normally can."

Naruto shrugged. "I built this thing especially for speed and attack power. You can see why. I have another armor in storage, it is more of a ranged weapon style, but until you see it, you will never know how I can use it."

Jack pulled his hand out and put it out to Naruto. "Till we meet on the battlefield again. I gave them a free pass on the next job, if they need my help again I will be there to do so for free, seeing as this was one hell of a battle. Thanks for everything, I see your bond well, to have beaten me. I have to do some soul searching."

Naruto grinned, shaking jack's hand. "You ain't so bad yourself. Saix are great, and to you and your Saix? You can do great things, and I wish to face you again someday. Remember this... You and your Zoid both have spirits, you just need to look at the Zoid as a friend, and partner. Not as a machine to use in battle. Do this, and next time you might beat me."

They went their separate ways... and the team returned to base, enjoying a victory meal, seeing as the battle's prize money was double. Jamie was having fun, seeing the Shinobi work so well. "Hey Naruto, next want to work on the armor for the NORMAL configuration? You still haven't seen my designs for how it might work as a weapon!"

Naruto chuckled. "Maybe tomorrow ok? We have the day off then." Leena was taking her shower, when brad came to Naruto.

Brad sighed. "Naruto, I want to talk. Alone." Naruto narrowed his eyes to Brad, who just looked down a bit... and sighed himself. "Sure."

They went out of the base in the dark and Brad looked up in the sky. "I need to get this off my chest. I did wrong you, and for that I am sorry. I was conflicted when I said no to charity work... I was starting to think of the team rather then money, but old habits die hard..."

Naruto groaned. "Still gotta die. What is your point here? You still want your reputation for being a great mercenary?"

Brad shook his head, looking to Naruto. "No, in fact, I plan on battling for team points now, same as you. I want you and me to work together from now on... in fact, I will, tomorrow and the day after, help you work on anything you ned my help with, and when we go into town next, I will gladly proclaim to the news that I am no longer a mercenary, and an honorary member of the Blitz Team, no more work for ONLY money. I fight with honor with my team."

Naruto scoffed. "People do not change so easily. Until I see it, you can forget my forgiveness. If that is all, then get some sleep, we have some big days coming up."

Brad looked at the ground, letting Naruto walk back in to get his sleep... he closed his eyes, biting his lip as a single tear fell from his eye. "I'm sorry..."

Brad looked hardened, looking at his arm band... and taking it off. "Sorry. I cannot live as a mercenary without my family in my life. From now on, I have a new family. Good bye, The Wolf Pack." And with that, let go of the band, and allowed it to fly off with the wind.

Brad went back in, getting his sleep for the night and hoping he could show his new side to the world, and keeping it as he helped Naruto from now on.

Naruto was in his room, carving a piece of wood again, imagining Liger Zero's new features for his main configuration. "Jamie said he had an idea for the front shoulder armors... but what can I build with it? Hmmm..." And started carving a large gun on the back, grinning. "This will work. My order will be very well invested... hehehe..."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

THERE! For fucks sake, I can;t sleep, I have shit to do... and hell, a new poll is coming for this story, and my need to keep things fresh, I hope I did well. ENJOY! Please review me your thoughts, and have a great day.


	6. Elephander Rises, Brad gains trust

This was interesting. The vote I put up was only for a week, I know, but I needed my NEW poll for the Marvel Vs. DC hero's to be up. Besides, it was only supposed to be up till this chapter was near done... and I doubt, out of the 73 votes I got, that the vote would change overnight...

75% of the 73 voters voted for a single girl, and 25% for the other... DAMN!... 73 votes, and that huge of a landslide victory? Wanna know who it was huh? Ok then... 75% of the vote, a total of 54 people voted for NAOMI! And a slim 19 poll voters and around 5-10 review votes for Leena.

Landslide double victory... wow... ANYWAY! The vote was cast, the winner is the winner, and she will be with Naruto. DON'T WORRY LEENA FANS SHE WILL HAVE A CHANCE TO BE WITH NARUTO BEFORE NAOMI GETS HER WAY! But Naomi will be a bigger part of the story, so watch out.

Let us begin, shall we? Enjoy! 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_;

**XxX With the BackDraft Group XxX**

"Sir, we have completed our special project. It's an amazing machine." On a screen a black figure spoke to a man with spiked horned hair with blended white and black color.

The older man smiled. "Good. Is it ready for actual Combat?"

The figure on the screen chuckled lightly. "Ready and waiting. We have all components as asked. Amazing offensive gear, defensive gear, and for our unsanctioned battles a heavy jammer. This machine is virtually unstoppable."

The older man grinned. "Good work. I want you to test it our right away. And I have the perfect battle to test it out with... But first, we need to give ourselves a handicap... These are the coordinates for a battle tomorrow, go and crash it. Take out the leading team's bigger firepower Zoid, and then get out of there. The next battle we will put up a force field."

The figure thought about that for a moment as he got the coordinates... "Very well sir. We will mobilize immediately. You won't be disappointed..."

**XxX The next day, Battle between Blitz Team and the Stealth Cat team. XxX**

"To your left, I saw him make a mistake in the cliffs." Brad ordered to Leena, who was chasing one of the invisible Hellcat's. They HAD to be in a rugged terrain where hiding was decently easy. Although they did thank the heavens it was only hills and not mountains. This way they couldn't hide behind giant walls and a maze.

Naruto was currently off changing into an armor configuration, thanks to the newly built CAS (Changing Armor System) the Doc built for it. He was changing from his normal armor to get the newest armor.

He picked the red sniper armor this time. He had to admit, he didn't run any tests or anything on the sights, but what better way to do so then to use battle records to help boost the performance?

Liger was set up with all the equipment and as he got onto the catapult, Naruto saw a higher ridge a good distance out, but would provide a great sniping spot. "Jamie, aim the Catapult to that ridge to the right, I think we have an advantage if I am higher up."

The Cargo shifted around a bit before launching Liger, and gracefully it landed on the ridge and looked at the battlefield ahead. He saw Leena chasing down a Hellcat, and thought she could go it alone, and Brad was chasing two into a corner.

He had to admit, they were getting better as individual pilots. He waited until one of them was in over their head. And as it turns out, they did need help.

Leena's chase was ended when something came from nowhere and froze the Hellcat she was chasing. It was a dark night, clouds covering the stars and moon, so battling the invisible Hellcats meant to go to infrared.

He and Leena saw something... big... It fired on Leena, and took her out with a single blast. The judge was hectic, calling on the battle commission. But as they started aiming, something light was showing from it, big lights. He zoomed in with his Guns to figure out what it was, and that was when the clouds started moving off the light and showing just a little of what this Zoid was to him.

He recorded the image and aimed. "No one takes my team-mate out with illegal moves... What the?" He figured out why the battle commission couldn't fire, because aiming at this huge Zoid was impossible! He found out what that light was now, a Jammer.

He went to Manual, and goggles popped out from the seat and over his head, and he switched to the middle gun. He adjusted the middle to what he guessed to be the right digits and fired, aiming for the back of the head of this mammoth Zoid.

Sadly, it did not hit where he wanted it to, and instead, it hit lower and to the left, and he saw it took off a curved equipment of some sort, so it wasn't ALL bad. He started adjusting again when he saw something on the back move and fire, a cannon!

The shell hit his armor, but thankfully his armor had so many angles that it deflected off into the distance. That didn't mean it had no effect though, Liger was pushed back a bit. He saw the thing start moving off, and an Energy shield activated. He couldn't get a shot in now...

The battle ended and everyone got their Zoids and went back to their bases. Naruto was looking over the destroyed D. Bison, and that hole in it was definitely high grade ammunition after the upgrade they got for it.

Leena was FURIOUS! "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT! How DARE they scrap my Bison! RRRG!"

Naruto put an arm on her shoulder. "Stop. This is a curse, but maybe a blessing. I know how you liked the Bison, but I have an idea for you. Let me sell it to a contact of mine and get some cash, let me do that and I guarantee you I can use all my other contacts to get you a NEW Zoid."

In all actuality, he had half the money needed for a Zoid thanks to his saving and his past dealings. Selling this Bison to a contact back up north would work out and get him the rest he needed for a New Zoid, a good one.

Leena pouted... she knew he was good with outside shops and contacts of past pawning and business, but still, she wanted to do thing her own way... Though, letting him get the money for the Bison and getting her a Zoid would help immensely...

She turned and smiled. "As long as I get to pick out the Zoid, then you can sell it to whoever you want." This way she got it her way, and still gave him a chance to help. She knew he was for the tam, and the team hurt him, so she would do what she could for him.

Naruto nodded, smiling. "No worries, you get to choose, but you do have to worry about some things, like how much I may actually get from this thing..."

Leena nodded and Naruto turned. "Jamie, I need your help here... We MAY see that thing again, we need to prepare."

Jamie followed, and Brad went too. That was when the good doctor got the call for the next match, and it was tomorrow. Naruto knew Jamie was going up this time around, but still he was worried about that new Zoid...

They went to the computer and brought up the images and a list as well as Video from what he recorded. The dark shadows on it made it hard to get a read on most of it, but from multiple records and how it moved Naruto was sure of some things.

He put up a list and started writing it on. "Elephander, an Elephant Zoid type, very heavily armored."

Jamie looked amazed. "I heard there were only three types to it, and this seems like a custom with all that gear."

Naruto nodded, pointing out shapes. "The tusk here is able to grip onto anything, but it also has, from the looks of it, a 60 MM hyper laser gun. The very thing that took down the ."

He put up a picture of the ears glowing and showed it with and without the shields. "Apparently it has a jamming device that stopped both the Commission from getting a lock, and me from using automatic targeting. As well as a high energy shield."

That was bad news. It's defensive capabilities were far superior then a normal Elephander. He outlined the guns on the back and activated a arts catalog to help bring about what the outlines may be... He found them. "I only got two matches... AZ 105 MM Beam cannon and the 115 MM Pulse laser gun. The bulk on the sides and the two other guns are a mystery though..."

He wrote it all down... and sighed... "Ok, this is going to be a crap-shoot. This thing is heavily fortified. With that firepower and the defensive abilities, we are going to be toast."

Jamie hummed in thought... and snapped his fingers. "I got it. See, I went over some statistics from your last battle with the Ranger, and the battle with jack when you used the Shinobi."

He pulled up the files and pointed out some things. "The Ranger has very powerful guns, but if that Shield is as heavy as you think it won't do a thing. Now, that being said, it's close range energy blasters on the cheeks are able to get him if you require it."

He then pointed to the Shinobi. "What I know of the Elephander Zoid from the books is that for it's bulk and size it is pretty Agile, but it still is bulky and big, making it's ability to turn, pick up speed, and more very difficult. Using the Shinobi's extreme speed and agility can get you around the shield fairly quick unless they upgraded, but you shouldn't have that much a problem even if they did. The blades are extremely high quality, and from your last battle I noticed that they are even more powerful then first thought. If used right, I think they can pretty easily bust that shield but I don't know the strength of the shield yet... it may break the blades if you even do bust through."

Naruto was staring intently at all the stats... he had no choice but to use Shinobi. His original armor configuration was going slightly slow and only had an upgraded armor for it's front shoulders, soon to be both the front and back, and the Shock cannon was fixed for any configuration. He just got his twelve barrels from his contact and will be assembling the new gun soon. Until then...

Naruto sighed... Brad came in and noticed the stats. "So, find anything about the mystery Zoid?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, that it's impossible. It's got heavy attack and defense, and it's an Elephander to boot. Higher performance then normal... So, until we see the fucker again, I will be using Shinobi."

Brad smiled. "Good choice. I saw it was walking away with an Energy shield, I doubt Ranger could bust through. Anyway, we got a battle tomorrow. Three on Three, seems they had a spare hellcat in the hangar in case of emergencies and decided to keep three on three. The battle will begin noon, so make sure you get ready."

Naruto nodded and started to go off when Brad grabbed his shoulder... Brad smiled. "I know I was a jerk.. and if you need any money I'll be glad to lend any, that way you can get Leena a better Zoid."

Naruto looked at Brad with a stale look. "Sorry, not buying it. But if you need me, I will be getting Ranger's accuracy fixed.. I DID manage to break off it's horn..." 

Brad frowned... he knew it would be while before Naruto trusted him about his change... But he would continue to try, because he truly has, and will fight for the team as best he can. He turned to Jamie. "Jamie, mind giving me a hand with the parts that came in? Naruto got those barrels finally, and I saw him carving his wood stuff again, so I know exactly what he has planned for them... Help me out?"

Jamie smiled. "No Prob. As long as it's helping with Zoids, I am game."

They went off and started to get those parts in and in secret, build based on the designs Naruto planned...

Leena was in the Hangar, gathering every piece of her Bison so Naruto could sell it better. She was just getting the broken cooling unit that was nearly dust in her hand and frowned... "This was the first thing he helped us with... Now it's..."

She grabbed a bag and put it in, smiling as she put it in her bag. "I'll get it framed... Not like it would make a difference."

She was about to go into town to look for Zoids and catalogs when she noticed Naruto going to Liger... She watched as he talked to his Zoid as if it were a real being.

To Naruto, and Liger itself, it was a living Being. He smiled. "Hey, liked the Ranger armor did you?" Liger growled a little, saying yes. Naruto grinned. "The armor is there to keep you safe. I would never let you go unprotected. The guns are a bit off, but would you like me to configure them right now? That way if we go into battle with it, we can easily aim?"

Liger roared, raising it's head to do so before lowering down. It was in Ranger armor now, because the CAS was in need of adjustments, it had a small malfunction when trying to take off the Ranger armor, nearly crushing Liger's leg. The Mechanics the doctor hired to fix the arms that Liger blew off were in the middle of their work.

Naruto got in and just as the head raised, Leena came up. "Hey, whatcha doin' Naruto?"

Naruto looked a bit surprised and looked down, smiling. "Hey, you ok down there? Every piece there? Nothing turned to dust right?"

Leena had to keep the cooling unit a secret... she wouldn't let his first kindness to them be sold off so easily.. She cared about him. Too much so in order to allow his personal help to be sold as if it was retail. She chuckled nervously. "The cooling unit is beyond sell-able. Sorry..."

Naruto sighed. "Well, at least it was only that. Sorry, guess my gift wasn't able to withstand the fire."

Leena's thoughts however were opposite. "_It withstood it enough to be preserved in my heart... I will not allow it to just be sold like a normal part. It would take a Gojulas and it's most powerful weapon to destroy it enough to be worthless._"

She smiled and waved. "I'm gonna get going to see about a New Zoid! Make sure you get ready for the battle tomorrow! The CAS will be repaired then. Gonna need your normal armor or Shinobi?"

Naruto put a thumbs up. "Shinobi will be enough to take that sucker down for you. You Zoid will be avenged!"

Leena smiled more. She walked off. "Good, see you later then!"

Liger started to growl and rumble and Naruto looked confused. "No way, her and me? Nah... No way she loves a bum like me."

Liger growled louder, shaking it's head. Naruto was holding on a bit. "Fine Fine, I am not a bum! Geez... but no way she loves me though. We gotta be back to work, if we aren't prepared next time we use Ranger, we may be in for a hard battle."

That night, Naruto was hard at work with his targeting, and Brad and Jamie were working on the barrel's Naruto ordered... he would be impressed at their dedication to help him... but Brad knew it would take more then that.. and wen tout to find some friends he had... This would at least get him back on Naruto's good side, and not be so stale...

Even if it was simple grudge with some dislike, he would accept it as an improvement. As long as he and Naruto became friends again, he would battle the worst Nature can throw. For he truly respected and liked Naruto as a brother in arms. With all that training and all their life battles, how could he not?

**XxX With the Backdraft XxX**

"We have some unhappy customers... Wanna explain what happened out there?"

A man with Grey hair and a relaxed demeanor frowned. "I can't fully do that sir. We had no idea that Zoid could change into a sniper-unit, nor did we realize where it was until it fired. It took a horn off, but I swear, we will be prepared for the next time we face it."

The older man who seemed to be the leader growled. "Just make sure to beat them. We can't have our greatest powerhouse be easily beaten because of negligence. Battle them with manual controls, chances are he will be using an armor to counter you"

The first man was confused. "You sure that is needed? Sure he caught us off guard, but their biggest firepower is taken out, and when we put up the force field their Ptera's won't be able to do anything against us."

The leader sighed heavily. "The Command Wolf is a minor threat, but that Liger Zero and it's Purple armor is extremely fast, very much so. Not only that, but it has extremely powerful attack power with it's blades. We cannot risk it getting close because we are using a handicap."

The first man nodded, understanding. "Very well sir, he won't get close. I think after our slight upgrade we will be very fast and agile enough to keep him from doing so. Inform the clients we will be using the REAL system."

The screen went black and he hummed... "I have a feeling this Liger Zero will be very heavily matched against us, but will be a tough challenge... Still, I doubt I need to worry, the Elephander is near perfect. He won't be catching us off guard at all."

He got up and went to make sure everything as ready for the next battle. Wanting to give it the best service and upgrade he could to bring the Elephander to it's maximum... he would make sure it was the best Zoid in the BackDraft

**XxX Next day, with the Blitz Team. XxX**

Noon, inside a cliff-pocket of some sort for more maneuverability, stood the hover cargo and a Gustav cargo carrier. The Stealth Cat Team and the Blitz team were just setting up to launch too. First up was Brad in his Command Wolf, flying out.

Next was Jamie in the Pteras, landing beside Brad. They were ready for anything, even for that Elephander. Naruto was in the CAS, changing the Ranger for the Shinobi. It didn't take long, the malfunction got fixed and the arms were back, so it was a fairly simple process.

He launched and was steadily viewing the surroundings, making sure the area was suited for his speed and maneuverability. He knew it was going to be tough if the Elephander was near a rocky surface, it would easily grab him if the thing was ready for him...

The battle was starting pretty easily, the Judge dropped and hit the ground, raising up and starting it's inspection. Just as it was about to start the battle though, it was crushed!

The Judge was replaced by a Black Capsule instead and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Of course... Guys, get ready, the Backdraft is going to make this a crazier fight. I thought that Elephander was a part of their group..."

Suddenly a Whale king, a black one, hovered above them and stalled. Soon after a dome was created, one that was probably set up before the battle began, and this was were the Elephander came in from a small opening in the cliff-side. The back Draft came up on their screens...

The man with Grey hair showed on the screen. "This battle will be taken over by the BackDraft Group. We are the Elephander team, and we challenge both the Steal Cat Team and the Blitz Team to an unsanctioned battle. You will accept.. if you know what's good for you..."

The Stealth Cat Team, sadly, was rejecting the offer, and the Elephander fired on them, taking them out easily. Jamie was having a bit of a cow. "With that shield up I can't battle, the Ptera's won't fly normally with that thing there."

Naruto turned to him. "Calm down. Listen, you are a support item right now, don't let them bug you... We are already in too deep, we might as well go along with this..."

The man with Grey hair called up again. "Get the picture yet? Listen. Here is the deal. If you win, you'll get some Prize money... Five times the normal amount..."

That got everyone thinking... Naruto would be able to be five battles ahead of his payment for Liger Zero, and have some more money to get Leena a pretty nice Zoid. As well as the Doctor having the money to pay all their debts, and even get some Upgrades for the Command Wolf and Pteras.

Brad smiled. "Whilst I'm not one to allow that much money out of my sight, I would have fought just for the sake of helping the team."

Naruto scoffed at that.. but smiled. "I'm ready for you this time you sucker. Don't even think of trying what you guys did the last time, fighting dirty is just stupid..."

The warrior in the Elephander came up. "We have no intention of fighting dirty. The Mighty Elephander may have had a set-back but it's improved, and you won't be getting the jump on us again. We will be the victors this time."

The Dark Judge called out the battle. "Battlefield set up, Battle mode 0999, readyyyy? FIGHT!" And with that, the battle was chaotically started...

The Elephander fired it's nose laser cannon, taking out the Ptera's first. They knew to take out one instantly to improve their own moral and destroy the Blitz Team's own. Naruto did NOT wait up, charging forward.

The Elephander activated it's claw's and Naruto jumped to the left, the claw coming for him. This was where he was fast, making the Boosters point left and fire off, thus bringing him back in and ducking under the Elephander.

The Elephander turned, but this was it's first mistake. Brad fired on it's back, taking off some of it's side equipment. Brad smiled. "Don't take out teamwork lightly. You won't be using those Rockets anytime soon."

The Elephander turned and aimed it's guns. Brad got the Wolf moving, getting it to dodge the first few shots, but the Command Wolf was not as fast as the Liger, and got it's leg hit, making it limp up.

Naruto came up from behind, but that did not happen as he planned, because the Elephander turned and grabbed his Liger. Naruto growled, but had a plan. "Liger, give me full control!"

Naruto shifted the Liger to the side a bit as the Claw from the trunk was pulling him to the horns. He activated his side-blades, the edge making contact with the trunk, thus making the Elephander stop. Naruto grinned, seeing the tip also touch against the inner body. "You won't beat me so damn easily... All I have to do it cut your nose off..."

Actually, why hesitate? He was just about to do it when Brad fired and made the Elephander let go. Naruto boosted off and seen Brad behind a rock formation, the had and gun looking over it. Naruto smiled. "Nice. Thanks."

Brad smiled as he aimed and fired again, but this time the Shield came up, blocking all the attacks. "No problem, but now their going to be using that thing... Get your butt in gear and take him!"

Naruto boosted behind, but the Shield came down and fired, taking the Command Wolf's gun with it and turning to meet Naruto, activating the Shield again. Naruto cursed, boosting backwards to stop his spear-attack.

He had activated his front blades for this, but he saw that wasn't going to work, and made his boosters turn again and fly off, getting away from the claw again. He had to keep moving and wait for an opportunity to attack...

Naruto climbed up a nearby mountain, but shifted and rounded the top before flying down and going to pass in front of the Elephander.

He saw it was going to turn to keep up with him and he clung Liger's front into the ground and turned on a dime instantly, and just like with Jack, kept boosting and flew off. He spun around as the Elephander tried to turn and keep up. He had this shot to keep things going in his favor..

He risked the fight and made himself boost into the Elephander, the side blade clipping into the knee of the mammoth Zoid. Naruto turned on a dime, but seen that it had turned even with the knee armor cut into, and the beam cannons on top fired, but also the two cannons in the face he missed, and he boosted out of there.

This was going to be his limit. The pilot was obviously a decent warrior, and the Elephander was higher performance then normal... This was where his master's voice once again appeared to come from his memory... "_In a fight you can't outrun or out-power your opponent, you have to out think them. Take this for example... a Cannon tortoise against a Shield Liger. The Liger can block any attack it can dish out, and isn't good against the Liger's speed. So instead, what do you do? You think about what you have that the other Zoid doesn't... The Tortoise is smaller, and can get in under the Shield._"

Naruto grinned. "Thank you master... COME ON! TIME FOR YOU TO MEET YOUR MATCH!"

Naruto boosted up the mountain, but kept doing so and managed to run along the very Dome, but just as he reached the top, he jumped, flying down at the Elephander. The guns on top aimed up and it started to go backwards. Naruto saw this as an opportunity, firing his Shock Cannons and taking the top gun out.

The Boosters halted his fall and he landed Liger on all four paws, but did NOT stop moving. He boosted and flew Under the Elephander, ducking as it started to turn and figure out where he went.

Naruto saw the front facing where he was facing, and activated his side blades, and boosting hard. This cut the front legs off completely, and Liger turned on a dime, and he fired hard, Shock cannon shelling taking it';s toll until the Elephander froze.

Naruto huffed, seeing the Elephander done for. He grinned. "And that chalks up a win for the Blitz Team!"

The Dark Judge was groaning and growling... but soon came up for the call. "The winner is the Blitz team..."

Naruto saw the Grey haired man come up again and smiled. "I bet your warrior is knocked out.. tell him he was a very tough warrior... I am glad you kept your word and played fair. Keep doing that and I wouldn't mind battling again."

The Grey haired man smiled. "I see. Well, I will tell him for you. The Blitz team's prize is being wired to the account, I wish you all a pleasant day."

Naruto went and seen Brad standing in the cockpit, smiling. Brad put a thumb up. "Sorry, I tried. I know I didn't do much but I at least hope I helped..."

Naruto, even if he was still angry at Brad... did see something about brad that was changed.. and smiled a little. "Yeah, you did a bit better... That thing was already tough so it's no wonder we had trouble... but we won, so no worries."

After the team all went back into their base, Naruto was in his room carving the new armor for Liger, and almost finished the top gun he thought of when brad knocked.

He went and opened the door, and Brad smiled. "Hey. I got a surprise for you downstairs... I think you will be impressed."

Naruto followed him and there was something under a Tarp, and Jamie was there. Naruto smiled. "Hey. So, is this some kind of equipment you took?"

Brad frowned a bit. "No, we didn't take anything. We helped build this for you. Remember that piece of wood you were carving? Well that gun you had for Liger I seen it a night or two ago, and thought I'd help."

Naruto looked puzzled and surprised. Brad built the gun he was designing in his head? No way, he couldn't of made the Hybrid Triple Gatling with Six barrels each circle like he imagined it...

Jamie uncovered it and Naruto, who was smoking a cigar for his victory, dropped the Cigar on the floor, and since it was a metal floor it wouldn't catch fire so it was ok.

Before him was the very gun he imagined, but better. It was built well, a Pyramid formation for the guns, and at the feeder it had a pyramid cover plating and a mountable design for maximum stability. He was stunned they did this for him...

Jamie grinned. "Brad was the one who had the idea to build it for you. He even went and met with some dealer using the last of his account to buy the feeder."

Naruto was stunned for a moment... a big moment... he never thought Brad would ever care about using his money for someone else like this... he smiled big, picking up his Cigar and chomping on it. He came up, putting a hand out to Brad. "Thanks partner. Next time, I'm paying for your Zoid."

Brad smiled and shook Naruto's hand, and with that, they were finally friends again.

They were just getting it up to attach to the custom mount Naruto built for Liger, when a Voice called out behind them. "So, going for the flashy assault? Hope that doesn't stop your speed, otherwise you won't be dodging my bullet twice..."

Everyone turned to see Naomi. She came up and grinned. "Nice to see you Brad. How you hanging kid?" She was referring to Jamie with the kid stuff, and she turned to Naruto. "And glad to see you are giving Liger an Upgrade. Good. Make sure your aim is proper this time, ok?"

Brad scoffed at that. "His aim is fine. The last three shots he fired at you last time were to DE-stabalize the mountain enough to crumble under you."

Naomi looked a little surprised at Naruto, who smiled. "Come on, after what you've seen of me so far, is it that surprising? I am the first to get that close to you."

Naomi blinked a few times... and smiled, humming. "Well, I gotta say, you are... but don't get too cocky, because the closer you get, the hotter you'll burn up when I finally show my real skills."

Brad elbowed Naruto. "Go on, we'll take care of the mounting. It won't disappear overtime. And I made the Feeder lightweight like you use normally, that way your speed is good."

Naruto nodded, patting Brad's shoulder. "Thanks."

Naruto went with Naomi out of the base and Naomi grinned. "Seen your last battles, gotta say, you are a hell of a pilot. You are right, you are the first one to ever get so close to me... Even to my heart."

That shocked Naruto a fair bit... Naomi put a finger against his chest. "Keep in mind, I don't tolerate losing without a true challenge. I underestimated you last time... Next time, you better watch out. Only if you win then, will I accept you in my heart..."

Naruto blushed, looking shocked to the core. Naomi grinned more, turning and swaying her hips heavily. "Heard about your red armor... make sure your shot is good... it is a plus in my book if my boyfriend is a sniper too..."

Naruto was standing there for another hour as she had already left, but the swaying ass, and the sexy tone... and the confession of possible love... he shook himself back to the real world, slapping his face. "Ok, that was a bit weird... But... Who knows..."

He went into the base and relaxed as the team got ready for their days off.

**XxX Omake. Leena's Love? XxX**

Leena was in town, carrying the broken Cooling unit she got form Naruto when they first met. She wanted to frame the thing or something, wanted to preserve it so it would never fade, just like her feelings were not fading.

She entered a shop that dealt with preserving items, either art or grease stains that looked like birds in a nest, they would preserve any item, or so the sign said.

She came in and the man behind the counter smiled. "Well, what could a pretty girl like you need to preserve? A flower?"

Leena smiled, grabbing the part. "Sorry, no. I need you to put this in something. Something that shows how important it is to my heart from someone else, to show forever how it is priceless to me, because it was given by a friend..."

The man nodded, and soon he returned, putting it in a plastic cover that contorted to the item and sticking itself and the item against fiberglass and framed.

The man grinned. "For an extra hundred we can put any words in the frame." Leena counted her remaining money... and smiled. "Yes..."

The man asked her what she wanted and she told him exactly what, writing it down...

She soon returned home, and whilst keeping it hidden till she got to her room, she made sure she was the only one who known it was still with her. She put it on her wall, smiling... she put a hand on her heart looking at it. "I think I'm starting to get some powerful feelings from deep inside me..."

The words on the frame were clear... 'Remember who gave it, for they are in your heart forever'. Sure, she did go overboard.. but she thought it up on the fly... and she felt deep inside her heart, he was in there... and she was falling for him.

She sat in bed, sighing. "I think... it was a blessing he popped into my life... I think I am truly in love with our new team member... ahhh..."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There we go! Hope you enjoyed... I did this sucker EARLY! I did the entire thing in a single night, that was impressive.. but you know, I don't care. I GOT IT OUT TO YOU HAHAHA!

Hope you Naomi fans liked how I got Naomi in the story more, and you Leena fans are satisfied... Hope the battle I set up was truly a good one, because it was horrible thinking of ways to make it more extreme... See ya next time!


	7. Leena's New Zoid, Love and Lust Abound!

Welcome to another episode of LIGER NINJA! Last time we had Brad helping Naruto out with the Elephander, Naruto's first use of the red Ranger armor, and Naruto's extreme use of the Shinobi to take on the Elephander like no other!

This time, we see Leena's new Mecha, which is NOT a Gunsniper, but something similar... and Naomi and Naruto are getting closer... let's watch, shall we?

QUICK ANNOUNCMENT FIRST: Due to my last update and those stories not gaining ANYTHING... I WILL UPDATE ONLY THIS AND MY OTHER 4 POPULAR STORIES! So expect this story and four others to gain a new chapter every 5-10 days

BEGIN!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_;

"WHAAAA? NO WAY! YOU GOT ME THIS!" Leena was currently looking at her new Zoid... and she was THOROUGHLY impressed...

Naruto grinned. "Sure thing. I can't have my team-mate and friend having some crappy model she can't use."

Leena looked at him. "Well, it does look a lot like a Gunsniper... did you like Naomi's Zoid?"

Naruto frowned. "You kidding? Listen, you enjoy powerful weapons right? This thing's sniper is WAY more impressive in power, accuracy, range, and ammunition. This thing is way better then Naomi's in statistics.. although she knows her Zoid so well, she can match it..."

Leena smiled. "And with all this, plus getting to know it better I bet I can beat her easy! So, what is it called again?"

Naruto slapped his face... "Three times I told you... It's the Snipe Master Zoid." In front of them was Leena's new Zoid, and it was impressive to say the least... it did indeed look a lot like the Gunsniper, being a velociraptor-type model, but it was not even in the same league...

The Gunsniper was an infantry unit scout sniper, this thing was a Snipe Master, the Sniping platform that overcame revolutionary mechanics that were unbelievable. This was Leena's and it had a yellow color under it's armor and purple armor pieces over it as a color.

The weapons were simple for this thing... First off, it had twice the armor on it to defend from high shelling in case other Snipers try for it. It also had for weapons, other then the tail Sniper; two back mounted Gatling guns with optional 360 degree aiming, arm attached 60 MM hyper laser cannons, and leg mounted emergency side energy shields.

Now, the arm mounted Laser cannons were his idea, seeing how well they worked on the improved Bison he had to give her a revenge shot in the future. The Gatling guns were her way of improvising medium range capabilities with her do or die go for it attitude, and the energy shields for added defense in case of close range combat.

He did not skimp on this deal... he had no money left for her after this... and part of him was crying he had to spend it all for her, but he wanted to make sure Leena, who was nice to him and believed in him, as well as helped him out a lot, had a superior Zoid to use. He even made sure to give it a way custom system and cockpit.

Normally the Snipe master had a pilot cockpit, and a separate sniper cockpit for a second person, but this one was custom for Leena to switch between the two herself, and even had controls for the 360 degree Gatling guns as well as her sniper, this way she can protect herself more thoroughly during sniping.

Leena grinned. "Oh this is gonna be good! Watch out world! LEENA THE ASSUALT SNIPER SHALL RISE!" "Oh, so that's why you're here."

The voice that caught attention, everyone looked to see, belonged to none other then Naomi Fluegal. In a dark red shirt that had a cape of sorts and red pants with black trimmings at the waist and neck. She herself did adjustments to her Gunsniper at this shop that dealt with Sniper Zoids, and it's best seller model it usually had around was the Gunsniper, even though it did sell stuff like the Snipe Master.

Naruto smiled. "Well, good to see you keep your Zoid in top condition."

Naomi winked at him. "Of course, especially if I plan to beat you for that match we had I need to have the best I can get in my Zoid. So, getting this girl a Zoid she'll never use?"

Leena growled at her. "Hey, I never doubted your abilities! Just because I like to fire heavy weaponry and have a trigger finger, you think I can't master this Zoid?"

Naruto put a hand on Leena's shoulder, sighing. "Psych warfare... She has a point Naomi, even before our match she respected your ability. Getting a big head or what?"

Naomi frowned a bit. "Sorry, it's just I'm a sniper myself, I know what it takes to master a Sniper Zoid... She is more of an assault Zoid type, why not get her a heavy hitter?"

Naruto grinned. "Because, I have faith she can make a style all her own. As my master said, until you battle it out and use your Zoid, you have no idea what the fight will produce, both as a result of battle or a result of your own personality."

Naomi smiled at that... "Well, you got a point... Leena, I will apologize for my remark.. But I do want to say the rumors of my skills aren't all true nor are they all lies. I know I am a better Sniper then you."

Leena grinned at that. "We'll just see about that won't we? We'll have to have a Duel sometime!"

Naomi smiled more... then sent a hand kiss to Naruto. "Gotta get my Zoid, see you guys later." Just as she said that though, explosions and gunfire spread in the city sector.

Brad, who was calculating Naruto's money and figuring out what he could do to this thing to make it more for Leena, was blown out of his thoughts by it too. "Damn, who the hell is causing trouble?"

Suddenly two Sandspeeda's came roaring through, breaking windows from the speed. Naruto growled. "Damn it! The Hover Cargo is out of the city, me and Brad can't use our Zoids!"

Brad scoffed. "Well, only one thing to do. I guess I got enough money for an Anti-Zoid rifle I saw in the store nearby. Naruto, get the truck!"

Leena rushed to her Snipe Master. "Naomi, I know we're rivals here now, but we gotta stop them. We're the only Pilots that have a Zoid!"

Naomi looked as Leena climbed her Snipe Master.. and smiled. "Rival in love I see, you care about Naruto's feelings to keep a level head... Fine. Truce for now." And with that she ran to her own and got in rather swiftly.

Leena popped into the Cockpit and whistled, seeing the simplistic design, but needed components all around her. "This is way different then a ... Ok, gotta go!" She put her gear in and started the Zoid up... and just that instant, she felt a spark connect from the Zoid to her, and the Snipe master hissed on it's own.

Leena felt it... the connection from the Zoid.. and smiled... "Naruto... you got an eye for woman's needs... Let's go Sniper!" She jumped her Zoid off it's platform and rushed out the broken windows, seeing the trail the things were going through the City, and giving chase.

It was a slight chase before Leena saw their pattern as a race between them, and stopped. Naomi was coming up to her and passed quickly. "What the hell you doing Leena? Give chase!"

Leena flipped a few switched and suddenly her seat reared back and then flipped, and she saw the integrated custom cockpit... Her breath was taken away... In front of her were three controls, one for the Sniper and two for the Gatling guns.

She smiled brightly. "Naruto, you are one hell of a spoiler! I will be thanking you for this... Somehow... Alright you suckers, taste my fury!"

She grabbed one stick for the Gatling gun and aimed with her Sniper, making sure they aimed near the same place...

Naruto was in the truck and brad was on the top of it, Naruto's crane holding him to the top as he adjusted the Rifle as they tried to get behind the SandSpeeda's. "Brad, you ok up there?"

Brad knocked on the roof. He was a Mercenary, a pretty good shot too, he wouldn't let this crazy position distract his shot. "_Though I do have to adjust to his turning, damn, he is a maniac when it comes to dodging cars with this thing._"

Naomi went a shortcut to cut the shits off, and managed to get in front of them. She grinned. "Leena's a little slow, thinking staying put will get her any points with Naruto... Sorry girl, but a real woman is his style..."

The Sandspeeda came up and the guy was roaring at her to get out of the way. She jumped her Zoid into the air and let her foot claw cut into the damn thing. She saw it spin out, and seen the other was... spun.. out? "What the... huh?"

Leena popped on her screen, smiling. "Thanks for jumping and getting out of my line of fire." Naomi looked surprised and looked around until she found Leena, still in the same spot she was in, and aimed down the street... and the tail barrel was smoking, signs of it firing...

Naomi smiled, scoffing. "Not bad... managed to get a speeding target at that range with me in the way and not hit me? Gotta admit, you ain't bad." "WATCH OUT!"

Naomi saw a third Speeda coming at her rear end, and turned to get it, but was not needed, because it got hit by a rifle and spun out too. She looked to see brad fired from on top of the turning and speeding truck driven by Naruto.

She sighed... "Guess I owe you one Brad."

When they got back to the Hover Cargo she lightly punched Brad's arm. "You hit that thing from that angle speed and rate of turn?"

Brad sighed and looked a little down... "Not really, I was gonna miss, but Naruto saw this as I got hit by some debris from that thing and fired automatically, he saw I was about to fire..."

Naruto smiled. "You were straight, I just had to line up the truck. Otherwise, it was your kill."

Brad smiled at that. "Hell no, I ain't taking credit for my negligence. You were the one who aimed the rifle at the Sandspeeda, and therefore it's yours."

Naomi shrugged. "Usually men are prideful, but I guess you two aren't that way."

Brad smiled. "Naruto's skilled, and has tons of Wisdom. He's helped me quite a few times, and I gotta admit, I've changed for the better too. Thing is, I ain't a mercenary anymore."

This got their attention... Naomi asked first. "So, what made you quit being one? Usually your all over prize money and getting paid."

Brad smiled more from this... "Yeah... True, but I saw how my greed affected my team.. and my friendships... I decided the hell with it, I'll stick with the team instead. You can't buy good friends, so I might as well make them."

Naruto smiled at that as well. "Good to know... By the way, I wanted to ask... Where's your arm bands?"

Naomi looked and noticed it too... "Wait, you threw away your Wolf Pact bands? When did this happen?"

Brad smiled. "I threw it away because it was them. Their the reason I was a Mercenary, and they aren't with me anymore... back then, it was all about friendship, and money was how we lived together without dying from starvation. We split off, and I came here, and after some bullshit I started with Naruto, I found I was a moron and cheat as a Merc... So, I promised myself after the High speed battle Naruto had with Jack Sisco that I would be a better person. Throwing the bands into the wind..."

Naomi smiled. "I see... So, Naruto changed you for the better as you said. Good for you. So, Naruto, you gonna be in the Battle Royale tomorrow?"

Naruto grinned. "We got the invite, so of course. Though I see your sticking to Long range combat only..."

Naomi shrugged. "What can I say, I love the rifle. I probably do need a medium range weapon in case, but I doubt it would make a difference against you."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Hey, don't make it seem like I'll win against you. I bet your priority next time is ME first, and battles are not determined by skills or Zoid alone. My master once took out a Blade Liger with a damn Rev Raptor once, and the other pilot was more skilled then him."

Brad whistled. "Sounds like the Legendary 'Sage of the Mountain'. No one knows his name, but he's apparently still alive.

Naruto grinned. "My master isn't one to die so easily. Though he is named that. His true name is Jiraiya. His Zoid though isn't as high grade as today, but he has a hell of a Zoid non-the-less. It's a Barigator."

Leena finally came up from her shower and heard that. "That's an Alligator type right? It's mostly low terrain and can't move over hills."

Naruto nodded. "Impressive knowledge. But his is All-Terrain adaptable. He made sure it had the needed elements in any fight."

Brad turned to Naomi. "If his master says so, and him too, I suggest getting some close range weaponry..." he got close, whispering to her. "Especially if you love him... I noticed you looking at him a lot and admiring him... I also overheard the love thing when I went to see what he was doing with you the other day..."

Naomi punched brad hard in the shoulder, turning away. "Anyway. I guess you're right.. I won't let you get close, but who knows what will happen, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled. "Too true..." Out of nowhere though they were starting to get shelled from nowhere, the Hover Cargo being attacked.

The Doctor got on the communications. "Sandspeeda's! Apparently the delinquent gang in the area wants revenge! Get into combat positions!"

Naruto growled. "Naomi, get to your Gunsniper or move it out of the way! We'll launch and stall these shits!" Naomi nodded and went off.

Naruto started to the Zoid area with Leena and Brad, and within minutes they were there. "Guys, you launch first, I got to get Ranger out and ready!" "Right!" "OK!"

They all got into their Zoids and first one out was Brad, who had his newly installed Double Barrel 50MM Rifle. "Command Wolf, launch!" he went off and seen the situation, everything was going crazy. "Damn you all!"

Leena was up next. "Snipe Master, Launch!" She launched from the catapult and was instantly in Assault mode, the Gatling Guns roaring as she aimed perfectly, trying not to waste her ammo on one, and managing to take out ten in a small burst. "Shit, these guys are a plague!"

Brad fired off a few shots, trying to hit the incoming with the few blasts form his new gun. "Yeah, but we gotta give Naomi room for her Gunsniper, otherwise we're in trouble."

Naruto was in the maintenance deck. "Alright, Switching to Liger Ranger. Come on buddy, we have a lot of enemies and ranges, we need to compensate."

The Liger was changing swiftly and he was glad the systems were established to the Ranger's needed sights and everything for this. He got up the Catapult. "Launching Liger Ranger!" he launched and that was his battle instinct... he saw Naomi currently trying to get away from the action to get enough time to get in her Zoid. She was unable to climb in her Zoid from all that attack power they had.

He rushed through the enemy ranks, the blasts bouncing off him as he swept past. "Guys, keep the main force busy, I am going to back Naomi up!"

He aimed his rifles around and got his sights up and ready. "Ok, time to see what you got. Let's go Liger!" Liger roared as the guns switched around a bit, going to the right left and up and down a bit for aiming and he started the assault. He fired all three guns, taking out three of the enemy near Naomi, and turning Liger's head around and firing the energy cannons on the cheeks to take out the Speeda's rushing by him to get closer or farther.

Naomi saw this and whistled. "Not bad, he has that accuracy with all three at the same time whilst moving... He's one hell of a shot..."

Leena roared as her Gatling Guns blazed around all over to get the Speeda's around the Cargo in the back, and Brad was currently having trouble with the front. "Hey, Leena, I think we're in trouble, I'm not exactly equipped for more then ten enemies..."

Leena climbed the cliff area ahead and turned her Zoid around, the tail aiming down. "Sorry, but this is where I will beat you all!"

She got into the back cockpit and grabbed the sniper and one Gatling. "TAKE THIS!" She fired a few rounds from her Snipe master's clip, taking out ten Speeda's with accuracy as they tried to overtake the Command Wolf, and holding the trigger down for the Gatling guns, taking out a good number of the Speeda's all on her own.

Brad grinned as he seen the numbers whittling. "Damn, Naruto has some good taste. We needed this kind of thing. Leena, there's a few more behind coming up in a rage, watch out!"

Leena saw this and switched to her other Gatling gun, aiming it down the cliff and roaring the guns, taking all them out and making them fall to the base of the cliff in heaps. "No way you're even TOUGHING the Zoid Naruto got for me!"

Naruto was all over the place, turning and firing his energy cannons to take out more of the forces on Naomi, turning and getting a better angle on some coming form behind. He growled as one tried to get to his side and activated his Strike Laser Claw, taking them out easily. "Fucking roaches!"

Turns out, Naruto was a good distraction, and Naomi got enough time to run into her Zoid. "Good work Naruto, time for me to mobilize." Suddenly though they found themselves ambushed by even more of them, Naruto seeing Naomi's Zoids go over the cliff.

Naruto jumped off to meet her down there. "Damn shit-heads! Naomi, you ok?"

Naomi got her Zoid up and smiled. "Ready for a little Sniper combat?"

She started off and boosted into the forest, Naruto following nearby. They hid easily and as the stupid numbers came down to fight Naruto grinned. "Ladies first?"

Naomi grinned back. "Gentlemen are always welcome..." She fired her first shot, and took out the first one that came down, and didn't stop there, aiming and firing all over the place as Naruto aimed with his own rifles and fired all three, one, two, three.

The Two Snipers were easily beating the little shits and Naomi laughed a little. "I see you are one hell of a Sniper. Like I said, being so is one up in my book..."

Naruto blushed. "Well, just doing what I can as a good Zoid Warrior... UGH!" They were being outnumbered from the other sides and Naruto knew this was bad. "Naomi, we gotta get out of here!"

Naomi groaned. "I still wanna battle these assholes..."

Naruto fired more shots to get them less in number. "We can fight them later, we need to get out of the forest or things will heat up!"

Naomi growled, getting into the normal cockpit and seeing a high point to use.. "I think it will heat up... for them." She jumped and boosted up onto a nearby cliff area and Naruto scoffed, firing a total assault of his snipers, cannons and triple barrel underbelly shock cannons too. He instantly followed her up and seen her about to get hit and fired his cannons to take those missiles out, then a single barrel of his sniper taking the Speeda out.

Naruto sighed. "Don't fight them alone at close range, you can't handle it"

Naomi sighed more. "Sorry, I just.. wanted to show you my skills..."

Naruto smiled. "You can show them to me when we actually battle with honor, not against these losers."

Naomi chuckled. "Fine by me. Let's get out of here, you seem to have scared them off."

They went off trying to get back with the hover Cargo, and seeing that Leena had taken them all out with their enhanced sights... Naruto grinned. "Told ya she could do it."

Naomi chuckled again. "Fine, I guess since you were the one to customize it's not all bad. Let's rest here, ok?"

Naruto smiled. "Sure... Seems the Speeda's are off out of the way. The Police are coming as we speak, I doubt they would try again at us."

Naruto got out of his Liger and seen Naomi put the nose of her Zoid against Liger's and get out as well. "The night is pretty cool. The moons are full too."

Naruto blushed at this.. he chuckled nervously. "I guess... Sadly, I think we gotta drop from the Royale tomorrow... We're in no shape to enter seeing as our Zoids are a bit damaged."

Naomi giggled. "Our? Nah. Mine maybe, but yours has not a scratch. Those angles are nice... Custom for deflecting all sorts of shelling. Triple barrel, separate aiming 100MM Rifles, and cheek mounted AZ 70MM energy cannons. Long and short ranges, defensible, but light and agile for maximum speed and mobility. Gotta say, you are a hell of a pilot getting this for your Zoid."

Naruto grinned at that. "Liger Ranger Unit. Built for long range mainly, but has short range cannons in case of close combat. Like I said, need to be prepared."

Naomi smiled more. "I'll consider it... Next time we battle, I wanna verse this armor... that ok with you?"

Naruto nodded. "No problem with that at all. I think it works better... Though, one on one ok?"

Naomi chuckled at that. "Of course it will be, I doubt I can take you with this Ranger armor with the other two getting better."

Naomi smiled, climbing form her Zoid to Naruto's and getting near him. "High speed, close range combat infiltrator... Long range defender with close range cannons... and that third armor system you are slowly building... You're a talented and wise warrior, and could probably take the Royal Cup this year..."

Naomi grinned as she got real close to Naruto, who was blushing big time... "Well... I just... used what I got from my master's advice and training..."

Naomi grinned even more. "And you are pretty strong with hand to hand, considering Brad told me you knocked him down... The first to dodge my bullet like that..."

Naomi leaned up against him. "Now all you have to do.. is win against me... when I'm... trying..." Her lips were almost touching his, her hand on his shirt and gripping tightly, keeping him still and unable to move back. "Just get... this... close... To have my heart..."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open as Naomi planted her lips harshly against his, pulling on his shirt to get him closer to her, passionately giving away her first ever kiss, and stealing Naruto's.

Naruto groaned into the kiss and gave in, slowly wrapping his arms around Naomi and kissing back...

Until the Shelling once again continued against them, just more of those asshole Speeda's interrupting. "HAHA! Don't even think about resting this much! We won't let you simply run after all the trouble you caused!"

Naruto growled and turned Naomi around and planting himself in his seat, holding her against him and making her sit in his lap as he closed the hatch. "Bastards! Attacking whilst the Cockpit is open! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

Naruto turned Liger fast and Liger roared, eyes glowing. Inside Liger's heart it wanted these guys to be punished for allowing Naruto's special moment to be interrupted by them, and activated all the guns. Naruto found that Liger was on it's own as well and went with him. "Come on Liger, show these fools!"

Naomi was surprised of his warrior instinct to fight, even with her in the cockpit. She blushed as she felt his chest against her back, and felt it was toned very well... "_Whoever his master was, Sage or not, he could make this Adonis? I gotta thank my own warrior soul for not giving into-UGH!_"

She was unconsciously blanking out from the fight happening, as Naruto piloted with only a single hand he was racing around the Speeda's and clipped the wings of two before jumping over the missiles three others fired at him. He was going down on them when he fired his Shock Cannons and taking them out easily.

He turned and had Liger lean down as far to the ground as it could and fire all three rifles on the back to take out the rest, the screens in front of her aiming to the sides all over... "_Damn, this one is even faster at aiming and sniping then I am, even when I am on top and in front of him like this! And he's able to use the close range armor against Jack at such skill? Oh god, his strength as a warrior and skills are godly..._"

Unknown to her, she was making Liger's movements suddenly slow down as Naruto tried piloting while being tempted... Naomi wiggling her back against him and her hips down on him... he was blushing and trying NOT to be tempted by her wiles in order to protect her and him.

He roared as he turned Liger to the last Enemies trying to go after the Gunsniper and fired all his weapons, assaulting them all and taking them down easily. Naruto saw no more and viewed with the Infrared... sighing. "There..."

They stayed still for a bit.. Naomi blushing as she tried not to wiggle her hips down on Naruto's, and thus because she did, the result of her moves on him made him get turned on from her supple body pressing into his...

He quickly had Liger get where he was before and opened the cockpit. Naomi, who was slightly regretting it, got up off Naruto and turned around, clearing her throat and calmed herself down before smiling. "I guess I owe you two now... I gotta get going and get my Gustav back up."

She got back in her Gunsniper as Leena and Brad finally caught up to them. "Sorry little girl, Naruto took all these bastards out himself. Round up near the Hover Cargo, I'll meet you there with my Gustav."

As she started to her Gustav she was shaking, not in fear nor anticipation, not even in sadness... but desire. She had felt that trouser snake under her... "_Damn, I think that will be filling my glass more full then I can imagine... God... How the hell can that Adonis and God of a man exist? No way in hell will I lose to that naive little girl on his team, I can see she likes him a lot.. I will make him love me even if she manages to take that thing, which probably will rip her apart..._"

She got the Gustav up and her Gunsniper on the tablet to carry before getting it back up and meeting with the Hover Cargo.

After the Police took away every single member of this gang Naruto was awkwardly blushing as Naomi looked at him... Leena noticed this and got up to Naomi. "So, Not bad for a Snipe master huh?"

Naomi smiled. "I'll admit.. it's impressive for a top notch Sniper Zoid with Assault capabilities... But you still won't beat me with it."

Leena growled. "We'll just see about that. We'll have our duel yet, and when we do, I will show you just how good of a sniper I can be!"

Naruto decided to leave this one alone and went into the Cargo, Brad following. "Lucky dog. Having two girls after you."

Naruto sputtered a little before composing himself and looking back. "I don't like being popular like that... Ugh... But yeah... I see how it's lucky... I still say it's a curse though..."

Brad chuckled as he looked ahead. "Still, you are doing well with Liger."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Keep it a secret? When I saved Naomi before you came to help with that last bunch, Liger was the one who did most the work, I just piloted with one hand as best I could."

Brad smiled at that. "I understand that. The Zoid has a Heart and mind, and that heart and mind of it's own picks it's pilot... the model Zoids that come off the market though as mass product ones are usually unable to show the heart... Liger was the first I seen that actually rejected pilots outright until you came along."

Naruto smiled. "You are learning. Good. Anyway, I know you will have a great time with the Command Wolf. You are a Noble Wolf in my eyes."

Brad put a fist out. "Noble for the pack, the team will prevail." Naruto hit his own against Brad's own before they went in for some sleep.

Leena grinned as Naomi was standing proud of her Zoid. "I don't give a crap if your accurate within a million miles, I will beat you!"

Naomi grinned and turned to her. "Oh I doubt it.. I see you like Naruto a lot, right little Missy?"

Leena blushed and sputtered out embarrassingly.. Naomi giggled. "Oh how rich. You can't even talk about your feelings."

Leena growled. "Well I know you're now hunting for his heart, but I won't let you beat me! I'll have his first everything!"

Naomi grinned even more from this and turned away. "Not likely... Since I stole his first kiss before those assholes tried to get us before you arrived... He is one hell of a kisser..."

Leena gaped... Then she growled. "Oh hell no! You aren't getting a single first more then that! I'll be his first lover! You just wait and see!"

Naomi giggled a little, blushing more remembering what she felt.. "I doubt it... His body is built like the highest quality marble sculpture, sculpted perfectly... And I doubt your little GIRL body can handle that Trouser Snake I felt when he pulled me against him in the cockpit to battle."

Leena's jaw dropped to the ground and she went pale... Then she got curious. "Wait... h-h-how.. bi-bi...big..."

Naomi moaned softly, remembering the feeling. "Ohhh... I'd say I'd even have trouble with it... and I have better hips then you... I just know you'd be ripped apart by it..."

Leena went pale from the thought... and fainted as some blood went down her nose and her blush covered her body.

Naomi nibbled on her fingers. "Nnn... I swear that first will be mine.. he will be mine..." And with that, Naomi went off to leave and prepare her Zoid for the next battle, seeing as she couldn't enter the Battle Royale anymore...

Leena got up a little while later and went inside. It was extremely late and she was up and trying to find something to tire her so she could sleep. She passed Naruto's room and blushed heavily... "Is she even right... maybe.. just a peak..."

Leena knocked on the door... no answer... she knocked a little more and... no answer... She opened the door and saw Naruto was in his chair, knife in his hand and laid on his stomach, and a wooden model he was carving on the ground.

She picked up the model and smiled. "This is the new armor... huh, the back shoulders are a bit big, wonder why?" She placed it back on the table neatly on it's legs and got the Knife from his hands, being careful as he had a surprising grip on it...

She got it away from his without waking him and put it in it's sheath before putting it up. She blushed seeing his peaceful face in the dim light... "He is like a chiseled hunk... And those whisker marks are defined and very handsome..."

She lightly touched them as she wondered if they were real... blushing more feeling they were like muscle definitions under it like it was a scar... She leaned forward, pressing her body against his a little lightly...

She lightly kissed his other cheek and that was when she felt him start to stir and slapped her mouth shut, walking back in fright at him maybe finding her out...

Naruto groaned as he wiggled in the chair and got into a more comfy position... "No more Crackers... Beef Ramen... Arigato..."

Leena sighed in relief in her hand... and smiled... "He is one hell of a guy... that's for sure. Wait, why was I here again?..." As she remembered she blushed heavy, her face becoming a tomato as she looked at his pants... "Just... a... quick... p-p-peek..."

She reached her shaking hand in, unbuttoning them and unzipping them quietly and slowly.. she reached in and felt around a bit, and stiffened... "No... way..." She pulled it out for only her to see and nearly jumped through the roof... "This... big... no...way..." She felt him start stirring again and quickly and quietly put it back in his pants, redid them, and backed off. She was just leaving when she heard a simple word.. "Love..."

She halted in her steps... and turned... She couldn't just leave him in that chair and uncovered... She wheeled the chair slowly to the bed and picked him up, grunting as she wasn't very strong to carry his muscular body.

She somehow managed to bring him fully on the bed, but fell on top of him again, her chest on his a little harder pressed this time. She backed off in order to hurry, picking his legs on the bed and wrapping the end over him before turning the light off and leaving, closing the door in a hurry.

She was holding her breath for a minute before sighing heavily, sliding down the wall with a heavy blush... She then grinned. "Naomi, watch out... I won't lose if that is my prize... You may have FELT it.. but I SAW it.. and GRABBED it... hehehe..."

She went off to sleep, figuring she was exhausted form just that time in his room, and had pleasant.. VERY pleasant.. dreams that night.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_;

Well, I hope you NAOMI fans loved that time between them... and I hope you LENA fans are enjoying the chapter as well ^_^ Whilst I will say Leena got more spot-light, do NOT think Naomi won't be here next chapter, she WILL be here next chapter, so be ready for it!

BATTLE OVER! WINNER IS THE READERS AND REVIEWERS WHO READ THIS STORY! CONGRATS!


	8. Tigerz Team, Naruto's Plan in Action

Seems we are all loving this story aren't we? Well, I think this one will rock your socks off if I can help it. You should all know what this one has... if not, then what are you reading?

Let's go!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_;

Naruto, Leena, and Brad were up against Shikamaru and Hinata once more from team Groundhog, this time Shikamaru was going up against them close range and Hinata was off somewhere.

Leena was off as well, trying to find Hinata through her scope. "Alright, I'm all set up for it. Try not to get hit brad."

Brad huffed, dodging the Iron Kong's charge with it's laser guns on it's arms. "Yeah yeah, shut it Leena, try to hit that girl before she hits us!"

Naruto activated the five front blades on his Liger Shinobi armor and tried charging at Shikamaru, but because Shikamaru was pretty damn smart, this was in vain and Shikamaru lent his 115MM Energy cannon down and fired at Naruto, who was stopped form the blast. "Damn."

Leena scoffed and aimed her Gatling Guns at Shikamaru, knowing this far out it wouldn't score many hits but it would have to do to suppress him. "Eat this!"

She fired both Gatling guns at Shikamaru, who had to stop and cover his Zoid from fire. Brad got a shot in on the legs and fired heavily, managing to knock Shikamaru down on the body this time. That was his downfall though and he was hit by Hinata's Gunsniper, having froze from this shot. Brad sighed. "I'm out. Though I did manage to clip that Kong."

Naruto jumped into the air, boosting higher before aiming down and activating all seven of his blades forward. "SEVEN SHADOW BLADES!" The Blades glowed in a dark blue light and Naruto hit into the main body with the side blade and cutting the arm off with the front blades, knocking the Kong out of the battle.

Naruto turned and just then he heard the loud crack of a Sniper and the gong rung. "Battle Over, battle over! Winner is... the Blitz Team!"

Leena smiled, looking down the scope and seeing the Gunsniper out in the desert downed, firing into the very rifle of the tail of Hinata's Zoid to knock it out. "Chalk another one up for us. Hey brad, nice support giving Naruto his shot."

Naruto grinned. "Team Points baby! Brad without you we can't do much."

Brad chuckled. "Whatcha talking about? You could have handled him on your own, I just wanted to make sure I helped before getting shot down."

They returned to base, celebrating another win for the team. After a quick lunch, Naruto was getting set for a trip into town to gather some parts he needed, but Leena came up to him. "Think you can give me a ride into town? I need to get some paperwork done for the battle today."

Naruto smiled. "Sure thing. I'll drop you off, and wait for you somewhere after I'm done with my parts search. I finally got an idea for Liger's front Shoulders."

Leena grinned and they got in, driving off. Leena turned to him. "So, what was your brilliant plan for it?"

Naruto smiled, chuckling lightly. "You may think I'm crazy for this, but I was thinking Missile launchers. I think it was fate too, because the right size missiles to put in those shoulders are good for air and ground targeting."

Leena thought on that a moment... and smiled, figuring out what he was going for. "That's why you didn't want a third armor set? Because you wanted to augment what was already there? I see why it would work too."

Naruto nodded. "Yea. Also if you think about it, Shinobi is a close range high speed infiltrator armor used for ground targets, whilst Ranger can be used for air or ground targets, but it's primarily a long range sniper unit with great defensive capabilities. I was thinking to make this armor more defensible, but all purpose."

Leena thought about what was there so far... "Yeah, the huge Gatling gun you got on it can be used primarily on anything air or ground, and able to aim anywhere, and with the Missile Launcher idea, you got a pretty all purpose armor to use."

Naruto grinned nervously. "I guess... if it's all purpose I'll need something else to use with it to do so. So far it's all attack and new armor for defense."

Leena giggled. "Why not attach something for defense that can be used FOR attack?"

Naruto looked at her puzzled with her words... She nodded. "You heard me. Use something used for Defense that can also be used to attack. Why not give it an Energy Shield?" 

Naruto blinked... then smirked. "Brilliant idea. Just a single problem, it takes a good portion of energy to create it and maintain it."

Leena thought about the energy of the Liger Zero... and frowned. "Your Liger won't have that much energy to do that for long battles.. but you know, you can make batteries or generators that can recycle energy to use for the Shield."

Naruto blinked again... and slapped his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that... I think I can do that, using the back shoulders and putting extra packs on the sides of the main body. That can easily fix the problem."

Leena smiled. "Glad I can help out. So, Liger Zero's getting a new armor installed onto it's main body as a general armor, you going to give it a name or keep it steady as Liger Zero?"

Naruto looked confused.. before smiling. "Well, I guess since it isn't the original armor, but used I place of it, I guess I can name it something since it is a different system. Hmmm... I have no idea..."

They enjoyed the rest of the ride in peace and soon Naruto got to the battle office. Leena got out, dusting her skirt off in front of Naruto, smirking. "See you at the restaurant downtown, remember the one with the great steaks? I'll meet you there."

Naruto nodded giving a small salute before driving off to see about the parts he needed. He got to the store that works with missiles and launcher systems and got in, seeing no one around he went to the customer access and seen a few workers building some new parts.

He was soon spotted by a young employee who came up to him, wiping some grease from his hands. "Hey, need anything?"

Naruto nodded, getting a piece of paper. "I'm building a custom launcher for my Zoid back at Tauros base, but we don't have all the components. I got some money from a battle yesterday, and will be getting some today as well, think you can get these parts ready for me? Get the manager for me too, will ya?"

The kid took the paper, reading over some of it.. smiling. "Sure, we got everything here in surplus anyway. No one uses this kind of system anymore, it's not as efficient for small launchers. Go up to the front desk, I'll swerve my boss over in a second."

Naruto nodded and went up, looking at some of the missiles on the wall and some new parts for a Godos' main cannons. He heard a bell ringing form the door opening and an old man came up. "Alright, you want a pull-piston hatch system, some silo sliders for single missile launch, and a targeting system to guide your missiles on target, able to target both air and ground targets."

Naruto smiled, coming up to the front desk. "Yes sir. I'd much appreciate it."

The man sighed and started putting in the digits. "That will come to a total of fifty thousand, one hundred and sixty credits. Tauros Base, Blitz Team HQ. Pay now or later?"

Naruto blinked at the price... "Wait, you got that all right old man? You do realize I want two whole orders of what I requested right? Two launchers, one on each side of my Zoid."

The Old man turned the computer. "I know, you wrote it down on your paper here. See? Comes down to what I said. My rookie of a mechanic shoulda told you that we're surplus on these systems here, the price is thus reduced on systems like this in use, so yes the price is right."

Naruto smiled. "That low, I think I can pay that now. Thanks." Naruto put in his numbers and paid the man the money in his account. The Old man gave the order form, Naruto signing it as well, taking the yellow copy under the white paper he signed on with him as the old man took the white paper for the store.

Naruto went to the truck and drove to the restaurant, and surprisingly Naomi was there as well. Naomi smirked, waving at him. "Over here!"

Naruto came over, smiling. "Fancy seeing you here. So, how are you doing?"

Naomi shrugged. "Nothing too bad, I won my last match. Seen yours, good win on the Groundhog Team. Seems Leena is showing her skills."

Naruto chuckled a little. "You could say that. Still, she hasn't shown her full potential just yet. She'll need a bit of time getting used to it, she's too used the she had before. You can't change Zoids that easily."

Naomi grinned. "I remember your first match with the Liger Zero, and you did very well against the Tigers." "All fluke!"

They turned to see three guys in yellow coats and fur on the hoods... Naruto blinked before smiling. "Well speak of the devil, the Tigers Team. Sorry to hear about your losing streak, but don't feel bad. You'll pick up again I bet."

The leader of the Tigers, Kirkland smiled. "Well, at last you're not cocky. Still, you won by a fluke your first match against us!"

Naruto frowned. "I may have been new to the Liger Zero, but I trained with my master out in the mountains for a long time. Like hell it was a fluke."

Kirkland smirked. "Fine. Say that all you want, but it still stands we'll beat you next time."

Naruto sighed. "Until you start winning you can't even challenge the Blitz team, seeing as your ranks are low right now. So try not to flatter yourselves."

Omari and Lineback growled, about to charge, but Kirkland grinned, holding them back. "You'll be singing a different tune when you see our battle today! Come on boys."

They started to leave, and Leena finally entered the scene, looking as the Tigers left. "That the Tigers team?"

Naruto leaned back, shrugging. "More like the Chihuahua team with their all bark no bite... So, who's the admirer?"

Leena looked at Naruto, then to the flowers in her hands, and back to him. "No clue..." She at down, putting the flowers on the table. "This weird old guy gave them to me saying something about a woman giving birth to a wonderful girl, and then telling me the weather looks to be changing soon, and suddenly vanished."

Naruto looked confused. "That can't be right.. I check the weather reports every morning, nothing but sun today, maybe a little bit of cloud cover. Must be a loon..."

Leena smiled. "Must be. So, how the part search go? Get what you needed?" Leena spotted Naomi and gave a slight glare at her. "And what's Naomi doing here."

Naomi gave a small giggle and shrugged. "Just passing through, lucky enough to run into Naruto here.. though I can't say it's all good luck seeing as you are here as well..."

Leena growled. "Mind repeating that? I didn't seem to hear you too clearly from all the crazy in my ear."

Naomi looked passively and spacey. "Who me? Sorry, forget it, those words should have stayed in my head."

Naruto chuckled nervously... rivalry for girls was like a cat fight from hell, and with these two, it was more like hell looked more like heaven when these two got into it...

Naomi turned to Naruto. "So, parts searching huh? Anything new up your sleeve then?"

Naruto waved it off. "Nah, top secret, can't tell ya. Though more then likely you'll see it in battle soon. It's nothing too special."

Leena grinned. "I know what it is, and it'll beat you to nothing! That is, if I don't beat you first!"

Naomi shrugged. "Like that will ever happen, little girl. You'll never beat me."

Leena fumed as she glared daggers at Naomi... The girls going back and forth as Naruto got a small coffee to keep his head cool... which was ironic how he could keep his cool with a HOT cup of coffee. After a few minutes the next battle was showing, featuring the Tigers team against the Flying Razor's Team.

Naruto hummed. "The Tigers aren't a bad team, but their tactics need work. Sure, they go in triple taming and pinning down their opponents quick, but that's all they do. Whilst a decent strategy against ground targets, against flying types like the Pteras it's useless."

Leena sighed. "Yeah, and if it weren't for you, we'd have both won and lost against them. Won if you hadn't interfered at first, and lost if you hadn't come to help us later."

Naomi shrugged as the Pteras' came in. "Looks like the Tigers losing streak continues. The Razor's are going in for their bombing run, nothing the Tigers can do now."

As predicted, the Tiger's got demolished... and as they did, storm clouds suddenly entered the area, and lightning flashing all over the place. Naruto looked hardened. "That's not natural..."

Leena and Naomi looked to Naruto, slightly puzzled. "The Lightning is aiming strictly for the Zoids, and whilst not uncommon to be conductors for such, the lightning should be hitting the Judge as well, or even other spots of the ground."

Naomi looked and saw he was right, but the lightning was surprisingly revitalizing the Tigers, whilst making the Pteras' fly erratically. "This a trick?"

Leena looked at it as well and frowned. "Gotta be.. but we can't prove it, maybe the Zaber Fangs are just resistant against the Lightning's effect, that's the argument they would make."

Naruto turned to Leena. "Did you say the guy who gave you flowers knew this might happen? Maybe he is doing this and sponsoring the Tigers somehow. A crazy fan maybe?"

Leena frowned. "Most likely if I had to take a guess, but thing is why would he confront me about it and give me a bouquet like this and seem like he knows me? This just doesn't make much sense..."

Naomi got up, smiling. "Well, either way, good luck with your matches. See you soon Naruto." She winked and left, swaying her hips as she left the table so he could see, but stopping so no one else would of seen her do it.

Leena pouted and whispered under her breath. "She's playing dirty..."

After a quick drink they left, their business in town done, headed back to base. It was a fairly quiet ride back, seeing as Leena was trying to figure out what she could do to get Naruto to be with her, and Naomi setting a charm bar pretty high was just ruining that chance, but she wouldn't give up.

Naruto went to see Jamie who was currently working on his Pteras. "Yo, how's it looking?"

Jamie looked down from his high perch on the Pteras and smiled. "Oh hey! Thought you were looking for parts. I'm busy setting up a gyro-wind turbine to the neck, making the Pteras able to fly lower and faster, but it will increase the weight."

Naruto nodded. "Need any help? I'm free for the day."

Leena went off to give her father the documents for the battle, seeing as Naruto was already busy, and after that little stunt by Naomi she knew she couldn't rile Naruto with her won feminine charms... She went to see brad resting on the couch and sighed. "Are you always lazing on this couch? Don't you have a bed?"

Brad shrugged. "Bedrooms are for sleeping, sleeping is for nighttime, and it's still during the day. Besides, I thought until needed I can be right here, making it very easy to find me."

Leena sighed. "Well stop doing nothing then, at least clean up the couch's or floor. We're not paying you to sleep every day."

Brad, obviously, ignored her... she left to make sure the paperwork got done properly, seeing as her father, and she knew this before she entered his quarters, was playing with his model Zoids once again.. She sighed, wondering why her father was such a child sometimes.

A few days later, Naruto was watching the news for the Zoid battles, interested in the Tigers... they obviously have been building a reputation now, getting fifteen straight wins so far, sixteen about to be the number after the battle they were going to choose today.. and like all their other battles, out of nowhere a storm appears and helps them achieve victory by only stalling the other Zoids, never theirs, with lightning.

Now, Naruto wasn't superstitious... but he figured even on the off chance they decided to challenge the Blitz team soon, out of revenge or honor, maybe pride, but either way they might choose to battle the Blitz team, and Naruto was prepared...

Suddenly Dr. Tauros came into the room, with everyone else sitting on the couch nearby, and he smiled. "Alright team, we got our next match. Turns out their building a winning streak." Now, Naruto hearing that only had one thought. "_So it begins..._" Tauros finished though. "We're up against the Tigers Team today."

Brad frowned. "Not to rain on any parades here, but how in the world can you agree to that? There's something messed up about this, I have a bad feeling."

Naruto grinned. "Nah, don't be so touchy... I think it's time to rain on the Tiger's parade... might as well stop their winning streak and cocky attitudes..."

Leena looked at him a little puzzled.. but smiled. "We'll be sure to beat them before they even get a chance at us. Even if the weather changes, we'll have them pinned down and out before the first lightning strike can happen."

Jamie looked worried though.. "But what if they revitalize again and you're systems get fried like all the others? We have to come up with something to fight that."

Naruto stood. "No can do. No time, we wasted that thinking of who we're up against next. Let's just go out there, do our best. Whoever wins, wins. Right team? It's not about who wins or loses, it's about having fun and battling it out with all we got."

Tauros nodded, smiling brightly. "So true. So, gear up, we're heading out to the battle coordinates."

As Leena, Brad and Naruto all sorted out to their Zoids, Leena was up with Naruto. "Got some kind of plan right? It's not like you to just let things sit."

Naruto smirked. "We'll I do... It's called 'make their combat systems freeze so early on they can't come back form that without being disqualified'. Don't worry about the lightning either. If anything we can handle it to where they can't stop us with it."

Brad hummed in thought. "All the other Zoids and pilots couldn't figure it out, what makes you think you got their number? I'm not doubting you though, just wondering what is different."

Naruto turned to Brad. "Simple... I know about weather.. and how to manipulate it. Plans leaked out for a weather manipulator device to help farms grow, but using the same plans in different ways can create deadly forces. This was that idea's Tombstone so to speak. I just calibrated our Zoids at night two nights ago to counter their attacks, hopefully it works out."

Leena smiled brightly. "I have faith in you Naruto."

Brad smirked, closing his eyes a bit. "Can't say it wasn't a good idea, so I'll go with it. No worries huh? Sounds good to me."

They all got in their Zoids and mobilized with the Hover Cargo, getting ready for a battle. Naruto activated the CAS System. "Sorry guys, need the room for Liger's armor. Better be ready now then before the battle."

He eagerly let the main armor come loose and go to storage, and after a rotation or two the bays opened up to the new armor, Shinobi's dark color showing up to be attached. It was a quick fit and the team got ready to deploy...

It was a few minutes but they were moving, brad up first. "Brad mobilizing the Command Wolf, Launch." He wad catapulted out and was first to see the ruins up ahead. "Dangerous place here..."

Leena was next coming out and looked around. "Isn't this ground collapsible? Should we be concerned?"

Naruto and Liger came up next, launching right beside Leena, checking the ground's stability. "As long as we move lightly and slowly, we should be fine, but this is a battle, so be sure to pick top speed. And whatever you do, don't try to outrun whatever is falling, just jump in whatever direction other then the way it's crumbling on you is going or coming from."

The Zaber fangs, yellow and proudly showing their colors for the Tigers Team, soon showed up inside the ruins. Naruto got first on the call, Kirkland coming up. "So, feeling cocky now that we're on top again?"

Naruto grinned. "You won't be so cocky this time. See, I got your number. You're winning streak is the work of artificial weather. How else do you explain fifteen battles, and all five you were suddenly saved by thunder-storms when it was supposed to be all sunny days."

Kirkland growled, roaring in denial. "We summon Lightning on demand using our powerful Roar! For we are the mighty Tigers!"

Naruto blocked communications and sighed. "And they think we're the cocky ones... Alright guys, watch out for storm clouds, and get ready, this one may be hard to get by, they have upgraded armor and those guns are no joke."

Leena grinned, seeing an opportunity to grab the spotlight and have Naruto notice her more then Naomi. Get past the Armor and do well in this battle. "We're gonna tear through it, our own armor is pretty good and our weapons just as powerful. The only thing left is our tactics and our skills."

Naruto smiled. "Now you're getting the hang of the idea. Brad, give me some fire support as I get in close, Leena sniping them with that powerful gun for a tail would be ideal but these guys are fast, so until you see an opportunity to get that Sniper working, use those assault units. That's one up from Naomi you have that she does not, and that's what makes or breaks a battle, how prepared you are for these kinds of situations."

The Judge hit at that instant, and started calling the battle area clear... and soon stopped. "The Tiger's Team, versus the Blitz Team, battle mode, 0982. Ready?... FIGHT!" And with that, the battle was on!

Brad shifted his Zoid to the left to dodge incoming fire and fired a couple shots of his own at the lead Tiger, just jumping to the sides every time he sees incoming as trying to pin down the lead as Naruto snuck in fast around to the side, going to flank them.

Leena ran up to the first building she saw, jumping on it and seeing one Tiger trying to round the way to get to brad, and opened all hatches. "Take this! Assault: Negative Barrage!" All her guns and missiles fired off, making the Tiger slam into the side of a broken building, and the rubble falling on top of him, that being enough to freeze him.

Though that wasn't enough to keep her safe, as she found shelling coming in and activated her energy shields, stopping the shelling dead in it's tracks and running off the building, making sure she wasn't going to suffer the same fate as the one she took down.

That Zaber fang was currently the lead one taking cover from Brad's firing. Naruto made it around to see one Saber Fang coming up to take out Brad, and boosted, activating his front blades. "Spear of the Ninja!" he slammed into the back, taking out the gun and every attachment, thus making the Zoid drop down and he used the Strike Laser Claw before boosting off to finish the Tiger, and get out of there.

Naruto was suddenly hit by shelling, and heavy on it. He grunted. "Damn! How the hell is he even in position for this!" Naruto boosted through buildings to get out of line of fire, circling outside the way.

Naruto found Brad going in and came in front of him. "No go, he's lost both comrades, he's probably stuck until he summons that lightning. Which by the looks of it, hits now..."

As if on cue, the dark clouds that always hung before the Tigers defeat that somehow miraculously made them stronger, hung over this battle as well. Leena came up and smirked. "They're cowards. So, I'll go by the Hover Cargo and get into position to snipe, you guys get ready for support and close range combat. That is why you picked Shinobi, right?"

Naruto smiled. "You bet. Speed and piercing power as well lightweight to keep my boost powerful to push Liger easier, it would help deal with any lightning strike issues. Still, we ain't out of the woods yet. Get ready you two."

Leena turned and started for the Hover Cargo and Brad started getting into position for any kind of support when Naruto tries for the Tiger.

That was when the Lightning struck at them, and at Brad, it just zoomed around, but he was UN-affected, getting behind some cover so the Tiger can't easily hit him. Leena was being struck, but same as Brad, not even a flinch as she sped to the Cargo.

Naruto however, was flinching and the Liger was trying to dodge the bolts. That got everyone's attention. Brad got up from his cover. "Naruto! What's wrong? Didn't you proof your Zoid?"

Leena stopped, setting up her Sniper mode and getting ready, aiming all her guns into the clouds. "Duh, he was already getting everything ready for his Zoid, he wouldn't have enough to proof ALL our Zoids. He probably proofed the Pteras rather than his." "_Which was stupid, but then again, he has always looked out for this team. I won't let his sacrifice for us go in vain by letting this battle drag out any further._"

Naruto activated the Boosters and started charging as the Tiger was suddenly covered by a Tornado and heading straight for Naruto. Naruto growled. "Sorry guys, but I had enough for all of us... I used what would have been for me and what was left of my cash to get something for Brad that has yet to arrive..."

Brad looked stunned... then remembered when Naruto told him how he would use his money to buy Brad something to fight with... and took aim at the Tornado, firing heavily and trying to lead his shots. "_Damn it... How could I not see that fact sooner!_"

Naruto was hit by a shock, making Liger stall a second, and that was enough for the Tornado to ram into him, picking him up into the air.

Naruto hurried and got his systems to work just before hitting the ground when h was thrown and activated his boosters, getting back on all fours. He didn't hesitate and boosted faster, breaking the sound barrier as he headed straight for the Tornado.

But, no matter the piercing power, the boosters could only navigate, and the lightweight of the armor made it too easy for the force four tornado to pick him up again to throw. "Come on! Damn it! Liger, let's roll into it!"

He boosted to the side and let the side blades spring out, letting the added resistance and the slicing power needed to flow with the Tornado and get a good look inside. He looked up and saw two balls sparking at each other high in the air before he was pushed out again.

The Tornado ramped up to a force five and Naruto turned to Leena. "I'll stall him! Jamie, find the devices in the Tornado and help Leena aim at them! Brad, I need you to help me out, get over here."

Naruto started out to Brad and they met up in between. "Alright listen, I'll boost behind you and you get inside there. It will be a far stretch but I can put you in enough to fire at the back controls, it's the only logical place for what's controlling this thing! Liger and I will probably be thrown out and the closeness to the ground will be too close and we'll freeze, but I can guarantee a shot. We go in when Leena and Jamie tell us they can't, otherwise we just distract it, got it?"

Brad started off and was in deep thought as he and Naruto rolled around, leading the fast Tornado around. "_He's risking a lot for me to get a shot in. After what he bought being expensive enough to not even equip his Zoid with protection...I won't allow him to just throw hi Zoid into pieces for only a no guarantee shot to kill that tornado._"

Leena was setting her shot and turning the Snipe master around to keep up with the Tornado to lead the shot. Jami was calculating the speed needed for the Tornado and when to fire... They would only get a single shot at this, seeing as the Tiger was still getting close even whilst being led. Naruto and Brad had to lead it a longer way around or else they would be following it instead.

Leena lines up everything, hoping that if her Rifle missed, maybe a barrage of Gatling fire would help DE-stabilize it... Jamie calculating everything quickly. "Alright Leena, if I'm right here, and I should be with the pressure I am in, aim seven degrees to the right and two degrees lower then dead center of the top where the clouds met the swirling vortex."

Leena held her Snipe Master and aimed quickly, finding the very spot it was swirling and lead in front of the thing, allowing Brad and Naruto to turn it before leading again and firing everything she had at that single spot.

The signal that it worked would be the total destruction of the Tornado... but what happened was a semi-success, as the Tornado went back to the single force Tornado, and slowly picked up again. Naruto lead in front of Brad and turned heavy. "Now's the chance, get in front!"

Brad did and lead in front, Naruto boosting and pushing the Command wolf a bit faster into the Tornado's line. Brad smiled... "Sorry Naruto, I can't do this.. You have to."

With a swift movement and clever thinking he turned and let the Liger boost him backwards, and turned tightly to get a shot at Liger, firing at it's back feet and making the ground start to collapse.

Naruto saw this and first was growling.. but then smirked sadly. "Fine... But remember, you never owed me anything, if that was what you were thinking."

Naruto boosted heavily and used the falling ground to jump from and boost straight into the Tornado, and cutting into the main body and ripping the back equipment off, rocks and boulders embedded into the side of Liger's armor.

The Tornado soon disappeared and the Tiger hit the ground. Naruto sighed as the Judge called it. "Battle Over, Battle Over. The Winner is.. the Blitz Team!"

Leena sighed... and frowned. "I guess I didn't do much after all..."

Naruto came on her screen, smiling. "You did fine. Great in fact. To be able to make that Tornado less of a hazard was an accomplishment in and of itself. There were two balls doing the spinning, you took one out and another replaced it. It would have recreated anyway, but giving us a shot was the best shot you took. Thanks Leena."

Leena blushed.. then smiled. "Sure Naruto. How about tonight we go out and celebrate just the two of us? Brad usually rests, especially after his Zoid got damaged, and my dad and Jamie do things their way. My treat, how about it?"

Naruto smiled, nodding. "Sure thing. Nothing too big though, I don't want to make things cost a lot when we're still in the hole to get things settled."

Suddenly though a Black Whale King came down, mouth open and showing a man inside, Leena recognizing him. "Hey, that's the guy who gave me the flowers."

The man chuckled. "Tauros, it's been a long time. Sorry we had to meet on such simple terms... Think of this as just a casual greeting... Next time you won't be so lucky..."

Naruto looked hardened at that man... "Threats... Empty ones if he thinks we'll just lie down and let him take us apart..."

They got to base and Tauros sighed. "Sorry, the man who was making all that weather was an old friend, now rival, named Dr. Layon... He's a dangerous man, we'll have to watch our backs."

It was a small party for their victory and Leena hurried after to change and get ready for her Date with Naruto. She had the perfect place to make him happy from what he thought would be good, and grinned. "Naomi, prepare to lose in this competition of love..."

With that, she went to get Naruto for their first date... Unaware of what was to come the next few weeks...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Well well, I did my best. How was it? You know, I never got how a super light weight Zoid could even pierce a force five Tornado like that without being hit by something. So I made it work with actual damn realistic physics. Jamie's smarts, Leena's new personality, and Brad's teamwork skills all building, I hope you enjoyed.

Leena fans, sorry for cutting it short, but I am a busy man, and very very tired... Next Chapter I will include an Omake at the end that has their date here in full detail. Thank you.


	9. Mary Champ Enters, The Team gets Closer

Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to yet another great Chapter. Now, last time I didn't get too many reviews.. must be because I was slow last time around.. but I am back, sorry. Now, let us get to the chapter.

ATTENTION! PAIRING UPDATE! Because of all the crap I am getting with "we want them both"... I will tell you what... if I get a total of 25 reviews in the next ten chapters for this pairing to be a harem with Naruto/Leena/Naomi, I will give you what you ask for. And that's almost 3 a chapter, and with how people have been asking and reviewing on this thing, I think that is a fair offer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_;

Brad blinked.. wide eyes... limp... wondering what the fuck he did to deserve this... "No way... you're shitting me.. Naruto, how in the hell could you do this?"

Now, he wasn't saying he got a crummy piece of crap... Honestly, how do you call a double Gatling mount attached to a lightweight rapid fire 100mm energy cannon and wide beam launcher for weapons on the Command Wolf a crummy piece of equipment?

What he was wondering was how he was good enough as a friend and teammate to earn this from Naruto... Hell, they even got enhanced hydraulics for it to make it faster and give more torque to the weight and speed ratio.

Naruto grinned. "You've proven yourself as a good friend and teammate, I can't let my friends down. Now we wait for a battle to test it out."

Leena was kind of thinking about what she could get Naruto to show her appreciations.. sadly the date last night did NOT go too well... Let's just say it was a flop... one that Naruto didn't mind at all... She would do better, and she would NOT LOSE!

Suddenly the ground started to shake a bit, and they all turned and looked for the source, and Naruto heard Zoids in the background. He ran out the base, brad and Leena following, and they saw four big 's coming in fast.

The Bison's turned and shown a big red cargo which stopped in front of them. The window at the side opened up and a blonde classy noble-type woman shown herself. "Hello, I was wondering where I can find the Harry Champ Research Institute?"

Naruto thought about that... Harry came every now and again, but otherwise they paid no mind.. though his base was not very secret... "I think it's directly north of here, so go fifty miles and you should be close!"

The woman smiled. "That's wonderful, I'm on the right track!"

After that, she got back in and the Bison and cargo flew off into the distance. Leena hummed in thought. "Seems Harry has an admirer..."

Naruto shrugged. "Looked more like his family to me... fancy look, fancy travel, fancy speech, hell their both blond and have a few similarities. I could be wrong, but meh... why not."

Naruto went off to start building the back shoulders for Liger. He needed to bring the power supply up a bit for the Shields, and had zilch on thoughts...

Leena came up and smiled. "So, how's it coming? Need an idea?"

Naruto smiled. "Would be good... I got nothing."

Leena grinned. "Well, you still got the excess metal from Liger's front shoulders right? Just create an armor around a battery unit on the back shoulders. It may be a bit big, but it shouldn't weight the Liger down any more then Ranger does."

Naruto started his calculations... and turned to Liger. "What do you think? More padding, but a little heavier in the ass, all for more protection up front."

Liger rumbled a little and looked down and Naruto bit his thumb... and sighed. "Let me do the numbers... Thanks Leena."

Leena smiled and walked off to finish her small contribution... she actually did the numbers, and thought of everything. She actually thought of a way to help the weight problem he was worried about. Smaller shoulders, but a small packs on the sides to help pad the body itself as well as add that extra kick to the energy shield system it needed.. and she was saving the money to buy it.

Brad looked at the Command Wolf.. and then to Naruto... then he smiled and looked back to his Zoid. "I wonder.. If I've ever heard from my Zoid before... huh... Wonder if you'll ever talk to me, Wolf."

The Command Wolf was silent to him, and he just smiled and started walking, getting some rest on the couch like normal.

Leena went to see Naruto as he did simulations on his battles and seen something strange. "What's wrong here? This says you were never supposed to beat the Tigerz the way you did..."

Naruto hummed in agreement... and pointed to the damage. "This is something strange... the Liger is an amazingly agile Zoid, and the armor I have on Shinobi isn't exactly weak, but still lightweight and shouldn't be tough enough to stop shock.."

Leena looked closely.. and seen Liger didn't move at all... then the camera for the battle against the gang awhile back, and she looked amazed. "You are an amazing shot..."

Naruto groaned. "I was piloting one handed and Naomi on top and in front of me... I shouldn't of seen them enough to target all of them like that... Liger did that on his own... He's more sentient then I thought... something is strange about him."

Leena smiled and put her arms around Naruto. "Liger Zero is a special Zoid. He's only let you pilot him, and he's been good to you. I think he is your partner, and will take any danger to fight as a warrior like you. That is what I think."

Naruto smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I guess... I need to figure it out though, normally Zoids don't do that, even when sentient to their pilots like they should be... How's yours though?"

Leena grinned. "Brilliant. Sentient. It speaks to me from time to time. I can barely believe it."

Naruto chuckled. "Snipe Masters were made, but they haven't been made in years. It's a rare Zoid, a living one form the wars. Yours is the same in that respect I think. Anyway, sorry I wasn't able to keep the date interesting."

Leena pouted and popped him lightly on the head. "Idiot.. I was the airhead during it... I should have been a better host and able to make you happy. All I did was screw up.."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "If that's screwing up, I think you need to reevaluate what you do during dates. I think it was cute. You did nothing wrong in my eyes."

Leena blushed at that.. and popped him lightly on the head again. "Idiot..." She smiled though. She was glad he was still thinking of her I high regards. She hoped everything went right the NEXT date she tries to take him on, she just hoped Naomi doesn't try any bullshit to take Naruto away from her.

Naruto got up and gone to see Jamie. The two have been working and talking for awhile, but nothing but what new to add onto their Zoids... It was like their friendship was stalled because of it. Naruto wanted to know more about the passionate young man.

Jamie was currently working out strategies against the A rank teams in the league. Naruto smiled. "Seems you are always prepared huh? Trying to get enough info to help us take those buggers on?"

Jamie smiled and turned to see Naruto. "Yeah. Sorry, been busy with it. I know it seems like I'm overconfident about this, but I just know we'll be able to be A rank warriors soon. Especially with you on the team making everyone better. You are the glue to keep this team together and strong."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Nah... Just someone out to help the team any way I can. Anyway, I came by because I wanted to talk to you a little bit. Seems we always talk about improving Zoids, never about each other."

Jamie smiled. "Well, my life isn't very exciting... I gone to school, got fascinated in Zoids, and just went from there. My father was a very famous Zoid Warrior, and he was a part of the inspiration I had to even try to pilot a Zoid. He was a very skilled Raynos pilot... They called him the Wild Eagle..."

Naruto knew that name a good deal. "Ah, I see. Son of the Famous Wild Eagle of the Skies. The untouchable Raynos Pilot. Heard he crashed big time. Never asked about if he survived or not. So, did he?"

Jamie smiled. "Most people would assume he would have died, but he was able to get out of it by pulling up last second and slamming the belly into the ground instead of the head. He's still about, but as a Pteras Courier."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Glad to here he made it out then. You ever thought about flying a Raynos?"

Jamie grew nervous. "Not really... I like my Pteras. Don;t get me wrong, a Raynos is totally cool, but... I Just don't feel like stepping into my fathers shoes..."

Naruto hummed as he looked down.. "I don't remember my old man... The only thing I know... is he and my mom died when going on expedition... I was with them when they gone, but... I can't remember..."

Jamie frowned. "Sorry man.."

Naruto smiled. "I've grown used to it, so it's fine. Anyway, why not try to be a better Zoid Pilot?"

Jamie hummed as he looked down. "Because I don't know if I can... True I know about Zoids and their parts, about how they work, about their ghosts and sentient abilities... But I'm not cut out for battling..."

Naruto put a hand on Jamie's shoulder and smiled more. "Trust me... I see when someone is or not. You have the heart of a True Zoid Warrior... you just need to unlock that part of you. When you do, I hope I can watch you as you fight with greater skill than your father ever did."

Jamie was a bit surprised from that.. but smiled and nodded. "Thanks Naruto. That means a lot... Still, I don't think I can. Maybe after awhile I will try to get better.."

Naruto nodded and stretched. "Good!" Suddenly the ground was shaking again, and Naruto hummed. "Is that girl lost again?" He and Jamie went out and Brad and Leena met them as the Bison came again, and the cargo was up next to the base.

The girl came down an elevator... with harry beside her. Harry waved nervously. "Hey Leena. Everyone, this is my Sister, Mary Champ."

She instantly came up to Leena with a serious intense look on her face... "Is this her, Harry?" That got everyone confused and wanting to know what was going on..

Harry nodded and she turned to him. "She won't do at all. No good."

Leena was a little miffed that just because this noble girl was supposed to be classy, she thought every girl else was no good. "Wait a minute here, what do you mean I'm no good!"

Mary put a cloth to her face in mock tears. "Oh Harry, you have so much to learn about how tricky girls can be!"

Leena growled but Naruto caught her.. and she calmed down, not stooping to her level. Naruto stepped up. "That's actually very rude of you miss. Judging character by looks alone is no way to present yourself in front of the general public. Besides, Leena never made any advances or tricking Harry at all, Harry is trying to gain her attention by any means he deems needed. Admirable, but not getting him anywhere."

Mary turned to him and blinked.. then smiled. "Well, I see you are a very good gentleman. I guess you are right though... I suppose I jumped the gun in my judgment... But I still think this girl is not good enough to be with my brother. I do apologize though for saying you were no good at all though."

Leena smiled at that... Naruto's calm attitude always helped.. she would have to tone her temper down if she wanted to keep things ok and not against her. "It's fine. Siblings think the world of each other... so I guess I can say I am not for Harry. Never wanted to be with him either. So, this all you came about? Harry and me?"

Mary Champ smiled. "I say, you are a decent young woman to be polite like that. Part of it is because Harry thinks so highly of you, and I can see a little bit why. But another reason is to find out who his Rival in Zoid battles are."

Naruto pointed to himself. "That would be me... if anything... I doubt Brad and Jamie would be, seeing as he knows them for so long, but I got his goat when he seen me suddenly come in."

Mary looked and Naruto knew.. she wasn't looking at him.. as she came up with bright eyes and adoration, speaking of how wonderful it is and how beautiful... she passed him and went to the Liger Zero.

Naruto followed as the Doctor came in and the girl looked at him. "Who are you, and what is this magnificent piece of machine!"

Tauros smiled. "I'm Dr. Tauros, the head of the Blitz team. Nice to meet you young lady. This is the Liger Zero, a very good Zoid."

Mary giggled as she looked at it with blatant obsession. "It's like a snow flake, so adorable! I never seen a Zoid so beautiful to my eyes! I'll take it!" Naruto was nearly unable to keep himself from hitting the floor.. Leena already did, and Brad was swayed with shock and confusion, Jamie as well.

The Doctor just stood still. "Sorry, It's not for sale. It's part of the team in our battles."

Mary turned. "I'll pay whatever you want. It would look great as a statue in the front lawn of my mountain getaway."

Naruto frowned and came up to her. "It's not for sale. I'm still making payments on it with a contract deal with the good Doctor here... Besides, Liger is a sentient Zoid, he wouldn't allow himself to just stay still for years as a lawn ornament."

Mary smiled more. "Wait a minute... How about this deal instead. We face you in a Zoid battle, and if we win, I get the Liger!"

Harry turned to her in surprise. "Sis, what are you doing? What about Leena?"

Mary frowned. "She's not the girl for you... But I guess if we win, you beat your rival, and she may see you for your greatness. Makes sense."

Naruto snarled a bit. "Alright.. That tears it... I've been keeping my cool, but now you're trying a move by the backdraft? That's low..."

Mary frowned. "I don't know who you are talking about, but I don't think this is so bad. Besides, you are welcome to deny the deal.. Though, if you win, I guess I will offer ten times the normal amount of prize money. Either way I want a chance at having this adorable Liger."

Brad growled. "That won't tempt us! Liger is Naruto's Zoid, and we can't let you just try your hand at us like this."

Leena stepped up. "Naruto's right, Liger wouldn't allow it anyway, so why try?"

Naruto stepped up and grinned menacingly. "We'll take your challenge... Better get ready, because I will show you the true purpose for being a true and honorable Zoid Warrior. Set the match up... We'll be waiting."

That got everyone's attention... and Mary nodded. "Very well. We will see you in battle." With that, Harry and Mary left to get ready.

After they left.. the screams came in. "What are you thinking!" "You have any idea what this means?" "What if you lose!"

Naruto turned and started walking. "I know exactly what I am doing. We've beaten Harry who is a skilled warrior and money behind him. Mary, most likely, has no skill, but more money behind her. Besides... Liger said to go for it."

They looked and Liger was not in normal position, but standing as if ready for a fight. Brad looked.. and smiled. "Well... I'll be..."

Leena looked to Naruto, still worried.. "Naruto. What if we lose? What will you do then?"

Naruto turned to her, smiling. "We will win.. I know we will. Just have faith. Besides.. it was either this or she never would have left until she bought us out to get Liger. I'd rather do this and her keep her word rather then her trying to sabotage us."

Doctor Tauros smiled at that. "It was more for the team rather then you and Liger as well wasn't it? Just like you... Alright everyone, make sure you are all ready for combat, we need to be ready for anything."

Leena focused on Naruto... and grinned. "I think it's time I get everything for him like I planned..."

The next day Naruto looked at the parts in front of him.. then he pointed at them and looked to Leena. "Alright... You DO realize the date wasn't THAT bad right? I enjoyed it actually, so I won't accept this as apologizing for a decent time."

Leena smiled and nodded. "It's not for an apology... It's because you helped the Blitz team ever since you first got in our lives.. helped Leon when he was hurt, helped us win our battle, helped Brad be a better friend and team mate, and Jamie is more social..."

She blushed as she looked at him. "And... You helped me understand I need to keep a cool head... I realize I have had a bad temper for a good few years before you came here... So, this is a thank you.. for everything."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Leena. So... Shall we put it together? I'll need to take measurements and melt down the rest of that metal. I'll then need the shield system before I can effectively use this system."

Leena grinned. "Let's get cracking!"

They worked all day to build the new energy shoulders and side-packs for the Liger, Naruto getting the armor for them made by the end of the night.

The Next day, was the day of the battle... They were going in when Naruto wondered. "Alright... 0982 is restriction on numbers right? Same number as each other... we're facing how many?"

Jamie pulled up the battle specs. "Hmm, seems it's four. Mary must be joining the battle with her brother and the two robots. This means I will have to join in too."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Time for you to show the skills you have, Jamie. Get the Pteras ready for Combat. Everyone, get a fire under your asses and make it snappy!"

Naruto got the CAS system online and Liger ready for the needed armor. He had to choose wisely at first... "Alright... Mary would probably go for the best offense and defense capable Zoid money can buy in order to beat us... That can be anything between a Red Horn to a Gojulas... I'll need my go-to armor... Liger... Think Shinobi would be a good idea?"

Liger roared lowly and the system started to change it's armor queue.. but not to Shinobi, but to Ranger. Naruto looked confused. "Range and armor piercing? You sure?"

Liger roared louder and Naruto smiled. "Alright. Changing to Liger Ranger." After Liger changed, they were at the battlefield. Leena shot out the catapult first. Jamie followed shortly after, and then Brad came out, sporting his new weapons. Lastly, Naruto shot out and got his systems ready for sniping.

As the judge fell down, Jamie started flying around. "I'll go check out the competition. I'll give you the report."

The Judge came up and started his small start. "This area is a designated Zoid battlefield. All unauthorized personnel should leave the area at once." After a quick scan he continued. "The Blitz Team versus the Champ Team. Battle mode 0982. Ready?... FIGHT!"

Jamie came up on the Champ Team and did a diagnostic. "Four Iron Kongs, not good for us... Two are equipped with heavy artillery, AZ Anti-Aircraft Missiles, and hellfire ground missiles, the other two are PK typ- Scratch that! Their Alamazer M-1896's!"

Naruto cursed. "That's not good! Get out of there!" Naruto saw the streaks coming into the sky for Jamie and saw Jamie trying to out-fly them... sadly, in vain, as Jamie was unable to dodge all of that fire, and got hit.

Jamie went out for an emergency landing and Naruto activated his triple barrel guns. "Alright. Seems Mary went ammo crazy on her money spending trip. Leena, show her being ammo crazy is a bad thing..."

Leena got her Zoid running off in the distance to find a decent hill to hide behind and see the ten miles ahead. "Go for it, and don't even think about losing to that girl. We can't lose against her stupid attitude, thinking Liger is just for decoration. He is your partner, and that means he can't lose this fight!"

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Leena. Brad, me and you go and play Decoy. Besides, with your new upgrades I think Sebastian will need a good spanking to see that Mary's money won't protect him."

Brad grinned. "Sounds good to me... Might as well hunt him like I did last time. What's your plan?"

Naruto hummed. "They got missiles... my armor won't withstand those kind of odds if the ammo is as extensive as I think... I gotta keep moving and draw their fire, you take out the Alamazer M-1896's. Leena will bring down the missile launcher types when she gets a shot."

Brad smiled. "I see. Well, let's give it our best shot then!"

Naruto was nearing the settlement of the Kongs when suddenly the Hellfire missiles were being fired rapidly at him. "SHIT! BRAD EVADE EVADE!"

The missiles hit hard all around and Naruto had to use the force of it to push Liger around a hill to hide. Naruto groaned... "That girl is worse then Leena was. Brad, you ok?"

Brad groaned as he had his Command Wolf still in the game, but his leg was damaged. "Yeah... Can't move though. What's the plan?"

Naruto hummed... he looked around the hill and seen them targeting him..He cursed. "Alright... think you can hit one of them? Going down, you gonna take one with you?"

Brad checked his weapons and aimed for one of the Alamazer's. He smiled. "Least I can do to help out. Just tell me when to fire..."

Naruto got ready... and ran for it, trying to flank right as the missiles started coming at him. "NOW!"

Brad fired a hellish barrage of gunfire and cannons at the Iron Kongs, no mercy as he hit and froze Sebastian. Naruto aimed his three rifles at the other and fired all at the arm and center, taking it off and bringing a major component offline, managing to take down Benjamin for the count.

Naruto saw one Iron Kong turn to face Brad and take him out. Brad braced for it and Naruto watched as Brad was hit and frozen. "Brad, you ok?"

Brad groaned as he recovered his head. "Yeah... Bit winded... How's the count?"

Naruto turned back in front and seen the OTHER Iron Kong in front of him. He cursed. "Damn it!" The Iron Kong had stable power and great defense at close range. It would take Shinobi to take him out, and he was too close to aim with his guns or else the Kong would rip him to pieces. He had only one chance.

Naruto fired his cheek mounted guns at the Kong and sliding to a halt before trying to jump back. Bad idea. The Kong grabbed Liger's leg and pulled him in before throwing him into a hill of rocks.

Naruto groaned. "Damn.. Liger, let's go!"

Liger got up shakily before trying to run. The Kong was on them and fired, shelling Liger with a massive barrage. Naruto growled as he took it, keeping a check on Liger's systems. "Damn it.. Liger, don't you dare crap out on me!"

Just as Naruto found it hopeless, the explosive rounds taking their toll and breaking off the armor to nearly nothing, suddenly the shelling stopped and Naruto saw the Kong just lay down and frozen.. he looked and seen that it had taken a round to the system core in the shoulder. He grinned. "Just in time, thanks Leena!"

Suddenly an explosion occurred and he rushed to see what happened, and saw the last Kong had it's ammo hit, and was frozen from the blast. Naruto smiled. "That is some great sniping! HAH!"

Lena smirked, being five hundred yards away and behind a rock formation. "I do what I can. Sorry I couldn't help you Brad, I was still getting here."

Brad sighed in relief. "No problem. I understand. Still, glad we won that."

The Judge called it. Winner, Blitz Team. They met with the Champ's after the battle and Mary was content, but sad. "Well... a Deal is a Deal... You'll keep Liger. But don't think I won't be back. I won't give up on having that adorable snowflake... And you seem to be a decent man, taking victory like a real gentleman."

Naruto smiled at that. "Because it doesn't matter who wins in the end, we fight as honorable warriors. If you come back for Liger, you won't have a chance. Still, battling against you four this time was a hell of a lot harder then I thought."

Mary nodded and bowed before she started to leave. "Oh and Harry, stay away from that girl! She still isn't the right girl for you, no matter how skilled she is!"

As she left, harry turned to them. "Expect a battle sometime soon you guys!"

Naruto smiled. "Sorry Harry. See, this battle was a double edged sword from the start. We got the better end of the deal, moving up a rank to Class A, you got the sour end, and went down to Class C. Get up a rank or two and we'll think about it."

Harry frowned.. but smiled. "Fine. But I won't let this stop me. I'll be an even better warrior to face you next time! Expect me to make a come back!"

After that was all said and done, they went back to base and Naruto frowned, looking at Liger's wrecked armor.. "Sorry.. I should have been more careful buddy... Explosive rounds rip us apart..."

Liger rumbles softly at that and bend down to him. Naruto smiled. "Yeah... I gotta admit, Shinobi would have not been able to get close to them if Harry was gonna try that shit with us. No doubt Mary went for heavy armor, so Shinobi wouldn't have been much use."

It was true, Mary's Zoids had triple the armor plating, and Naruto was using 100MM anti-armor high velocity FMJ shells with his long range guns, that was the only reason it had a chance of bringing down even one of those things. Leena's sniper was equipped mainly for versing armored opponents, that way no matter what Zoid they faces she could shoot them down if it came down to it.

He went off to finish the armor plating for the original armor. That would be his Go-To armor after he was done with it. He grinned. "Liger Prime. Sounds good."

**XxX Omake; Leena's Date, after the defeat of the Tigerz Team XxX**

Leena was dressed up... Not too fancy, but nothing shaggy either. She was wearing a blue knee-high skirt with an orange T-shirt. She sighed to calm her beating heart as she waited for Naruto to come out of the base. "Alright.. you look fine.. we're just having dinner, nothing fancy."

Naruto whistled as he came out. Usually he wore an orange no sleeve jacket with a black t-shirt, flames at the edged of the sleeves in design and a swirl symbol on the chest and dark orange jeans with black flames on the edge of the legs.

This time he was wearing a nice blue full jacket with a dark orange t-shirt under it, and dark red jeans. He also had his hair slimmed back. It was still spiky as all hell, but a little cleaner and put back as a more subtle hair-style to deal with. She could also smell a little cologne.

She giggled. "Wow. I thought this was just going to be a normal dinner date. You clean up pretty good."

Naruto blushed. "Well.. truth be told I haven't gone out on an actual date.. No one liked me enough to even know who I was other by name and rumors. I just wanted to make sure I could be seen as a good date."

Leena grabbed his arm and pulled him to the car. "Well I say you look like one fine date to me." She let him drive because he insisted that night. They talked a bit about Naruto's past, about Naruto in his younger days.

Leena wanted to bash her brains into the first oncoming car coming their way asking that about him... the horrible shit that happened to him, she was surprised he didn't kill Hinata and Shikamaru when he battled them.

They got to the restaurant, a decent family-type scene, nothing fancy or for couples only. Leena ordered the steak with mashed potato's with cheese fries. Naruto ordered a Ramen dish, and an order of biscuits and gravy. It was a nice meal, very good here.

Leena asked him about his parents... big mistake there... he was down-trot and blanked out a bit... "I don't know them... I was three when they died. I was on expedition with them when suddenly something happened and next thing I know I am in the hospital... Only thing I can remember from that day that sticks out... is a Zoid and a man with red eyes... Seemed to have these.. weird eye design... and an orange mask..."

Leena frowned and wanted to sink in her chair... bringing up a horrible past from Naruto yet again... Naruto smiled a bit. "Though I'm fine with it. Made me who I was today, and loo where I am. On a team filled with good people, I have an awesome Zoid to call my partner, and I'm finally on a date. Hell.. No one ever asked about who I am or asked about me, it feels good getting it off my chest."

Leena still felt bad for that... The date came to Dessert and Naruto ordered for them. "Yes, could you bring us two milkshakes and two pieces of cake? I'll take all chocolate for mine, Leena, you?" She blushed.. and smiled. "Same..."

Leena asked about his master, and that was a good thing to ask for once. Naruto smiled. "He's a great man. He taught me so much about Zoids and how to be a good warrior.. Jiraiya the Sage of the Mountain. He was like a father to me, supportive, kind, helped me survive. He has hid quirks, but he's a good man no matter how crazy his quirk is."

Leena smiled and nodded. "I am glad you had someone to look up to so highly."

The dessert came up and they ate in peace, and it was a good time then. Leena felt confident she could pull off this date and get closer to him. She saw he had some cake on his whiskers and got up, grabbing a napkin and tried to wipe it off... and that was where things turned a bit sour...

She spilled her milkshake all over the table, which caused her to panic about her clothes, and accidentally kicked the table, making Naruto's half-filled one to spill on his chest and leg. She sat down quickly and Naruto chuckled a little. "Well, that was a bit crazy. You ok?"

Leena nodded, blushing deeply in embarrassment... "_STUPID STUPID STUPID! You should have been more careful! Such an airhead!_" They finished their dessert, what was left of it, and paid the bill, Leena taking care of it, and they left in silence. Naruto looked to her and smiled. "I had a pretty good time. A little bit of trouble at the end there, but I say it was very enjoyable."

Leena groaned in embarrassment, trying to figure out how she could possibly screw up any worse... "Sorry... I was a klutz..."

Naruto turned to her smiling brightly. "Don't say that. It happens I guess. Besides, it wasn't like we were kicked out because of a little spill. It was a good time to me. So cheer up. It wasn't bad enough to beat yourself up about."

They got back to base and Naruto walked Leena to her room. He smiled. "It was a good time, so please don't think it was a bad thing. Here, sleep on this." he came in and kissed her cheek before walking off to his room.

Leena touched her cheek and blushed more.. she smiled and went in her room, then jumped on her bed... before squealing in her cushions and giggling before smiling. "I got a kiss! Hehehehe, take that Naomi! I'll get more soon, and you won't take him from me!"

She dreamt of a way to make the next date even better, hoping she didn't screw up again, peacefully in bliss.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There you have it folks, sorry it was a little late but hey, I did my best. It was either do this last night and wake up late, or get some sleep, make the omake even better than I originally planned, and get it out to you.

So, I hope you understand, and enjoy. See ya next time!


	10. Wind in the Sand, Beginning Feelings

Well well well... look here, what does the first chapter vote come down to when I look after day one?... ELEVEN! 11 reviews telling me yes for harem, 1 for no, and 3 unsure people... Holy... You have any idea.. any freaking idea how shocking that is?

I will tell you... IT WOKE ME THE HELL UP! Alright, enough of that, back to the story.. if I don't hurry, you'll actually get the 25!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto was reading a catalog for parts, seeing if he could add any parts to the main body that were lightweight... maybe something for Ranger to bridge the medium range gap... or maybe a longer range weapon for Shinobi.. he needed another armor or something.. something to help with the power issue in case he needed to face a Gojulas or something heavier...

Brad came in and saw him on the couch. "Hey Naruto, you doing ok? Liger was naked, what is going on?"

Naruto smiled. "Well, I got all the parts for his normal armor to use, I just need to make it all match in color, I sent them in for colorization. A guy I know way south... Told me they should be done and shipped here in about a day."

Brad nodded, sitting down on the other couch in the briefing room.. "So, what color is it going to be? You have a dark nearly black purple, and red... this one gonna be blue?"

Naruto smiled. "Not totally... Orange with Black Flame designs in some places. My natural Sage colors, or so my master told me. It works out actually."

Brad shrugged. "Orange is a solid and bright color, but try not to go overboard on it ok?"

Naruto frowned. "Dis the orange, I make you eat your tongue through your ass. Besides, it'll be a darker orange, but still a solid orange color. You can relax."

Brad smiled. "I know. Sorry, making a joke. So, what's got your goat?"

Naruto hummed and brought up their next battle... "Sadly, we're up against some high end team... Their stats are not up, and they just got into Class A. Something doesn't feel right, and then I got an unmistakable feeling that we'll be up against more illegal battles."

Brad narrowed his vision and looked to Naruto. "Backdraft?" Naruto nodded, Brad hummed in thought. "They think about trying again, we'll teach em not to mess with the Blitz Team. By the way, Jamie's feeling a bit frustrated... Notice anything strange?" 

Naruto hummed in thought. He had noticed a few things wrong about Jamie the last few days... he's been down and going through computer simulations ever since. He would think about that after the next battle.

He got up and went to the hangar. He got up to the Liger and hummed. "Don't suppose you enjoy being naked huh... Don't worry, tomorrow we go into battle, and we'll put on Shinobi or Ranger, depending on who we are facing. Just wait it out and rest."

Liger growled lowly and bent it's head down to Naruto. Naruto put a hand to it's nose and smiled. "You are incredible. No doubt we'll keep moving forward and never give up. You with me? Moving up to the top?"

Liger got back up and roared before settling down. Naruto grinned. "My thoughts exactly. No matter who this Team Sand is, we'll take them out."

The next day, the team were going up to the battlefield and Jamie laid out the plan for the battle. "Alright team. This is what I got up for the trio we're up against. Seems they got some high quality Zoids, and I managed to get a few rumors going around. One is a dino-type Zoid that can swim underground like it was water, a flier, and a scorpion-type to add in the mix. I think Naruto should change into the Shinobi, you and Brad go and take care of the Ground force, Leena, you would do well to handle the flier in case they try anything. Naruto, you flank the Scorpion as Brad becomes the Decoy for the swimming Zoid, this will make it so if the Swimming Zoid tried anything, Naruto can speedily confront it whilst Brad is taking out the Scorpion. Leena, you are the back-up for them if anything happens."

Naruto saw the plan had great merit in the battlefield, but he saw Jamie wasn't very enthusiastic about it. He hummed in thought before letting it slide for now and getting up. He went to change into Shinobi.

Brad and Leena just took it in stride, failing to see what Naruto saw, but went to get themselves ready for battle. It was going to be a shock to see what Jamie had to offer next time...

The battleground was right in front of them and the Catapult came online. Naruto and Liger Shinobi configuration launched out, Leena and her Snipe Master joining a second later, and Brad's Command Wolf all launched and lined up for battle.

The judge came down shortly after they were ready and Naruto scanned the area ahead. He saw a target coming in from ahead and looked up. Nothing on the ground, but he saw that something was in the air and he looked a little surprised. "Storm Sworder! We're in deep trouble!"

The Judge was calling out the battle as Naruto was checking for the enemy, and just as Naruto had spotted it, the judge called it. "Battle Mode, 0982, Ready? FIGHT!"

Naruto boosted Liger forward, and the Purple and Brown Storm Sworder was diving on the team. "MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

Leena cursed and ran to the left, and Brad ran right as the Storm Sworder passed the middle ground with a barrage of heavy fire before flying up again.

Leena ran around a mountain area and got behind it, checking for enemies. Sadly, that was her mistake, because out of the sand came a Dark Spiner, and it bit into her leg and pulled her up and upside down before throwing her into the mountain.

Brad saw this and turned, firing at the Zoid once before a Guysack formed on him and started firing heavily on his side.

Naruto cursed and activated his side blades, boosting so fast he broke the sound barrier to get to it. Sadly, that was his loss as the Storm Sworder came up from above him and hit the Sound Barrier right as he passed. The colliding force of his speed and the Storm Sworder's barrier busting thrown BOTH off.

The Storm Sworder was flipping out and almost crashed into the ground before raising up wildly, as Naruto was flipped backwards. He boosted Liger down to the ground and sped back on track to get to the Guysack.

Leena was thrown into the air and blasted by two twin barrel AZ 150MM cannons, one on either side of the Dark Spiner's Spine Array. She hit the ground and blacked out.

Naruto got to the Guysack quick and cut it's tail off as it tried to side-step away, and then turned heavy, boosting to a stop in his 180 degree maneuver , and fired his Shock Cannon until the Guysack was frozen.

He had no choice before the Storm Sworder came out from the sky, firing a multitude array of AZ 70 and AZ 105 cannons at him. He boosted off, trying to flank away from the turning Storm Sworder. "Damn, these guys are good, who the fuck are they?"

Suddenly a screen popped up and he growled in anger. "Gaara of the Sand..."

A red head with a menacing grin chuckled on the screen. "It's been a long time.. last I checked you piloted your masters Barigator to destroy us back in the Wind Canyon when we tried to ambush your master. You took us out like it was nothing.. Now this is payback."

Naruto saw the Spine come from the ground and swiftly closing in on him and he jumped high into the ground, boosting higher as the Dark Spiner came from the ground to attack, but missed with the two twin barrel cannons.

Naruto landed and kept boosting. Brad had his left legs damaged, the Wolf was unable to move very swiftly. He called up Brad. "Brad, listen, you ain't a match for these guys, their mercenary children from old war pilots up in the northwest, these guys are brutal! Take aim, fire all you got at that aerial Zoid, you have to take that thing down!"

Brad nodded and aimed his Double Gatling guns way ahead of the Storm Sworder's path. He was a Merc, he knew he had to aim forward of such a fast Zoid. It was closing in on Naruto and he fired a big barrage, only about a ten second burst though, before the Dark Spiner of Gaara's Zoid popped up from the ground and twisted, smashing a glowing tail into him and knocking him out and freezing the Command Wolf.

The barrage Brad pulled off was enough to hit the Storm Sworder's wing and make it fly really low, a perfect target as Naruto boosted and jumped up, aiming and taking out the wing of the flying Storm Sworder, and making it crash land and freeze.

Now.. it was Gaara against Naruto...

Naruto boosted up a mountain range that had a grassy filed and Gaara followed by climbing it, unable to swim into it of course.

Naruto saw this and boosted downwards, activating the front blades as he closed in. "Shinobi Spear!" The blades glowed dark blue as he closed in. Gaara, however, was smarter then most. He jumped from the cliff and Liger passed under him.

Naruto didn't give up and landed on the ground, Gaara doing the same except he landed and dove INTO the ground. Naruto boosted forward and then jumped, spinning Liger in the air as the Side Blades glowed.

This was what ended the battle. Gaara burst from the ground and Naruto switched the Side bladed to aim forward, and the slicing motion with the spin Naruto was in cut into the main body and cut the spine's off, Freezing the Dark Spiner and putting it out of the battle.

Liger landed on all fours and pulled the seven blades back in and on itself. The Judge called it then. "The Battle is Over, the Battle is Over. The Winner is... The Blitz Team!"

Naruto went to the broken Spiner and growled. "Try that shit again, I will show you just how good I really am... Gaara of the Sand... be a better person, or else you will always lose. Oh and by the way, this put you down to Class B again, good luck climbing back from this defeat."

The team went back to base and Naruto was in the Hangar, looking over the damage... Brad's Command Wolf was heavily hit, and Leena's Snipe master was totaled. It would take a good few days to get it all back into working order.

Leena walked in and frowned. She felt useless during that battle... She couldn't even fire a single shot to help Naruto out. She looked to Naruto then down in disappointment in herself. "Sorry I couldn't even help damage them for you.."

Naruto looked to her and smiled a little, pulling her in a one armed hug. "It's fine. We were up against them when we had no idea who they were or what their Zoids were. You did what you could. Besides, even I barely managed to beat that Dark Spiner."

Leena looked to Naruto and he smiled more. "Lighten up. Besides, it's not like it was useless. You helped bring him out of hiding, or else we would never have found out what his Zoid was. Not to mention if you had the chance, that Storm Sworder would never had been a problem to begin with."

Leena smiled a little. She leaned in on Naruto a bit, basking in his warmth. After a minute he let go and sighed. "I think I need to talk with Jamie. He's been down for awhile, and after today he seemed kind of out of it. Mind if I go alone?"

Leena smiled and stepped back. "Not a problem. See you in the morning. I'll try to see about the Zoids." She went to the Snipe master and got up to manage the damage a bit. It was heavily hit.

Naruto went around the base, trying to find the aerial pilot of the team. He heard some clicking and battle noises and went to the briefing room. Jamie was currently looking at some battle footage. Naruto came up and put a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Hey, hows it going? What's this all for?"

Jamie, to put it mildly, over-reacted, jumping from his chair and holding the holographic screen and hiding it from view as he cried about it being nothing.

Naruto smiled. "Then tell me what's up. I know you've been out of it for a bit, I wanna know what's got you by the hair. You seemed unenthusiastic about your plans for awhile."

Jamie sighed, sitting down and pulling up the footage from the battle they had been in from the past. "I've been going over why we've been on this incredible winning streak. It's like after so much happening before you came on the team, and then suddenly on this huge streak? It's got me wondering what the secret of it is.."

Naruto hummed. No way he was the only reason they were winning, it had to be something else. He had nothing though, not a single idea. "I can't imagine why. Any theories?"

Jamie shook his head, pulling up more footage. "I've done every simulation possible using all the moves you employed on the simulator, and no matter what I try, we always lose in the simulations, yet we always win in the real thing."

Naruto hummed. Jamie pulled up the simulations and he watched it for a minute before figuring out a few things. "Ok, first off, you're seemingly pitting the team against us and viewing it from the opponents angle. Take a look from this angle.."

Naruto put in everything he knew about Brad and Leena's styles from the battles, and somehow figured from reading into them that they have evolved, or somehow changed themselves and their styles slightly every time. Maybe that was because of him.

Jamie watched the Simulation and saw that they were winning, but still not like how they were for real. "I don't get it... And even if I choose what plans to do, you three will just ignore it. Don't get me wrong, I understand you guys would try, but it's like one thing goes wrong and you all just ignore it and go wild."

Naruto smiled. "That is where you are wrong. I think I see what you are saying... You are the teams strategical adviser, but every strategy you've employed has been in vain. In truth, you're strategy helps us in the beginning, but you are forgetting Murphys law."

Jamie looked at Naruto with a puzzled look and Naruto smiled, nodding at him. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. See, no matter how perfect a plan is or how well you think on a strategy before battle, when you are on the field, that plan will never fully be realized. What you need to do is not to think on what your plan hasn't done, but how to improve your strategy as the battle progresses. I know you can figure out amazing strategies on the fly for us to use, you just need to believe in yourself."

Jamie blinked a little, processing that speech, before smiling and looking more lively. "I guess you got a point there. Thanks Naruto, I guess I was being silly thinking I could plan everything ahead of the other teams. Still, I love creating strategies for battles... I love the Zoids."

Naruto grinned. "I do too."

Jamie shut down the simulator and got up, but then he remembered something. "Hey, Naruto, you seemed to know the other team today, what was that all about?"

Naruto hummed in thought, then looked up. "Back when I was with my master, Jiraiya the Sage. I was learning to pilot a Zoid, going through the Wind Canyon. I was using his Barigator. Those three jumped me with Rev Raptors, and I beat them. They swore revenge... I guess they were coming for it today. No doubt the Storm Sworder was the girl Temari, and the Guysack seemed to stylize Kankuro and his long range bullshit."

Jamie hummed. "Sounds like you had a rough childhood. How young were you when this happened? I know by your papers your around 25 now right?" Naruto's profile was sent in to be a part of the Blitz team in the first place, so more was known about Naruto since day three of him being with them.

Naruto looked up in thought. "I'd say around sixteen. Strangely my childhood was tougher then you can imagine, but I find it better to live in the present."

Jamie was actually curious now on Naruto's past. He also wondered about all those dealers giving them discounts and then there was the free gear when Naruto first joined. "So tell me, when did you get out in the world and start dealing with Zoid parts that have all these discounts and credit you accumulated till you joined us?"

Naruto grinned. "Thought you might ask that sooner or later. Yeah, I was around twenty when I started out that career of wandering the world looking for a Zoid, and dealing in that for a living. Five years of accumulated credit... I only got one place left to gather anything from and my credit is all gone, and I have been planning a visit for awhile. They deal in supplementary systems and gadgets, mostly things like net guns, smaller missile pods, and slightly decent armor systems, but sometimes it gets lucky. Been thinking on their catalog, what to arrange, but I don't have a clue."

Jamie nodded and went to his room. "See ya Naruto, get some rest up, we'll need to be ready for the next battle."

The next day was slow going. Naruto went to see the last guy he had dealings with, finding good advantages for Liger's different armor systems. Nothing too big, but it would definitely give him a good edge in his future battles.

As he was retuning he went to a Cafe, hoping to see some potentials rising up on the screens whilst getting a small meal. Just as he sat down he noticed someone walking up to him and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the Red Comet herself. Come for another talk?"

Naomi sat across him and smiled. "Well, we're here aren't we? Heard about your victory over those sand guys. Pretty awesome stuff. Didn't think you could pilot Liger the way you did at the end, but I shoulda known you'd try something sneaky. Sorry about your team."

Naruto shrugged. "The team was hit hard, but no skin of our bones. Leena and Jamie felt discouraged, Leena for being unable to help the battle in anyway, in truth she uncovered that Spiner, and Jamie for being unable to come up with good strategies that could beat our opponents the night before a battle."

Naomi chuckled a bit. "Sounds like the kid never heard of Muprhy's Law of War. Battle plans never survive first contact with the enemy and all that. Hope the kid's ok."

Naruto nodded. "I told him, and helped him figure shit out. A kid like him needs to figure things out. Sure, most would say to have it found out alone, but I had it happen to me.. it's more discouraging to learn it alone. I helped him as a friend, and that helped him build character as a person, bringing his heart into it for those he cares for."

Naomi smiled more, seeing Naruto in an even brighter light then she already has been. "Wow, that's some speech. So tell me, how did you fix Leena's discouragement?"

Naruto shrugged. "Pulled her close, comforted her and told her it was alright. Nothing big. She's trying to get her Snipe Master up and running again for the next battle. I was just returning with some gadgets and weapons to help my armor configurations do better in battle."

Naomi looked at him with a slightly puzzled look. "You pulled her close huh? You two getting that close or something?" She hoped not. If that girl took him after she wanted to claim him, she'd just have to rip him from her somehow.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Not totally. We're team mates, but she has been wanting to know me more then usual recently. Hell, she even asked me on a date, I accepted. It was a bit of a flop, but I thought it was a good time. First date I've ever been on and all."

Naomi smiled. "So, you two aren't an item yet?" She was silently hoping to god he was single still, she wasn't ready to let him off to someone else until she was sure he was perfect for her. Sure, she was slightly going slow, but Naruto needed only pass a single test in her list... She's been hurt a lot in the past, she just wanted to make sure she found the right one, but if he passed that last test, she would drive towards him no matter how many girls were wanting him.

Naruto looked a bit confused. "Why you ask? You wanna shot at me or something? I'm not ready for a girlfriend, so no, we're not an item. Besides, I am... complicated..." Naruto was thinking of his past a bit, all he had to endure in his life, every scrap of bullshit from his so called 'friends' and then the hardships he had to go through alone since he left his master.

Naomi smirked seductively. "Well, you can't be that complicated. Come on, tell me a bit about yourself. How about your hometown?"

Naruto looked down, frowning as he pulled every memory form his brain, scowling slightly form them all. "It's a shit hole... Clergy town was where I was born, but like hell was it even close to being a 'home'. My so called friends abandoning me to mobs of people who wanted to hurt me for having a mark on me..."

Naomi was curious now, Naruto held his shoulder as he said that. "What mark? Why would they be hostile over that?"

Naruto looked away, dropping his hand. "It's just a mark my father put on me when I was born. I can't remember why, but it's on me for my entire life. They told me I was some kind of 'ghost walker' or alternative life... Even the girls I used to help and used to have feelings for would just beat me up and tell me how I was a limp-dick loser who had no parents and should rot."

Oh, that got Naomi a bit irritated. Naruto was a good guy, a great pilot, and he was anything but limp-dicked... she felt it, so she would know. She put her hand on his across the table. "I see. It must have been horrible... Sorry I asked. But you are a great guy, nice, and friendly, not to mention one of the greatest warriors I seen in combat. They were wrong about you."

Naruto looked up to Naomi and she smiled. She stood up. "Well, I suppose I will see you another day. Remember, you are a wonderful person, and I can't wait to face you and that red armor in combat soon."

Naruto smiled at her, nodding. "You got it. See you then." He seen her as she left the bar and watched the next battle that was announced, getting some Ramen for a quick meal.

The next day the team was gathered for a battle to start the next day, and that was when the Zoids would be fixed, and when Naruto got the Liger Prime parts back from colorization. They went about their day for it, Naruto working on the new components for his other armors. H was hoping to have at least Shinobi's new parts done before the battle after this one.

Battle Day, Naruto and the team headed for their destination, and Naruto was in the cargo's Zoid bay, looking at Liger in his new Colored armor.

Liger's normally white parts excluded, from bottom up it's ankle armor was reinforced with some reactive armor plating, bottom half with the black and black flame design and the top half a solid but dark reddish-orange color, nothing too bright actually, but was a solid design. The Front and Back Shoulders sporting a lower black flame at the bottom edge, being more of the dark orange, the cheeks having small black flame glints.

The Liger Prime was an all purpose go-to armor. Having Liger only have the underbelly triple barrel shock cannon and nothing but white low grade armor was going to have to make Naruto change armors way too many times in battle. Liger Prime was capable of many offensive and defensive purposes.

On it's back was the triple six-barrel Gatling turret mount, capable of heavy suppression and assault on ground and air units. It's front Shoulders were armored with high grade anti-armor round resistant reactive armor, but inside was a whole ground to ground and ground to air smart missile launcher system, and it's back shoulders were medium sized rechargeable battery units with a layer of that high grade anti-armor round resistant reactive armor around each of them. On the very body and sides of the Liger were small energy packs similar to the shoulder batteries and armored with the rest of the high grade armor, making Prime almost totally armored, and not to mention it's greatest defensive weapon, the cheek mounted energy shield generator.

Liger Prime's new energy shield was capable of withstanding a Gojulas' power for a fair amount of time. It was like giving Prime the Shield Liger's abilities along with anti-air and suppression armaments.

Brad and Leena came up and Brad whistled. "Nice color. Never doubted it would look good, but didn't think it would look this good. Still worried about the weight though?"

Leena scoffed. "No chance, Naruto wouldn't of allowed all this is he was worried about the weight."

Naruto chuckled at that. "Well, you got a point there... Truth be told, it is slightly heavier then Shinobi, and about a single ton heavier then Ranger, due to the Gatling on it's back, but it is still agile, mobile and hostile. Liger Prime armor, it's one hell of an armor system..."

Suddenly Dr. Tauros came on the communication system. "Alright, we are nearing the battlefield, get ready for launch!"

Naruto tapped Brad's arm. "Gotta go, get on it!" Leena followed him and Brad was following last as they got in their Zoids.

As brad and Leena were launched Naruto adjusted the new systems on the Liger, checking if anything was amiss. "Energy output is significantly higher, that means the batteries and energy systems are working fine, don't know if the shield generator is working, and the launchers still need testing, but otherwise, it seems like we're in business." With that, he launched into the sandstorm.

As the storm passed, they seen the team they were up against, the wolfs, and seen they were broken and beaten badly... That was suspicious. Brad remembered what Naruto said the other day and looked to him. "Hey, that bad feeling still going for you? If so, then I guess you were right..."

Naruto grimaced. "I was hoping that bad feeling that we'd be forced into something illegal again was just me being paranoid... Damn it, those blasted Backdraft!" Just as he said that the Dark judge hit the ground and started calling the battle.

Leena noticed not a single Zoid was seem other then the wrecked Wolfs. "Think their trying another stealth attack on us?"

Naruto stepped Liger up a bit and the sand was caving in a little where he stepped and he narrowed his vision. He knew this place had solid ground, so this shouldn't have happened. "No... Their underground. It's like battling Team Sand all over again. Keep your cool. Jamie, we're gonna need your help here."

Jamie scanned the ground area for any targets and smiled, seeing Naruto was confident in his abilities, and he would be that way too. "Alright. Their all right in front of you, there are three of them from my sights." "FIGHT!" The Dark judge called it right then.

Naruto, Leena and Brad jumped backwards as Jamie set up a plan on the fly. "Leena, head south! There's a mountain range you can jump on to get a vantage point! Brad, cover her, Naruto I need you to head around as a Decoy, maybe we can uncover those things!"

Naruto ran Liger forward, watching the sands for any movement. After the battle with Gaara, he knew that an underground Zoid would move the ground and that was where he would see the other team.

Brad followed Leena as she headed fast to the Mountain range. "Brad, turn ninety degrees to the left, We're almost there I can make it."

Brad turned and fired a few shots at the ground, jumping towards the mountain a bit and firing more, giving suppression fire. Sadly, their Zoids were not the target, as one snapped up and broke into the Hover Cargo, disabling it.

Naruto cursed as he seen that, but moved fast, seeing one come up behind him and jumped out of the way as a fin came from the ground and then it jumped up, firing from it's mouth. It was a Warshark!

Naruto fired as it went back into the ground and swam away. "That's not good, these things are agile. Brad, focus fire on me! I'll lure these gu- WHOA!" One surprised him and popped up form the side, aiming it's mouth gun for the cockpit.

Naruto ran quick, moving side to side. "Aiming for the cockpit! That's a new low even for the backdraft! BRAD!" "I gotcha!"

Brad was hurrying for a better shot near Naruto, but suddenly a Shark had caught his leg. "What? Shit! LEENA! HELP ME! AHHH!" The Warshark was dragging the Wolf along the ground and up to a hillside, but Leena was a fast aimer, and shot it down before it managed to crash Brad and knock him out of the battle.

Leena grinned. "One down! Naruto, watch out!" She aimed and fired, only clipping the Warshark that came form the ground to fire at Naruto from the side, making it flee under ground again. "Damn sharks! Brad, cover Naruto, I think their gonna be on me now!"

Naruto activated his missile systems rounding around the Cargo as he watched the ground, seeing one fly towards Leena. He aimed at the fin that poked form the ground, gaining a lock, and fired just as it jumped form the ground to tackle Leena, ten Missiles flying at mach 2 as they closed in.

Leena looked in horror as the Shark was about to take a bite out of her Zoid, but suddenly get blown up and over her and knocked out of the battle. She smiled. "Nice one Naruto. Seems the Missiles work just great! Only ten were fired, that is some system to allow for multiple missile launches in a battle."

Naruto sighed in relief. It was true. The system allowed small fast and smart missiles to be fired from the ten pod silo's in the Shoulder, and each pod held three missiles each, and divided them by force panels. When the Missile was pushed up and off it, the missile would activate and fire off before turning to target, then the panel would slide back into the armor to allow the next one under it to have clear passage when the next target was locked on.

He didn't notice a Warshark come in from behind and fly at him, trying to take him down with a laser blast, and cursed. He wouldn't be able to turn before it landed in the ground again, but luckily he didn't have to. Brad fired his Laser Cannon and took it out, making it fly to the side and lay still.

Just then though, a NEW Warshark, a red one, came form the ground and fired it's 150MM Plasma Cannon, taking Leena out with no warning.

Leena groaned. "Damn it, It was almost a complete victory! Sorry guys, I guess I'm out..." She laid there, watching the screens as Naruto and Brad separated.

Naruto looked to Leena. "No worries, you did very well, you helped both me and Brad, if not for you Brad would be out of the battle and I would have taken some serious damage. You did very well, thanks Leena."

Jamie did a quick diagnostic on what he saw and gasped. "That's a heavy duty Warshark! It's got a 150MM Plasma Cannon, a Gatling gun, and two Medium-Bore beam cannons! Brad, Naruto, team up, Brad you need to cover the left, it seems to be heading around for a frontal assault, Naruto get ready to suppress it."

Brad turned to see the Warshark coming after him and fired his Gatling gun, hoping to barrage it out of it's hiding spot. Sadly, it was in vain, as the Warshark dove under, and then jumped into Brad, cutting into the Command Wolf's belly and firing, forcing Brad across the ground and out of the battle, knocking him out.

The Warshark's Pilot came up on Naruto's screen. "I'm impressed, the Blitz team lives up to it's reputation, but the Fuma team won't go down so easily. I'll admit, I didn't expect you to be so tough, but don't think you can do any better then your team."

Naruto cursed and Jamie came up. "She's speeding around, trying to cut you off in front, stop and take aim, wait for her to move, and then get out of the way. The second she's out of the ground, fire on her!"

Naruto stopped and looked as the ground moved in front of him, crossing his path, before turning on him and started to him. He saw the fin pop up and then timed it right.. just as it dove back down, he jumped to the left and turned Liger, opening the Gatling Turret and aiming to the side as the Warshark burst from the ground. The Gatling turned with the flying Warshark and fired heavily into it, blowing it out of the water.

He seen it still moving, he missed major systems, but hit directly into the all terrain engines. He grinned as he aimed. "Time for you to lose. Sorry." he fired again, blasting the Warshark into bits and pieces. The Woman popped up again, huffing and barely able to stay conscious from the heavy barrage. "You may have beaten us.. But our former master, the great blue Shark, Kisame Hoshigaki of the Shark Scales is stronger then you, you would never stand a chance against him..."

Thus, she passed out, and Naruto just looked for a second, wondering what she was blabbering about. He shrugged and heard the Dark judge once again throwing a fit. "NO NO NO!... Fine... The winner is the Blitz Team..."

They returned to base and Naruto was in his room. He heard a knock at the door and told them to come in, and seen it was Leena.

Leena smiled as she came up to him. "Just wanted to say you were amazing back there. Prime is a great Go-To Zoid. Great offensive and defensive capabilities. I'm glad I could help in it's making. Sorry I lost though. I know I could have done more, but I am happy I could help in the first place."

Naruto smiled at her. "You did great out there. I'm glad to be part of this team with all of you. And I am glad you helped with the making of the Prime system."

Leena got nearer to him, closing the door and taking his knife and putting it on the table, narrowing her eyes seductively. "We are glad you joined us as well. Especially me... You are a wonderful person, a kind and courageous warrior... And I want to give you a reward for being so nice, and still caring for my feelings and even calling my blunder of a date attempt a good date."

Naruto was about to retort when she kissed him full on the lips, pushing him back in his seat as they touched lips. He was pretty shocked about this, but settled a bit and kissed back. She pulled back and blushed a little, smiling more. "Tonight, think you can lay with me? I'd like to learn more about you, maybe find out if you are the right one for me..."

Naruto frowned a little, thinking it to be a really bad idea... But, it was her choice.. and he thought why not, it would be good to get more off his chest maybe... He smiled a little. "Sure... But nothing serious ok? No matter how good that kiss was."

Leena giggled and went to his bed, climbing in and pulling him beside her. They laid there, talking about each other and how it was for them when they were younger, and getting closer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There ya go, a full chapter and Leena's feelings and building with Naruto are getting there... I still think it;s crazy how there are fifteen votes! Oh well... hope you all enjoyed the chapter, see ya next time!


	11. Trail By Lightning? Naruto's Weird Days

Well Well, gotta say, I am a little surprised. If I were to count every review into account for the voting? We would have 25+ votes for the harem... but you see, that is where something is wrong! A vote for the harem by anonymous reviewers during the first 3-4 chapters? For harem? That's just bullshit! Whoever tried that, sorry but it won't work on me!

The count, though, after REAL reviewers actually posted their votes, comes to 26. so that means... you guessed it, you win. Harem for Naruto, with Leena and Naomi as his girls

Now that the bullshit is out of the way... I would like to thank you all for all your reviews and the great feedback I obtained from you, thank you and I hope to keep things going. Battle Mode set up... Ready? FIGHT!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

"Battle Over, Battle Over! The winner is... the Blitz Team!" The Judge called the match for Naruto, who was using Liger Prime, Brad who had just finished of the Heldigunner near the edge of the battlefield, and Leena getting her Snipe master back from sniping mode to normal mode.

The three of the other team were Benjamin, Sebastian, and Harry Champ, whom all made it to Class A, but failed miserably, and were now back in Class B. The team got out of the battle and were on their way back to base, celebrating.

Leena grinned. "HAH! Harry got it good. Naruto, nice one using the Shield to break the Fire for Brad so he could grip out of the way and take out Sebastian."

Naruto shrugged. "Don't look at me, Jamie here had the master plan to make me the decoy for their fire. Gotta admit, you have gotten GOOD at making plans."

Jamie chuckled nervously. "Come on, if it weren't for you I would never had begun to think like that. You deserve the credit for getting me ready to pull in-battle strategical advice. Brad was awesome too, how did you pull off that maneuver?"

Brad smirked. "I've been training the Wolf to pull tighter turns using the same tactic Naruto uses with Shinobi all the time, and then just jumped to gain the extra edge. It wasn't easy, but I can do it."

Suddenly they were being hailed and Jamie went to the computer that was gaining data. Naruto looked back at him. "So, what's that for?"

Jamie was reading the list they were sent before humming. "Seems the Zoid Battle Commission set up a date and schedule for the Zoid Trails. What! It's tomorrow?"

Brad looked a little puzzled from that. "No way, you can't be serious. We just got off the battlefield, how do they expect us to be in top form by tomorrow?"

Jamie looked a bit worried. "Not like we got much choice in the matter, we're obligated to take part in the Trails, we can't bug out, or we'll be disqualified from Class A until we move back up the ranks again. They're only trying to make the battles more fair, they have to test the warriors strength from time to time and make the data public."

Naruto scoffed at that. "Well I for one have to say their timing sucks. If they want to make the trials more fair, thus the battles, they should put a stop to all battles until all Zoids that are obligated for them are in perfect running order."

The computer was beeping again and Jamie clicked it to check, and he nearly faulted. "They are announcing our next opponent!"

That got Naruto up on his feet. "WHAT! First we go into battle, and then they want us in the trails TOMORROW and now they expect us to battle? What is with this, did our luck drop the second we climbed up the ranks to Class A? And who are they sending us up again?"

Jamie checked and sighed heavily. "The Lightning Team, the day after the Trails."

Brad spun around so fast you'd think he caught whiplash. "WHAT! You can't be serious!"

Leena on the other hand was clueless on this. "Why are you so worried, Brad?"

Naruto groaned. "The Lightning team is a dual Lightning Saix team in Class A, one of the strongest of this Class I might say. All I can say is I never seen them battle, but they are talented, on the level, if not beyond, Jack Sisco's skill. They've been wiping out every strong opponent in Class A recently."

Jamie nodded at that as he came and sat down again. "Seems they even hired jack himself to work with them. This is going to be a tough one to be sure. Jack alone was a difficult high speed pilot to begin with, three of them at once, who knows what they are capable of."

Naruto hummed. "Still, we got major advantages over them. Mobility and Agility. Lighting Saix may be high speed, but they can't turn on a dime, so unless their going supremely fast or doing formations we never knew a Saix can do, we can easily get behind them or get beside them when they charge at us. That could work in our favor."

Leena smiled. "You got a point. But let's not get ahead of ourselves here, we all know Jack is a hell of a pilot, and would have grown in leaps and bounds if he ever needed to face us again. We should be on guard all the same."

Naruto smiled. "Good point, Leena. We should never underestimate our opponents. But before we try that, let's focus on the Trails. Jamie, I'll help you work the Zoids tonight, we should make sure we're up and running for tomorrow."

Brad stood up as he finished eating. "I'll help you out too, might as well since I feel restless about tomorrow."

Leena stood up and stretched. "Well I will head to bed then. Don't need a crowded hangar. See you guys tomorrow." She went up and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek before running off to bed.

Brad grinned a little. "Well well, look who is getting some love, huh?"

Naruto rubbed his cheek as he looked away. "What? She caught me off guard... Besides, we did go out that day, and she even asked me to go out with her this Friday."

Dr. Tauros stood and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Well I for one see that she wants to be with you. Just remember, son, that we of the Tauros family are really stubborn and will fight for what we want. But remember this, break my girls heart..." Tauros got close and looked menacingly to Naruto. "You'll find out what it's like to be on the receiving end of a Gojula's plasma turret without the protection of your Zoid..."

With that Tauros patted Naruto's back and smiled as he went off to bed. "Night everyone."

Naruto's eye twitched a little. "She is the one wanting to be with me, so how am I the bad guy? Seriously... Come on guys, let's get to work."

The three of them went to run checks on the Liger, Command Wolf, and Snipe Master, and did some minor repairs, seeing as it was only minor damage from small hits made during combat. It was actually very easy to get done, that they even had time to give them a slight tune up.

Naruto jumped from Liger's cockpit and looked up at his Zoid, smiling. "That should do it. Feel ready to blast away the competition tomorrow Liger? I know I am, and we'll show them just how good we are."

Liger roared gently, moving it's head down as a nod. Naruto nodded back. "What do you say, go with Shinobi? Show them just how good we REALLY are?" Liger roared more, it's mouth opening as it rose up, and then settled back to normal.

Brad came up to Naruto, chuckling. "Guess he agrees. So do I. Naruto, I have to thank you, you know. Without you, I would have probably come down to being a lowly petty guy who would have weakened this team with only points in mind and money, and not care for the team."

Naruto turned to Brad, smiling as he put his fist out. "I doubt that, but I am glad I was able to help you find a better path. You are at your peak, and you will only grow a bigger peak from here on as you grow as a Pilot as well as a person."

Brad smiled more and bumped his fist against Naruto's. Brad hummed a bit before stepping back, looking serious. "Naruto. I always wondered how good you really were in hand to hand combat... Mind sparring with me? I think it will help us both in the long run, both as team mates, and as pilots."

Naruto turned fully to Brad, narrowing his vision. "You sure about this? My skills aren't meant for sparring, they are meant for battle, purely to disable my opponent swiftly and efficiently. I just want you to be completely sure about this..."

Brad nodded, smiling a little. "I want to see for myself. Give me your best, and I will too. Whoever wins, wins, whoever loses, loses. But we will always be friends and team mates. That is for sure."

Naruto smiled a little as well and got into position, his fists close to his body and up near his face, his legs close together and facing Brad seriously. "Then let us Spar. Let's go."

Brad got ready as well, his left arm out in front of him, his right by his waist, and his legs facing at ten and twelve O'clock. "Ready..."

Brad rushed a step and set a roundhouse to Naruto's gut, gauging Naruto's next move so he can understand better what Naruto was capable of. What happened next, surprised the living shit out of him.

Naruto snapped his arm down and caught Brad's leg at his side, and swiftly, without any wasted movement, thrust his other arm out in a Palm Strike to the side of Brad's leg, but stopping before he actually struck it.

Naruto stayed like that for a second before letting go and getting back into stance, and Brad took a step back, back to his first position and got back into stance, a little shocked. He focused this time, figuring he needed to go full on, and not gauge Naruto's skills, because Naruto wasn't checking his, just moving.

Brad rushed in again, but this time sent a Palm Thrust in to hit between Naruto's defense. This was also a wrong move, as Naruto opened his arms and twisted his body a little, letting Brad's arm through his block. But that was his plan, as he pulled his back arm against Brad's forearm and pulled it close to his chest, and his forward arm out against Brad's Bicep and pushed as he twisted downward, making Brad pull himself down and to the ground.

This was where Naruto kicked Brad's leg from under him, Naruto's leg lifting and straddling brad's downed leg as Brad hit the floor, Naruto pulling his back arm up against the inside of brad's Elbow joint, and let his other arm raise, and he hit the floor between Brad's shoulder, and his head.

Naruto let go and stood, grabbing brad's hand and helping him up. Brad looked shocked from that. Brad knew those moves though, they were Elite Republican Guard moves from the olden days, the form was lost when the warriors of the old war died off.

Naruto smiled sadly. "Sorry Brad. I was trained never to hold back, against any opponent. My Master always said if I did, I would die instantly."

Brad shook from his stupor, and smiled widely. "That is a wise policy, but I am impressed, actually. You know moves that are so rare, only the remaining survivors of the old war know them. You go for defensible joint strikes, disabling your opponent with locks and attacking the joints, so they can't pick up a weapon or pilot a Zoid again until they are all healed, which made the Republic of the old days stronger warriors, even if they weren't as advanced in technology."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, well Jiraiya was part of the Republic back then, and was one of their greatest. He was even on par, by himself, against all three of the Royal Zaber's of the Empire. He taught me how to defend myself, because he knew I would need to be able to someday. Though I never have had to before."

Jamie smiled as he came up. "I gotta say, though, you and brad are good warriors, but you are definitely the better of you two. I just finished the Snipe Master's combat system, and the Command Wolf is ready to roll. Now we just have to get some rest and do our best."

The three of them put their fists out, bumping them against each other as they all smiled, calling out their intent. "We'll blow 'em all away!"

The next day they arrived in the Competition stadium, and got their Zoids loaded and ready, Naruto switching Liger to Shinobi armor before-hand. Knowing it wall all about speed, precision and handling, and accuracy. Shinobi was perfect for all four.

The first competitors went up first, team's of course, and they were getting decent scores all around. Normally team mates were one after the other on the least and close by, it was mainly which team was better then the other, but then again, that was because most teams had a theme or similar Zoids.

Suddenly a Red Gunsniper got on the course. Naruto looked at it, knowing it anywhere. It was Naomi's Zoid. Leena huffed. "Let's just see how well she does, I bet she doesn't even get fifteenth place."

Naomi ran through the course like it was a breeze, taking shots with her hand equipped Gatling guns, getting decent targets with them. She boosted around corners and past the finish line with ease, and stopped to look at her score, which the announcer girl of the competition spoke out. "Naomi Fluegal; Time: 187.27. Target points: 93." Which brought her to fifteenth

The next Zoid was up by the time Naomi came to see Naruto, smiling as she did. "Well, well, if it isn't the Blitz Team. How's it hanging Naruto?"

Naruto smiled back at her. "No clue. But I will tell you after we get done. Hey, Leena, what did you say before? She wouldn't even get fifteenth?"

Leena grumbled a little, but smirked. "Well, I will admit, you are a veteran Gunsniper pilot, so I shouldn't be surprised you did. But don't get cocky, I will beat you in this trail! Then you will see my Zoid and piloting skills are better then your own!"

Naomi smirked, closing her eyes, speaking softly. "Like you'll even place twentieth..."

Leena smirked more. "Sorry, you're lowly tactics to rile me up won't work. We will just have to wait and see, and then you will witness my true skills."

Naomi huffed as she looked at Leena in a new respect. "Well, I see you lost that hot head of yours, that's good. It's how a true warrior thinks, keeping a cool head. So, Naruto, how good do you think you will score?"

Naruto scoffed. "The scoring system is bullshit to begin with. I saw everything so far, and it seems they have a major flaw. They expect an agile type Zoid like the Gunsniper to race as fast as a Lightning Saix, or my Liger who are build for high speed? Pitiful. Leena will probably be twentieth or lower by the end of this thing, when the faster Zoids pop up that is."

Leena frowned a bit at that, thinking Naruto just told everyone she wasn't better, but then she re-thought what he said and smiled. He had a point there. "So, with Shinobi I bet you'll place near the top, if not first outright through the whole thing."

Naruto hummed in thought. "I wouldn't be so sure. Liger at high speeds firing his cannon will be tough to pull a high target count, but we will have to see, won't we? Besides, you can't rank a warrior through statistical data on an obstacle course, you need to witness his skills on the battlefield to really gather good intellect on how good they are.

Naomi chuckled gently. "My, my, that is one humble way to put it. Don't know yourself out though, we both know you're a good shot, and especially fast. I'll have to agree with Leena on this one, you'll score incredibly high. I can barely wait for it."

After a few more Zoids went off, Naomi was now Twentieth, only five of the fifteen or so Zoids actually outdid her score and time. Naruto was pretty spit on on the bullshit part, if you timed low but scored high, you would be scored mostly based on your time. You would be down the list until someone lower in time than you was left, and your target points only helped your overall score by a small percentage.

After she got to that rank, it was Leena's turn. Leena started off brilliantly, using her boosters right off the bat, charging forward and using the Snipe master's agility and turning ability to turn corners, and stability to turn around the walls the course came up with to challenge the warrior's ability to dodge walls, it was like Naruto testing Shinobi, but with walls instead of poles.

The Targets came up and Leena aimed with the 60MM hyper laser cannons on the Zoids wrists to blast the first two away, and aimed, before shooting the first two, the rocket launchers to the second pair ahead and fired after she took care of the first pair, taking them out as well, whilst still boosting. She turned around tight corners left and right, using her Zoids increased stability to turn rapidly even whilst boosting, and raced across the finish line.

She looked to the score-board, and hoped her score ranked her well enough. She had to place at least fifteenth to feel she was growing to be a worthy warrior to be with Naruto as a girlfriend, or more. If not to prove to Naruto, who was lax in his expectations, just to prove to herself she was worthy of it. The announcer called out the time and points. "Leena Tauros; Time: 178.01 Target Points: 93."

She grinned, because that had placed her easily at fifteenth, even only just. She knew she would go lower in score later, but she wanted to at least be that rank for even one second. She grinned as she got back to everyone. "Look at me, Leena to Snipe master!"

Naomi scoffed, smiling a little. "I'll admit, I didn't expect you to boost your way through the entire thing. That put you ahead of me for sure, and the stability was good, Naruto has good taste in Zoids. Your score was a fluke in targeting, no way you could tie with me there, but then again I used Gatling guns, not one shot weapons, and if I could use my Rifle and time wasn't a factor, I would have gotten a perfect one hundred."

Leena looked around and seen Naruto and Brad were gone. "Hey, where's Brad and Naruto?"

Jamie was up next to her. "They are on the course. Sorry, Pilots of aerial Zoids have a different test. Check it out, Brad is up next." Leena looked just in time for the buzzer to start and brad rushed forward in the course.

Brad's Command Wolf was fast as well as Agile all on it's own, so it would come to his ability to pilot to get a better score. He easily dashed past the wall obstacles and opened fire on the targets with rapid succession, and pulled the Wolf top speed turning towards the finish line, aiming for the top ten. He looked up to the board as he was called in. "Brad Hunter; Time: 175.81. Target Points: 92." That put him at Tenth, by a tenth of a second.

Naruto came up next, checking his systems as he made sure everything was in perfect order. He smiled seeing it was. "Alright, Liger. Let's show them all how it's done. Scoreboard or not, we'll show them we are a force to be reckoned with." Liger growled with eagerness at that.

The buzzer sounded, and Naruto did what Leena did, activated his boosters, which were MUCH more powerful, and blasted him to the first turn faster then anyone thought possible. He bared Liger's claw to the ground and turned on a dime in the corner, his boosters twisting to to stop him from boosting into the wall, and he sped up again.

He had to be accurate with his bursts, because going high speed with the walls ahead would be dangerous if he made a mistake, but he was confident. "Alright, Liger, come on, show me what you got!"

Liger roared as he boosted side to side rapidly, the boosters twisting each turn, and on the last wall to twist past, Liger's body almost touched the edge of it as it past, but it made it past perfectly. Naruto aimed the Shock Cannon at the targets ahead and fired rapidly, taking all four out with swift precision, and quickly turned on a dime every turn, Naruto grunting with the massive G forces as he did so.

Naruto saw the finish line and activated his boosters at full power, breaking the sound barrier as he neared it and crossed it with speed no one thought possible, and he stopped himself like he usually did, turning his boosters forward and halted Liger rapidly, making him jerk in his seat and grunt in pain, but he kept himself at bay and stopped Liger nicely.

He looked to the Board, huffing, and waited for his score to pop up. "Naruto Uzumaki; Time: 90.00 Target Points: 97." Naruto got Liger back to the Cargo and went to see everyone gathered, smiling. "Hey, sorry, it was kind of close there. I also put you all under by one rank, sorry."

Leena giggled at that. "Nah, I don't mind. I knew I would. Now I am Seventeenth, but I was once fifteenth. I am Ok by that." "_Especially since I out-ranked Naomi. Eat that! I am better for Naruto!_"

They waited for the next scored to come in, and legends such as Steve Moorse, the Zoid Battle Champ last year, placing second overall, with a time of 167.86, and a single point better with targets. Next was the uncrowned king of precision piloting, Eric Johnson, with a slower time, but not by much, and tied Naruto with a 97 target score.

It was then that Jack Sisco and his team came up to them. "Well, I must say, I was expecting a big score from you, but not that big. Guess I should have known better, you aren't a warrior who would get cocky over winning streaks."

Naruto scoffed, smiling a little. "Praises won't get me cocky either, so shut up about it. Besides, the scoring system is shit anyway. If anything, from what I have seen so far, my team is better then Moorse and his team even in battle. That's what the commission is getting wrong, they think a trial like this determines real skill, when all it does it test a Zoid's response to it's pilot during obstacles. Nothing is firing back, and it is all the same set-up for the most part. So even IF you got a better score then me, and I am not saying you will, it does not mean I am better or you are better."

Jack smirked. "I like that. You got spunk, a cool head. No wonder I lost last time. But I've grown in leaps and bounds myself. Don't think you'll win so easily this time. Though, I know I won't outscore you, the Saix can't turn like your Liger, but we'll be pretty fast."

Naruto smirked back. "Try your best, that is all you can do. See you tomorrow. And be ready..." Jack and his team went to get to the course for their trails.

Naomi turned to Naruto. "That's the Naruto I know. I guess I will see you another time. Just you wait, I will get at you soon enough..." She came up and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek, so swift and so simple only Naruto knew she did it, but Leena and Brad just somehow knew she did so, and with that, she ran off.

Naruto and his team went back to the hover Cargo and went to prepare for the battle tomorrow, and it was soon revealed Leena placed Twenty-fifth, and Brad was Eighteenth. But Naruto asked Jamie to go by Zoid Types to figure out the true numbers. Raptor-style Zoids like Leena's, Leena topped it all with first place among them only, and Brad placed fifth in Wolf-type Zoids. It was pretty obvious that Naruto was first place among everyone out there, period, so no research was needed, but Jamie checked himself, he was eleventh overall in aerial piloting.

Leena came in to Naruto's room that night, and Naruto was finishing his coloring of Liger Zero Prime's armor that he carved from wood. She smiled. "You are doing well with that. So, anything else you going to carve now?"

Naruto put his Cigar down, taking his knife and putting it back. "Not really. I have no idea what else to make for Liger, but I could carve your Zoids. Might be interesting."

Leena put her arms around him from behind him. "That would be cool. Can't wait to see how well you carve mine. So, Naomi gave you a kiss did she?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Yeah, what of it? She kissed me full on the lips back during the gang attack."

Leena smirked. "And did you enjoy it? Was it because it was her, or because of the moment? Would you enjoy it if I kissed you fully like she did?"

Naruto looked puzzled. "I am single, and am enjoying it. But I do want to find someone who loves me. But I won't choose who if there are more then one who love me. I can't bring myself to break a person's heart... like mine was..."

Leena frowned. She looked to see him lost in his past, remembering what horrible things could have happened. She smiled sadly, and wondered if she could get to him first, that way he didn't need to choose, only go with the flow.

She turned his head to hers, smiling sweetly. "Well I care about you, and it is slowly building more so. Maybe I will truly love you someday, and maybe Naomi will too, but what I do know, is I want to make sure you are happy. So enjoy this, because this is my heart expressing the feelings I have for you."

She kissed him fully and deeply on the lips, a deep kiss so sweet to him he relaxed within it, and reached up to touch her cheek. She pulled him back, his chair rolling as she did, to the bed. She ended the kiss and sat on the bed, twisting him around. "Now, come on, we got sleep to catch up on."

Naruto smiled and put his chair back, rolling in the bed and getting close to Leena. He closed his eyes as they covered up. In the darkness and silence of the room after he clapped his hands to turn the lights off, he heard her rustle around, and soon felt her back to his, grabbing his arm and pulling it in front of her and holding it to her body, kissing his knuckles. "Sweet dreams."

**XxX The Day of the Battle XxX**

The Team were in their Zoids, getting ready for launch, and that was when Jamie came up on the communications. "Alright team. Let's go over our strategy here. We don't know what their capable of together, but we do know the weakness they all have, unable to utilize tight turns. Now, this could work well in our favor, but don't think this will be easy. When they charge at first, I think we should swing around them and get behind, and blast them. If that doesn't work, I'll see what I can do."

With that, Leena launched with Brad and Naruto in tow. Leena looked to Naruto and smiled. She was feeling extra energetic today. She blushed though, remembering earlier that morning...

She was having a nice dream, going with Naruto as they piloted Liger out under the full moons of Zi. After a long kissing session, her dream Naruto reached up and grabbed her breast, squeezing it lightly, making her tremble with delight.

She woke up soon though, moaning in her grogginess, still feeling that hand on her breast from her dream. She blinked awake, her eyes adjusting to the morning light coming through the window, and reached up, rubbing her eyes a bit. She moaned lightly again, cooing as she felt the squeeze on her breast. She gasped lightly an looked down, seeing Naruto had indeed grabbed her breast in his sleep and started squeezing it lightly.

She blushed bright red, unable to speak, move, anything as she looked at his hand there. He groaned, shifting around behind her, but laid still after a little and rubbed her breast slowly and gently, unknowingly making her want more. She bit her finger, trying to stifle her moans as she felt him grope her sweetly and gently.

It was only when he accidentally cupped her breast with his palm, thus lightly pinching her now erect nipple, did she moan loud enough, even with biting her finger to stop it, that he started to wake up. She looked behind her, blushing in pleasure as he started waking up.

Naruto smiled as he seen her there. "Morning. Have a nice nap?" he was still waking up to notice her blushing, but she couldn't have gave him a bigger clue. She had said in a husky voice she had had a very nice nap indeed, and that got him confused and waking up. He then noticed something soft in his hand, and squeezed gently.

That made him fly wide awake, as he seen her shiver against him and moan gently. He then sat up a little and saw his hand on her breast. He quickly took his hand off her and jumped form his bed, banging his head on the floor as he was not expecting his bed to be so large at that moment.

He got up and was huffing, shocked was only a single feeling, he was confused, in wonderment, and part of him wanted to feel it more. He shook himself from that thought and grabbed his clothes, running to the shower and making damn sure it was cold as he got cleaned up for the day.

Naruto was shaking his head, trying to forget about that moment for now, seeing as the battle was about to start. "_Damn it, she must think of me as a damn freak. Why am I such a hormonal man now? Jeez, we've only dated once, and I just TAKE second base behind the pitcher's back. Forget it, just focus. There's the judge..._"

The Judge fell and the Lightning team were in front of them, ready for a fight. The judge rose and called out for the fight. "This area in a ten mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. All unauthorized Personnel should leave immediately." After scanning he stopped. "The Blitz team versus the Lightning team. Battle Mode, 0982. Ready? FIGHT!"

The Lightning Saix started running to the west, which was 90 degrees away from going TOWARDS the Blitz Team.

Naruto hummed at that, seeing they were formation ready, one Saix after the other, like follow the damn leader. That created draft, and would allow them to YoYo each other rapidly, making them gain higher bursts of acceleration, which meant bad news for them.

Naruto ran after them, turning on his Boosters and racing towards them. "Jamie, their using a Drafting strategy, I doubt the Overtaking them thing will be very effective. Leena, get ready, they will come after you and Brad first, I bet jack want's payback on me, so he will leave me for later... bad idea on his part."

Leena turned and ran towards the Saix with Naruto, grinning. "Trust me, I know, they won't lay a finger on me." "_Only one person's fingers I will allow to touch me... Naruto, I won't let you down._"

Brad gave chase as well, seeing he would have to give it a try anyway. The Blitz Team saw the Lightning Team turn around and head after them. Naruto smirked. "Not going to happen so fast... Come on!"

He activated his front five blades, boosting forward and breaking the sound barrier. The Saix did the same with their speed, and the Zoids came rushing in. Naruto knew they would turn sometime though, and fired off a few rounds in front of him, trying to bug them out. It worked, but not like he thought it would.

The two in the back suddenly pulled out form the line and flew forward, and ran past Naruto at unbelievable speed, and the dual shock waves hitting each other canceled Naruto's out, and he was stalled as the front one jumped over him.

Suddenly though, the one that jumped was blasted harshly and landed in front of Naruto, downed and out. Naruto looked behind him and Leena had went to Sniper mode and waited. He smiled. "Nice Job... LOOK OUT!"

Leena turned back to normal mode and boosted up into the air, firing everything in front of her, and brad was catching up, firing in front of him, and the excessive blasts of their weapons caught the next Saix that couldn't get away, and Leena landed, turning back to Sniper mode and aiming. "Sorry, but we are Agile, Mobile, and Hostile! You can't wipe us out!"

Naruto smiled at that. "Damn, that was some maneuver. You'd put every other Sniping Zoids to shame like that. I knew the Snipe Master was a good choice for you." he turned and boosted for the last Saix, and boosted faster then it could, activating his side blades.

The last Saix broke the sound barrier, and Naruto did the same, catching up with ease. "Sorry, you lose again!" And instantly he slashed the legs off the last Saix, even though it tried to get away it failed. The battle was over quickly.

"BATTLE OVER, BATTLE OVER! The Winner is... The Blitz Team!" The judge called as they won, and Leena blushed as she felt the same breast Naruto had fondled, smiling. "_I will win THIS battle, Naomi has no chance..._"

Naruto and Jack met in the middle after the battle, and Jack smiled. "I didn't think you would beat us again. Guess your entire Team is way more skilled than mine."

Naruto put his hand out to Jack. "You'll get there, we all will. The world of Zoids is all about finding who you are, and who you want to be in the end. We'll met again, and you may very well beat us next time. Until then, better keep gaining speed and skill."

Jack smiled more and shook hands with Naruto. "Yeah, you got a point. You get better too, it wouldn't be fun if it was easier to beat you, now is it? See you next time then, Naruto Uzumaki." With that, they parted ways.

Back at base, Naruto was undressing with his room. He wanted to cool down after the battle today, and his thoughts were still plaguing him... he heard a knock on the door and turned around, seeing Leena smiling.

Leena walked up a bit, but stopped, noticing a mark on his shoulder. "What's that you got there? A tattoo?"

Naruto cursed and put a hand over it, turning around to hide it. "No, nothing. Just forget it." "_Damn, why now of all times. I didn't want anyone to see this cursed thing...Damn it!_"

Leena came up and smiled sweetly, putting her hand on the one covering the mark. "It's ok. You can show me. Besides, I want to know more about you, and this Tattoo is part of who you are. So confide in me, I won't run off or anything."

Naruto turned away from her, closing his eyes, at a lose of what to do. Leena grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in, kissing him deeply and lovingly as they locked lips again. After a minute she pulled back, and gently eased his hand from his shoulder as he relaxed.

She looked and gasped in wonder, seeing a red Fox with nine flowing tails circling in a swirl around it. She touched it briefly, wondering what it meant. Suddenly though, the world around her turned black with little balls of light.

She looked around her, seeing lights floating by all around her. "What's... going on?" Out of nowhere an entity came up in front of her, and it looked like Naruto from the back, but a coat that said 'the Yellow Flash' and beside him was a woman with flowing red hair. In front of them was a man, with an orange swirl mask and a single eye hole, wearing black, and beside him was a shadow, but looked like an animal of some kind.

The man with yellow hair yelled. "You are an evil that should have stayed buried! Why would anyone want an evil Zoidian like you alive in the first place..."

Leena gasped. She only heard rumors before about them, the race of humanoid beings that were here before Humans ever arrived. That meant this man, the one Naruto remembered in the past, was one. She looked at the shadow animal again, trying to see it better, and she did, it was a Rex-type Zoid, but smaller, human sized. She didn't know it yet, but it was an Organoid, a dark one with swirling tomoe all around it, and the eye of the masked man was a red eye with three swirling around the pupil of the eye.

The man chuckled. "**Because, not everyone followed the cause of life... Some followed the cause of DEATH! So experience it first hand!**" She gasped as she seen the man and woman in front of her burst in black flame, and she was suddenly back before Naruto.

Naruto looked confused as she looked scared suddenly. He covered his mark again, looking away sadly. "If you don't want to speak to me again.. I understand... This mark, my father gave me, is cursed. It is the reason people fear me, and despise me..."

Leena gasped, looking horrified. She had experienced his past, from his eyes. She experienced what he could not remember. She softened her look, and wrapped her arms around him quickly, crying into his chest. "I'm sorry... I didn't know... You must have been horrified. But don't you worry. I won't run, I will stay right here, right by your side... You don't have to be afraid of me hating you, because I don't. I care deeply about you. Very deeply..."

Naruto was shocked she was even still here, let alone her hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Thank you..."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Man, was this a rush. I did NOT expect that last part of the story to flow out of me tonight, I didn't. It took an hour, and look what SPEWED from me! Jeez... Well hope you enjoyed it. And you Leena fans... ENJOY THAT BIT BECAUSE THAT IS ALL YOU GET UNTIL NAOMI STARTS TO GRIND NARUTO! That way it is fair, ok? Thank you. See ya!


	12. Naruto's Past Comes to Haunt Him

This was a surprise, I got GREAT feedback! I was kind of shocked to see such long reviews and general feedback telling me how good I did that last chapter, my head is still spinning from it.

Ok, time to keep going and not disappoint, you want a chapter and another good update from me, I will give it. And I am glad you all liked the... AHEM! Fondle scene... that was a little taste of what is to come. Battle mode set, ready, FIGHT!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Inside a dark room there were several men all around. In front of them was a screen playing the battles of the past from the records of the Blitz Team. After the latest one stopped the screen disappeared. At each table there were two people, and there were five tables all around.

The table marked 'Red Fly' had a man and woman together, the man spoke. "This Intel was brought to our attention why? They are nothing but a lowly Class A team with a lucky winning streak. Care to explain, Kisame?"

The table marked 'Water Flame' had two men together, and one grinned, sharp shark-like teeth showing. "They destroyed my old students, particularly my best student, thanks to that Liger... I was told to watch out for anything interesting, and I got something very interesting..."

Suddenly a new screen popped up and displayed multiple little ones showing form all angles as the red armor started shooting at certain screens each. The video's all stopped and rewound, showing the cockpit in a close-up and showing Naruto pulling Naomi in. This got some attention.

The Table marked 'Deadly Arts' had two men as well, and one hummed. "Interesting. The pilot of that Liger managed to destroy all of them without damage whilst someone else was in the cockpit with him, Hn? That takes massive skill, but that Liger was doing moves, even before this video, that doesn't seem right... Hn."

The Table marked 'Immortal Element' had two more men and one chuckled hectically. "That's the power of an Organoid System. They have been lost forever, since the great war years ago. Does that mean what I think it means?"

The main table had a single man, the table marked 'Leader' and he stood. "This is an Ultimate X... And that pilot bears a resemblance to a man I once knew... If I am right, this may work in our favor. If we can use him and the Ultimate X to our advantage, it could help awaken our secret weapon when we finish production. We must have them on our side, by any means required. Call the southern base of operations, send the new Zabat forces to steal that thing during the night. If they try anything, down them instantly."

The man leaned forward, the light of the floor in front of the tables showing his swirling orange mask and single eye. "And whatever you do... do not allow that Zoid to ever escape. Send in our Newly Equipped and upgraded Elephander unit to the Fire-trap base, and not even those other pilots and Zoids can get him out of there..."

**XxX With the Blitz Team XxX**

"Naruto, you ok? You've been pissed about something ever since we heard our opponent for today." Brad was quite curious. Seriously, ever since the name popped up, he seen Naruto glaring with rage.

Naruto was passive, but giving a chilling glare to no one in particular, just glaring into thin air. "That team... I can only think of one person who would name themselves that, and two others who would be swarming to be with him..."

Leena looked confused about that. "You know this team? Who are they? It has to be someone you really hate though..."

Naruto scoffed. "They're from Clergy town in the north, no doubt trying to force me to return. Kind of like Shikamaru and Hinata, but these three are more despicable. No doubt, the three of the Uchiha Pride team are Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno."

Leena frowned. "More? How many want you back? After the bullshit you went through I am surprised they even need you back at all, considering they made you leave in the first place. Good riddance to that place too."

Naruto huffed. "Well, let's just say my heritage was released to the town and everyone wanted to 'make amends' by kissing my ass and try to gain power. I renounced my name and left. They are trying to bring me back for only one reason, for glory and power. Clergy will fall if they do not have a Namikaze heir in two more years, and that means me."

Jamie turned. "WHAT! Namikaze! You can't be serious, the name of the man who was born from the great Zoidian Fiona and her husband Van Flyheight of the great war? The same Namikaze who piloted the great Liger King?"

Naruto growled. "I am that mans son, but It was because of him I was marked, and that mark was the reason I was almost killed daily, and it was because of that childhood I had that I renounce my legacy to that man..."

That got every ones attention real bad. Leena though stood and walked up to him, smiling lovingly. "I understand. You are Naruto Uzumaki, not Namikaze. You are your own person and you deserve better then what that stupid town gave you. Let's blow them away!"

Naruto looked as Leena was passionate about this now, and seen she wanted to help him more then ever. He smiled, standing up. "Thanks Leena. Come on, we're near the battlefield, we need to get ready."

Leena followed Naruto to the hangar and the other three were still stunned. Brad shook himself from his thoughts and smiled softly. "I see... I think that's why Liger chose him. Still, he is our friend, and our team mate. Naruto is Naruto, no matter his history. He is who we see now, not the person we think he is because of his family. Jamie, get the catapult ready."

Tauros smiled a little, chuckling softly. "Well, that is a surprise, right Jamie? Well, Brad has a point, he is just Naruto Uzumaki now. Let's not get bent out of shape about it."

Jamie smiled, nodding. "Yeah. He's our friend, so why should we see him any differently? Alright, time to get ready, the battlefield is right up ahead." He started getting the hangar ready for launch.

Naruto got up to the rotation bay and Leena got in front of him, pulling his arm and turning him before lightly jumping on her toes and kissing him deeply and quickly on the lips before running off to her Zoid.

Naruto blushed as he seen her running up the steps to the Snipe Master. "She's getting a little weird about this. Huh, guess she is falling for me faster then either of us thought.. Tonight is our next date too."

He got into Liger and checked the systems. "Liger, ready? We're going up against some assholes here... What do you say? Our best armor? Let's show them how a true Shinobi fights. I am so glad I installed the new systems too, let's see if those work." Liger roared in agreement.

After changing to Shinobi, they got to the battlefield, and they launched one after the other in quick succession. Naruto gasped... seeing the Zoids they all had. This was going to be hell...

One was a strange Liger, it was dark blue with a black blade on a red ring encircling the body. It was a Murasame Liger. Next to it was a rare Zoid, so rare in fact it was said to be gone from this world, but here it was. A Genosaurer, with pink and flower petal designs all over it.

Lastly, above them, as a Buster Eagle with Purple flower designs all over, and pictures of wolves on the wings colored purple. This was going to be hell on them. Three hellish Zoids, rare and powerful. This wouldn't be very easy...

Naruto growled. "Alright, that's just pushing it. How the hell did they get those kind of Zoids!" Suddenly a face popped up on his screen and he growled louder. "Sasuke... Bastard..."

Sasuke smirked, black coal eyes staring at him. "What's wrong? You violent idiot, you think we're just here for fun? Come back home. Surrender to me and give me that Zoid, and I will think about bringing you back in one piece."

Another face popped up, pink hair and green eyes. "Yeah! Only Sasuke deserves a Zoid that cool, you deserve only a small weak cannon tortoise! So Surrender so we don't have to wreck that Zoid before we give it to Sasuke!"

The last one popped up, long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Yeah, idiot! Just because you have a stupid name of some stupid warrior we need to come get you, but Sasuke deserves to be at the top, so just let us have that Liger and we'll not have to rip your eyes out and your arms off."

Leena was growling, gripping her Controls harder. "Oh, these bitches think their hot stuff? Just try and take us if you think you can!"

Sasuke's face popped up and grinned. "Well, who are you? You look pretty good, why not join me and I can show you true pleasure?"

Leena gawked... She tensed, growling louder. "Oh, that is it! You think you're smooth you little boy? Sorry but I am with a real man, I love Naruto, so kindly just die in this battle!" Her Zoid hissed loudly, it's eyes glowing brightly with death. Leena and her Snipe master were connecting on a high level, and it wanted to express the same feelings Leena was, and it showed greatly.

Sasuke grinned evilly. "When I kill this loser, you'll see. I may just come in at night and show you how much better I am then him. When you finally taste the pleasure I can hand to you, you'll never want to do anything else but stay in my lap. Hell, I bet I could beat this guy with you in my lap in the cockpit anyway."

Leena aimed her sights, carefully lowering them to the front of the Murasame Liger, but Naruto stopped her, getting in her way. "We beat them in official battle. And you know the rules... no matter how much I hate them..."

Brad was ready to aim in too, before he heard that, and just settled down and got ready. "They are just assholes. Let's beat them and go home."

The Judge hit ground and rose to call the match. "The area within a 1 mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. All unauthorized personnel should leave the area immediately. Danger, Danger." After checking the whole battlefield he began. "The Blitz team versus the Uchiha Pride team. Battle mode 0982. Ready? FIGHT!"

Naruto started his boosters and ran 90 degrees to the right. "Focus on that Buster Eagle! That thing can maneuver like no ones business!"

Brad started to the Geno Saurer. "I'll distract the other two so I can get a shot at the Eagle. Leena, get to a good place." "No way..."

Leena was running towards them with Brad. She was growling heavily, her eyes promising death. "I may be pretty, but I love Naruto. If that fucker wants to harm Naruto and try to force me into being his little flower, I will show him JUST HOW PISSED OFF HE MADE ME!"

Brad sweat dropped and turned off to the side. "Right, I'll try to use you as the decoy then." "_If it wasn't for the bullshit we heard about these guys and what that guy said, I would be inclined to feel sorry for them. I don't feel bad for them though, but I do feel bad for the paramedics, they will see chaos like no other... Leena hasn't been this crazy ever._"

Jamie started his analysis of the Geno Saurer, from the old records about it. And he found a really dangerous weapon... He bolted up on his feet. "No way! Guys, watch out, that thing has a Charged Particle Cannon! Leena, You're the slowest dodger out of the group, let Brad take your place." "Like hell! They wanna fire it, they will have to under the fire!"

Leena fired everything, her dual Gatling turrets and missile pods bombarding. "Take my Negative Assault!" every single thing she fired was hitting against the hardened armor of the Geno Saurer, denting it's armor and blowing it back a few feet, but it was not out yet. "Who's next!"

Naruto boosted away from the blasting Buster Eagle that made a pass at him and saw Sasuke charging from the cliff. "Sorry, no way! Let's fight like Ligers!" He jumped Liger back and saw Sasuke hit the ground hard before turning at him.

Sasuke grinned. "Not bad. Guess you at least know how to dodge like a coward..."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and just charged, tackling his Murasame Liger to the ground and stamped his claw into the underbelly, destroying Sasuke's shock cannon. It was almost a standard equipment to four legged Zoids. Sasuke slammed his Liger's claws up and forced Naruto's Liger to flip.

Sasuke grinned a she tried to pin Naruto, but Naruto boosted the second he hit the ground and instead of being flipped he lifted Sasuke's Liger into the air and then slammed him into the ground. Naruto growled, Liger's eyes glowing. "You think you deserve this Zoid? You Don't even deserve to pilot ANY Liger Zoid!"

Sasuke roared as he kicked his big blade out, flipping him from under Naruto, and rushed, the outward blade coming to Naruto. "THE'RE ONLY FOR ELITES AND I AM AN ELITE!"

Naruto ducked the charge, but instead of being passive, he instantly flipped his side-blades up and forced Sasuke to skid and crash into his side. Naruto cringed under the new fire from Ino passing with the Buster Eagle. Ino growled. "Hey, Don't touch him! You have no right to even attempt to raise your guns at him!"

Naruto flipped the boosters to the side and blasted out of the line of fire. "Damn thing. Brad! Need help here."

Brad yelled as he and his Zoid was thrown by the Geno Saurer, which sped at him with impressive speed and grabbed him before throwing him into the air. Brad groaned when he landed, seeing he was still in the fight, but the Wolf's leg was damaged. "Little busy..."

The Geno Saurer's tail snapped upright and straight behind it, fans opening along it's tail as it bent forward, a nozzle coming from it's mouth as it aimed at Brad. Leena skidded in front of the thing and turned, entering sniping mode. "Sorry, but that was a mistake!" She quickly gave her sniper's tail a new cartridge, Anti-Zoid rounds.

Leena aimed down the barrel of the Geno Saurer's mouth and fired three times, and suddenly the Geno Saurer's back exploded and it lost an arm before falling down.

Jamie checked the schematics of the Zoid from the old records. "Leena, you just destroyed it's Charged Core Pulse, it won't be able to ever use that CPC ever again, unless there is a shop somewhere in the world with a spare, and there never were any for Zoids since the old war, just power weapons."

Leena turned back to normal and went to Brad. "Come on, let's take down that flying rodent. I want Naruto to finish his fight with the asshole without any interference."

Brad got the Wolf up, smiling. "Sure, it's the least I can do. Let's go." But that was where Brad was unable to try anything, as the Buster Eagle fired it's Buster Cannons and took him out, blowing the legs off before striking Leena full on, flipping her into the air.

Leena blasted her boosters and managed to reduce the damage of the fall, but still landing hard and taking her left sides weapons out. She stood, but quickly found herself unbalanced. "Damn, that girl got us quick. I can still shoot it down though. Come on, move!"

Ino looked down at the Snipe Master, seeing it struggling to stay standing. "Well, gotta say you are a bit more durable then I thought. This is it! Buster Claw attack!" Ino sped down and aimed her Eagle's leg claws to the unarmed side of Leena's Zoid.

Leena cursed seeing it come for her. She had one weapon left on that side, and she smirked. "No one can take away the armor of Naruto's Love! TAKE THIS!" Leena activated her left side's Energy shield, and right as the Buster Eagle made it to her.

The Buster Eagle was blown back and slammed into the ground, freezing up, Leena's Snipe Master was on it's side again though and this time she wouldn't be able to get up. She wasn't frozen though, so she could still fight. She went into the Sniper cockpit and grabbed her controls. "I'm not out, no matter if I am down or not!"

She aimed her Sniper around, seeing the Eagle was down and out, sighing. "Ok. One more thing to check." She aimed and witnessed the craziest battle she ever saw.

Naruto was thrown back by Sasuke's Charge, but boosted up and onto the cliff as Sasuke tried to stab into Liger's core. Naruto activated his front blades and charged again, missing as Sasuke jumped back. Sasuke charged once more, slashing his blade forward like a sword.

Naruto used his face blades to parry it and then rushed in, shoving Sasuke's Liger to the ground and stomping on his neck. "You lost! Accept it!"

Sasuke roared as he charged again, slashing once more. Naruto was at a corner, he couldn't dodge without Sasuke following, so he blocked it with his face blades, and the two were fighting to beat the other.

Naruto grinned. "You don't know how it is to be a Ninja... Well, let me show you." Naruto flipped a switch, and instantly, his new system started, black smoke billowing from every part of the Liger's legs, covering him in darkness. Now he could get out. He slipped away and dodged the strike from Sasuke and quietly moved in the smoke, activating Liger's new Heat-sensor vision and saw Sasuke slashing all around, trying to find him.

Sasuke roared. "Where are you! COWARD! You can't beat me in a normal fight, so you have to resort to hiding? SUCH A PANSY! FIGHT ME!" "As you wish.."

Naruto came form the smoke, grinning as he rushed in, his side blades activated outward, and cut the hilt of the Murasame Liger's blade, cutting the blade right off the Zoid. He then twisted on Liger's paws and put the blade to Sasuke's Liger's Throat, and stopped.

The smoke vanished and shown the scene, and Leena was amazed. "Naruto. You are one hell of a Ninja to pull that off. I think you'll be nicknamed the Liger Ninja soon enough. With that, we win."

Sasuke was growling, seeing he was in trouble, but not accepting it. "You amateur, using cheap tricks. If you were a real man you'd draw back your blade and fight me using only teeth and claws!"

Naruto glared at him. "I'm a Pilot, a warrior, a Shinobi. I use these tricks in combat because it is needed to fight equally with any other Zoid. Yield, or your Zoid pays the price."

Sasuke shook with rage. "You think you beat me! THINK AGAIN!" He turned to bite Naruto out of the Cockpit, but Naruto bent Liger down to dodge it and slashed the blade forward, pointing it forward to do so, and cut the claws from the Murasame Liger, making it drop on it's side. Naruto then activated the Strike Laser Claw and tore the front leg from the Murasame Liger, making the system of Sasuke's Zoid freeze.

"BATTLE OVER! BATTLE OVER! The Winner is... The Blitz Team!" The judge called the fight in favor of them.

Leena went back to normal mode in the cockpit and sighed. "That was tougher then normal. Oh well. We won, and the fight is over with."

Naruto turned away from Sasuke and started back to the Cargo. "Sasuke, you will never be worthy enough of a Warrior and Pilot if you keep your attitude. Humble yourself, and stop being a greedy bastard. Then you may finally be a challenge." And he left Sasuke to fume about it, yelling at him but he cut the comms to stop it.

He returned to the team in the Cargo, and as it started back to base, he smirked, raising his glass. "To the team! I couldn't have done it without you." Everyone rose their glasses and started celebrating.

Jamie came up to him. "They were a pretty good match against us huh? Wonder if it was because of the Zoids they used."

Naruto scoffed. "They only got Brad out because of the Zoids they were using, otherwise Brad would have easily beat Sakura. The fact they had a Geno Saurer means Clergy town had since taken my inheritance anyway and gave it to Sasuke, whom gave it to Sakura thinking it was worthless, so give it to someone worthless."

Brad sighed, rubbing his head. "Still, they got me good. I think I will need a better Zoid soon. Maybe from my funds recently."

Leena sipped her drink and sighed in relief. "We're always getting better as Warriors, it would come naturally that you would be a better pilot, but your Zoid doesn't get better with you. A change is always a good thing. So, Naruto, ready for tonight?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Our Date tonight? Like hell. I'm still a bit worried I might blow it this time."

Leena giggled as she seen Naruto blushing. "Oh I have faith in you. You are a great warrior and an even better person, with a strong caring heart. If anything, I am the one who needs to worry on messing up. I did last time, so all the more to make sure I don't this time."

Brad smirked a little. "You two are defeating yourselves. You seem to be a good couple."

Naruto just blushed and looked away, trying to keep face on the team. Seriously, he was enjoying his time on the team and liking the friendship, and ever since his time in Clergy town he was enjoying being single. Now this with Leena, and all the weird stuff so far, he was unsure if he could stay single right now... But he did know she would make a good choice as a girlfriend for him, especially after showing his mark to her...

The team arrived back at base, but Naruto and Leena were off in an instant for their date. It went well, they went to an Arcade and Pizza place which had some good food other then Pizza as well, and after awhile they went shopping. Mostly because Leena wanted to get him something, but he got her stuff instead.

Leena was a little sad about that, and got a secret gift for Naruto, having it ordered to be delivered to the base tomorrow. They returned back to the base, having had a great time. Naruto even learned about Leena's mother and a bit about her past.

They were walking outside the base, going to the Hangar entrance for a final rundown of the Zoids, when Naruto noticed something off... He looked into the sky and saw a huge Whale King, dark in color, and it opened it's bay hatches. He had a bad feeling... "Leena, let's get inside..."

He pulled her in, but the second he did, He seen the roof over Liger being cut through. Leena gasped. "What's going on here? Is that Whale King her for us? We gotta get in our Zoids and fight them off!"

Naruto nodded. "Leena, hit the alarm! I'll get Liger!" he started running towards him, thinking they had no time to attach cables unless it was directly from the Whale King. He was wrong, as the Roof opened up from the cut entrance and four cables shot out and grabbed the Liger. He cursed, turning off and starting to the others as the Liger was being lifted from his reach.

The Liger made it out of the Base through the roof when Leena hit the switch though. Brad and Jamie were at them in a hurry, seeing Leena starting to the Snipe Master and Naruto to the Pteras. Brad ran to Leena. "Leena, what's going on here, why is Naruto heading to the Pteras?"

Leena turned to them before climbing up. "We're under attack, someone just took the Liger from us! We just got back and seen a Whale King, it probably got here for this reason. Naruto is going to try and get them to let Liger go using the Pteras."

He was already starting the Pteras up when the whole building shook, being bombed after the Liger was safely out of the base. Leena started climbing into the Snipe Master, having all it's gear back on thanks to the Hover Cargo's systems. The Command Wolf was still pretty badly damaged, so Brad and Jamie both tried to get to the outward guns of the base.

Naruto launched outside the base and flew up, getting up to speed to catch up. He reared behind the ones carrying Liger, and gaining aim. "Ok, assholes, you want Liger, you will have to get through me!" He got his wish, as he heard a lock on him and dashed up to the side and dodging the incoming fire from the other Zoids, and he finally got a good look at the enemy Zoids...

He never seen anything like them, but they looked a lot like Bats, so he knew they would be tough. He looked to the screen in front of him that popped up, showing a woman with green hair. He narrowed his eyes on her. "Who are you guys and what are you doing with my Liger?" The woman just grinned.

Leena ran out of the base and looked up to see all the flying Zoids bombing the base and locked on as many as she could, firing all she could. "Negative Assault!" She found for every single one she shot down more took their place, and growled. "You aren't getting away with Naruto's Liger!"

Leena fixed her systems and her Zoid hissed, aiming around and fired, but never stopped, bullets flying and missiles racing around in the sky, burning out her ammo, but taking down a good half of them. "LEENA SPECIAL POSITIVE ASSAULT!"

Naruto pulled the Pteras' wings in and rolled out of the fire coming from behind him from three enemy Zoids, and opened them up, zooming down and then arching back up to see Liger as it was being pulled into the Whale King. "Damn it!"

He cursed as the enemy Zoids kept on him, but pulled up, pulling the wings back and letting them fly under and past, and then returning the chase, firing a barrage at them s he turned with them, taking two down. "Two down."

The Woman popped up, chuckling lightly. "Not bad. Seems you are able to handle any Zoid, not just a Liger. Still, too bad you can't fly better then me..."

Naruto growled. "Wanna bet? Come and see about that!" He gave chase as she reared back and turning, and the two started playing Chicken. Naruto knew from her eyes she wouldn't move, so he had to get ready for the hit.

The two passed each other, clinging together but without knowing what truly happened. The woman smirked. "Too bad, indeed." The Pteras' back billowed smoke after being pierced and the flight capabilities were gone. Naruto cursed as he tried pulling out of the fall.

The Woman suddenly gasped as she felt her Zoid shake, and found that part of her wing was damaged, and she was having trouble staying in the air as well. She looked back as the Pteras was falling, and smirked. "Not bad, Warrior."

Leena seen Naruto start falling with smoke coming from the Pteras and gasped. "Naruto, No! Pull up, pull up!"

Naruto roared as he pulled hard on the controls, twisting and turning the Pteras in a spiral, the wings in, and before hitting the ground he opened the wings again and pulled hard up, pressing the petals to the floor and forcing the Pteras upright. The wings opening and the legs coming down managed to give the Pteras a safe landing, running along the ground before stopping, the Pteras leaning forward a bit. It was going to fall on it's belly anyway, but the fall from this would not even dent the armor.

Suddenly though the Pteras fell hard, forcing Naruto up and banging his head on the canopy, making him dizzy before the Zoid hit the ground hard and suddenly, making his head slam into the controls and knock him out.

Leena didn't see any smoke as the Pteras hit the ground, but seen an enemy Zoid come in from behind before flying up and returning to the Whale King. She seen them all return and the Whale King flew away. She ran to the Pteras crash and seen it down, the Canopy opened. She got out of her Zoid and started running to the cockpit. "Naruto!"

She made it to the cockpit, and gasped in horror. She looked out to the fleeing Whale King,running up three steps and yelling. "NARUTO!" The Cockpit was empty...

She stood there, staring into the distance at nothing, and after a bit everyone got to her in the jeep. Jamie looked into the Pteras and seen no one there. "Leena, where is Naruto? What happened?"

Leena shed a tear, and heard the question so she turned. "They kidnapped him..." Brad gasped, Jamie looking surprised, and her father looked hardened.

Jamie got into the cockpit of the Pteras and started the systems. He seen that it wasn't that damaged, but the flying capabilities were nil thanks to the back damage. Otherwise, even though it landed on it;s belly, it was perfectly fine. "Naruto made sure to keep the Pteras in working order. Let's see what happened though."

Leena went up to watch with everyone, and seen the camera in the cockpit show Naruto hitting his head on the canopy and then the console, everyone wincing at that. Leena held her gasp. Jamie hummed, rewinding the tape even further then that moment, for a second or two, and then activated the tape from behind the Pteras, and seen the enemy Zoid come from behind and slam the Pteras into the ground. Thus causing the harsh fall.

Leena ran to her Zoid and started getting in when Brad grabbed her ankle. "Wait Leena!"

Leena ripped her leg form his grasp and looked at him in anger. "They have Naruto and the Liger, I can't let them do this! I have to find him!" "And where will you start searching?"

She looked at her father who looked with a mad frown. "They took the Liger and Naruto under out noses, and left before we could even track them. We need to call the Commission and ask for help."

Leena scoffed, looking down and shaking with rage. "They just up and take the one I love and his Zoid? He was a single battle from paying off the whole debt and owning Liger and everything that went with it..."

Jamie came up as Leena dropped back to the ground. "Leena, don't fret. He's a master tactician, like I am, he would have some kind of contingency plan for situations like this. We have to believe he will be able to contact us somehow."

Leena looked out to the direction the Whale King went. "Naruto... We will find you, and save you. I promise." With that, she got in her Zoid and started back to base. She did use up all her ammo. Jamie got into the Pteras again and got it walking back to base, seeing as the flying abilities were gone for now. He would have to work on it yet again.

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, waking up to the dark room he was in. The events prior to his waking coming back to him. He narrowed his eyes and got up slowly, looking around the dark room. It was clean and regular. A bed, a sink, a toilet.

Naruto knew he was prisoner now... he smirked. "_They obviously do not know who they are dealing with... Thank GOD for Jiraiya's training. Just need the right tools now._" He reached into his coat and found... nothing. He frowned, seeing nothing was in his coat, nor his jeans, and not even in his shoes. "_Ok, so they are experts here, probably thought of everything... OR everything they normally know. Jiraiya may be an old pervert sometimes, but I have to give him props. He knows how to plan._"

Naruto opened his mouth and reached in, and after a little feeling around, pulled out his lower right first mortar tooth, grunting in pain as he did. He pulled it from his mouth and sighed. "Always hurts when I do that. Still, got to thank Jiraiya for implanting it. Good thing I interfaced it with the Blitz Team tracker unit." He turned it over to the roots and pressed the small red button in the middle, then replacing the tooth back in his mouth, sighing afterword as he worked his jaw around.

He stood up and went to the door. He viewed out of the eye port and seen a guard there. He hummed before dipping down and putting his back to the wall next to it. It only took a few minutes for the guard to look inside. The guard didn't see anything and opened the door. Bad idea.

Naruto saw the door open and charged, grabbing the guy's shirt and slamming his shoulder into the guys ribs before throwing him to the ground. He checked outside the door quickly, seeing no one. "_Must have me in a separate section, or they don't have any other prisoners..._"

Naruto ran down the Guard's clothes, and found only some thing he could use. He found a small knife and a set of keys. He put the keys in his jacket and kept the blade in his hand, twisting it around so the blade went along the underside of his arm. He also took his shoes off and put them around his waist, kind of like a belt with the ties and the shoe toes in his pockets, this way he could run silently.

He put the Guard in and locked the door, and silently ran through the hall. He made it to the first corner, seeing two guards walking away from him, and a single guard coming into the hallway the other direction. He would have to be quick.

Naruto waited for the guard to get near the corner, seeing no one coming from the other path of the T shaped corner he was at in the building. He heard the steps get louder and louder, and checked one last time, seeing the guard right there. He came around the corner, slashing at the guys arm to make him let go of his rifle and tackled him, slamming his forearm into his cheek and jaw, knocking him out on the floor.

Naruto grabbed his rifle and put it around himself, tightening it so it wouldn't jiggle around on him. He pulled the guy to the nearest prison door and sat him as if he had just nodded off. He quickly and silently ran through the direction the guard came from. "_Let's not press my luck, I got to get to a hiding room soon, or else I am just asking for ten armed guards with snipers aimed at me. If they kidnapped me though, that would mean either I am a hostage for ransom, or they need me... I wonder which it is._"

He made it to a much heavier guarded hall, and a huge door. "_Either that's an important room, or the exit...Either way, it will be my way out of here. Ok, four guards, all lax. So untrained, guess I need to show them how shit is done._"

Naruto grabbed his gun and laid it silently on the floor. He needed to lure at least one of them out near him. He slid the thing out in the open, which made them all cautious. He used his blade to look around the corner, seeing one walking up to it, and being lax still. He smirked. "_Too easy..._"

He seen the guy get close enough to launch his attack and did so, punching the guy in the jaw and then grabbing him with his blade arm, his arm around his throat as he picked the gun back up and pressed it against his back, the blade resting along the guys chest and pointing to his heart. He whispered in the guys ear. "Be quiet, and do as I say, or you will know what it is like to eat your right testicle, you hear me?"

That scared the guy in his grasp. He slowly walked them forward, staying behind the guy fully, letting the walls tell him where he was so that the other guards didn't have a clear shot to his head. He got close and looked a little past the guys ear. "Listen up, put your guns down, or I kill your friend here!" You try anything, he dies, and so do you!"

The guards looked at each other, and slowly let their guns down. Naruto saw that two of them had backup pistols... he would have to discharge them from the guards. He got closer to them and the door, and suddenly threw the guy in his grasp at the first guy with the pistol.

This gave him a clear shot, running and taking the other one with the pistol, wrapping his arm around the guards and then twisting his body, breaking the guys arm before throwing him into the nest guard, slamming the first one's head into the other, knocking them both out, before running up and kicking the pistol from the one guards hand.

The other guard who he had a hold of early threw a punch, but Naruto grabbed it and pulled him close before tripping him and then stomping on his knee, dislocating it before taking the next guy by the head and slamming the guys forehead into his knee, knocking the last guy out. He knew the noise would attract attention and tried opening the door, finding it locked.

He grabbed the keys and checked one at a time, rapid succession, and found the one right as more guards came around the corners. He cursed, bursting the door open and closing it, right as the bullets started flying and the alarm blaring. He locked the door, and broke the key in the hole, making sure they couldn't unlock it, and then turned.

He cursed, standing and putting his hands up. "Crap. I didn't think this far ahead..." In front of him were two Guards with guns pointing at him, and two people in front of the desk in the grand room.

The first one was a tall man, a long heavy coat and a smirk. The other was the woman he saw fighting him in that new Zoid. The man stepped forward. "I have to admit, you are a pretty impressive warrior. I haven't seen those moves in a long time... I watched as you escaped the prison cell."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, thinking he also saw the tooth... thankfully, he didn't. The guy chuckled. "I wonder how the guard didn't see you. Then again, I didn't witness how you moved about in the room myself, all I knew was the guy was incapacitated thanks to the monitoring system on all the guards."

Naruto checked for any possibilities... The guy was staying a good distance back, so he couldn't rush without being either wounded or killed. The man put a hand out, and the alarm stopped blaring. "Stop fighting. It'll get us nowhere. I actually brought you here with a proposition. Care to listen?"

Naruto looked to the guards. The man looked to them and nodded, and they lowered their weapons. "See? I don't wish to kill you, just talk. I will even let you see your Liger."

Naruto slowly let his hands down. "Who are you people?"

The man chuckled lightly. "Sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I am Commander Altile, leader of a group of the Backdraft. You are currently in my personal favorite base of operations. A Coliseum of sorts, for unofficial Zoid battles."

Naruto cursed. "Figures. Can't beat us even with your stinking asinine rules so instead you steal our Zoid anyway. What gives? Why kidnap me anyway? You got the Zoid, why do you need me?"

Altile relaxed a bit, lowing his head and closing his eyes. "This command to kidnap you and steal the Liger Zero was an imperial command, handed to us by the Committee of Seven, who said that they were ordered by the supreme leader of the Backdraft, wanting to steal the Zoid, but also kidnap you. The reason for taking you is still unknown to us underlings, but it is not our place to question orders from the Supreme Leader."

Naruto relaxed a bit. He might as well, seeing as he was trapped anyway. The Commander nodded. "Here's the deal. We have a battle tonight, the Liger Zero will be in it, and we want you to be the Pilot. Seeing as no matter who pilots it, it will just go berserk and jettison the pilot. But it won't force you out... So I think it will be wise to accept our offer. Pilot the Liger Zero, and join the Backdraft, but if you deny that request there will be consequences. Mainly, destroying the Liger Zero to nothing but scrap."

Naruto growled. "You low-life..." He couldn't answer now. If he did, Liger would be destroyed, but like hell he would join them. He would have to wait for his team to find him, he just hoped Jamie picked up on his signal soon...

Altile waved his hand. "No need to answer now, I can see this whole ordeal has left you quite pickled and out of place. I do, however, expect an answer after the battle tonight."

Naruto calmed down, but still growled lowly. At least he had a window. Though he wondered why they would allow him to pilot if he could escape with it. He judged the coliseum was built to withstand battle, so he wouldn't be able to. "Who will I be battling?"

Altile put up a screen and showed an Elephander, and a picture of the Pilot. Naruto knew that face. "I see. Last time I seen that guy, he commanded the guy who piloted that thing."

Altile smirked. "He is an old War veteran, and used to battle in official battles, and he is now piloting the newly improved and higher capability Elephander, built to withstand anything you can throw at it. You should get ready."

Naruto glared a little. He only had Prime armor, it would be more difficult... but it took more then the Zoid, it also took the man. This was going to be difficult on that level too, but he had to try to withstand it until his team arrived to save him.

He left to get ready, after the door was finally opened.

**XxX With the Blitz Team XxX**

Leena was fuming. She hadn't slept a wink since last night, and she was currently in Naruto's room, looking at his carvings. She seen he started on hers. She bit her thumb. "Come on, where are you..."

After a little while though, she suddenly got buzzing from Jamie. She clicked it and he popped up on the screen. "Leena, I got something!"

She rushed up to Jamie in the control room and seen everyone gathered. "What do you have Jamie? Did he have something installed or a way to track the Liger?"

Jamie turned to her. "Not at all, in fact, he had something on him that acts as a tracking signal. He left a file to be opened on the computer when this signal appeared, said he has a secret tracking bug installed on him and it's showing us where he is. Seems like a desert location to the northwest of here."

Leena started to the Snipe Master, but Brad stopped her. "Hold it, little miss firecracker. We still don't know who has him. Jamie, any leads from one of the downs unmanned Zoids?"

Jamie nodded and pulled up a little info. "Seems they're called Zabats, and they were made by the Backdraft Group. Their highly agile, it's a wonder that Naruto was able to wound them with my outdated Pteras."

Leena growled. "That's why we gotta hurry! There's no telling what they will do to him!" "I think you should calm down."

They team looked behind them to see Naomi enter, and she had a fierce look about her. "Seems to me you are only wasting energy, when you need to conserve it so you can fight those guys. I just came by to talk to Naruto a bit, but seems he's gone. So, You let him get kidnapped, little girl?"

Leena walked up to Naomi and slapped her right across the face, glaring at her. "Don't presume to me I let this happen! Naruto was too far from my reach by the time he crashed, I was trying to down as many as I could to support him. You think you could do any better with a statue and low-rate of fire? Be my guest telling me that could help in a massive firefight."

Naomi blinked as she didn't imagine Leena to slap her. She looked fiercer, growled a little before attempting to slap Leena right back Leena caught it and shoved the hand back. "You think you know him. You don't have a clue... He's not just some prize to me, he's a friend, one I value. He also has my heart. I won't dare let him be hurt if I can help it..."

Leena started off again and glared when Brad tried to stop her. "Get the Cargo ready, we need to mobilize, in a hurry."

Brad huffed. "Her heart is in the right place, but she's a damn firecracker. Naomi, I don't suppose you know much about Naruto, at least not what we learned today."

Naomi frowned. "Not totally. I know he has a dark past, but he hasn't shared much with me. I have been busy, but I have been trying to see about him recently."

Brad sighed. "Figures. Look, he's had two dates with Leena, just some getting to know each other and having fun, he still thinks of himself as single. Listen, he's a Zoidian heir, and a good friend. We just faced off against some nasty characters from his home town. It's been stressful."

Naomi looked shocked. "Zoidian? You've got to be shitting me, right? There aren't any in the world. Only one was recorded alive, and she had a son who died with his wife during an exploration."

Jamie brought up the files. "Apparently he's the son of the man and his wife you are talking about. He is the Son of Minato Namikaze, and guess what, his wife was Kushina, surname Uzumaki. Sound familiar?"

Naomi was pretty shocked to find this out. She turned to the door and softened up. "Guess I shouldn't of been that hard on her... Know what..." She smiled softly. "I think I will help you guys. Let's get ready, we have to save your team mate. Without him, there's not much reason for me to even be here."

Brad nodded. "Jamie, have a good fix? We need to leave soon, otherwise he may be in more trouble as time passes. The Backdraft as a bit insane when it comes to prisoners."

Jamie triangulated the location and got the general location down. "Got it, it'll be a three hour drive with the Cargo. Let's get going guys." With that, everyone ran off to their Zoids and got ready. Leena was already in the cockpit, her eyes closed and her hands over her heart.

Leena opened her eyes and places the photo they took the night before at the arcade, and put it on the dash, smiling softly. "I'm coming, Naruto. Hold on till I get there." She gripped the controls, and her Snipe Master hissed lowly, eyes glowing bright red.

**XxX With Naruto, Two in a half hours later. XxX**

Naruto was inside Liger, waiting for the doors to open to show his opponent. He was treated to a nice meal, and was given time to get ready for the battle, checking the systems. They told him though that all safety devices were removed, otherwise he had every weapon and system on the Liger Prime Configuration. He knew the Backdraft were thugs, but to stoop this low... He wondered what dangers he was in for.

The doors opened and he saw that it was, indeed, a Coliseum. He seen in front of him nothing but an open arena, but that soon changed. As he stepped out he seen the floor open up and from it came the Elephander.

First Altile came onto the screen for him. "You'll notice we disengaged all the safety systems form the Liger Zero. We have to think about what our customers want, higher risks means higher wages, so if you find yourself in a life threatening situation, you won't be able to eject."

Naruto narrowed his vision. "_Like I would want to..._" "And I trust that the other warrior is in the same boat as me?"

Altile just smirked, nodding and then going. Suddenly the other warrior came on the screen. "Hello, Warrior. Last time we met you beat my underling, but things will be different from last time. My name is Stigma Stoller, and you'll see why I was a force to be feared back in the war."

Naruto nodded. "Well, Stoller, I trust you'll be fair about this fight then. No underhanded tactics. And my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Stoller smiled. "I may be part of the Backdraft, but I am still a Zoid Warrior. I won't go easy on you but don't expect me to destroy you or aim for the cockpit like the Fuma tried. May the best pilot win, Naruto."

Naruto gently gripped and released the controls, getting ready to make even the slightest movement. He would have to use every trick in the book, every move, everything he knew from training and then some. He would have to do the absolute best, one hundred and fifty percent.

The Dark Judge rose from a platform overseeing the arena, and opened up. "Welcome to the Backdraft group's Fire Pit. This match is against the Liger Zero, and Stigma Stoller. Battle mode 0999. Ready?" Suddenly the perimeter and outside of the ring rose large device, and Naruto knew to keep away from those, and his suspicions were correct when the jets spewed fire, making a ring of fire around the two. The Dark judge suddenly called it. "FIGHT!"

Naruto jumped back as Stoller fired off the AZ 115MM Pulse laser gun, and jumped to the side as Stoller tried to catch him. He grunted and shifted Liger to the side and ran, dodging fire as he circled the Elephander. He knew he couldn't outrun it's fire forever, and it''s turning capabilities were beyond him at this range, so he would have to come up with a good plan to stay in the fight.

He rotated the turret mount and blasted full force, making Stoller stop firing and put up his Energy Shield. Naruto sighed. "_Least I got him to stop firing, now I gotta worry about his defense. I got missiles, a shield of my own, underbelly shock cannon... Nothing to penetrate, but it isn't the weapons, it's the Zoid and the one piloting it._"

Naruto turned and charged in, which made Stoller drop his shield and drop the Elephander's belly down, the trunk suddenly charging an Energy Blade from it. Naruto cursed, activating his Strike Laser Claw. He jumped up, and the blade came down on him, but he struck with his Strike laser Claw. Thing was, the Elephander's blade was stronger, and blasted him off and into the wall of fire.

Naruto groaned and charged out of the fire, sweating as the heat cooked up the cockpit a fair bit. "Damn, that thing is stronger then last time, that is for sure." "_Not only that, he dropped down, making sure I couldn't get under him again like last time. He's a fast learner. So am I..._"

Naruto did the same as before, firing at an angle with his Super Gatling Assault Unit, making Stoller put up his shield. He instantly charged, activating his Strike Laser Claw again. This time though, he had a plan.

Stoller dropped and put his his blade once more, grinning. "I'll admit, you are courageous, and the first time you did it, I almost lost my blade, but this time you're going down. You can't access the varied ways this blade can go with your Laser Claw."

That was what he thought. Naruto blasted his missiles and guns blazing, making Stoller gasp in surprise, the Elephander wincing and being bombarded, the front of it being dented and blackened from the missiles hitting it, the trunk losing some valuable armor in the process, and Naruto used the Liger Zero's default boosters to swing around and then strike hard, puncturing the body armor and getting into the back leg systems.

Stoller got up and twisted around, the blade striking hard against the front shoulder, piercing it and detonating the remaining missiles in the launcher, blowing off the shoulder and blasting Liger back, it's leg damaged and sparking heavily.

Naruto grunted, heaving as he held his arm. He and Liger were connected on an emotional level, but this was new. He groaned and held his shoulder, pulling his shirt back and seeing his mark glowing. "This is... No. Zoidian merging?"

He heard from Jiraiya about his dad, and about Zoidians, since his father wanted him to know the full extent of his dominant race. Zoidians could merge their spirits with their Zoids, and could enhance their abilities even further then they normally could. Thing was, the Zoidian would feel the pain the Zoid did when it was heavily wounded.

Naruto groaned and looked as Stoller was limping to face him again. "Damn it.. I lost my mobility. All I got it my Gatling and my Shield, and limping isn't going to help."

Stoller came up the screen again, smiling. "I'm impressed. You used the same move to trick me, and then managed to bring my Shield offline, and then stabbed into my systems, disabling my mobility by a lot. I see I did the same to you, so now we're even. I can barely believe your skills, Part of me wants to face you in a real fight, fair and square. Sadly, that won't happen, not when we're finished here..."

Naruto smiled a bit. "Thanks. Maybe if I do make it out of this alive, you and I can have that fair fight." Suddenly he heard a beeping from his console, and clicked it. He seen a dot moving in on him, and smirked. "Better make sure it is a fair fight, because I will make it out of this alive."

Naruto grabbed the controls, taking a deep breath as the Elephander started to him, energy blade out and ready to deal the final blow. Naruto closed his eyes and his mark glowed brightly. "_Liger. I know it will hurt, but we have to move. Think you can do it? Ignore the pain, and just run?_"

Suddenly he heard it, the voice of his Zoid, the true Voice. Liger growled in the outside world, but in Naruto's world, inside his mind, he heard the Voice. "_**I can do anything if it means fighting to the last move. One more time, with feeling.**_"

Naruto returned to the real world and seen the Blade come down, and activated the Shield using all the power from the battery units, making the blade bounce off before Naruto used the boosters, slamming into the Elephander and breaking it's trunk off. That was when the walls suddenly exploded.

Naruto boosted Liger to the hole in the wall, Liger running as if he wasn't damaged, but his leg was sparking beyond normal parameters. It wouldn't hold for much longer. He ran and saw everyone, Leena, Jamie, Brad was using the opened side of the hover Cargo and being like a turret for the team, hell he even seen Naomi there and taking out targets.

He smiled. "Hey guys, glad you could make it." Suddenly he found himself being bombarded, and groaned. He grabbed his arm, huffing, feeling the immense pain Liger was having moving that front leg. "_Damn it. This is our last leg. We have to get to the Cargo._" Naruto turned the turret upwards and used the last of his missiles, firing and taking out a few more of the Zabat forces before boosting and making it into the Cargo.

Leena came on his screen. "Naruto, thank god. Liger seemed pretty hurt, is everything ok?"

Naruto smiled as he rested, holding his mark. "We got a bit over our heads. The leg experienced the missiles exploding in the shoulder when they pierced the armor with an energy blade, I can't move Liger anymore or risk breaking him beyond repair. Thanks guys." 

Naomi fired at the Elephander that was trying to come from the hole, forcing it to freeze, and smiled. "You faced that thing? I'm impressed." She smiled sadly, looking as Naruto was having trouble breathing, his shoulder glowing faintly.

She aimed carefully and fired again, taking another Zabat out, but also three behind it. She turned back to normal and started back. "Retreat, we're too heavily matched against these guys!"

Leena roared as she fired off more missiles, taking out the control tower and the communications outposts. She turned and started back to the Cargo. "It's not that we're outmatched, it's Naruto's injuries. Jamie, turn around and get Brad in the Cargo, turn around and get going! Me and Naomi will take care of the ones following us."

Naomi boosted onto the top of the Cargo and got back into sniper mode. She looked at Naruto on her screen and remembered how she felt that night. She did care for him, she did feel like he was the one for her. He was a great warrior, cool calm and confident, never cocky, and knew his limits and how his opponents may beat him. He didn't care about winning or losing, but about giving his best. He had a hard life behind him, and she felt her heart jump when they kissed. She felt her heart race and her body betray her when she felt him under her. He was the perfect man, and she felt he was perfect for her too. He was someone she loved, so she would do all she could to be with him. Not as a prize, but to connect their hearts.

Naomi smiled as she fired again, taking out more Zabats as they retreated the scene. "Guess I was going about it wrong in the first place... Maybe I should ask him out after tonight. See if I can't find out more about him. He seems very interesting."

They managed to return, thanks to Leena and Naomi's support fire. Leena ran up the Cargo's ladder and got to the Liger, getting up to the cockpit and opening it, seeing Naruto unconscious. She smiled, climbing in and sitting on the side. "You did good, battling and surviving that thing with only Prime armor."

She looked and saw the Mark on his shoulder still glowing, and reached up. She slide the shirt over to reveal it glowing and touched it again. This time, she was taken a little further ahead then what she saw last time, but still pretty far in the past for him.

Naruto was a little kid, holding a Blade Liger toy and walking around, his shirt ruined and his mark showing. The people all murmured around him, and she could hear the mean comments.. 'Demon' 'Abomination' 'Evil' and even 'murderer'...

She growled as she heard those. She wondered what they thought he even did to be called such. She got her wish, as she was taken to caved in ruins. Some people dug the ruins out, searching for the 'Savior Yellow Flash' and 'Namikaze Hero'.

One Villager gasped and called everyone to look, and she went to see it as well. Naruto, as he was seen in the last vision she saw that night she first touched the mark, but covered in blood and looking like his soul was gone, as if he was a lifeless husk. She cringed, holding her mouth as she seen the sight. She could only imagine what he witnessed after the black fire erupted in the last vision.

Suddenly she was back to the real world, looking over Naruto, his mark settled, no longer glowing. She covered it back up, leaning down and kissing his lips. "Naruto... Sleep well." She jumped from the Liger, closing the canopy, and getting ready to move the Liger back into the base.

She seen Naomi come up to her and ignored her. Naomi though had other plans as she seen the Liger being moved in. "How is he?"

Leena huffed. "Like you care. He's just some trophy to you. You can't imagine what his life was like."

Naomi glared at Leena. "And you can? What has he told you that he hasn't already told me?"

Leena turned to Naomi. "I wouldn't know. But I know things about him he seems to have forgotten... I know the reason his parents died... But it's not my place to tell anyone, and I think he blocked the memory for a reason. That is enough for me to keep it secret." 

Naomi looked puzzled. "His parents died? How?"

Leena sighed. "I don't know what the reports say, but I bet they are wrong. Look it up, but I doubt you would believe what his real past was like."

Naomi smirked, turning. "You told me I saw him as a prize... I don't. I do care about him. I may come to love him more then you can imagine, but first, I will have to get him out and ask him for a date."

Leena smirked back. "Even if he did, I wouldn't count on taking him away from me so easily. Only way you'll even have a chance to find love with him before I do is if you joined the team and actually became friends with him first."

Naomi started off, looking out into the dark sky. "Maybe I will..."

With that, the Rivals went their separate ways, Naomi to get ready for her next battle, and Leena to help Naruto with his wounds and the tam with their Zoids. It was going to b a rough rivalry of love, and Naruto would soon find out... how hard it would be to stay single under those two after him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There!... HOLY CRAP! You are lucky little shits aren't you? LOOK A THIS THING! I HAVEN'T MADE A STORY CHAPTER THIS LONG IN FOREVER!

The reason this was so long was because I was determined to finish the episode after I made a mistake... I entered Sasuke and his team WAY early, I didn't expect to have them in this soon... Know what, this is a PRIME example of what I say, that 75% of my stories storylines are NOT PLANNED!

I did not plan Naruto actually hitting the Zabat, I didn't plan for Sasuke's team to be in the chapter at first, I didn't plan their battle, I didn't plan Naomi or Leena getting into it like I made happen, I didn't plan for the next part of Naruto's history, Leena's vision from the mark, and I didn't plan on Naruto's Zoidian bloodline waking up and activating this chapter.

I hope you enjoyed, and have a great day.


	13. Jamie Becomes A Man! The Falcon Arrives

Well, this is interesting.. I got amazing reviews from everyone! I can barely believe how the last chapter went for everyone... did you know, the second I checked it's word count on my system it was 11000 words exact? Yeah, that was crazy, double my usual, AND 11000 even. Not a single word above or below that

Anyway, onto the story!... and to those who know this episode... no, Jamie ain't getting the Raynos. He'll be getting another Zoid altogether... now let's roll... Battlefield set up, ready? FIGHT!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto was currently waiting on parts for the Liger's repairs, but since he was only a single win away from it being his, he would have to wait for the Doc to bring in a master technician as well.. the Liger's leg was nearly beyond repair.

He held his shoulder as he remembered last night... "_Zoidian merging... Liger and me finally merged, and I heard his voice. It hurt like hell, but I felt his resolve. I can't believe what happened to make my Zoidian blood finally kick in like that. Maybe it was a fluke, there isn't any way I can merge again. It was luck, and adrenaline playing tricks on me._"

Jamie came up to him, looking at the Liger's busted arm. "Man, that shoulder piece was really high grade equipment. I can''t believe we lost it. So, how are you feeling? You were passed out inside Liger for awhile before finally waking up and going to bed, not saying a word."

Naruto sighed again. "Yeah, well, I have had a lot on my mind... Something just didn't fit right about that night. My Zoidian blood kicked in, and I merged with Liger. I can't even fathom how, or how to do it again."

Jamie smiled, sighing a little in amusement. "Well, sounds to me like you are over-thinking it. Next time it happens you won't have to be in life or death situations and you can concentrate on how it happened, and then you can do it again. I heard a Zoidian can merge with their Zoid in order to increase it's capabilities in combat by ten times it's normal. And after seeing you still moving with this damage with the Liger, I can say it's true on the mark there."

Naruto smiled as Jamie said that. "I guess... It would be the only reason the leg is still repairable after the damage and the strain I put on it. How's the Pteras? I should have been more careful..."

Jamie smiled back. "You did good enough. Considering the circumstances, you did all you could and that is what really matters. Besides, most who get into that kind of crash landing total their Pteras' but you manage to land it on it's feet before the Zabat slammed it down, and even then it didn't hurt it too bad."

Naruto nodded, and looked to Jamie, feeling good about something he wanted to do. "Hey, I know how good you are in a Pteras' if you tried, but how about being in a Zoid capable of bringing out your full potential?"

Jamie hummed in thought, frowning. "Doc would tell me the only one capable of doing so is my old mans favorite Zoid, the Raynos. I don't want to turn in my Pteras' anyway."

Naruto nodded, but still smiled. "How about you think on it? What if I got you a Zoid that could bring out your full potential, but isn't a Raynos, and you can at least try it in real battle before thinking about your Pteras?"

Jamie pouted, thinking on it carefully. He really liked his Pteras, he didn't feel right if he had to get into another cockpit... He sighed though. "You really think I'll like this new Zoid you have in mind?"

Naruto smirked. "If you don't, you can always get back into the Pteras. Ain't like you have to sell it or anything. It was a personal project of mine over the years... I've been using some of the parts I found all over the world to rebuild it, and once I finally had the thing flyable and usable, I just kind of left it in storage. I've been paying the limit until I felt it ready to pull out. I could never fly it right though." 

Jamie looked at Naruto weirdly. "I shoulda known it was an aerial Zoid. So, what is it? Storm Sworder?"

Naruto grinned a little, relaxing back. "Nope. I took the liberty of having it equipped with weapons before it gets sent here. It SHOULD be here today though, I've been tracking it." "It won't be the only thing here today though."

Naruto and Jamie turned to see Leena smiling. "Hey, Sorry, just came down to give you some good news. Turns out the Zoid Battle Commission is requesting our help in taking down the BackDraft once and for all. We're actually the only team they've harassed, lost, and kept coming back for over and over again."

Naruto smiled at that. "Well, I say we agree to it. I want some fucking payback for their bullshit... Still, we have to tell them we need repairs before we attempt it. Then there's the new Zoid coming in for Jamie. Oh, and what did you mean not the only thing coming in?"

Leena smiled sweetly. "You'll see when it gets here. So, what about this new Zoid? And how did you manage to afford it? You must be pretty busted from your payments so far. My new Zoid, Brad's improvements, not to mention other purchases all around."

Naruto smirked. "Never underestimate a man who's walked through hell. I found the Zoid coming in today, build it up to snuff, and used the last of my cash to equip some weapons on it. Cleaned me out, but what am I gonna do."

They heard something outside the base and Naruto got up, walking with Jamie and Leena to see what was going on. It was a Zoid Container on the back of a Gustav. The delivery guy came up. "Is this the Tauros base?"

Naruto smiled. "Yep. You got the right place. This our New Zoid?" The guy gave him a paper to sign, and Naruto looked over it... and frowned. "Wait.. this isn't right... This isn't the Zoid I ordered."

The guy took it back to check the receipt and hummed. "This is the right order... a standard Raynos with increased Stabilizers and a radar jamming unit... You sure this isn't the right order? It was ordered by Dr. Tauros." "Yes, that's me."

The team turned as Tauros came up and signed it. The guy gave a mock salute and walked off, unhooking the thing and going off. Naruto frowned. "Doc... You got a Raynos? Why?"

Tauros smiled brightly. "I thought since we may have to fight off a large number of Zabats during our encounters with the Backdraft, we could use a better Zoid to deal with them in the air."

Naruto groaned. "And a Raynos was your idea? Who's gonna even fly it?"

Tauros looked to Jamie. "Jamie of course. He's got the talent to pull it off, no matter how hard it is to use to normal aerial pilots."

Jamie was a little surprised. "But I got the Pteras, I don't want to fly the Raynos!" And to everyone's dread, as The Doc smiled at the Raynos, Naruto knew this was going to be hell...

The Doctor chuckled lightly as he smiled more at the Raynos. "I had to wheel and deal to get this thing, it's VERY hard to come by. Yep, I had to make some financial choices to bring up this baby. So, to make a long story short, I traded your Pteras in for the Raynos!"

Jamie was in shock... his Pteras was gone, and the Raynos replaced it. He loved his Pteras! "Not my Pteras! How could you do that to me doc! It was my Zoid, you should have asked me first!"

Tauros laughed a little. "I don't see the problem here, you got this beauty here to play with! It should be an honor flying this great Zoid!"

Jamie looked at it with slight fear and sadness. He didn't want to be like his dad. Sure his dad was a great man, hell one of the best, he could out-fly anyone in a Raynos, but he didn't have the skill to pull it off, and he didn't want to fly it to fill his big mans shoes... "I can't believe this..."

Naruto groaned, rubbing his eyes and the bridge of his nose. "Doc, you are one hell of a shopper... Do you even realize how Jamie feels about that Zoid? Of course not, otherwise you'd never have got it. Anyway, when MY order comes in, Jamie will have to check it out. Jamie, I promise, I will get you a new Pteras to make your own if you do not like the Zoid I got you."

Tauros looked at Naruto with confusion. "Your order? What are you talking about? I didn't see anything to come to this base other then Leena's order and my own."

Naruto scoffed. "Because I didn't order it through the base, I ordered it TO the base. It was already in my name and everything, I just needed to direct it here." He started back into the base as Jamie was deep in thought.

Jamie was looking down as he thought about everything. "_The Doc had to get me my old mans Zoid. No doubt because of it being my Dads, but still. The Pteras was my best Zoid. Naruto got me something OTHER than a Raynos, but no one here knows but him of what it is. What could he think I would like better then the Pteras? Though he has been a good friend to me, he knows me well enough to know my likes... I guess I should give his Zoid a try and do my best. At least then I can repay him for bringing my confidence back as both a Warrior and a Tactician._"

Jamie looked back to see Naruto going to the Liger. He smiled as he seen Naruto checking the leg again. "_He cares for his Zoids enough to know how I loved mine, he never wanted to get rid of the Pteras, even if we were going to go against the Zabats again in high numbers. He just wanted me to check a better Zoid, and possible be a better pilot too. Naruto's been the greatest asset of this team so far, his personality and spirit helped bring the team together as a family, even Brad stopped caring __about money. That was a shocker._"

Tauros smiled at Jamie. "Hey Jamie, how about you give the Raynos a test flight? Best to get acquainted with it, just in case things don't work out with the other Zoid. He won't be able to get the Pteras before we go up against the Backdraft group."

Jamie frowned.. he didn't feel right trying the Raynos at all. He sighed, seeing the Doc so cheerful about it. He had to try at least, just to make the Doc happy. He started getting it ready for practice.

Naruto was checking the leg systems from the lower panel, seeing if the trick Jiraiya taught him was working. "_Seriously, that old war trick is a little crazy. His Barigator was nearly out of commission, he does this thing to it and suddenly it's back to full strength in a few days. Whoever taught him that was hellishly smart._"

Brad was up now, yawning from having to stay up so late. He was up like crazy trying to help Naruto with the Liger's repairs. It had some bad debris in it's circuits, they had to pull it all out, hell there was a still active warhead from a missile from the pod stuck inside it, it was a miracle that it didn't blow!

After the debris was done with though they went to sleep. He saw Naruto still working on it and smiled. "So, how does it look? Anything wrong with it besides the usual?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not able to tell yet. It's still damaged like it was last night, but I do believe it will be repaired fully in a couple days. Enough time for whatever move we decide to make next against the Backdraft. We'll all be agreeing right?"

Brad smiled. "Yep. I can't wait to bring them down for kidnapping my friend. Oh, by the way, I forgot to ask but how did you have a tracker on you if they took everything from you?"

Naruto smiled nervously. "Well, long story short I was trained to do counter-ops in case of any actions against me by my father's enemies. Jiraiya the Sage ripped my only Adult tooth at the time out and replaced it with a tracker unit."

Naruto opened his mouth and pulled the tooth out, and groaning, rubbing his jaw as he showed Brad. "Pressing the button brings up a signal to wherever the coded frequency is attached. I made sure to attach it to the Database for the team when I joined."

Brad whistled. "That's the only reason you were able to be found by us in the first place... If we hadn't shown up though, I guess Liger would be damaged beyond repair and you would be either hostage or dead."

Naruto sighed heavily. "True... When Jiraiya told me this was the best idea for that scenario, I told him he was insane, and I would NEVER need it. Thing was, I did, and now I can never be more grateful to his advice. Hell, I was gonna escape on my own, before I was caught again."

Brad hummed at that. "Escape yourself? How did you even attempt that? No way was it easy... Especially since you got caught again."

Naruto chuckled nervously and told him everything he did. Brad was wide eyed by the end though, a little shocked to hear Naruto was THIS good as a warrior without a Zoid. He kind of felt sorry for anyone at the receiving end now. Hell, if Naruto had the right tools, he bet Naruto would have decimated the entire base he was at to escape!

After a simple checkup though, Naruto looked to see the Raynos take off. He puffed, sounding like a motor as he seen that. "Let's go, at least we can see Jamie attempt flying the Zoid Tauros gave him."

They went out to see it fly up into the air, and Leena looked a little worried. She noticed Naruto and Brad come up and sighed. "Jamie was pretty nervous, he could barely get it narrowed out for take off before you got back. Hows the Liger's recovery."

Naruto shrugged, sitting beside her. "It's fine. I doubt Jamie will be able to fly it very well. He's scared of the thing, I can tell. Must be because of his old man."

Leena looked to Naruto. "So, you know who it is?"

Naruto smiled, seeing Jamie soaring shakily in the air with the Raynos, and Tauros yelling into the radio. "Yeah, he told me about him. His dad was called the Wild Eagle, one of the best Raynos pilots in the world. I know best of all though, that filling your old man's shoes is not possible... I have no idea what the Doc was thinking giving the Raynos to Jamie."

Brad seen the thing flying and frowned. "Ain't that fast is it? It's not what it's cracked up to be I see, so I am with you on that one."

Naruto sighed. "It has the ability to pull Mach 3 with ease, and at higher altitudes then most, not to mention it's wing's are a rare design for flying type Zoids, most use the magnetic field of the planet to generate a flying energy source."

Leena sighed. "Jamie's a good pilot, he just has confidence issues. And I know what you mean Naruto, after everything you had to endure and hating your father's name, you'd know what it means more then anyone. Which means you are the only one to be able to help him out of it."

Naruto frowned. "He respects his father, I don't respect mine. It's not the same. I don't even know my father, all I know is I was blamed for his death and he was seen as a high figure, I was just a scapegoat..."

Leena frowned more, looking down in sadness. She seen it with her own eyes, how he was treated. She looked to his mark again, and then to him. "Still, if you could remember, I bet you would feel better, right?"

Naruto thought about that, looking up into the sky as Jamie passed over the base, rolling as he did. "I guess... It would have to be something good, otherwise I wouldn't feel that good. My parents were famous, especially my father. My mother even had a Zoid to match him with, called the Energy Fox, able to wipe out nine enemies at once. Seems she loved Foxes and the number nine to go with it. I have a Liger with a CAS, and only finished getting the original Armor modified to be a better Liger."

Leena decided, for the better of their relationship, and also the better of his mind that was running wild with everything, she would have to keep what she knew a secret. At least for now, and maybe until she got all the information from his mark.

Leena shook herself from her stupor though and sighed. "_Stop thinking like that, Leena, you are more interested in his Mark and the past it shows you then you are of him at the moment. I will ask him from now on, and maybe only after we get closer. It seems the closer we get though, the more I see. All I saw the first time was that man and Zoid, his parents dying in black flame, and then I was back to normal. Last time I saw way more... I will have to tell him someday, but I think it best to put it out of my mind for a good while._"

Her father came back after Jamie was upside down and screaming in terror of falling. He wondered why Jamie was having a hard time, even if everyone else knew why and was thinking he was an idiot for not seeing it sooner. "I don't understand it. What makes the Raynos so great is it's ability to exceed far beyond the Speed of Sound."

Naruto sighed heavily. "He never even broke the sound barrier in the Pteras, what makes you think changing Zoids, and to one that is even HARDER to control make any difference in Jamie?"

Tauros smiled sadly. "I never mentioned this before but I was friends with Jamie's father, and he was a Zoid pilot too."

Leena blinked. "You knew Jamie's dad? Huh, small world then."

Tauros looked down as he smiled sadly still. "Yeah. Back then Oscar was known as the Wild Eagle, and then he had that terrible Accident in a Raynos..."

Leena and Brad frowned at that. Now they felt a little bad for him. Tauros continued though as he looked up to the flying Raynos. "He was a great man, his bravery unparallelled. If only he hadn't been involved in that unfortunate accident..."

Naruto was rolling his eyes at the melodramatic speech. He understood Jamie's dad was a great pilot, brave beyond words, and skilled with the hardest to be skilled with Zoid in the air, but the Doc was making it sound like Jamie's father was dead or something, which wasn't true.

Tauros sighed heavily. "I know it sounds unreasonable, but I couldn't stop hoping Jamie would have his father's fierce spirit and bravery." The radio curdled with Jamie's screams of terror, and everyone looked to see him upside down again.

Tauros stood up, giving a small inspirational speech to Jamie this time, about his Talent and instincts. Soon after Jamie barreled towards the ground slowly before suddenly zooming upward at high speed.

Naruto knew Jamie was trying his best, but his heart wasn't into it. He sighed and stoop up. "Doc, you make it out to seem like Jamie's dad is dead. He's not dead, Jamie told me himself about his father. Cut the melodramatic stuff."

Leena looked surprised before pouting at her father. "Dad, you pulled our strings top make us feel bad for Jamie and try to push him to the Raynos, didn't you?"

The Doc gulped, looking nervous. He wasn't going to get out of this one now, and brad took the final step up. "Very clever, Doc, but no dice. You almost had us there with the heart strings, but Naruto got you by the nose with this one."

Tauros sighed. "Sorry, just trying to help Jamie build more confidence in himself. He's always planning, which is a good thing, but he also loves Zoids to such a degree, he has the spirit to battle with fierce determination, but he doesn't have the courage to pull it out."

Leena looked to Naruto. "You got him a New Zoid too right? You also knew Jamie was a bit low on Courage, what would make YOUR Zoid any better? Not saying you didn't think about that before hand, but it poses the possibility."

Naruto smiled. "I didn't think about it. Truth be told, I thought he could gently ease into it whilst sticking with his Pteras. Sadly, Doctor Tauros here is a shopaholic with wanting flashy things. So now it's either my Zoid, or his Pteras. If he doesn't like the Zoid I got him, then I can sell it for a Pteras easily."

Tauros saw Jamie still taking it slow and being cautious, having massive trouble. He sighed and thought it best to stop. "Alright Jamie, bring it in for the night. We'll have to see about more training tomorrow."

It took a little bit and Jamie nearly wrecked, but he got the Raynos on the ground safely and got it in the hangar. He was sitting in front of it, looking up at it in thought afterwords. Naruto stopped Leena from going to him. "He needs time to think. He's obviously trying to figure out what to do next."

Leena sighed and Brad poked their shoulders. "Guys, another Gustav mail order is here. Big package, might be the new Zoid."

Naruto looked as it parked nearby, and the guy came out, this one an older man then last time. "Naruto Uzumaki of the Blitz Team at the Tauros Base?"

Naruto stepped up, nodding. "That's me, I take it this is our newest Zoid right?"

The guy looked over the paper as he saw it and then gave it to Naruto. "Yes, a new Zoid transferred from the Konoha Heights Storage facility, and a package from anonymous buyer to be sent in as well."

Naruto nodded, somehow knowing Leena's the anonymous buyer of this package from earlier. He also knew the Konoha Heights storage facility was a town away from Clergy, in Konoha Country ther were many places, Zoid graveyard, Death Forest, Wind Canton, and Clergy town to name a few. He had to keep the Zoid close to Clergy, in case of needing a quick escape if he ever needed it.

He signed the waver and the guy nodded, grabbing a package from his bag and giving it to Naruto before tipping off and unhooking the new container and Jamie's newest Zoid before driving off. Naruto looked at the package and smiled. "Thanks Leena."

He came up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips, and she accepted it, holding him tightly as she kissed back. They separated and Leena was excited to see what Naruto thought of it. She knew he enjoyed Liger, and also he loved his knife. He nearly kept it with him all the time.

He opened the box and smiled. "A new Knife? You shouldn't have. What kind is it? It seems custom made." He pulled the Nine inch knife from it's sheath and looked amazed. It was a rather interestingly designed Kukri, with a Nine Degree arch forward from a normal straight blade.

It had a carving of Liger Zero on the entire blade, even the back legs were carved as the handle, but that wasn't all. The Shoulders were like the missile launchers from Prime, the back mounted gun like Ranger's triple barrel snipers, and two blades, one along each side of the knife and the Liger Carving for Shinobi, and each part for Liger's armor's for him were colored like they were for Liger for real. Final touches were the fangs creating a hook at the tip of the blade like Liger as roaring, which was very shocking.

He looked to Leena who smiled lovingly at him. She came up and kissed his cheek before walking off. "I need to get Dinner ready, and tell my dad we're accepting, so he can tell the ZBC we accept the terms. See you tonight."

Naruto smiled as he seen her walk off. Brad smirked a bit, and patted Naruto's back. "You are really popular it seems. Leena's totally smitten on you."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I didn't do anything... I'm just being me, how am I interesting?" He would soon find out, but not for a good while. He turned to the container unit and then gone to Jamie, hoping he was ok.

Jamie was looking at the Raynos still, and was still thinking on his father and how he crashed. It was horrific to think his father COULD have died that day. Naruto came up by him and patted his back. "You alright? It must have been crazy..."

Jamie chuckled nervously. "You could say that. It's not easy trying to get in a Raynos and flying... I seen the new container come in, that the Zoid you wanted me to try?"

Naruto nodded, smiling as he knelt down. "I know your pretty nervous and edgy, so we can hold off training on that particular thing till tomorrow. Although I DO want you to come see it, is that ok to you?"

Jamie smiled, getting up. "Sure, I don't mind. I am kind of curious what it is, you haven't told me anything other then it used to be a broken down Zoid you found and it's an aerial type."

Naruto walked over to it as Brad was cutting the strings off the container's top. Naruto pressed the button to open it and the thing opened slowly, he smiled. "Guys, I would like you to meet the Jet Falcon."

Jamie gawked as the container opened fully to show a golden brown Jet Falcon Zoid, with missile pod-lined wings and two underbelly Gatling guns on turret mounts. It also had strange pod's all around it's frame, as well as huge three pronged claws, one on each wing and folded up, pointing behind it. It looked Amazing.

Brad looked to Naruto in fascination and curiosity. "No one's ever seen something like this before, what kind of Zoid is this Jet Falcon?"

Naruto smiled as he climbed up it. "This thing was downed YEARS ago. I mean it's way old. It was nearly a statue with rust, dirt and shit. I found it while I was running an expedition on some Ruins Jiraiya directed me to, said something about finding decent starter Zoids at those kind of places because of the still hidden sleeper units from the wars long ago."

He got to the Cockpit and opened it up before turning to the guys. "The Zoid Core was nearly beyond repair, it also had a wing missing, but it looked like it was something no one has ever seen before. I learned it's flying capabilities and replicated the broken wing to full strength. This thing flies on it's Magnaser Jet Wings, and Tail Stabilizer, as well as it's design being one of the most unique out of the whole aerial type. It's Magnaser jet wings feature no pockets or holes, making big flight units to gain speed from. I went top speed once, and nearly crashed... It's Mach 3."

Jamie was amazed. The thing was impressive, one of a kind. It also held great appeal, it's color was amazingly stunning for it's design and it was equipped rightly so for any situation it seemed. Naruto was never one to put anything past a weapon's function and what a Zoid needed to be able to take on variety.

Naruto got into the Cockpit and checked over everything, making sure it was in good working order for Jamie. He smiled, seeing the Energy Shield system around the Jet Falcon looked operational as he wanted. "Seems this thing is perfectly well suited for our aerial needs. It'll be a waste to sell it, it was the first Zoid I ever had, even though it was never able to fly well with me..."

He jumped down and Brad whistled. "Not a bad piece of hardware. How come it was never recovered? Even if it was in ruins it should have been somehow picked up during the wars and searching of your grandparents of all kinds of ruins..."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "It's a mystery alright. The thing is, before I found it I was in a cave in. It took me two days to dig out, this thing I found the day of my freedom from the place. Apparently it was closed off in a secret hangar unit for the Republic back in the day, but ever since the war ended it was probably forgotten. Either that or the fact the hangar doors were sealed with a pass-code and the personnel doors were welded shut meant they wanted it secret." 

Naruto wheeled it in and set it next to the Raynos. He hoped Jamie forgave him for being unable to let him keep his own Pteras, but he would do all he could to help Jamie if he wanted the Pteras back. They all went in and ate a good meal, talking about the battle with the Backdraft coming up and what good strategy they would need to pull it off.

Naruto went to bed, Leena joining him in his room to sleep, and Naruto was still having awkward 'need space' moments, but Leena just held fast against his back. He allowed it, it wasn't like he could force her after all the shit going on.

Jamie was sleeping, but not soundly... He couldn't get the Raynos out of his mind, and the shoes his father left him to fill. He sighed, waking up from his nightmarish memories, and went to the hangar. He looked over both of the flying Zoids.

He looked to the Raynos, feeling that it just didn't belong in this hangar to him. He looked to the Jet Falcon, and wondered what kind of Zoid it could be in his hands. He looked hardened. "Naruto transferred his reserve Zoid here because he thought I could fly it well, and he never began to think of the Pteras being sold in order for me to fly it. He knows I don't want to be like my father... I won't let this team down because I'm afraid of my fathers shadow."

He climbed up and into the Jet Falcon's cockpit, sitting down in the seat. He grabbed the controls and just sat there, looking at everything inside. "This is intense... I feel comfortable in this one. Maybe it's got similar size and controls to the Pteras?"

He was amazed by the gravity of the Zoid he was in. He took a deep breath, calming down. He then focused as he started the systems and closed the canopy. "No telling when we attack the Backdraft, I should start training now."

He walked the Jet Falcon out of the Hangar and got it flying into the air, feeling the controls as he did, thinking it was like the Pteras. He was determined to help Naruto, who's helped the team and him as well. Naruto was his friend, he wouldn't let this Zoid go to waste!

He was in the air and flying rather steady at first. After a few feet of flight he was breathing heavily. He has never been fast, or been in any other flying Zoid but the Pteras, and just today the Raynos, he was getting nervous.

Naruto heard the thing start and jumped up, Leena gasping in shock as he jumped. She seen him rush out and gathered herself, following him. Soon enough she caught up with him outside the base. "What's going on? Another attempt at the Liger?"

Naruto seen the Jet Falcon shakily fly overheard. "I don't know, a thief wouldn't be taking my Newest Zoid without knowing we got it, and it's flying in circles above the base, so my guess is Jamie." He went and grabbed the communicator and tried to hail him. "Jamie, you in that Falcon? What are you doing?"

Jamie was heaving, trying to keep the thing airborne. He was feeling really weird, wondering how it was even able to fly this fast when he was only touching the controls. He heard Naruto hail him and answered. "Training, or so I think. I couldn't sleep, I walked into the hangar and thought I would need some training on the Falcon in case we attack the Backdraft tomorrow. The ZBC hasn't told us when yet."

Tauros and Brad rushed out as well, brad reaching them first. "Naruto, what's going on? The Jet Falcon is circling the base!"

Naruto turned to him. "Jamie's training, apparently he couldn't sleep without wanting to make sure he wasn't useless when we attack the Backdraft. He's kind of shaky though, I don't know if he can control it."

Leena looked to him. "Can't you help him out? You flew it once right? You should have good advice on it."

Naruto sighed. "I flew it a few times, it was shaky to me too, I doubt I can do better in advice to an actual aerial Zoid pilot like Jamie. It's a wonder he even had the courage after today with the Raynos to even think about trying to fly the Falcon."

Jamie was getting used to the flying, but the speed was kind of giving him a wake up call. It was already, without any assistance eon acceleration at all, going Mach 0.5, which was half the speed of sound already.

He banked to the side, and felt the thing tug but easily turn at a higher pitch then the Pteras or Raynos could normally. He was impressed at the thing's ability to turn, and accelerate to such a top speed already. He grunted coming out of the turn as he tried to even out. "_Come on Jamie, what happened? You had the courage to attempt this, where is your bravery to overcome this? You can do this! You need to, if you are going to face those Zabat veterans! You can do this... For the Blitz Team!_"

He huffed, looking hardened as he gripped the controls, and just then the Falcon screeched on it's own, it;s canopy glowing before it flew faster. Jamie accelerated the thing, breaking the Sound barrier with ease before zooming up into the air straight into the sky.

Naruto looked with amazement, the rest just shocked at the sight as the Falcon rolled, diving in a twisting dive bomb before pulling up and going faster, screeching with high speed. Jamie groaned, the speed pushing against his body like a thousand pounds.

Jamie pulled the wings inward on the Falcon, rolling it in a barrel roll as he closed his eyes. He opened them in a second later as he pulled up hard, the wings jutting out and the Falcon decelerated rapidly, the Sonic Boom visible as it stopped.

Jamie flipped the Falcon upside down and dive bombed, growling as he felt the thing speed up. He slowed it down as he pulled up on the runway, letting the wings parachute him to a soft landing in front of the hangar.

Naruto smiled as he seen Jamie land safely. "That kid's going to be one hell of a warrior when he grows up a little more."

Jamie pulled the Falcon in the hangar and sighed before sliding out of the cockpit, jumping down to see everyone there. He smiled nervously. "Sorry I woke everyone up..."

Naruto put a hand on Jamie's shoulder, smiling at him. "Jamie, you did exceptional. I can barely believe you managed to bring that thing's potential out more then I ever dreamed. Still want the Pteras?"

Jamie looked from Naruto to the Falcon, and after a good look and haring the Falcon sound off at him, he smiled. "I wouldn't trade this thing in for anything. Naruto, thanks for believing in me, and for being such a good friend. I can't thank you enough for giving me such a Zoid."

Leena giggled as she came up with Brad. "Nice one there, Jamie. You broke the Sound barrier too, for the first time I have known you. But you know, I knew Naruto picked right, he wouldn't try anything like this without knowing it a possibility, both as a sign of friendship, and as a sign of care."

Brad shrugged. "They got a point there, kid. Naruto's gotten my Command Wolf a great weapon set, and Leena, who wasn't really good at conserving ammo or aiming very well, just firing with a happy trigger finger, got a Snipe Master, and look at her. She's a regular at it like she was born for the thing."

Jamie smiled more, looking at everyone. "Thanks guys. And I realize I should have figured Naruto knowing me well enough to think of me as a good pilot for this Zoid. I won't let you down tomorrow!"

Tauros laughed loudly as he came up too. "Well, I think we should all rest, it's been a crazy night. Though I think Jamie's going to make his father proud with those skills."

Naruto Frowned, and Leena and brad knew this was a good time to just keep their mouth shut. Naruto turned to him. "Doc, this isn't a Raynos, and Jamie found his own courage. He's not his father, and won't fill his shoes. If his father feels proud his son found his own way, then I say good thing to happen, but proud of his son for being like him, I will personally make sure things get straightened out..."

Leena grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him with her. "He's right Dad, see you tomorrow. Everyone, get some rest, we got a big day tomorrow. Naruto, let's get some sleep too. You just pulled me outta bed and almost hit the floor, I expect you to give me SOME kind of compensation for that stunt."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "And what would you like then?"

Leena smirked as she got him to his room, and then pushed him into bed before jumping on him, straddling his hips and wiggling snugly on top of him. "This will suffice... Now get some rest." She kisses his lips lovingly, and then kissed his chest over his heart before laying her head down, falling asleep to his heart beat, which was raging fast from the current situation but slowly slowed down.

Naruto kissed her on the head before laying back, an arm around her waist, and fell asleep to that, wondering what he got himself into, by just being who he is... Everyone else slept soundly as well afterwords, and it was none too soon when things would turn sour...

Two days later, the ZBC finally called back. Apparently the Whale King was taking on provisions, and the bait was set. Naruto kinda felt bad for Harry now, seeing as he was going to be the bait to this. They packed up the Zoids to move out.

As they were moving to the battlefield set-up, Naruto was working the last kinks from Liger's repairs. The leg was still a bit roughed up, but otherwise fine for battle, he would just have to use Prime, because high speed Shinobi wasn't built for opposing flying Zoids, and Ranger was too slow in firing to try at the multitude of Zoids they would have. 

Thankfully, because of selling the Raynos, they managed to get the armor and system for the Missile launcher, practically making it like normal, paint and all, of how it was before. Hell, they even had two spares, one for each side, which cleaned out the money from the sale.

Brad came up to him and smiled. "The Liger's looking better. Feeling good about taking those bastards out finally?"

Naruto turned to him, smiling back. "Yeah, it'll be good. How about you? The Wolf ready for combat too?"

Brad shrugged, smiling. "I'll manage. I'll need a new Zoid soon, but otherwise I think it'll be fine for the time being. Your weapon upgrades to it present a better value right now then a new Zoid could. Though I kind of feel jealous. Leena and you can talk to your Zoids to a degree, and I think Jamie will be able to with the Falcon soon."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Sorry. It happens, but you will soon find your own Zoid to talk to, one to connect to you in spirit. When you do, I can barely wait to see your face. You'll be extremely high spirited."

Brad nodded, smiling more. "Thanks again though, Naruto, for everything. You helped the entire Team. Leena's not as hot-headed, and is a better pilot too, I myself am no longer a mercenary putting his friends and comrades in danger, and Jamie finally gained the courage to bring out his potential. You've been an amazing asset and an even better friend. We can't thank you enough..."

Naruto blushed a bit, smiling and chuckling nervously more. "I doubt I am that great, but I thank you. Maybe it's just fate or something, but you know I always believed everyone has the ability to be better people, just need to find the right push."

Leena came up behind Naruto, grabbing around his waist from behind. "Well the, let's give YOU a push, shall we? We're about there, let's go!" Brad just chuckled lightly in amusement as Leena pushed Naruto forward and to the Liger, rubbing herself against Naruto's back as she did.

All of them got in their Zoids, Jamie in the Falcon, Brad in the Wolf, Leena in the Snipe Master, and Naruto in the Liger. They set their systems ready for combat. Naruto took a deep breath before smiling. "So, shall we get them back for their bullshit, Liger? I know you want to take them out for that stunt they pulled with us."

Unlike when he merged with Liger, he couldn't hear him talking, but he did roar in agreement, ready for a fight. The team got there as the White judge dropped on the battle, and they spilled out, one after the other, Harry retreating as the Blitz team got ready to fight.

The White Judge started the battle right away. "The Backdraft team versus the Blitz team. Battle Mode 0990. Ready? FIGHT!" "NOOOO!"

Leena, Brad and Naruto fired up into the sky, where ten Zabats were currently flying overhead. Jamie settled at a high altitude, hiding in the clouds as he got ready, getting the weapons set for combat. He knew the ground Zoids with Naruto and them were supporting his air attack, but he also knew it was nearly all up to him... He had to strike, and hard.

Naruto finished off another Zabat as he seen Jamie zoom from the clouds and rush in to the oncoming group. "Jamie, swing right, I think their going to attempt a full air attack on you when they notice, if you swing from the right you'll be able to dodge their initial charge."

Jamie narrowed his eyes, swinging in from the right like he was told as he targeted with his Gatling guns. "Got them in my sight. Going in." he fired a barrage at the new Zabats and I a single pass took half of them out before flying off.

He seen his maneuver was good but sadly there were five closing in from above. He turned hard to the right as he attempted to dodge their incoming strafe run, managing to lead them off a bit before they tried locking on again.

He was shaking a little. This was a little too intense for him. He's never been in a battle and doing this good with a new Zoid. It was nerve racking to think maybe this was going to soon go straight to the bad parts of the battle and he was the center of it.

He flew faster, breaking the sound barrier as he tried to outrun them. Sadly, they could do the same. He was huffing in exertion, trying to think of a way out of this. He did great back in practice, how come he was so damn nervous now?

The ones still attacking the ground had bombs on the ground moving, one was coming behind Leena and Naruto saw this. He burst fired and managed to make it explode before it reached her, and she turned, smiling at him. "Nice one, thanks Naruto!" She seen ten coming from behind him and went into Sniper mode, aiming fast. "Watch out!" She fired ten rounds rapidly, taking them all out before they managed to reach one, although one was close enough to force Liger forward a bit.

Naruto groaned, but smiled. "Not bad yourself. Keep a watch out, we gotta make it through so Jamie can handle the Zabats in the air. Come on, Jamie, you gotta do something about them now!"

Pierce was in the Air combat Zabat troops as she started getting a lock on Jamie. "One Airborne Zoid to fight all of us? They sure got some backbone, but there is no way this one Zoid, no matter how strange, can defeat us. Say your prayers, kid."

She fired heavily as Jamie, who grunted, pulling up into the air. He gasped as he came from the clouds to see the Whale king, and turned quickly, diving downwards and picking up massive speed. He was graying out from this as he was falling to the ground.

Brad saw this and cursed. "Jamie, you hit? What's going on? Come in, Jamie! Naruto, I think Jamie's been hit, what do we do?"

Naruto took the final missile heading for brad as he looked up, seeing no smoke coming form the Zoid, and huffed. "This isn't good. What's going on? Jamie, if you can hear me, answer!" He didn't hear anything and the Falcon was falling faster.

Jamie was nearly passing out as he saw the ground coming closer to him. He was just about out when he saw something. He saw the screen increase energy to the wings, and the cockpit started to glow a bit. He grunted as he felt something.

Jamie gasped, hearing as the Zoid screeched in determination, calling to him. He gripped the controls, roaring as he pulled up and leveled out. He looked at the ground flying under him, and smiled, feeling his Zoids spirit. "_I understand it now. The Falcon is as alive as any other Zoid or human being. It chose me to pilot it to it';s full potential. I can't crash now... Backdraft, watch out, because this is what happens when you piss off the Falcon, and friend of Naruto!_"

He split upward, roaring into the sky as he set up the missile launchers. "Naruto, Leena, Brad, separate and aim for the ground attack Zabats, I'll handle the rest!" He broke the sound barrier, and even sped up so fast he was at top speed, Mach 3, and came up on the Zabats diving for Naruto.

Jamie turned on the Energy Shield system, and seen the pods all around it could generate a field facing anywhere in a 360 degree bubble, either in parts or all around him at once. He locked on half the Zabats diving for Naruto and fired all first missiles from the pods before turning on his Front Energy shield and smashing through the back Zabats of the dive, and in one swoop, took them all out.

Naruto smirked as he seen Jamie pull off a move like that, and fired at the last few Zabats coming in for Leena. "Nice on, Jamie! The Fighting Falcon has arrived, apparently. Knock them down, Jamie!"

Jamie grinned, seeing the Zabats going around to clip him in the back. "They think they got some moves, apparently their underestimating me." he pulled the wings in, banking and falling downwards as the Zabats tried to follow, but he pulled open his Wings and parachuted his moves, slowing down as the Zabats passed him by.

Not all of them managed to, as the red claws from the wings jutted out and caught two, smashing them together before he straightened out and sped up to the rest, firing a barrage of his Gatling guns as he zoomed in on them from above.

Pierce watched as her entire unit was suddenly taken out by the Jet Falcon, seeing it back up after all the trouble they gave it. "Damn, who is this kid anyway? He took out the rest of my unit without so much as a scratch!"

She pressed him hard, getting in behind him. Jamie heard the lock trying on him and he pulled up, the Falcon screeching as it went vertical. Pierce tried to follow, but the Falcon just flipped and bypassed it right above her canopy before flying down and around.

She rolled and pulled herself down, attempting to get on it's tail, but seen it turn harshly. She followed it's turn, aiming for it's front so she could get behind it, since it had greater turning then her. When she got behind him finally she got a lock, and fired instantly.

Sadly, the blasts hit an energy shield that popped up behind the Jet Falcon and gasped. Jamie parachuted the Falcon again, the claws reaching out and grabbing the wings of the Zabat as it flew by, ripping them off.

He flew around as he seen the pilot eject and a parachute opening. He seen her and smirked. "That wasn't a bad dogfight, little lady. Maybe next time you can pose challenge."

Pierce blushed at the comment. "You just wait you little twerp!"

Jamie went to the Whale king and the Claws came forward, spinning as he activated his front shields at full power. "TAKE THIS!" he rushed in the Zabat's bay at the bottom and tore through the entire thing, smashing through the top and rolling downward, starting to free-fall as the Whale King was tipping and starting to fall.

Jamie pulled the Claws back and turned the Energy shield system off, smiling as the Falcon was free-falling. "The Fighting Falcon, huh?... Nice ring to it. My father was the Wild Eagle, but I ain't wild. I'm a warrior, a fighter, and at heart I'm a Falcon!"

He pulled up harshly before he hit the ground and managed to land the thing near the Hover Cargo. The battle was over then, the Zabats all defeated, and the Whale King making a hasty retreat. The White Judge called it. "Battle over, Battle over, the winner is... The Blitz team!"

The White judge looked over to the Dark judge, still fuming and growling at the battle, but soon sighed heavily. "The winner is... the Blitz team. Feh." And with that, both judges zoomed off into space again.

The team got their Zoids packed and started back home, and Jamie was currently looking at the Falcon. "I don't think I could have asked for a Pteras after this if I tried."

Naruto came up smiling. "You did brilliantly out there with it. I doubted you would want the Pteras after getting used to it, which is why I never thought of getting rid of your Pteras in the first place. The doc is a damn shopaholic though."

Jamie turned to see Naruto and nodded. "True, but I guess you were right. This thing is amazing... Naruto." he turned to Naruto fully, putting a hand out. Naruto smiled, taking it as Jamie continued. "I cannot thank you enough for helping me. You helped bring out the courage inside me, and helped me be a better warrior. You are our greatest friend and teammate, and that is why we are always winning. You."

Naruto smiled a little. "No... I'm just a single Zoid Pilot. You all have had your greatness inside you, I guess it just took my help as a friend to unlock it. There would have been other ways too, but I got here first."

Jamie smiled more. "You are way too modest. Still, it's who you are, so I accept it. We're about back at base, shall we hurry up?" Naruto smiled more, nodding, and with that, they got ready to unload.

It didn't take long, the Zoids back in the hangar and everyone celebrating, it was a party. They all witnessed Jamie becoming a man in the Jet Falcon. It was during the celebration when someone came into the door. "Hey, so what's the party for?"

Everyone looked at the new addition to the room, and Doc grinned. "Oscar, good to see ya!" The two clapped hands together and shook hard, their friendship showing to the room.

Naruto turned to Jamie as Oscar and Tauros shook hands. "That's your dad? Seems a laid back guy to me."

Jamie nodded, smiling. "Yeah, ever since his Piloting days as a warrior and his crash happening he's been a Pteras courier. He's laid back, and a decent man and all, but his a bit rough around the edges."

Naruto soon found out as Oscar came up to Jamie, grinning wildly as he patted Jamie's back, and quite hard if Jamie was grunting and pushed forward with every smack. Naruto decided to intervene. "Excuse me, but I think you're hitting him a bit too hard."

Oscar looked to see Jamie in pain and chuckled nervously. "Sorry, my boy, I couldn't help it. So, how you been huh?"

Jamie smiled a little. "I got a new Zoid. A Jet Falcon, thanks to my friend Naruto here, and I just took on and defeated a couple dozen aerial Zoids and even crippled a Whale king with it."

Oscar laughed with wild abandon. "That so? That's some feat! I thought that Zoid looked pretty new, never seen one like that before. So, Naruto was it? How did you manage to get a hang of it?"

Naruto shrugged. "Expedition in some ruins of a mountain which connected to an old abandoned military base of the Republic back in the day. It was nearly a rust statue when I found it, but it was worth taking it from the sealed hangar."

The whole team was having fun and celebrating as Jamie was happy, seeing his Dad proud of him, but filling his own shoes instead of being in the shoes of his father. It was a wild night. They all went to bed to sleep off the day.

Naruto was in his room just relaxing, wondering what to do for Brad. His thoughts were kind of stopped as he seen Leena come in, and he gawked...

Leena walked up to him in a nearly skin tight orange nightgown and grinning seductively. She pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of him again, rubbing her fingers across his chest. "You just sit back... Enjoy this moment, because there is more to come when we are both ready for it.."

Naruto was in sensory overload as Leena ground down against him and pressed her lips so hard against his, sliding her tongue against his own. His body was rigid, having her roughly dominate his mouth with her own actions. She pulled away and grinned before laying her head against his chest and started to rest.

Naruto was blushing like hell as he was regaining himself. He just wrapped his arms around her and tried to sleep... although, he wouldn't be able to, seeing as she grabbed his hand and pressed it against her almost uncovered ass before she rested back against him.

He was just a statue all night, finally falling asleep nearly in the morning... he slightly wondered what kind of curse or blessing was to come of this... he put that away as he just enjoyed it for the time being.

**XxX BackDraft Leader Table XxX**

The Nine Leaders of the Backdraft were back at their table after the latest fight. The 'Leader' titled table shown the man in the orange mask again. "That was interesting... I've never seen the Jet Falcon for years. That thing has the greatest turn and high speed acceleration of any Flying Zoid ever made. Wonder how they got it, it's been said that the last Jet Falcon was lost during the War, it was supposed to be a secret weapon..."

The Table marked 'Red Fly' shown a man and woman, the man with red long hair and ringed eyes, and a woman with blue tied up hair with piercings in more then a few places not supposed to be pierced. The man spoke up. "I checked the records. It was registered to the blonde of the team, Naruto Uzumaki, stored in the Konoha Heights Storage facility out near Clergy town."

The Leader hummed in thought. "Too many coincidences.. Konoha was home to some of the Republics highest kept secret bases, and up in those mountains they were experimenting in reviving lost technology, and near Clergy town where he was born, with the famous Red Hot Habanero Fox and the Yellow Flash Liger... The two I killed with my Zoidian powers..."

The table marked 'Deadly Arts' it shown a red haired youngster with an emotionless face and a pony tailed blonde with a crazy grin. The Youngster spoke up. "The Fox and Liger, also known as Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki... and his last name is Uzumaki? You don't think he too is a Zoidian, do you?"

The Leader chuckled darkly. "I think he is... The son of that man, and the grandson of the Zoidian who had more power within her then the others during the alliance of the Republic and the Empire? I know him... He was only a three year old when I last saw him. I knew I should have killed him then, but now I know this will be even greater... let's see how he grows, shall we? Water Flame, How goes your battles in Class S?"

The Water Flame table had a man with the same red eyes as the Leader, and long black hair, and beside him was a taller man with blue skin and shark teeth grinning widely. The smaller man with red eyes spoke. "We are assuming great control over the ranks... The Lightning Blade Team in Class S are still too powerful for us... The only team we have to face them and beat them with, is Red Fly. We are still in Third though, so we have them trapped, in essence."

The Leader chuckled as if he was smirking. "Very well... When it comes time to face them, I will call on you again. One final thing, Altile is getting to be more dangerous to our ways then we thought. He did well in capturing the Liger Zero and Naruto, but after this screw-up we can't have him call the shots in battle anymore..."

The table marked Immortal Element shown a man with pulled back white hair and a symbol in front of his face, with a man wearing a mask and helmet-crown. The man with the mask spoke. "I will tell the Committee to deal with his actions accordingly. That should suffice, seeing as he has been useful to us thus far, his punishment should not be so severe. He may prove more useful later on as well..."

The leader nodded. "And with that, we adjourn the meting... I will call the Akatsuki Leaders of the Backdraft here when you are needed once more." And with that, the lights shut off, and in pitch black darkness, they disappeared.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There y'all go! See what I can accomplish in 4 days? Apparently nothing!... work, stupid family, and inspirational plummet! Ugh...

Anyway, next chapter has more Naomi in it then Leena, and Leena, as you've witnessed, isn't prideful of her own skills more then she was in Canon. She knows she ain't the best, she thinks Naruto is the best... so let's see how things go next chapter, shall we?

BATTLE OVER!


	14. Chainsaw man? Naomi's Date, Leena's Wait

Well, his is a surprise... this update got so little reviews for every story, I think my heart's broken... nah, just messin' with ya. I can still move on even with the fact not many reviewed this time around. (reminder, I start the story, never go back to the top to change anything unless it is important)

Anyway, let's roll... it's time to fight the chainsaw man... MWAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA! Ready? FIGHT!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

"Now, for your next question. Who is the strongest warrior in the whole wide world?" The voice came from a computer that Leena was using. It was dark, and Leena was woken up by this stupid message, but she decided why not, because she wanted to see what it was all about.

She heard the question and smiled widely. "That's the simplest question yet! It's Naruto Uzumaki, my closest friend and team mate." They weren't officially a couple yet, so she had to keep that on the down low. Especially since her father would kill Naruto if things went bad... or the other way around.

The Computer message was confused by it. "Your team mate?"

Leena frowned. "You think you can take him, be my guest... I guarantee you won't stand a snowballs chance in hell." She was pretty confident about it, and for good reason I might add, but not even Naruto would suggest him the best.

The Video message, then, turned sinister, and grew a creepy reply back. "I'm going to come and slash his Zoid to pieces!" Leena looked surprised by that, and the message decided to continue before she could speak. "A week from today, at midnight, I'll find him and slice his Zoid into pieces, tiny little pieces. Mwahahaha!"

The next day, they were having a break from battles, putting in a little vacation time to the ZBC so they could stop for awhile. They've been on a HUGE streak lately, not to mention their help defeating and crippling the Backdraft. Leena told the story to them and was laughing.

Jamie frowned at that. "It's obviously not funny, only you are laughing at this..."

Leena screeched with laughter. "You're kidding right? It's a riot! Come on, the legends and rumors of this 'chainsaw man' are just a scary bedtime story! No way he's actually real!"

Naruto looked to Leena with a serious expression. "I wouldn't say that... My master actually knew the guy who sparked the legend. After the Wars they had a truce, and after awhile they decided, in order to keep the peace, to make Zoid battles into a sport. They needed to create battlefields for all the types of Zoids to battle on. Th guy you call 'Chainsaw Man' was a hard working laborer, and loved his job. He died, but I think everyone is just using the rumors to put a scare into people. But it is no joke..."

Leena stopped laughing at that point, and sighed, frowning after that. "Sorry, Naruto. Still, it's not like they will ACTUALLY come and try to hack the Zoids they promise to do so. If they try, they're breaking the laws. It would be a total violation of ZBC charters, and they would have been caught a long time ago." "I wouldn't be so sure..."

Everyone looked to see Naomi walk up to the table. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was getting a drink before walking over. I overheard a little of your story... To tell you the truth, I didn't really think about it very much. I've heard in a few towns around the area that the Chainsaw man exists, and the story you told? It's how normally every other story is told when it comes to him. Next thing you know, the people telling the story, who were laughing, were crying in the hospital... The reason being, their Zoids get destroyed, and they, whilst retaliating, get wounded from heavy blunt force trauma."

Jamie winced at that. "Were there's smoke, there's fire. A well known urban legend, and people expect it to be a joke. Wait, so were they destroyed inside our outside combat?"

Naomi turned to Jamie. "A lot of fire, apparently. Five Zoids, all butchered into scrap. All of them, though, were modification fanatics or overdone component users. When the Zoids were recovered from the attacks, it seems like those components just up and vanished without a trace."

Naruto looked to Leena. "And you told these people I was the strongest? I may have placed first in the trials, and I may have beaten a great deal of challenges thrown my way, but I am hardly invincible, and no one is the greatest warrior, we are all equal in that matter."

Leena frowned. "Sorry, I didn't know. Besides, these guys are just using a legend to stir up trouble and steal. Besides... To me, you are the greatest, even if you think you aren't."

Brad put his drink up, as if cheering. "I'll agree to that, you are one tough pilot. Taking on the Elephander from the Backdraft with your primary armor? That is something I doubt you'd think possible, but you did it."

Jamie smiled as he turned to him. "Not to mention you flew my Pteras and managed to fly just as good as that Zabat, even if you did get grounded."

Naomi smiled as she walked up to him. "And not to mention you were the first to ever dodge my bullet. At that range, and pointed right at you? It's was more then just a fluke..."

Naruto sighed heavily.. but smiled a little. "Thanks. Still, I ain't as good as you might think. I am nothing without you all as well. So, these guys are using a legend, and will be coming for me, right?"

Leena stood, and smiled. "He thinks he'll get to you before I bring him down? No chance. We got a vacation from battles, so I will be using that to take down these scum down. Naomi, a word?"

Naomi was a bit surprised by this, but she followed Leena to the corner window. Leena crossed her arms. "I set this upon him, so I will be the one to rid him of this problem. If I can't seem to accomplish this in time, and they bypass me... I want the one I love to be safe. Even though I know he can beat them, I would rather not have him run ragged by them. Stay with him? At least for the time I am not?"

Naomi looked a little stunned now. She turned serious, because this was a Leena she knew not to play with. "You realize I asked him on a date yesterday. I think I can help him if he needs me... By the way, what you said to me, I realize I may have been... selfish. I may have seen him as a trophy once, but that was when I did not know him, and when I started to is when I thought I should see him as more. I see how you know him, and I am envious."

Leena turned to Naomi and was passive. "I won't give up, you know. I love him, and I won't let him be snared by you so easily. But I do want you to know, that if he chooses you, I will gladly let you be with him if his heart wants you. Don't expect me to stop loving him, and trying to be with him, even if I will accept you in his heart if he lets it be."

Naomi was impressed. The little girl she thought she saw, grown into a steel-willed woman of love. All it took was Naruto, and this was something to think about. She smiled and nodded. "I think that will be for the best then. Can't have love be too easy a challenge after all. Thus, why everyone says the best love has a strong foundation. To fight for that love in your heart with another, may grow to be the biggest foundation of them all. Would you not agree?"

Leena looked to Naruto, who was looking at them in curiosity. She smiled. "I think you have a point. I'll be his sword, and you his shield, and together we can help him... He needs people to trust, after all the bullshit he's been through... Especially the one at fault for it..." She frowned and narrowed her eyes as she turned to look out the window. "The Orange Mask..."

Later that night, Leena was going to get a special component for the Snipe Master. It was a secondary cockpit targeting system. After high speed battles, and underground Zoids after them, she needed an edge, and this equipment she was going to grab was going to help her target speck of ground movement, and help judge speed and target ahead in order to beat those kind of opponents.

Unfortunately... "Sorry miss, we don't have your order in just yet. We SHOULD have it in by Friday though." That's what the shop keeper told her as she asked for it.

She groaned. "That's just brilliant... Thanks."

As she was leaving though, the shop keeper warned her of something she already was going to fight against. "By the way, keep your eyes peeled. I heard the Chainsaw man is roaming around." The lights started to flicker, but the guy seemed to not notice. "You ask me, it's just a silly rumor..."

Leena huffed. "Get your lights fixed. No way I am the only one seeing the flicker. But don't you worry.. if the Chainsaw man is around, I will bring him down..." She left, ignoring his questions. She sighed as she wondered what could possibly go wrong next... oh, how she shouldn't wonder...

She heard a giggling girl nearby and looked to see one, a little girl dressed in white, a white hat and bouncing a ball. She was slightly worried for the girl, seeing as it was already past sundown. "She shouldn't be out here so late, who knows what is roaming the streets at night."

Soon the ball bounced away from the girl, and towards Leena. She picked it up and looked back to see the girl vanished into thin air. "Ok... this doesn't bode well..." She suddenly heard a roaring of a chainsaw and screams, as well as a wrecking of metal.

She rushed to the source of the sound, and gasped, seeing a destroyed Rev Raptor. "This is awful! What could have happened here?" She was grabbed by someone and seen a man struggling to crawl to her.

The man gasped as he looked up. "The rumors of the Chainsaw man, they're all true! Don't ever reply to those computer messages that appear at midnight! He'll come... No one can escape his terror, the Chainsaw man is real! Believe it..." And those were his last words before he collapsed.

Leena looked as a shadow was leaving the area, and narrowed her eyes. "The Chainsaw man, huh? He won't be grabbing Naruto's Zoid, or even manage to get close... He's going down for good..."

**XxX With Naruto and Naomi XxX**

Whilst Leena was out for her targeting system, and finding the Rev Raptor destruction, Naruto and Naomi were out for a dinner date. Naomi was stunning, kind of like Leena was when Naruto first took her out as well, and Naruto was pretty stunned as back then too.

Naomi was currently dressed in a red, her favorite and primary color, knee length skirt, tight red shorts underneath, with a red sleeveless dress shirt, and her red gloves reaching near her elbows. She was dressed to impress, and boy did she ever.

Naruto was more formal, but then again he didn't like fancy very much so it was to be expected. He was wearing blue jeans and a black and orange swirl tie-dye style shirt, with a jean jacket. Naomi may have dressed to impress, but she didn't mind Naruto's formal clothing at all.

They sat down in the newest restaurant in town, and waited for the waiter. Naomi smiled. "You and Leena have been getting close, you sure it's ok to be dating me?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Well, I am not one to say no and break hearts. Leena said she understood and told me I should accept until I decided to choose... Thing is, I don't want to. I would rather be the one hurt, than to be the one hurting others..."

Naomi smiled sweetly at that, grabbing his hand with hers. "Well, you never know. Maybe you can have us both. Not likely, mind you, but stranger things HAVE happened." "_Such as a new pilot to face a veteran like me, and beating me by dodging my bullet and getting in close._"

Naruto blushed heavily, and picked up his menu to 'read' as he tried to not think about it. Two girls with him at the same time, could that even work? Leena and Naomi were already pretty harsh rivals, to put them in the same room over love would probably be a disaster. But, Naomi had a point. Stranger things HAVE happened.

Naomi chuckled at that and decided to leave the teasing for now. She was, however, wondering about what Leena said earlier that day. "O_range mask? What could a mask do to make Naruto's life as horrible as she portrays? Sure, he said a few things, but she seems to know more about him then he does, to be so affected by it._"

They ordered their drinks as soon as they were asked, and Naruto was actually wondering about Naomi a bit. She was a well known Sniper, one of the best, and yet she was a mystery. "I hate to pry, but what made you want to be a Zoid Pilot, or even a sniper. You know you are a legend among the ranks, the 'Red Comet' and all, but I want to know a little about what makes you Naomi Fluegal."

Naomi blinked a little at that. She didn't expect him to want to know HER. She was expecting the other way around... But who was she to deny it, she liked him a lot, and would grow to love him if she ever figured his mystery out.

Naomi put her Menu down. "My mother was a very accomplished Zoid Pilot, and my father was a parts dealer. She was never part of the ZBC's sport, but a true warrior. She joined the military, and soon got her own name. 'The Red Bullet', and she got it for a reason. Every shot would be, or was, a lethal hit, either to the pilots or the Zoids. She actually killed Zoids, a single round into the core and destroying it. My father was part of the team to help the military's Zoids stay in shape, and they met when she was helping with her own whilst they worked."

Naruto knew of the Red Bullet, but never thought Naomi had a connection. They never really released her name to the public. "So, does the Red Comet name and the Red colors you represent supposed to connect to her somehow?"

Naomi giggled lightly at that, looking at him. "I guess. She would tell me that the one color a Sniper should represent, is red. Red being the color of, to normal people, rage and fury. To Snipers, it's what we aim to do. We aim for the one shot kills, coating the area with the blood of those we aim at. Be it a person, or a Zoid."

Naruto nodded at that. "My Master told me he had Sniper friends who were long past, and they would always wear something red, either put it on their Zoids, or as a piece of clothing. It would be their mark of who they were."

Naomi nodded. "I guess you an say I bath in it because I want to prove myself. I'm a proud sniper, a great warrior at long range. Sure, I should probably be better at close range, especially against someone like you, but I feel like it would be wrong to corrupt who I am and how I was raised."

Naruto chuckled slightly from that. "Being able to protect your Zoid, and being able to keep your Zoid active in a fight is better than just being standard. You can be the greatest Sniper, but without some way to keep people from hitting you up close, you can do something most snipers can't, and be an even better warrior for it."

Naomi looked to Naruto in curiosity. "So, do something proud snipers won't do, and being a better warrior. But wouldn't that take away how snipers should be?"

Naruto smiled at her. "You forget... Snipers, the ones without Zoids and actually out in the field as them and a rifle, usually have something else as well. Knives, pistols, anything to keep them safe at a closer range than their rifle can keep them. Question you have to ask yourself is, is it destroying Sniper Pride to bring the same strategy with a Zoid? Or have years without Sniper Zoids been totally wrong?"

Naomi blinked at that. That was actually a well thought out question and theory. Could she have something close range to use besides her Zoids arm mounted Gatling guns? As she snipes she would need a way to protect herself, and the need to switch over and turn around would take time away, when fast Zoids could easily take her down before she had the chance to aim those things.

She smiled at that, seeing how Leena would mature with his wisdom flowing out everyday. She decided to wrap up her own history, and ask him his own. "So, anyway, I also like the color Red because it just fits me. I think you have a favorite color as well, you always wear Orange."

Naruto nodded, smiling as he was proud of that. "Orange is my color. My master told me that orange was the color of confidence and focus. He taught me how to be both confident and focused when fighting or piloting. It was how he trained me."

Naomi was kind of wondering about that. "Who was your master? Didn't you have your father?" Naruto never did tell her everything about that.

Naruto shook his head. "My parents died when I was three. When I was old enough, like thirteen, he took me in, after I had run away from Clergy Town, and showed me the ropes and taught me how to pilot a Zoid. Jiraiya the Sage, my old man's teacher as well."

Naomi knew that name as legend only. "You mean to tell me that Jiraiya the Sage is real? He's never seen, no one knows if he actually exists..."

Naruto chuckled at that, nodding. "You could say he's reclusive. But just like this Chainsaw man legend, he's the real deal, just not seen as it by the populace. Jiraiya the Sage lives up in the Toad Mountains of Konoha country, about a hundred miles southwest of Clergy town. He's pretty strict when training, but he's laid back and always warm heart-ed."

Naomi smiled at that. "Seems there's always a fire when it comes to the smoke of legends and rumors. Jiraiya was almost as well known as Minato Namikaze of Clergy town." She looked confused by the flinch Naruto produced, but he was steady and not really affected by it besides that.. She decided to ask. "Is that name familiar to you?"

Naruto sighed as he looked down, feeling the shadow of his father creep over him again. "Minato Namikaze is a name I know only by what others told me. When I was three I was found in ruins, and ever since then I was called a killer in Clergy Town. They told me... I killed him and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki..."

Naomi looked stunned at that, and seeing him this upset over it was enough to make her want to help him more. She grabbed his hand and held it in both of hers. "I doubt the rumors of you doing something like that are just untrue. Don't worry about them anymore, you're not in Clergy, you're free of them."

Naruto scoffed, smiling sadly. "I wouldn't say that... There are people from Clergy trying to bring me back there by force, and I doubt they will give up so easily."

Naomi frowned. "They won't have the chance to beat you, you have your Liger and your team. So... Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki... I'm going to guess they are your parents..."

Naruto sighed at that. "Yeah. I took my mothers maiden name because I don't want nothing to do with my father. Because I did this, they've taken my father's assets.. a Murasame Liger, one of the, if not the only, Geno Saurer's left active, and his entire fortune. The only thing I can possibly have from my family's heritage is my mother's old Zoid, but they scrapped it the day I left."

Naomi was mad now... Took everything form him, and want him to return for what purpose? She thought to ask. "Why do they want you back anyway? They apparently don't want you there for your father's name if they took everything from you."

Naruto chuckled lightly at that, but still smiled sadly as he looked at her. "You'd think that. Thing is, Clergy town's depending on my father's name. If they do not have a Namikaze in their town for a period of twenty-five years, they lose all funding and all trade routes. Making Clergy Town become a dead town. I'm confirmed as his son, by looks and DNA, so they want me to return, take up his name, and protect them."

Naomi cursed softly under her breath. "_How dare they. They dump the deaths of his parents on him, rip __him down to shreds, force him to leave, and then try to bring him back by force for their own selfish gain? That's inhumane! Well I won't let them have the chance... As soon as I work out a way to break my team name and be able to join another team, Naruto's team. The Blitz Team._"

They were interrupted from their thoughts from the waiter who asked what they would like, as he brought their drinks, and they ordered what they thought they would like. Naomi looked at him and smiled. "Well, don't mind them, you'll beat 'em every time. Let's enjoy ourselves though, I don't like seeing you upset or in pain from the past."

Naruto nodded and smiled at that. "Thanks. It's not easy having to think about it, but it helps me remind myself why I am who I am today."

The night went quick for them, the dinner was good, and they had a laugh or two about some of the recent battles they had. It was a decent date, and Naruto chalked it down to him having experience thanks to Leena. Sure, Naomi didn't exactly enjoy the idea of Naruto's first date in his life being with Leena, but she decided it was unavoidable.

They returned to the base afterwords, seeing as it was really late, and Naomi was going to be getting her systems ready for protecting Naruto in secret. They went to the hangar and Leena was climbing into her Sniper Master.

Naruto got out of the truck to see what was up. "Yo, Leena, where you off to?"

Leena leaned over the edge to reply. "I'm going out to see about these rumors and see what kind of information I can dig up. Sorry, I won't be able to sleep with you tonight, but keep the bed warm, I may be back before sunrise."

Naomi was a bit stunned hearing that sentence. She took it a little the wrong way at first, but she knew Naruto wasn't one to try anything like that, he was a complete gentleman. She then knew Leena just meant laying and actually sleeping in the same bed, not like 'that' at all.

Naruto sighed. "Whilst I appreciate you trying so hard to correct this and make sure those creeps don't get to me, I can take care of myself. Besides, you know your care is mine as well, I don't want you getting hurt over this either."

Leena smiled and brought the head down, jumping out and coming to him. "I know, but I made this happen. I would regret if anything ever happened to you, so I am going to at least try to right it. That ok with you?"

Naruto sighed heavily with that, but smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do what you can.. Don't be out too long though, I may get up early and come looking for you."

Leena looked to Naomi and seen her watching. She smirked. "I'll be back as soon as I can. First thing's first... To make sure I don't go one day without it, let me sneak it in now.." She grabbed Naruto by the back of his head and pulled him in fast, crashing her lips against his roughly, holding him close as she did.

She kept that up for a few seconds, and he just let it happen, kissing back sweetly, before she let go and ran off, climbing into her Zoid and going out. Naomi bit her lip through the entire kiss and was growling. "_Playing dirty huh? Two can play at that game..._"

She did realize she was a little too riled up from it, and knew Leena would have taken the kiss even if she wasn't there. It was all fair, in love and war, after all. She calmed down and saw Naruto come up. "Sorry for that. Thanks for listening, and I'll be seeing you around I guess. Sorry for earlier too, I doubt you'd want to get a goodnight kiss from me after Leena grabbed it..."

Naomi saw he was a bit sad for disappointing her, but she smiled, grabbing his collar and pulling him in close, kissing him passionately and sliding her tongue out to slide along his lips. He was surprised by this development, but soon succumbed to it, and let her in.

Naomi's tongue tying was pretty nice, and he kind of liked it, even when she decided to pull his tongue with hers and nibble on it. She pulled back and gave him a quick peck on the lips to end it, and let him straighten up. "I ain't letting her take away my goodnight kiss from you. See you around, handsome."

He smiled at that, and watched her drive off. He shivered a little after she did, and looked a little surprised. "Damn, if that's a full blown make out, I think Leena's going to be even fiercer... Should I consider this a curse? Or a blessing?..."

He chalked it down to just plain life, and went to get some rest for tomorrow. He had some modifications to give Liger, and it would take up the entire day.

**XxX The Next Day, Huwiok Town. XxX**

Leena was still searching for answers, and today was Thursday... One more day, and Naruto was going to be hunted by the people using the Legend of the Chainsaw man to steal. She read a lot of comics and stories, enough at least, to know how to do some detective work.

She had followed the wreckage of Zoids, and all the Zoids that were butchers were I a straight line. Apparently, the Thieves started up north, and she was just about to go to the first victim of these calls, to see how his story went. The others refused to talk to her, so she expected this one to giver her some answers.

She went to his address, as supplied by the rumor's lead, and knocked on the door. The man that answered her was roundish, has swirls on his face, and was eating a bag of potato chips. "Hello, are you Chouji Akimichi?"

Chouji nodded. "Sure am. What brings a woman like you to my door? You with the Zoid Battle Commission? Or part of the Zoid Repair shop downtown?"

Leena smiled nervously. "No, no, not at all. Sorry to hear about your Zoid, but I heard you were the first one to be attacked by the midnight message 'Chainsaw man', and I wanted to ask a few things... Is that ok?"

Chouji accepted that and brought her in. he threw her an apple. "I don't have any tea, but an apple a day keeps the doctor away. So, what do you need to know? Did you get one too?"

Leena nodded. "Thank you, and yes I did. Thing is, I'm not the one their after. I wanted to know what you told them when they asked their questions."

Chouji hummed. "That is strange... Well, to be truthful, they asked me a usual questionnaire, about me, my life, my Zoids occupation, and then the final one I got before their threat was 'Who is the strongest warrior in the whole wide world', next thing I know I am their target." Chouji took a bite of his chips. "I told them it was Minato Namikaze, the father of my best friend, Naruto Uzumaki."

Leena was now shocked by that. "Wait, did you say Naruto Uzumaki?"

Chouji's chip fell from his hand as he looked to Leena. "You know Naruto Uzumaki?... Wait, do you know where he is!"

Leena nodded. "Yeah, but I suspect telling you would be a bad thing... You're from Clergy town, aren't you?"

Chouji looked serious, walking up to her. "Yeah, That's my home town, but I don't really think that my home town has anything to do with Naruto. Even if it's his as well."

Leena stood with him. "While I can respect you disowning your town for his sake, you have no idea his suffering... Thank you for the apple, but I must be going."

Chouji grabbed her arm and she growled. "Let go of me!" She ripped his hand off her and turned to him. "I ain't telling you nothing!" "WAIT!"

Chouji bowed his head, shaking a little as he stood in front of her. "It's true, Clergy Town has made him suffer, and I want nothing more then to watch it burn! I even split off from one I called a brother because he wanted to take Naruto back there. I've been running business deals, trying my hardest to track him, and I can't even bring him the message I wanted to tell him the day he left..."

Leena narrowed her eyes at him. "You tell me exactly what the people told you after you answered, and then tell me this message.. if it's a good one, I'll deliver it to him."

Chouji stood straight up and looked her in the eye. "They told me 'thanks for helping us find the strongest son, and now your Zoid will be sliced to pieces.' and then the screen went black..."

Leena gasped. "That means... They've been searching for Naruto specifically... More from Clergy Town?"

Chouji hummed at that. "You told them the same? How close are you with Naruto then, if you are this worried?"

Leena composed herself. "I'm his friend, and his Team mate... And someday, I wish to be much more."

Chouji smiled at that a little, turning around. "I see. You truly love him? Keep an eye on the big lug then... I may never see him, I may never talk to him... But give him this message... 'I am sorry for letting those who you seen as friends tear you away from your home, and I am truly sorry for not standing by you like I promised'..." he turned back to her. "Let him know how sorry I am, and I wish you luck on winning his heart. Now, please leave me be..."

Leena looked softer as she seen Chouji walk to the back of the house. She seen how he cared for his long lost friend. "_Maybe not everyone from Clergy are animals... But those who are, will feel my wrath. Whoever these assholes chasing him are, they better watch out!_" And with that, she ran back to her Zoid.

She seen Jamie out the door though. "Hey, whats up Jamie?"

Jamie hummed. "Seems you had the same idea. Get anything from this guy? Seems like he would be most likely to know anything."

Leena nodded as she closed the door behind her. "He told me what happened. How did you find me so fast? I've been busy all night to find the trail."

Jamie gave her a piece of paper. "Next time, do your research at home. I checked all the dates of the butchered Zoids, and where they were hit. A line from Clergy Town, that sounds a bit suspicious to me."

Leena nodded. "And you flew here, which is why you got here faster then I did, since flying takes less time." She sweat dropped as she slumped. "I wasted all that time looking, when I could have been sleeping in Naruto's bed... I'm so stupid..."

They were racing back home, and Leena decided to talk. "You were right, it was suspicious to be a line from Clergy, and the first victim is FROM Clergy. One of Naruto's former friends, and the better of them I might add. He gave me a message to give to Naruto after he told me about the video message. He told them Naruto's father was the strongest in the whole wide world, and they told him 'thanks for helping us find the strongest son' which means they were targeting Naruto form day one."

Jamie narrowed his eyes. "I didn't get much else from my own. I decided to check on Zoids that fit the disruptions given, but I got no match. Thing is... There's been talk of major military contracts going from a corporation, one of the biggest mind you, in the Zoids Battle Commission. It's been up in the rise for around twenty-three years, started by a 'Tobi Grandior'. He's a mystery, no pictures of him, and even when pictures are existence of his presence, it's mostly a cloak and mask."

Leena's eyes went wide. "Mask? What kind of mask!"

That took Jamie off guard. "I don't know, a mask. It's white with Tomoe, and his eyes are red with Tomoe spinning."

Leena's eyes narrowed as she activated her boosters. "The mask may be different... but the eyes are the same... We gotta get back before those thieves attack! Their not after Naruto's Zoid, their after Naruto himself!"

Jamie looked as she sped off, and matched speed as well. He was wondering what was going on, but had to trust Leena on this one, although it would take a full day for her to get back to the base, even with the Boosters.

That night, Naomi was looking at the Liger. She should be shifting between corners of the base in guard, but something in her was restless... She couldn't help but wonder what kind of life Naruto had in Clergy Town. He told her the basics, but what about other people, the actual citizens of the town? Didn't he have any friends left before he ran out of town?

She sighed as she walked into the base. The good Doctor gave her access to roam, at least until the whole crisis was over with. She easily found herself to Naruto's room. She knocked, but got no answer. She did it again, and yet again there was no answer. The third time she decided to just come in to check on him.

She seen him sleeping soundly on the bed, and smiled. "Well, he's a pretty heavy sleeper I guess..." How little she knew. She looked in the room, and saw a beautiful knife, as well as a box of cigars and cigarettes, and on his stand were figures, carved and painted wooden figures, of all three Liger transformations, and what looked like a half painted Snipe master, Leena's in particular.

She smiled sadly as she looked to him. "_Battle, Clergy town's misuse of his name, and being alone for years... He found ways to keep himself down to earth and calm. All real warriors find a way to cope. His are beautiful._"

She came up to him and brushed some of his wild hair from his face and kissed his head. "Sleep well, handsome." She was about to turn away, but he groaned and turned on his back, since he was on his side, and she seen, since he was naked, the mark he mentioned awhile back to her in that restaurant after his fight with Team Sand.

She got closer to look at it, and it looked like a red fox with nine tails in a spiraling in a swirl behind it. She brushed a hand against it, feeling the mark for herself, when she saw lights surround her. She gasped, looking around, wondering what was going on.

She soon seen a seven year old Naruto playing with a little chubby kid, a kid with a pineapple hair style, and a kid who looked a bit feral, with enlarged fangs. Soon, though, Naruto was punted in the stomach by a large man with white eyes, and the other kids were scared. They were soon taken away as many men and women came up to Naruto and beat the living shit out of him.

Naomi held her mouth shut, feeling herself grow sick at their treatment to him. Stabbing into his sides, cutting at his arms and legs, breaking a rib or two. It was inhumane, torture beyond belief. She heard them yelling for his death, because, as they say anyway, he killed the greatest people in Clergy Town history, his parents. The scene was soon over, and she pulled back.

She huffed, pale and looking horrified to the core. It took a few minutes for her to digest the whole thing, but she was shaking, not in fear but in anger, and looked down at Naruto. She wasn't angry at him, on the contrary, she was angry at the people from Clergy for what they did to him.

She calmed down and took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, but quickly, that way he didn't wake up, and put a hand on his heart as she pulled back. "I'll make sure those assholes pay... One way or another."

She was about to leave the room, but stopped. She turned and went to his desk, grabbing his knife. "Something of me to keep you company while I can't be by your side. I'll expect it back... maybe... so keep it close.." She took one of her arm bands near her shoulder off and wrapped it around the handle and guard, making sure it was tightly secure there before she left that night.

**XxX Friday, Noon; Akatsuki Main Operations Building XxX**

Akatsuki Main Operations, AKA the 'Zoid Weapon Contractor Inc.' Also a front to the Backdraft's financial support. CEO and President, Tobi Grandior, AKA Madara Uchiha. He was wearing his orange swirl mask and looking out the window of his office. "_It's been months since the shipment was sent out...Maybe I should have given them a deadline, and where the base is actually located._"

He heard a buzz come through from his comm center on his desk and pressed the button, answering the call. His assistant quickly gave the news. "Sorry to interrupt you sir, but your twelve o'clock is here. You told me it was urgent to tell you when they arrived?"

Madara hummed in interest. "Yes, thank you Cindy. Please send them in, and take the rest of the day off. I'm a kind leader after all, and you've done so much for me so far. Please sent him in, and call Rachel to take your place will you?"

He heard her thanks and turned to see a cloaked figure with a large hood walk in. "Ah, Zetsu... What brings you here on such urgent business? Weren't you keeping watch on the items?"

Zetsu pulled his cloak down, and opened his helmet, which was shaped like a Venus fly-trap, and shown his face, which was discolored on one side, and even more so on the other, one side pitch black, the other pearl white. "I was indeed, and I made sure to tell the received party the exact orders you handed to me to give them. I have also did as you asked, and kept watch..."

Madara nodded and narrowed his visible eye. "And your report?"

Zetsu chuckled. "**I think they are planning to take the Liger Zero's parts one by one, they seem to have greatly taken to those legends going around...**" "But digressing from that, they have set up the traps ready near the base, and are preparing for midnight assault..."

Madara chuckled at that. "I see. They know they are ordered to bring me the pilot alive and unspoiled, right?" Zetsu nodded. "And if they attempt to harm the pilot and not bring me the body of the Liger intact, they will face severe consequences?" Zetsu once more nodded. "Good... if they fail, they will already be punished, but if they succeed and screw up our demand, they will burn... Just like Minato Namikaze burned..."

Madara turned to look out the window. "That will be all... and do make sure to keep a close eye ion them tonight... it would spoil the fun if they fail and we do not witness what happened..." Zetsu left after bowing deeply.

Madara chuckled lightly as he remembered torching Minato Namikaze and his wife. "_Maybe I shouldn't of did that, but this is so much more fun. Just like trying to see a weed crack up concrete with time. Will Naruto fail, or will he grow through the walls I set up to block him, and rise to bring forth my dream? Who cares... Torching his parents was the single most fun I ever had till now, and it's all been business. Time to mix with pleasure this time around..._"

**XxX Tauros Base, fifty miles out, five hours till midnight. XxX**

Naomi was paroling the perimeter with her Gunsniper. She was a little on edge, because, truth be told, she wasn't watching the base for the last few hours. She had to reload her Gunsniper with armor piercing rounds. No doubt all five Zoids that were scrapped tried to fight back, so how could these thieves not be damaged? Easy enough, heavy and tough plates of armor, so she got the highest grade armor piercing rounds available nearby and loaded up full.

She decided it was best to get some food and coffee, in order to keep her wits about her for tonight. She returned to base and found Naruto in the hangar, and had equipped Liger in Ranger armor, but also doing some final adjustments. "I seen it on TV, but I never looked at tit this close before..."

Naruto smiled, wiping his forehead. "Yeah, I figured. I also figured I would need firepower in place of speed. No doubt they will have traps set, and bringing high speed in when they are using close range combat weapons may not be a very good idea."

Naomi giggled at that. "You've got the right idea though. Chainsaw man? Means they will be using Chainsaw's. Also, you have the same thought? On why they weren't beaten by the other Zoids they trashed?"

Naruto grunted as he popped a lid on the back of Liger open. "Yeah. Very high grade armor... I doubt they will have only one Zoid either, in case someone got lucky to take them down. It would also set up the rumors of him being everywhere at once..."

They were interrupted as Leena ran into the hangar, and popped out of her cockpit. "Naruto, we got news!"

Leena ran up to Liger. "The trail of these guys lead us way North, up near Clergy Town! Seems these guys are part of a strike team they sent to get you!"

Naomi looked as Jamie came in as well with a good landing, and rushed up. "She telling the truth? Then why attack the other Zoids?"

Jamie huffed as he got to Naomi. "Seems they didn't know where to find him, and went after whoever might. Their questionnaire they do with the pilots lead them to clues, and they narrowed it down enough to pick Leena."

Naruto kept working on Liger's systems. "Doesn't matter where they came from, all that matters is they need to be brought down, and hard."

Leena smiled. "True. Oh, and the first victim happens to be an old friend of yours. His name was Chouji Akimichi." She visibly seen him wince and stop working. She frowned at that... was she wrong to say that name.

Naruto stood and turned to her. "If he's part of this, then he's no friend of mine... I left those ties behind a long time ago..."

Leena crossed her arms over her chest as she held herself. "Sorry I suggested it... He told me to give you a message, at least then he can find peace to not worry about you anymore. He seems to truly care, and never wanted you to return to Clergy Town because he knew they would only use you. He told me to tell you; 'I am sorry for letting those who you seen as friends tear you away from your home, and I am truly sorry for not standing by you like I promised'... I thought I could at least do that."

Naruto softened up, his muscles relaxing after tensing up from the thought his only best friend in Clergy was part of this damn charade. He sighed. "Well, he may still be an old friend, but that tie is still left behind. Thank you though, Leena."

Leena and Naomi were getting Coffee to keep up tonight, and Naomi smiled at Leena. "That was a pretty risky move there. With the old friend I mean."

Leena sighed. "Yeah, and I regret it a bit, but at least there's closure. Naruto shouldn't have to remember the good times when the bad are corrupting it."

Naomi smiled more. "Speaking of that, I think I know of his hardships in Clergy Town."

Leena slammed her cup into the counter and growled. "And what do you know? You have no idea the things he went through!"

Naomi frowned at that and stood straight. "You think so huh? I think I know exact how bad, and I think I know how YOU know it as well. His Mark... You touched it too, haven't you?"

Leena's eyes went wide at that, but she calmed down and turned to the coffee she made. "I did... Twice, in fact... I seen exactly what happened in his past..."

Naomi put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel now. I seen it too... The way he was tortured.. it was inhumane, it was cruel and not even my worst enemies would I dare think of what happened to him!"

Leena was shocked to see Naomi turn to the counter, clutching it for support as she shook and held her mouth. She's never seen Naomi so vulnerable, so weak kneed over something before. Her reputation was highly known as being a tough woman who feared nothing, and would stand against anything. Yet here she was, looking scared stiff from a memory Naruto held within, and shown to her.

Leena pulled Naomi in for a hug and knew this was something they both would have to live for. Leena sighed. "I doubt even if he chose me, you would let him out of your sight. You also know I would do the same."

Naomi was stunned with this, Leena pulling her into a soft caring hug? This was overwhelming a bit. She slowly returned the hug though. "You're right about that... What could we do though, after all this feeling welling inside us."

They broke the hug and Leena grabbed her coffee, chugging the whole cup. "We get ready for combat. I won't let these thieves take him..."

Naomi smiled at that and drank hers as well. "You and me finally agree on something." She frowned though. "You seen the way he was tortured too?..."

Leena sighed. "I never saw any torture... But I could see the people about to do that to him. They called him names. But I also seen his parent's death with his very eyes."

Naomi looked to her. "I see... Well, whatever happened, I know he's in good hands until I get things straightened out..."

Naomi didn't answer Leena' question about what she meant by that, and the two just kept quiet, getting energy back for the long night ahead.

Nearly Midnight, Brad came in the hangar to see Naruto getting into the cockpit. "Yo, where do you think you're going? Shouldn't you be waiting till midnight?"

Naruto smiled as he looked over the edge to see Brad. "I don't want anyone to be involved in my matters. If these guys are from Clergy to bring me back? I'd rather take them on myself. No need for anyone else to get involved."

Brad sighed. "We're your team and your friends, I think it's implied we'll help you even if you don't want us to."

Naruto got back into the cockpit and strapped up. "Brad, thank you. I really should do this alone, but I understand I may need help... I'll be the distraction, and the first wave." he closed the canopy and looked at the clock. One minute...

He readied the systems, and when everything was set up, the eerie message popped up. "Naruto, I've come to hack your Zoid to pieces! Get ready for the pain I will deal to you..."

Naruto opened the hangar by remote, and right there was a dark figure of a Zoid. Naruto fired full blast, "TAKE THIS! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE CHAINSAW MAN! THINK AGAIN!" After a full barrage and three shots each barrel, the Zoid fell backwards.

Liger roared as Naruto smirked. "Yeah, let's show them who they're dealing with... GO LIGER!" Liger ran out in an instant, and dodged a chainsaw that tried to take him down. He didn't stop to fire back at it, but continued forward. He needed to get them away from base before they decided to rip apart the other Zoids. He put a lot of time and money in the team's parts and Zoids, so these thieves would probably take them if they knew.

He soon found himself in the canyons. He knew this was a trap... which made him smirk. If they thought they would trap him when he knew? They weren't very smart then. He aimed for the closest three, and fired until he was out of ammo. He certainly took out the closest one, but the other two were still coming in. He miss-aimed them, thinking they were closer to the corners of the walls.

He cursed as the two in front came forward, and the one chasing him finally got behind him. "Well, this is going to be an all out close range combat fight..." "Not if we can help it."

Naruto looked around a bit, but didn't see anything. He didn't need to, as the two in front of him were blasted from behind, and they fell down instantly. He jumped forward and turned Liger around after the one behind him tried for him again.

He didn't have to wait long for more help, as Brad and Jamie hit him hard, taking him down with a rapid assault. He sighed. "That was a little close. Still, I could have taken them."

Leena and Naomi were walking up to him and Leena smiled. "Of course you could. But like hell was I going to allow the chance of them taking you down be any higher then one percent. You know I care a lot about you, Naruto."

No sooner had she said that, that she sensed danger, and looked to see something falling on top of her. She dodged to the side and got ready to bombard it, but she seen on the ground the same little girl she saw at the parts shop, laughing and had the ball with her.. She looked up and seen a different designed Zoid, something more advanced, it was impossible. But soon both it and the little girl were gone.

Naruto came up to Leena and frowned. "Tell me you seen that... or am I going crazy?"

Leena looked to Naruto, frowning as well. "I was about to ask you the same thing..."

They soon got back to base, the thieves tied up, and the Spinosapper they used were stored outside. After the police came to pick them up, they were given promise of payment after confirming the thefts and left just as quickly.

Leena sighed. "I kind of feel bad I let their leader slip away. And I pity the little girl they were hanging out with."

Naomi was a little confused. "Little girl? Leader? What you talking about?"

Leena was now confused by this. "You know, the little girl that was right by the Sixth Spinosapper."

Jamie and Brad looked at each other, then to her as Brad spoke. "But we never saw any little girl."

Naomi shrugged. "And there were only five in all, girl, you must be seeing things."

Naruto came up. "She's right. I saw it too. I think I know what it was... The Sixth Spinosapper wasn't a model that resembled the others. And the little girl was glowing... I think the little girl and the sixth Zoid were the Ghosts of the Chainsaw man and his daughter..."

Tauros came up after seeing the cops off. "I heard about that. The man who died when he was chopping fields, the Chainsaw man, had a daughter who caught a cold and died to her illness whilst waiting for her father to return... I guess the two were rooting for you to help bring their names justice again."

Leena smiled as she looked to Naruto. "I think that this night was pretty crazy. How about we get some sleep then?"

Naomi gave Naruto a peck on the lips before walking off to her Zoid. "See you soon, handsome. Try not to meet anymore ghosts." And with that, she was off to get some rest and think about the memory she received from Naruto. She was having second thoughts about battling with love to gain Naruto's heart... She would think on it later though.

Naruto and Leena were cuddled up in bed once more as everyone went to sleep, and Lena looked to Naruto. "Naruto... May I touch your mark again?"

Naruto was curious. "Why do you want to touch this cursed thing?"

Leena smiled sadly. "I think your Zoidian powers come from it... I've seen your past from it, and I want to get to know more about you and your past."

Naruto frowned at that, and looked away. "My past isn't pretty... You sure?"

Leena kissed him deeply and passionately and smiled at him. "I'm sure. I want to be closer to you. Is that ok?"

Naruto sighed, but smiled a little. "I guess I could let you know more... But remember, you asked for it..."

She slide his shirt aside and looked at it. She kissed the mark, and soon saw exactly what Naomi saw, the torture that was sickening to even her stomach. She was horrified, but she also seen more then Naomi did. She seen Chouji come back from being taken off, and fight the people trying to kill Naruto, and ran, saving him from certain doom.

She smiled at that, and seen Chouji perform first aid before the memory ceased. She snuggled into him tightly, kissing his neck more. "Sweet dreams, Naruto. Thank you."

Naruto smiled and held her closer, kissing her neck as well, making her shiver in his arms. As the two started to fall asleep, Lena had one thought. "_Maybe Chouji isn't such a bad guy after all... Hopefully he isn't targeted by any more trouble, and has a better life. Saving my Naruto? He deserves it._"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

THERE! Damn, once more this story gets an extra long chapter. Seems the greater need and demand for all the love and change, and the plot point is need to bring in, demands it be longer.

I hope you enjoyed it, please review and you may get a special surprise later on... Leena gets some fox... hehehe...


	15. Naomi's Advance, Love Stories Unfold!

Well, how is my longest chapter, ongoing most popular story doing?... BRILLIANT! Well, let's get into the game, shall we? The Tigerz make a come back! Ready, FIGHT!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto was stunned and reeling from the situation he was currently in. Naomi had found him alone in the Tauros base. Jamie was off getting more system upgrade parts for their Zoids, Brad was gone to check out what was going on in town, and Leena was shopping. Tauros himself was doing 'business' shopping again.

He was alone to work on Liger. Except Naomi came in and they got to talking about Zoids, and soon about their date. Naomi pressed Naruto up against the wall, her hands sliding down his chest and sides as she furiously made out with him, her tongue dancing with his in his mouth.

Naruto just accepted the inevitable as she let go of his lips with her own, only to bite his bottom lip and tug it gently, bringing his head down from the wall it was on so she could kiss him deeper, grabbing the back of his head and gripping his crazy locks.

Naruto whimpered in the kiss, Naomi smiling. She was enjoying every last second of it. Naruto pulled their lips apart and huffed, Naomi breathing a little faster as well. Naomi licked her lips. "I think that makes up for the kiss goodnight I missed the other day..."

Naruto smiled and chuckled nervously, sweat-dropping. "Well, I guess you deserved every bit of it for helping me that night."

Naomi smirked as she looked around. "There's no one here, right? Just us?"

Naruto blushed and gulped, nodding. He wasn't liking those eyes... or maybe he was and just feared it a bit. But she grinned and pulled him with her through the base, and pushing him into his bed. She straddled him, sliding her hands along his chest.

Naomi looked deep into his eyes. "Is this a little fast for you?" She didn't want to force him or make him uncomfortable, but she wanted to make sure he knew she wanted to get closer.

Naruto gulped louder, nodding a little. "Just a.. just a bit."

Naomi smiled and snuggled into his chest. "Well, we can just snuggle here in bed. Is that ok, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed but wrapped his arms around her, nodding speechlessly. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his rapidly beating heart. She giggled. "Do I make you nervous? Nothing to be nervous about. We'll go at your pace."

Naruto held her gently to him and she kept listening to his heart beating. She looked up to him. "Sorry I was a little rough... but I feel for you, my heart aches for you... I don't let my emotions go easily, but with you I feel safe to do so..."

Naruto blushed but smiled. "Well... I'm flattered... just try to keep some of those emotions back.. until it's more comfortable around each other to do so. Ok?"

Naomi giggled and kissed him gently on the lips, stroking his cheek and sliding it down his neck. "Of course. I won't do anything you don't want to. Besides, it is too soon for a lot of things... I still wish to be close..."

Naruto accepted it... Truthfully he was wondering what to do about this. Naomi and Leena both after him, neither backing down because of the other, and him not wanting to break either of their hearts. What was he going to do? Choose the one he loved most? What could he do for the other to make things better for her? It was hard and confusing...

He did love Leena more because she knew him longest as well as her subtle and loving presence with him, but Naomi was playing at his hormones as well as his heart strings, which was terribly unfair against a hot blooded male such as him.

Still, she was going to take it slower now, which he thanks the gods for. Seriously, he doubted he could really stop her if she REALY gone the distance for him, but she cared, not lusted, for him. He was going to enjoy the time with both, but he had to be careful still.

Naomi and him got up after awhile of staying in bed, talking about some of their matches and some of their enjoyable times, and soon went to check out the newly improved Ranger Armor. It got a new paint job... well, not really. It got new paint, but not a new color.

Naomi looked confused. "Nothing's really changed about it... What's so special about it?"

Naruto grinned. "Special Sniper Secret. Trust me, this will make me invisible to any of your radar, and visibility."

Naomi hummed. "I am guessing cloaking tech, but there isn't anything on here like that, and there is no way you could have any of that new barrier tech, that's only for military. Hmmm... I give."

Naruto chuckled a little and just shrugged. "Sorry, but I ain't telling you anything. You will have to find out when we fight."

Naomi shrugged and smiled. "Fine, I can say I at least gave it my best shot. With you, it seems to always miss though. That Jamie?"

Jamie game flying in and stopping. "Hey Naomi, Naruto. Is Leena back yet?"

Naruto looked confused. "Not yet, why you ask? Need her for something? Why not call her up?"

Jamie frowned. "That's the thing, She told me she was almost back to base from shopping a half hour ago, and then I lost all contact with her."

Naruto looked way confused. "That's not right. From the town she went to and back, being near base for half an hour would have already got her here... Something is up. We better go check it out. Naomi, thanks for visiting, see you next time."

Naomi grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. Leena is important to you, so she is important to me. After the crazy chainsaw man and saving you from the Backdraft, I think I can handle helping her out. We'll track her better together."

Naruto sighed. "Ok then. Sadly, I didn't figure anyone to kidnap us again after the whole fiasco with the BackDraft and me last time, so I didn't quite figure to put any tracing devices on the Zoids, and I'd need permission to do either that or put tracing units on my team."

Brad came out of his Wolf when he got back and heard that. "Whats going on?"

Naruto explained. "Leena is missing. Half an hour ago or a little longer Jamie talked to her, and she said she was halfway back to base from one of the nearer towns, and she had the Snipe Master, she should have been here by now."

Brad hummed. "No way to track her with units, and the time and this humidity would probably halt any heat signature tracking. And the time in this desert would cover any tracks."

Jamie grabbed a map of the area. "OK, this is the base, this is the town she was getting food and parts from. Now, this was the last known location." he circled between the town and base in a small circle. "And this line represents any sound or sight or alarm system warnings after the base attack from the BackDraft, so anything from here to her last location could be the most logical sense." He drew a line and then a rectangle from the line to the circle.

Naruto nodded. "Alright, Jamie, sky patrol, check for any disturbances in that area, Naomi, you cover the left part of this patrol, I am on the right. Brad, keep contact and when the doc gets here explain the situation."

The three went into their Zoids and started out to find any clues. Naruto hummed seeing the ground was kind of unnaturally shifted, since there was no sandstorm today and the wind wouldn't create this much displaced sand at one time. "This is weird... Looks like a massive about of rock and sand was picked up and then... just dropped." 

Naomi came up on his screen. "Nothing out of the ordinary with the scene over here to give us any clues, but I did find something that might interest you. Get over here."

Naruto frowned. Something didn't seem right. Displacement here, but something there? He went to Naomi and she was putting the groceries for the base back in the basket and picking it up. "Apparently this was where she was taken."

Naruto sighed. "No. Something doesn't seem right. The entire area around here has too much sand shifted, even here, and rocks erupted from the ground as well. A major force lifted and then stopped, allowing the sand and rocks to fall. Leena was lifted into the air and kept there, whilst the sand, rocks, and groceries flew around and landed."

Naomi frowned. "Lifted? Who could lift a Snipe Master without her figuring it out and fight back? And if it was powerful enough to lift all sorts of sand and rock as you say, how come we aren't seeing any more clues?"

Jamie came up on screen. "Guys, I got fluctuations. Apparently there was a gravitational pull in the area awhile ago, I'm picking up Leena's Zoids heat signature trail, but it drops off, a huge cold front swept a few trails to follow."

Naruto sighed. "Gravitational pull? Only one Zoid has the mass and power capabilities to pull off such a feat in the air without a trail. A Whale King. Only one we know of who's had at us before, guess the BackDraft is hitting the emotional."

Suddenly Doctor Tauros came on the screens of them all. "Guys, I was told Leena went missing, and I understand your looking for clues... Sadly, do not bother. I know exactly who took her, so come back to base and I will explain."

With a little time they made it back, Naomi giving the groceries for Brad to carry in as Tauros sighed to explain. "Looks like my old pal and rival, Layon, is making good on his promise to get revenge on me."

Naruto frowned. "Ok, this I gotta hear. Why would he want to kidnap Leena? Did you steal someone important to him or something?"

Tauros sighed. "Something like that... Come on, we'll eat and I will tell you the story. Oh, by the way, we have guests over, so please try to be considerate."

What they did, was walk into a freaking 'who can eat more' contest... as the three Tigerz from the Tigerz Team were eating a feast like wild animals. Naruto's only thought? "_Well, at least they didn't eat my Ramen._" 

After they were done, one of them went into an outburst. "DAMN that Layon! We got sucked into the sky so fast, we couldn't even pull the trigger before we got a mile up!"

Tauros hummed in interest. "The sky? That may explain the damage to your Zoids, they look to have fallen from such a high altitude..."

Naruto sighed at that. "So, Layon in a Whale King, new gravitational device, and to top it off, she's been kidnapped by him. You guys were his test subjects then?"

Kirkland looked to Naruto. "That's what he said. He wanted someone to help him test out that thing, we said no we'd rather get him back for lying to us."

Brad frowned. "You mean making you cheat? The ego's you all gained after a winning streak made you forget your own skills were never good enough, all that was helping you win was his tech from outside the battle. He made you Cheat without knowing, and without getting caught. You got mad, you attempted to fight him, and this..."

Naruto stopped Brad right there. "No one is skilled without getting that way. You're good because you got this skilled. But listen, guys, this is way out of your league-" "WHAT'S THAT!" "Think you're better than us?"

Naruto slammed his hands in the table. "SHUT UP! Did I say, 'We can beat him', no I said you are way out of your league. In fact, so are we. Fact is, we faced many challenges, Backdraft forcing us into such bullshit, and add onto the fact that we have our crazy commission battles now that we are Class A, we are being run ragged. You guys have potential, but you just rush in... That won't work."

Kirkland saw new respect for Naruto and stood. "We've always went for the pack style rush attack. It worked for awhile... But now, I guess it is getting to where it's no use. What do you even suggest?"

Naruto huffed. "Figure it out. I can't tell you what you stand for, or what you need, only you can. Besides, we have our own problems, especially now..." He turned and started for the door. "You're welcome to stay and fix your Zoids with some spare parts to get them to the next town... But please, no eating all our food."

Naruto turned to Kirkland. "And one more thing. You guys are a great team, use great teamwork, but you lack enough skill to do more than rush in. You're Saber Fangs are not supposed to be used as frontal attack units... Their main focus are tactical placement and assault units. Their speed is good, it has some decent armor, not to mention it can carry an assortment of different assault and support weapons. Using speed and support style battle strategies would bring out your triple Zaber Fangs potential in battle." With that, he stormed off.

Naruto was glaring now, and Naomi saw this. She turned to Brad. "This will not end well..." He could only nod in agreement.

**XxX With Leena XxX**

Leena was slowly waking up, feeling her head as she sat up. "Ugh, my head... What happened? Last thing I remember is... Huh!" She gasped remembering being sucked into the air. She took a quick look around, and boy was this a weird wake up for her, in a bed, in a well lit room she didn't recognize at all, with dozens of bouquets of flowers all around her, some even on top of her.

Before she could even squeak out a questionable response to her weird predicament, she heard slurping, and she knew the sound of said slurping came from someone eating Instant Ramen with gusto... Who did she knew, who could pound said instant meal with such happiness, and would even do this to her? She didn't know a single person, not a one.

Well, the first part of that she knew for certain, Naruto, but the second part was Harry who wouldn't go near cheap food, and combined it meant someone she did NOT know. Since this was someone she did not know, this was going to be very weird.

She turned to see a man in a black coat with his back turned, something seemed familiar about him but she couldn't put her finger on it... The man turned and wiped his face before smiling. "Well hello, you're finally awake I see."

Leena looked a bit surprised. This was the same guy who gave her a bouquet of flowers when the Tigers started to win. "You're the one who gave me the flowers that one day." She suddenly started to think about it...

Layon nodded. "I'm surprised you would remember this ugly mug... Here, would you like some soup?" He was too engrossed in his wanting to be a gentleman here to remember, that he blocked Leena off in an invisible force field, and when he hit it, it gave him quite a shock.

It also shocked Leena to actually see it happen. "_Ok. Being a freaking fortune teller, kidnapping me, all about this just smells fishy. If I didn't know any better, this guy could be working for the Backdraft. New approach maybe?_" as of this moment in time, she was a hundred percent wrong. In time, though, she would be right about his affiliation.

After recovering from the forceful shock he tried to put up a tough front, but still sounded calm and like a gentleman. "We've put a barrier up to prevent escape so don't try anything silly."

After that tone and the fay they beat the Tigerz and took away their winning streak, she remember, this man was the one who wanted revenge on her father. "Wait, you're that old friend of my fathers, the one who wants revenge on him."

Layon smiled. "Well, I guess you have a good mind, just like your mother. Yes, I, Dr. Layon, want revenge on Tauros for doing something to me that is unspeakably evil!"

Leena sighed. "Alright, so, you kidnap me to get back at my father, how righteous of you. I have no idea what my father did, but seeing as, from how it all sounds, it must have been way in the past, since I help my father with anything financial and those are only problems with people in the past from all my knowledge, why bear a grudge this late in life."

Layon blinked. "Well, that's one hell of a thought you had. I'll admit, it may seem childish to hold the grudge I do against your father for something that happened when you weren't even born yet... But, I am sure you can feel for me when I say, this grudge is anything but idiotic. It was over a woman."

Leena was interested now. "You've got my attention, Dr. Layon, what woman?"

Layon blushed as he looked at Leena and seeing Leena's mother instead. "Sorry... You just look so much like your mother I can barely stand it. She was the one I have a grudge against your father for."

Leena was shocked at that. But mostly to think this man thought she looked like her mother. That was something she never thought about, her father never mentioned it, and she truly didn't have a good enough picture to compare, not to mention she was busy with her battles.

Leena was really intrigued. "Wait, I honestly remind you of my mother? And why would you go after me dad for her? They were together and married, had me, and from what I know they were always happy together till she passed..."

Layon looked hardened. "It's because she was with him... See, back in the academy where me and your father were taking classes, when we were still friends, I met your mother... I was too shy, and whatever I did I couldn't gt the words in my heart out without spilling them into a mess. So... I asked your father to write her a love letter on my behalf... He betrayed me."

Leena was now pretty shocked to hear that. Her father betrayed a friend? That did NOT sound like him, not one bit. "Wait, are you sure? How did he do that?"

Layon looked away and huffed. "He wrote that letter to her in his name, and they started to get closer and closer till they were inseparable. He went behind my back, and stole my girl away from me, taking me down in my prime!" He was snarling in hate as he spoke more and more.

Leena didn't understand one bit. Her father wasn't one to do that, he may be a shopaholic, may be too interested in toys to actually realize the full variety of how a Zoids actually feels when piloting, but one thing she never saw him do, was betray friend or family.

She decided to ask her dad about it later, whenever she got home. "So, you take me as your hostage to get back at him for what he did to you. I still do not see how that is entirely fair. I mean, you kidnap the daughter of your rival, sure, but I am also the daughter of the woman you loved, didn't think about that?"

Layon stood stunned but came back with a small saddened smile. "It was never my intention to take you as a hostage to get back at your father. No, the thought of your mother is what brought me to this choice and this point of action. I kidnapped you not as a bargaining chip or hostage for revenge, but to keep you safe from the battle that is soon to come along. See, I plan on destroying your father once and for all, I don't intend to pull any punches this time. I lost when the Tigerz failed, but not this time."

Leena realized that already. "You helped them cheat just to punish my dad. I guess you didn't expect the team to be that good did you?"

Layon chuckled. "I'll admit, your father got a good team, you and that Naruto fellow. Don't worry, I know you love him, I don't keep a watch on your father without making sure you are safe from any danger. Naruto's a good man, dangerous past though. He's gotten into trouble in that Konoha village. I hear they sent out their best to track and drag him back. I expect him to keep you out of it, but your love for him will make you follow anyway. Let me explain something though... Do not follow too far down the path of his past, for there are things that people would kill to keep secret."

Leena frowned. "I don't care. They are after Naruto, so I will help him. I doubt this play will work either, whatever you throw at Naruto will just be an appetizer. You can't win against him, he's too good."

Layon chuckled. "I highly doubt that. Only him and Brad against a massive fleet of Zoids and my Whale King. I have battalions of Sandspeeda's, platoon's of Spino Zappas and Godos. Sure, most of them will be lost to the likes of your father's best shot, using Naruto's Liger Zero, Brad's supped up Command Wolf, and I seen that new Jet Falcon. But none of them will survive against my Anti-Gravity Surge Generator."

Leena looked with passion. "You have no idea. The strength of the Zoid does not matter, only the strength of the Warrior, and I assure you, Naruto's power is beyond anything you can possibly imagine. You... Will not... Win."

Layon looked with interest but was stubborn and kept his poker face. "We will just have to see, now won't we. Again, no silly actions here, there is no way to escape." With that he left, and Leena... well, after Naruto's fantastic story of his attempt to escape the Backdraft, this shouldn't pose a challenge, and thought of ways to escape herself.

**XxX With the Blitz Team XxX**

"Ok... Let me get this perfectly clear." Naruto was stunned, Brad was speechless, and Jamie was totally out of it, after Tauros explained the story to them. "Layon loved Leena's mother, you didn't even know her that well, and when asked to write a love letter, you have Jamie's father, who was the third musketeer apparently, to write the letter instead, and HE messed this whole thing up by putting your name on the letter, and thus having Leena's mother fall for you, and Layon doesn't know this, and thinks you betrayed him, and is now after you like a freaking shark to a school of fish, and that's is why he kidnapped Leena?"

Tauros nodded and sighed heavily. "Yeah... I know how it sounds, trust me, I even told her the story before we actually started dating, and she said Layon would never truly love her if he kept blindly chasing after her like he did. The fact was she already enjoyed my company and was interested in my work not Layon's, it even got us closer... I guess fate brought us together instead of her and Layon, but I guess this was just too much..."

Naruto huffed. "Fine. So, we battle your old friend, get her back, and no more fucking games."

Brad looked to Naruto. "I understand we need to get Leena back, but this is crazy. He has an Anti-Gravity device right? Something to pick heavy Zoids up instantly. How in the world are we gonna be able to fight that."

Naruto turned to them. "Easy, fighting. How this guy thinks, I am guessing he is too interested in revenge to even attempt that right of the bat. Am I right?"

Tauros blinked. "Once meeting him and then this story, and what's happened now and you see how competitive he is... I'm impressed."

Naruto shrugged. "When you have to be trained against a man like Jiraiya, you know competitive when you see it. Jiraiya and me faced off in actual hand to hand combat and let me pilot his spare Zoid to battle that way, he wouldn't let me win and would flaunt. Layon? Seems like a guy to flaunt. Max your ammo guys, this battle will be long and grueling."

Naruto went and began specs on Liger's systems and tried to think of ways this battle could go... Layon could either mix good and bad Zoids, say a few Zaber Fangs with a decent number of Sandspeedas, or a couple Warsharks to go with a few Ptera's, any combination of any kind of Zoid, and what Tauros told him, it was unsanctioned and would be right out the gate.

Thing was, he could take on battalions for Leena, he WOULD take on Battalions, but thing is, he had not only a Battalion to worry about, but an Anti-Gravitational device of some kind that could lift sand, rock, and three Zaber Fangs with mods on them into the air in ten seconds flat from what the Tigerz told them. And a Whale King to boot...

Best he could do was get time. Time enough to think of a better idea, and that would not be easy. Brad came in with Jamie and Naomi. "Naruto... I know you're thinking of doing something insane here, but what do we do? Jamie has no idea what we are up against, thus we are at a stand still. This battle is for Leena, and I know you're thinking of plan after plan..."

Naruto turned. "Brad, the Command Wolf's newest gear can battle air units, and Jamie is an aerial pilot, put you two together any aerial Zoid he sends out will be forced back. The best I can do is hold off the ground units. We are most likely up against a high number of units if he wants to flaunt, so we are going to need to use less ammo. Best ground based unit for my needs is-" "Shinobi."

Naomi stepped up. "That's what you were going to say right? Well, I think that's a good idea, but I want in. Non sanctioned battle? I can snipe from a distance and take out anything getting nearby."

Naruto looked a little confused. "I know this wasn't something good to happen to us, but how can this be any bad to you? Leena is my friend and teammate, not yours."

Naomi grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him close, giving a chaste kiss on the cheek at first. "That's why. If anyone is a friend of yours and needs help, I will gladly help you and them. I'm in, whether you like it or not." She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips before backing off.

Naruto was stunned, but his thoughts of this situation brought him back quickly. "Alright... Stay at a minimum of four, maximum of five, miles out, and wait for my signal. Jamie, keep an eye on anything coming in to our database from Layon, Brad, keep fighting. If all goes well we should have a shot at taking him down before that gravity weapon of his can fire off."

They all got ready, all four Zoids prepared for a long grueling battle, and ready for any surprised they may not know about yet... Naruto had prepared a secret weapon he built just the other day, at night, so no one seen. It would be the one thing needed to end the battle tomorrow.

**XxX The Next day, Sight of the Battle XxX**

Naruto was going over the systems of the Liger, making sure the secret weapon of his was on and operable. He sighed in relief seeing it able to work. Liger roared and shuffled in the Hover Cargo in discomfort. Naruto took a deep breath. "I know, I know, you don't like the feeling of that thing... We need it though, if we are to save Leena, our friend. Bear with me, as soon as we finish, it's gone. Just... let me do the piloting."

Naruto and Liger had a little bit of a... well, for lack of a better term, argument. Liger was giving Naruto lip on the new attachment, because it was not fit for an agile type Zoid, and not something you usually put on the configuration he was currently using, Shinobi.

They stopped and Tauros was on the screen. "Launch in five minutes, everyone ready?" "Command Wolf looking good." "Jet Falcon ready to stretch it's wings." Lastly, on this list, was not someone in the cargo. Naomi popped up on the screens. "Approximately six miles out. Ready and waiting for your word, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and gripped his controls softly. "Ready buddy?..." Liger growled softly and was ready to go. Naruto smiled. "We're all set."

Tauros came up again right after a shaking came from outside the Cargo. "He's here..." After what seemed like a little bit of arguing between the two, Tauros and Layon, the Cargo opened. First to launch was Brad, and then Jamie, but Naruto stayed back until the units all came out of the Whale King.

Just as he predicted, Layon was arrogant about how many Zoids he had for a battle, and battalions, platoons, many many Zoids came rushing out, Sandspeedas and Godos, even Spino Zappa's by the dozens. This played in Naruto's Favor. "Liger Shinobi, Launching!"

As soon as he launched, all seven of his blades sprang to life. The two on the side, the five pointing forward, and the boosters went active. "STRIKE HARD NOW! SHOW HIM THE POWER OF TRUE WARRIORS!"

Naruto roared as he spun Shinobi into the crowd of Godos and Sand Speeda's, cutting into them like a knife through butter, several down in a second as he jumped over the Speeda's and flipped around, tugging Liger around in a one eighty and blasting through more as he didn't stop to consider where he was going from the looks of it.

Jamie and Brad, especially Naomi, were slack jawed from Naruto bursting from the gate only to take out three dozen Zoids in a single minute by rushing them with speed and blades. It was amazing to watch, and Naomi shivered as she had a sudden thought. "If he's this good in close range, whats to say he can't get close to me with Ranger? That's a scary thought..."

Naruto rolled on his paw and thrust into two Godos at the same time, impaling two with the front blades and then throwing them into another, laser Strike Clawing it as it was down, and rushed past, cutting more Sand Speeda's down to size as he past them to get to the long range Godos to the other side.

Truth was, Brad and Jamie couldn't get a shot off, whoever they aimed for were just destroyed by Naruto's speed. Jamie decided to get the lead out and attack the Whale King, and it was during this time that Layon and Tauros were heavily going at it. Jamie decided to kick some of his own gear into power.

**XxX With Leena XxX**

She was searching around an abandoned complex. For some reason, there was no one around. She got out by overloading the energy shield, using the flowers to keep the shock going at full power until it just short circuited. She found the control room and seen the plans he was currently going through with.

"Oh no! This isn't good. I gotta get going NOW!" She hurried to the hangar and seen the only Zoid there was her Snipe Master. She got to the Cockpit and was about to get in, but knew it wasn't going to be just that simple.

She took a look around the console and saw a lot of ripped out wires. "Well, guess he was going for me staying here at all costs... I gotta hand it to Naruto, though, his ability to prepare is sometimes impeccable."

She grabbed a hair clip, a special one she received from Naruto. He said to her, "_If the Snipe Master's main power systems in the cockpit are gone and you can't power it up, due to thieves or whatever, this will help you out._"

She opened the clip to see a small red button, smiling. "Override switch to power the thing up. And the great thing he did, was make dummy wires to reroute systems in case of any attempt. I can pilot this thing even if the cords under the console get ripped."

The Snipe Master powered up as she pushed the button and sat in the cockpit. "Alright... Time to save Naruto." She rushed forward and turned on the boosters, rushing to where the battle would be. "You won't go down without a fight, I know that, but please, don't be in the middle of the new weapon he has right now."

**XxX Back In Battle XxX**

"RAAAAAAH!" Naruto thrust into another Spino Zappa and dodged the next one trying to cut him, only to jump back to the side and impaling it with his side blade, and ripping it back behind him by pulling the blade back as well.

He then put it out again and put it up and bent down, letting the two Sand Speeda's rushing him to get cut on it and crash before he boosted forward again. He didn't get far as he stopped and was surrounded. "This seems about right."

Brad blasted a few behind Naruto and tackled a Godos, ripping the arm off. "Naruto, why did you stop!"

Naruto used his underbelly Shock Cannons to take out the rest and looked up to see the Whale King was above him, and Jamie just took out the last of it's guns firing at him. "Trust me, Brad, Just get back to the Hover Cargo, Jamie get back too, Naomi, on my mark..."

Naomi had watched in amazement all this time. "Maybe it's not a good idea to get one last fight with Naruto... Not without some major backup... Naruto, I've got my Armor Piercing Full Metal jacket Round ready to fire anywhere at anytime. Just tell me when." "RAAAHHHH!"

They all looked shocked as that message popped up on screen. "You think you can win, but this isn't over! I still have my ultimate weapon! Prepare for the most terrifying ride you will ever have in your lives!"

Suddenly a shite light surrounded the Whale king and encompassed the area. Naomi was anchored and was far enough away to not be affected by the weapon but the light was giving her a hard time aiming, whilst Naruto was floating up into the air.

Brad and Jamie were inside the Hover Cargo, and as it started to rock and slightly lift, Tauros activated the anchors to keep the hover Cargo from lifting. Tauros groaned as the ground shook. "This is bad... Naruto! Get inside, now! You can still make it if you hurry now!"

Naruto smiled as Liger and him looked up. "No can do Doc... Naomi, turn your vision to infrared and signal tracking! We only got one shot..."

Naomi did so and looked confused. "Naruto, why is there a signal on you and Liger, but not on anything else?" 

Naruto seen himself lifting to the Whale king. "Listen, when I tell you to fire, I want you to hit this signal, understand? I installed something last night, something that can take down this big thing for a good while. It's activated by impact, so as soon as I attach this thing to the core, I want you to fire!"

Naomi shook her head. "You'd be nearly in the stratosphere by the time you got to safe distance from the blast, and then you'd fall! I can't do it!"

Naruto saw the Whale King's haul closing in his sights and pointed Liger up. "Either we take this thing out, or it takes us all out, I vote for the former! Liger, GO!" He boosted up and cut cleanly into the Whale King from under it and swiftly flew through walls and walls of the inner haul and finally stopped when he reached the Core system, and flipped Liger, the gravity being inverted had him upside down on the ceiling to stop.

Naruto groaned as Liger was being pushed up into it, but her got above the core and pulled the boosters to open up the back of Liger, and a disk was there. "NOW!" The Disk fired and attached to the Core, the thick and wide disk clamping into the walls of the sphere.

Naruto flipped Liger into the air and aimed up again, boosting through the ceiling and out the top of the Whale King. "FIRE NOW AT THE SIGNAL BOMB! FIRE!"

Naomi aimed and gritted her teeth. "_I fire, Naruto falls and will be badly hurt, I don't he gets sent to space... I guess he was right, either way it needs to be done._" She fired quick and the bullet flew. She didn't account for the Anti-Gravity surge to do this, but once her bullet entered the area controlled by it, it went up, and missed the disk by fifty feet. She saw this and looked in horror... "No..."

It was not long before, suddenly, the thing blew up and the Whale King was crash landing twenty miles away. "I'LL BE BACK TAUROOOOOOOS!"

Naruto was falling but he turned his boosters on at full power before he hit the ground and had only a little bit of a rough landing, groaning as he did. "That was a wild ride I never wanna try again... Naomi, good work."

Naomi was confused. "It wasn't me. My shot should have hit it and made it explode a full minute before it did at least. That was something else." Naomi returned to the Hover Cargo, only to see something that shocked her.

Leena was standing in the opened cockpit of her Snipe Master and smiling. "Hey, sorry my communications were ripped out. I heard about the signal bomb and fired after I seen Naomi missed. I was about seven miles out."

Naomi scoffed, but smiled. "All this for you and you are the one to save us. Well, guess I can say you are a good shot. I forgot to dial in the factor of the Anti Gravity Surge, thinking it was only reversing gravity not actually able to pull my bullet up when it was flying so fast."

Naruto smiled a little and sighed. "That was a horrible idea, but it worked. Thanks Leena, but you are going to be telling us the story of YOUR escape now. Naomi, you're welcome to stay and hear it."

Naomi turned. "Nah, I need to get going. Hopefully get good enough to actually stand a chance against you when I actually challenge you. See you around, and try not to get captured again, Leena."

She left and the team went back to base. After telling everyone of her escape, Leena went to get cleaned up.

Naruto was fixing the Snipe Master, making sure everything was ok with it when Brad came in. "Hey, Naruto, you gonna get to bed tonight? We had a pretty wild day."

Naruto groaned as he twisted and hit his head on the canopy. "Ugh... Yeah, as soon as I am done. Layon really did a number on the wires here, it's a very delicate process. Apparently he figured out the dummy wires I put in and just went for the console's power up cord and communications."

Brad chuckled. "Well, you are the one who knows this, you did buy it custom for a reason. I'll leave you to it, but tomorrow I want my match, you hear me?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "You got it." Brad had been training like hell to keep up with Naruto's skill, giving it all he has to be a good hand to hand combatant, and Naruto's been witnessing the skill increase, happy to see he inspired the team, just like a good leader should.

After completing his work on the Snipe Master, he went to his room, where Leena was waiting for him as he seen. He sighed, seeing her sleeping on his bed and curled up against a pillow. He brushed her hair and smiled. "You had a crazy day too..."

He got up, cleaned up, changed, and was in bed quickly, where he laid next to her and she instantly latched onto him instead. He blushes as she kissed his neck but she was only asleep. "Love you..." He smiled hearing that.

He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes. "I know..." He thought about it, on how he really felt... between everything they had done and been through so far, he did like her a lot, but love? His heart said it was close... "_What the hell, I'll give in._" "I love you as well, Leena."

He slept, feeling much better than he ever felt in his life, Dreaming of his life being better and better as time went on... little did he know, those dreams were not going to come trough without some rough weather, bumpy rides, and the storm clouds that were tinted red from past deeds gunning for him...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There ya go. Took me awhile, I got stuck a few times, and I've been preoccupied... not to mention my sleeping schedule is fucked up. Anyway, here you all go, enjoy, and have a very nice day.


	16. Reunions and Choices, Leon Returns

This is gonna be a doozy huh? If you know what's coming up next, good for you, cause you KNOW this one is gonna be good! If you don't know what's next, you shall see.

I don't wanna take away from this story by talking, so, let's go. START!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Leena was smiling, watching what was unfolding in front of her. Brad had been training for a week now, having lost the battle with Naruto in Hand to hand the day after the Layon incident, and was ready for more punishment.

Brad was ready for Naruto this time, not going straight in for an attack, but keeping loose and floating around him a little. He kept an eye on Naruto's stomach, cause that was where he figured would be how he could tell what Naruto was throwing out.

He was wrong, of course, cause Naruto just rammed a foot into his stomach, but Brad did find that he was gonna receive an attack so he stepped back, which actually reduced the damage, but still knocked some wind out of him.

Naruto pulled his foot back quicker than brad could retaliate and threw a roundhouse at Brad's hip. Brad finally got the hang of it, and caught the leg in his arms, pulling Naruto out of balance. That was actually a VERY bad idea.

Naruto hopped from his other foot and rammed the hell of it into Brad's face, sending him flying back, and Naruto pulled in his arms and legs to ball himself, flipping back until he landed upright on his feet on a single knee.

Brad hit the ground hard and skid a foot but groaned, sitting up and feeling his jaw. Naruto came up and put a hand out, and Brad smiled, grabbing it and being helped up on his feet. "You are impossible to beat in Hand to Hand, I don't think I will ever be able to beat you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "Don't talk like that, you never know. Besides, no one can be strongest forever. Sooner or later, if you keep progressing like this, you will eventually beat me."

Leena smirked and patted Naruto's back. "Maybe, but it will be a long time from now till that happens. Besides, before anything I think we need to upgrade on the Zoids. Liger Zero is basically a shell with parts that can adapt, the Jet Falcon is pretty much taking care of Air Superiority, and my Snipe Master is Long Range combat at it's finest, but Brad's Command Wolf is... well, bland. He's nearly a small support at this stage of our careers."

Brad frowned. "The Wolf isn't too bland, it has enough firepower to handle our competition so far."

Naruto sighed. "Brad, I hate to admit it, but the Command Wolf isn't you. It's armor isn't very effective and it's speed and agility lacks considerably. I got enough money for a decent Zoid, but you know how I don't skimp out on helping the team. Give me a little time and your Wolf will be replaced by the Zoid you feel is totally right for you."

Brad huffed and looked at the Wolf again. He hummed a little before shrugging. "Fine... But I better be the one to choose... and I keep the guns."

Jamie chuckled. "The guns are good, but make sure you know that if we get to the Royal Cup, you're gonna need a better range of weaponry."

Naruto shrugged. "We cross the bridges we get to when we get to them. Since that is settled, what about you, Jamie, the Jet Falcon doing well under your care is it?"

Leena giggled a bit. "With how much time he puts into keeping it top notch, he better have it ready for anything. "

Just then, Liger roared. Naruto looked at him. "What's the matter? Need to take a walk or something?" Liger just growled low before putting it's head down and opening the Cockpit. Naruto frowned. "OK... Doesn't answer me, but-" "Then answer me."

They all blinked in confusion, but they all knew the voice well. Leena frowned and pouted. "Oh come on, really? Calling Naruto on Liger's call system? What the hell... Naomi should be facing Naruto face to face here, but she was late!"

Naruto sighed. "It's alright Leena, let's hear her out." He went up and into Liger's cockpit, and Naomi smiled. "There's the blond hunk. Sorry I couldn't make it to the little sparring match, I can already guess who one though by seeing you have not a scratch."

Naruto shrugged. "Who knows, maybe he took me down by hitting my legs."

Naomi laughed softly. "No way, I've seen at least one, your leg defense is impeccable. But back to the reason why I couldn't make it. See, yesterday I was up against the Backdraft."

Naruto frowned. "They probably took your MO and turned it on you..."

Naomi nodded. "They did. Seriously, I took out all but one with such ease it was pathetic. Then they activated some sort of Electromagnetic field and it made me miss my target just because they were cheating. My Gunsniper is in the shop, should be good to go by the end of the night. It has to be, considering I got a battle tomorrow."

Naruto was confused by this, and Brad was first to say anything. "The Backdraft steal the Zoids of the people who lose, why on earth do you still have your Gunsniper."

Naomi heard and huffed in amusement. "I'm just that good... But in all seriousness, let's just say I was saved by another Pilot, someone who crashed the little party and beat the rest of the Backdraft so I'd be able to keep my Zoid."

Leena smirked. "Couldn't handle a few Backdraft huh? I guess we already know who top sniper is now, don't we?"

Naomi huffed at that, rolling her eyes. "As if. The field would have messed your shots up as well. But you know, Leena, if you want to battle it out, Sniper to Sniper, I will be VERY welcome to the idea. We shall see very soon who is top Sniper."

Leena grinned wildly. "Good, I'll be waiting for the challenge..."

Naomi looked to Naruto. "Oh, and Naruto... For your next battle, I request to see you pilot the Shinobi armor... I wanna see if you can battle this opponent on even terms... By for now." She blew a kiss and the screen went blank.

This got them curious. Naruto hummed. "Shinobi? Even terms? What is she talking about? And how does she even know who my next opponent is when we don't even know."

Just then, Doctor Tauros came on the comm system. "Team, meet in the war room. We have our next battle."

Jamie chuckled nervously. "Well... That's a bit convenient." They all nodded and started to the war room. They all sat down and waited. Jamie looked to them. "Guys, I have been thinking, what if Naomi was our next opponent? That explains why she knew about the battle before us, and why Naruto should pick a certain armor."

Brad huffed. "No way. I'll agree the fact she knew about the battle first is a little suspicious, but she wants to try her hand against Naruto's Ranger armor. Why would she want him to use the Shinobi?"

Naomi hummed in thought at that. "You got a point. There is that, but she said she wanted to finally have the sniper match between me and her, and that I should be ready for it soon... So, maybe it's like the first time we ever battled her, she has two rookies on her team."

Tauros came in and smiled. "Well, seems you guys are lively. Ready to hear about our next opponent?" getting collective nods and glares, he chuckled nervously and coughed in his hand. "Well, it seems we have a challenge, by Naomi Fluegel."

Naruto looked a little surprised. Not by the fact they were facing Naomi again, but the fact Naomi wanted to halt her challenge against his Ranger armor to fight Leena in a sniper battle, and he was to fight using the Shinobi armor. "Wait, so tell us, what is this match?"

Tauros looked to Naruto. "She's had this challenge accepted by the ZBC, which means it's on our word to accept or not. Apparently, it's a little different. Battle mode 0982, which means we have restriction on the number of Zoids, but nothing against arsenals. Not to mention this battle is tomorrow."

Brad sighed. "I don't get it. Her MO is old fashioned duels. Why this sudden change? Who is she bringing with her?"

Tauros looked puzzled. "How did you guys know she would have another teammate with her?"

Naruto shrugged. "She gave us a call on Liger's communication system before you called us here, said for Leena to be ready for that sniper challenge, and requesting our next battle I use the Shinobi armor."

Tauros was really confused now. "She'd withdraw against you're Ranger armor? Well, that is a bit insane. The match is set to have two Zoids on each team. So who could she have gotten to face against Shinobi?"

Jamie had a theory. "Best guess would be a decent Blade Liger pilot, she has those kind of connections."

Leena shook her head. "No, if anything she got someone who could be better than just decent, whoever it was who saved her from the Backdraft is surely skilled."

Tauros sighed heavily. "Seriously, I am the one in the dark here... Anyway, that's the statistics given. Who we sending in or are we accepting at all?"

The team looked to each other a bit and Leena and Naruto looked to him, saying in unison. "As requested, us."

Tauros nodded. "OK then. Tomorrow we go into battle, so rest up today, get your Zoids ready, or whatever, but make sure to be ready to move in the morning."

Brad decided to go into town for some fun, whilst Jamie went to make up a battle plan for tomorrow. Leena and Naruto, however, went to their Zoids to tune them up. Lena wasn't about to let Naomi win over one single malfunction or low setting on her unit, and Naruto wanted to make sure he was ready.

Leena was making sure her Snipe Master's right leg, which had been aching up lately, wasn't too damaged form a particular fight, and was speaking in an elevated voice so Naruto, who was around twenty feet away roughly, could hear. "Hey, Naruto, you think this partner she has will be tough enough to stand against Shinobi? It's your best Armor."

Naruto was slightly in doubt of it. "Well, to be able to take on some of the officers in the Backdraft group, who have the best units with the best upgrades, it takes a bit of skill. If Naomi's ability to hit anything accurately was taken away by a magnetic field, they could get in close. The fact they would require the Zoids in still working order would make the officer stalled, so even a rookie could take them on with a good Zoid. But, I do think that if Naomi respects this person enough to face me in Shinobi armor, they must have at least some skill."

Leena smiled. "Confident, but cautious. Always the wide one around here. Jiraiya did wonders to you I see. Will we ever meet him?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Well, considering he's a Sage and stays in the mountains mostly, I doubt you will, but you know he did check on me once last year. Told me he had a hard time tracking me down cause I always moved around a lot. He may find me yet again, but who knows when."

Leena giggled. "Well, hopefully not too far from now, meeting the one who helped make you so wise. How's Liger doing?"

Naruto hummed and checked the systems real fast. "Seems everything is optimal. Though I need to make some modifications to the actual Shinobi armor for this one. It's a little thing I built up for use of the Smoke Screen, but haven't gotten it attached yet. Liger is at one hundred percent, ready for anything. Right Liger?"

Liger roared in agreement, and Leena smiled. "Liger sounds eager for this fight. Guess he senses a good battle ahead. How long will it take to completely modify your Shinobi armor with the new set up you're thinking about?"

Naruto hummed in thought. "Considering I need to configure it all for every single part involved in the armor... I'd say till around midnight. Sorry, though I will try to get it done faster."

Leena sighed. She was going to ask him more about himself and to touch the mark tonight. Maybe get a little more from his memories that he long forgotten. She smiled though. "Mind if I give a helping hand? Anything you need done so we can get some rest faster so YOU are in optimal condition."

Naruto chuckled at that and turned to her. "Sure, but hopefully it doesn't take too long, cause we both need to be at optimal." The Snipe Master hissed and the Liger growled softly, as if agreeing to that, and Naruto and Leena smiled at their Zoids.

It was still pretty early compared to the amount of work needed to be done and the time taken to complete, Naruto was a pretty quick Mechanic, and Leena was learning beside him the workings of the Armors. She wanted to keep in mind everything so she could make herself better, so she could be better of her own power to help Naruto. Cause if she didn't feel something was good enough for her, how could she pilot at her best?

After the work was done, they were about to get in bed. Leena was already there in his bed, reading a book she bought whilst he gave the final preparations for tomorrow. Which included making sure Jamie was comfortable in his chair after a long night working on the battle plan for tomorrow. 

Naruto was walking to his room when he heard a loud Roar. It wasn't Liger, and it wasn't from inside the base, and he took a look outside the window before his eyes widened. "That's... No it can't be. That's the strongest one in the world, and it chose someone to pilot it?"

Naruto saw it in the distance, a red Zoid, a four legged one, which could be only one of ten types. There were nine known, and the tenth was so rare it was impossible to find anymore. A Saber Fang, all the way to a Command Wolf, even a LeoBlaze which was pretty rare, being one of the newest Zoids out there now. But this was one he knew, one he seen when he was only ten...

He opened the door to his room and sat on the edge of the bed, and Leena saw him a little worked up. "What's the matter? You were pretty tired and ready for bed a few minutes ago..."

Naruto smiled at her softly. "Keen eyes, one that makes a great Sniper. Yeah, something just caught my eye as I was coming back. I know the second Zoid we are facing tomorrow. It'll be extremely tough, and I know I will need to be at the top of my game with Liger in Shinobi armor."

Leena hummed in thought, but smiled and pulled him to lay down and kept a hold on him, making sure he couldn't move without some force. "Listen, this Zoid you think you know about, the one you say will be facing you off whilst I take on Naomi, whatever kind it is, I know it will be a great battle. Win or lose, you will fight with all you have, and whether the Pilot is good or bad I know you can do some major damage before going down, but I have faith. I have faith that you will win."

Naruto looked to her and she looked into his eyes with determination. "You're not out there to win. You are out there to be a Warrior, and like a true warrior you know it's not about winning or losing, it's about fighting with all you have and having no regrets. Don't worry about it, because you will face this challenge head on like always. Do your best, and they will too."

Naruto smiled at that and kisses her head as she snuggled her face into his shoulder. "Thanks Leena. Get some rest, we got a big day ahead of us." With that, he turned off the lights with a snap of his fingers and fell asleep.

Leena, though, was not asleep. As soon as she felt his breathing steady, she looked up to see the other side of his neck, and gently eased the shirt collar down to see the mark. She gently touched it with her finger, and suddenly found herself entering another memory.

She watched Naruto, just twelve years old, running around in a massive gulch, mountains everywhere around him and him trying to run away from something. He looked weak, pale even, as if sick to his stomach.

She tried to think on why he was sick, it didn't seem natural to her how he was frantic and running, whilst so sick to his stomach he was wheezing and coughing dryly. Naruto was finally slowing down and dropped after reaching a bigger valley up ahead, barely breathing and looking about ready to pass out.

The only thing she saw through his eyes was a huge lumbering figure walking up to him, lumbering way above him, and the sound was familiar. It was a Zoid. The memory faded off, but soon she saw his eyes open and he was in a cockpit of the Zoid.

It was in and out, Leena seeing him fade in and out of darkness inside the Cockpit until a man was above him and him laying in a cave. The little Naruto looking a little more healthy now. After he woke fully and she seen everything how he did, Naruto went out of the cave and seen a Liger. Not just any, but a Red Blade Liger, and it was putting some small trees in a pile.

A man was above the pile on a cliff, talking to the Liger. The man turned and seen Naruto and walked up. "Well, if it isn't the sleeping beauty. How did you rest? You've been out a feel three days." Naruto backed away and the man knelt down and stayed still. "It's alright, I'm not going to harm you in any way. My name is Jiraiya. I'm the Hermit within these mountains, and one of the last great Sages of the Zoids long past."

Leena seen that Jiraiya had really long white spiky hair, and looked around his fifties. He also wore a red jacket over a gray shirt and wore gray jeans with sandals. Naruto looked behind Jiraiya and Jiraiya looked and smiled. "A Red Blade Liger, one of the oldest ones in existence. This one is picky about who pilots it. A rare trait, but a good one, it means the machine is truly alive and awaits the magical bond between man and machine that should always be found for a true Zoid Warrior to be great. This one is about to move on to the next range, after it is done healing after almost being stolen by some evil men."

The man put a hand out easily and smiled. "If you want, I can show you to be one of the best Zoid Warriors ever. I will keep you safe until you feel ready to be on your own in the world."

Naruto stood there for a few moments, but after a good five minutes, nodded and held Jiraiya's hand. Jiraiya asked Naruto's name, and Naruto told him. Once said, Jiraiya's eyes widened and brightened up, then a mean scowl, but quickly turned back to a bright smile. "You'll be the best one day, and I will be proud to have helped you become so."

The memory faded and Leena was back to reality, and smiled. She held Naruto closed and kissed his lips gently, fading into sleep herself. After all, she had to be at her best alongside him, so that they truly could be the best. Together.

**XxX The Next Day, Nearing the Battlefield XxX**

Jamie was going over a few battle plans as they took off, and Naruto was trying to figure out which one could work better for the Zoid he seen. Jamie flew threw the five Zoids he thought possible to take on the Liger Zero Shinobi armor, and all four of the first ones were downright easy in the simulator.

Jamie hummed and put the last one up. "The Blade Liger. Any pilot capable of piloting THIS thing with enough skill to save Naomi from the Backdraft for her to respect it, surely the limits of their skills could be endless. Just like yours are, I really haven't been able to work out a plan for it yet... So sorry to say but if this is the Zoid you are facing, you are on your own."

Naruto put a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "I have faith that when we get into battle against it, you will be most helpful in strategy to help me take it down. Besides, if I am right, then it'll be a Blade Liger like no other..."

Leena hummed at that. She never truly knew the Zoid Naruto saw, just that he saw it. If it was a Blade Liger, and he maybe recognized it... She only had one idea on which one he meant. "_Did that Red one that saved him find a partner? Is it really going to battle us like he thinks? If so... It may very well be a hard battle for him, but an amazing one._" She smiled and looked ahead to the battleground. "_Win or lose, it'll be a fun match for him._"

They got to the battlefield and seen no one there, but Naruto and Leena rushed to their Zoids. Leena launched as Naruto changed Liger's armor to Shinobi, and once it was all done, he too launched into the battlefield. As soon as he did, the Judge dropped down and set up.

Naruto checked every system, making sure the newest addition worked, and it seemed to work just fine. He needed a quick check though. "Leena, turn your vision to infrared and look at me real quick."

Leena did and looked a little surprised. "What in the world... that was what we put into Liger's Shinobi armor last night?"

Naruto smirked. "Yep. Think anyone trying to find me that way will be surprised?"

Leena chuckled. "Sure do."

The Judge capsule opened up, and it began. "The Area within an eight mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. All unauthorized personnel must leave the area. This area is now Restricted."

As the Judge made sure the battlefield was clear and everyone was there, having a big area to check,The team were wondering what was going to happen. Jamie hummed. "Where are they, Naomi and her partner aren't even gonna show themselves until the match starts?"

Brad sighed heavy. "That's her usual MO when it comes to Sniper matches. She gets in the best sniping spot she can find and ambushes her opponents. She should really have changed by now I think."

Leena frowned. "Seriously, is she goes 'a true sniper never shows themselves until the first shot is taken' and that bullshit, I don't want to be a true sniper. Have some damn honor why don'tcha?"

Naruto was actually pretty sure on Naomi being a better person than that. "Keep calm, whether she's ambushing us from the start or going to show up before it starts, you are no slouch, and neither am I. Besides, if anything, she would be too proud to let herself take you down the first second just because she didn't wanna lose."

Naomi came up on the comms. "Least someone has faith in me, but are you guys gonna talk all damn day, or we gonna battle?" They all looked to see her perched on a high ledge, not in sniper mode, and keeping a watch out. "This fight is just me and you Leena, and Naruto against my partner. Say hello."

From behind cover came a Red Blade Liger, and Naruto gripped the controls, looking slightly surprised. "No way. I was sure my eyes were playing tricks on me cause of the moons. It really is you..."

Then a face come on the screen. "How did you figure it was me, Naruto? Long time no see..." The one on the screen was none other than Leon Tauros, son of Doctor Tauros and brother of Leena. Leena was stunned a bit.

Not only her, everyone else too. The Doc, Jamie and Brad too. "My son's come back... But as an opponent, what's going on here?"

Brad was not as stunned, but still pretty surprised by this. "It's him alright, but question is why?"

Jamie was pretty confused with this. "He's supposed to be part of our team, why would he fight us? Seriously, I don't know if I can make a plan for this one..."

Naruto looked sternly. "Leon... The Red Blade Liger picked you? You must have a lot of potential, otherwise it would have just passed you by."

Leon smiled. "Spoken like a true Zoid Warrior. Just how I remember you. Now, after so much has happened to me, I want to test my skills against you. That alright with you?"

Naruto looked stern, but he looked to Leena. He seen she was still shell shocked from this... He had to snap her out of it before- "Battle mode 0982. Ready? FIGHT!" Too late!

Naruto roared. "Leena snap out of it! Look out!" He seen Naomi was trying to shell them apart, so that the true battle can begin like planned. He dodged the splash explosion from the impact. Leena managed to snap out of it then and get her bearing a bit.

Leena huffed and looked to Naomi, and seen the flash form the barrel as she fired again, and jumped out of the way, rushing off. Naomi scoffed hard. "Come on, the battle's started already, stop standing still and get your head in the game! You wanted to see who was the better Sniper, well then take that challenge seriously!"

Naruto looked as Leena rushed for cover away from Naomi's fire. Then Leon came up in front of him. "Naomi's right. A battle is serious. That's why I won't just give you one hundred percent... but even more, I won't hold back and go my best and beyond in our fight here, because that is the road to the potential in us all."

Naruto smiled a bit. "Seems in your days as a freelancer and single warrior all this time have given you decent wisdom. Let me give you a bit more, from my teacher, the Sage of the Mountains, Jiraiya. Never underestimate your opponent, or overestimate yourself. I know exactly what that Red Blade Liger is capable of, and I intend to give him just as much of my attention as I am giving you."

Both Liger's were roaring and growling at each other, and slowly they started to circle. Leon smirked. "Ever since I left, you've taken the team higher than I thought possible this early on. You taken the Blitz Team all the way to Class A, and now, I am gonna see for myself if you can be a true warrior... if you are worthy of being my Rival."

Naruto chuckled at that, both Liger's still circling a little. "You know, you sound awfully cocky about this. You think that every fight was a fluke? We shall see... I don't think I will win, or know I will, I just want to use everything I got."

Leon smirked. "Then let's go!" With that he pushed the controls forward, and the Blade Liger rushed forth, going straight for Naruto in the Liger Zero.

Naruto didn't speak, because he didn't wanna waste his breath. He just rushed Liger Zero forward as well, and the two Liger's clashed hard in the middle, a fierce battle starting up, fiercer than ever the one Naruto had with Sasuke.

The Blade Liger clamped down on the back left of the Liger Zero with it's claw tried to bite into the shoulder, but the Liger Zero pushed forward and forced the Blade Liger back before ramming a claw into the Blade Liger's shoulder and aiming to bite the joint.

The Blade Liger roared and rammed it's head into the Liger Zero's side and forced it on it's side, trying to climb up and pin it to the ground, but the Liger Zero pushed with it's free legs to straighten out the ones on the ground enough to jump back.

The Blade Liger roared and rushed forth again, going to tackle the Liger Zero with a fierce tackle, but the Liger Zero had the same idea and both went on their back legs and pushed and clawed at each other, trying to get a bite in edge wise, but being unable to.

Soon the Blade Liger got the upper hand and kicked off the ground, wrestling the Liger Zero to the ground and pinning it. Not for long, however, as the Liger Zero roared and forced itself upright just enough to bite and force the leg pinning it to fly off, which managed to be the very needed freedom to push back and ram itself against the Blade Liger, forcing it back a few feet.

Jamie was in awe, and Brad was shocked. Doctor Tauros was pretty much having a hell of a time in wonderland seeing this. Thinking only of how magnificent this battle of Liger's was. Sure, he seen Naruto face Sasuke, but this was different. Leon had some real skill with a Blade Liger.

Leena was currently under cover as Naomi fired at her, and was still deep in though. "Leon... Facing Naruto. I don't want to think either of them will lose, Leon is family and I love Naruto way too much. I can't choose between them just because of a rivalry with Naomi here... URG!" She received some more shelling and boosted off to more cover, since Naomi was starting to try and penetrate the rocks.

Naomi hummed. "She's not taking this seriously. Either that or her mind is going wild. Her own brother against Naruto, the one we both love? I thought of that before this match... Probably should lay low a bit, let her get serious. I only got seven rounds left anyway. Take my time... She won't win over me just because I didn't have the ammo to take her."

Leena groaned, skidding the Snipe Master to a stop behind several layers of rock cover. She huffed and checked where Naomi was shooting from, seeing no open points between the rocks. She sighed and relaxed a bit. She closed her eyes. "No way... I can't..."

It took a moment, but she opened her eyes and smiled softly. "Leon's wish is to be Naruto's rival, meaning either way I have to fight my brother. Might as well accept it... But still. I should take my own advice, and know that either win or lose, both are true warriors, and will always fight as such. Naruto, Leon, both of you, do your best."

She then decided to check everything she had left, firing blindly for suppressive fire was a tactic she was using to keep Naomi off her as she thought about this whole thing about her Brother and Naruto. "Ok... I have enough ammo to take her on... Just need to keep in mind, she's one hell of a shot." With that said, she prepared for the upcoming sniper-fest.

"ARG!" Naruto and Leon both were thrown back suddenly, having rammed each other with forceful shoves. Naruto huffed a bit bit calmed his breathing, closing his eyes, and keeping his mind calm. "Damn, This isn't getting us nowhere."

Naruto got Liger Zero up and shaking off the damage as Leon stood the Blade Liger up. Leon groaned but looked sternly. "Not too shabby, but if that's all you got, then this is over..."

Naruto smirked. "Think again. Want real combat, you got it. Liger!" Liger Zero roared and rushed in, boosters activating, and Leon saw the Liger Zero on him in nearly an instant, but that instant was just the amount of time he needed to duck the Blade Liger's head down and ram up, knocking Liger Zero up and on it's side, hard.

Leon quickly slammed the Blade Liger's paws against the Liger Zero's neck and body, staying out of reach of any attack Naruto could do. "Just as I thought, such an amateur move! You think speed will be the only factor? I learned well enough that the least amount of movement can provide maximum results! You should have been able to dodge that..."

Naruto snarled now. "You think you are one to talk? The Blade Liger was the one who pulled off that charge counter, you were probably too busy looking in shock at the speed. You only had less than a second to pull the lever and crash me, not only that but I was in mid-air, all four legs off the ground, by the time I reached you."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "You're underestimating me, and didn't you tell me never to underestimate my opponent?"

Naruto snarled more and felt a surge. "I'm not, but your too cocky. Just because you have the oldest and truly living Blade Liger in existence, taken from the Valley of the Warriors... Just because you realize he saw your potential and accepted you, you think you're better than me?"

Leon press the Liger Zero down, seeing as it was struggling rapidly. "You think all I did was walk around and find this thing? I went through battle after battle, winning some and losing more times than I can count, broken Zoids left in the wake of my defeat. The reason I think I am better is because I gained experience, true experience, from every loss and ever time I was shamed as a warrior. I was humiliated, and I wore that humbling humility all the time, and I still do, and it's because of that I trudged on, further down the road to find the warrior I was supposed to be. I found out early on I wasn't a true warrior, and when I was trudging on after yet another loss? I found myself in the Valley of the Warriors, and thought I was going to die. Suddenly, I found it.. I found my true self, and lastly I found the Ultimate Partner. The Blade Liger."

Naruto looked at the Blade Liger, and seen it was stalling a bit. The Blade Liger wasn't liking Leon as this cocky bastard he was now. Naruto took a deep breath, gripping Liger zero's controls. "Liger, don't let him keep you from showing me your true skill. I know you picked him cause of your potential, but don't you dare let me win just because you're unsure of him now. You picked him, now let me straighten him out..."

Leon was confused by this sudden talk. "Wait, who are you talking to?" The Blade Liger growled a little and regained it's composure to pin the Liger Zero, and Naruto smirked.

Naruto let the controls go for a moment before gripping them again and regaining his own composure for battle, and suddenly his mark started to glow, and his eyes turning red as Liger's did. "Now for the real thing!"

Naruto's boosters turned and fired, blasting in the Blade Liger's face and making it back off, and Naruto got Liger on it's feet quickly, making him run around Leon and the Blade Liger. Leon grunted and rubbed his eyes. "That was a dirty trick..."

Naruto grinned wide as his eyes were wide, keeping a calculating eye on the Blade Liger. "This is a battle, not a little kids playground fight. You want to act cocky and think you got more experience than I do? Think again, since I was twelve I was learning the ways of battle, learning to fight like a true Zoid warrior from scratch. The Liger Zero is the first Zoid I ever saw as my true partner. There is no such thing as the Ultimate partner, just your true partner Zoid. Want to prove me wrong? THEN FIGHT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

Leon growled and both of the Blade Liger's blades sprang out to the sides of him, ready to strike. Naruto activated all seven of his own and rushed in fast. "Let's go!"

In slow motion, Naruto watched as the Blade Liger, as he was rushing from the side, turned and tried to dodge, but Naruto rammed both of Liger Zero's front claws into the Blade Liger's shoulder and jumped up, boosting around once more. Naruto kept his eyes on the Blade Liger. "Never think that your better than someone else for finding a better Zoid than you've ever seen before. Jiraiya can beat anything he sets his mind to with a slow Barigator, even that Blade Liger!"

Naruto suddenly pulled his side blades inward along Liger's legs, as it he was putting a blade along his arm for a defensive position. This, however, was not defensive. Naruto sped up more and broke the sound barrier, and every three circles he suddenly rushed the Blade Liger.

Leon couldn't move mast enough, the Blade Liger was not agile enough to dodge, as the Liger Zero's blade slashed into it, again and again as the Liger Zero rushed it from behind, from the front, from either side, cutting into the sides back and front of the Blade Liger with shallow cuts using the inward positioned blades.

Suddenly, the Liger Zero skidded to a halt in front of the Blade Liger, boosters deactivating. Leon was shocked out of his mind. "No way... That fast and he still was accurate enough to cut into me with shallow cuts all around? He shouldn't of been able to predict the leg movement by the yard..."

Naruto's mark glowed brighter as Naruto was merging with the Liger Zero. The Liger Zero growled softly. "**No more playing around. This time, we are going to fight like true Zoids and Warriors. Blade against Blade.**"

Naruto grinned at that. "I wouldn't have it any other way... Come on Leon, don't you think you can fight me with those blades? Or are you just for show!"

Leon was still shaking. "No way.. I can't believe this, all that hard work, all the humiliation, the shame, and the hardships I had to endure, and all that experience I gained wasn't enough to even do a thing against Naruto? NO! I CAN'T BELEIVE IT!"

Leon and the Blade Liger roared and rushed forward for their attack, and Naruto and the Liger Zero did the same. Naruto and the Liger Zero stopped and ducked as the Blade Liger lunged up to attack with the side blade, but the Liger Zero ducked it easily before ramming it's head up into the underbelly of the Blade Liger, using the blade along it's had and face to cut into the Blade Liger and making it fall on it's side from the force and damage.

Naruto turned Liger Zero and they both got ready. Leon grunted as he got the Blade Liger up once more. Leon looked at Naruto waiting, and charged again. "I WON'T LOSE!" He stopped right at Naruto and shifted to the side, spinning the Blade Liger to slash at Liger Zero's legs, only to be stalled as the Liger Zero turned and used a parry with it's own blade. The two backed off again, and both of them knew this was a stand off...

Leena grunted as she got behind more cover. She'd been firing the last of her suppressive fire attacks, her Gatling guns running out of bullets and her Cannons were hated up pretty badly. She may have used a lot of her support weapons, but not without cause. Naomi had to switch sniper positions to something more suitable to fire and keep Leena pinned, which Leena made sure to blow up again and again and make it unusable. Naomi was now pretty highly perched, waiting to take down Leena the second she was open for an attack.

Naomi was focused as hell now, keeping an eagle eye on any movement in front of her. She only had three rounds left, and she was getting tense. "Damn, girl, you know your stuff. Making a Sniper more open to attack by blowing up all the best positions for them to use, makes it easier fro YOU to snipe ME! She's good, I will give her that, she can battle against a Sniper. But I ain't out yet, I managed to damage the leg, you're not very mobile now..."

Leena was trying to figure out what to do now... "Ok, AZ Laser guns are overheated, the mounted guns are pretty much out of ammo, and the only thing I got to use now is my Rifle, but my leg is damaged and if I try to move in position... She'll take me down. Did I waste too much time?"

She checked the systems. "Damn, this isn't going to be easy... Best I can do is use the advanced moving system to get into position. If she penetrates with the next shot, and I still have a working system, I think I can do this..."

Leena turned her Snipe Master to face away from the open area and wiggles the tail rifle out a bit to get attention. She was hoping for Naomi to think she was messing up, so that she could get the desired hole in the rock. This was her only plan of action...

Naomi seen the end of the tail rifle move for a moment before calculating where the neck might be. "Big mistake. I think I've finally wore her down. Sorry, Leena, but this one's mine." She fired off her next round, and seen the dust kick up from behind the rock. She frowned. "I missed? She must have made me miss on purpose, sneaky girl."

Naomi kept a solid aim for anywhere Leena could move. Leena seen the hole and inputted the angle into her computer, figuring out the exact angle of the shot so she could set up her own. She got it and sighed. "This will be tough. I can do this."

The Snipe Master turned it's back to the rock and activated it's Sniper mode, Leena going into the secondary cockpit, grabbing the rifle controls and setting up the shot. She was only seeing rock, and moved her feet against the controls. Naruto had given her the ability to shift the Snipe Master whilst sniping, the secondary Cockpit able to shift the whole Zoid to perfect the angle of her shot.

She move a little to the side and saw the hole, clearing the angle to the exact point Naomi used to fire at her, and aimed straight down the barrel, through the hole the round went through. She knew it was now or never, this was her final shot, and it was either miss or hit.

Naomi had seen something purple and yellow move as she tried searching around the area of the rock, and seen the cockpit right where she had tried to fire in the first place. It had disappeared again, but backwards, not to either side though just straight back or down. She knew she was penetrating the rock, and checked the hole real quick, and seen some movement.

She cursed and acted fast. "Damn, she's going to use my own penetration against me! That's crazy!" She aimed a little higher than the hole to try and hit the back, and fired. Leena fired five Nanoseconds later, almost the exact same time, and both bullets hit their mark...

Naomi's Gunsniper got hit hard with an explosive round into the underbelly, tossing her back as her Zoid was out of commission, whilst Leena's Snipe Master got shattered with a penetration round again, taking out the left back mounted Gatling gun with it and sending her own out of commission. Leena grunted, and got out of her Zoid, and sighed heavily. "Damn. Did I lose?"

She checked around the rock real quick, and she saw nothing. She frowned. "Damn, she's going after Naruto." Leena quickly got back to her Zoid and hailed him. "Naruto! Naomi's coming at you!"

Jamie came up. "Naruto's kinda busy, and trust me, you'll wanna watch the recording of this battle I am making. As for Naomi, you hit her too, she's out as well."

Naomi came on suddenly. "Impressive. Using my own shot's angle and hole against me? That's no rookie skill, that takes talent and a Sniper mentality... Leena, this may be the only time I say this, but take it to heart. I respect your skills as a Sniper. Too bad we may never get the chance to battle again."

Leena was confused. Naomi chuckled softly. "You'll find out... After Naruto and Leon are done."

Naruto and Leon charged at each other, but this time, Naruto speared up to take on the Blade Liger's attack, whilst the Blade Liger tried to parry the face blades. This was a bad move, as the five face blades went to parry the side blade of the Blade Liger, and the side blade of the Liger Zero cut into the Blade Liger's leg.

Leon and the Blade Liger limped a bit as they turned, only to see the Liger Zero turn and the boosters about to activate. Naruto smiled, his mark glowing still but getting duller. "Leon, you have the potential to be greater, but you lack the true skills and mind set of the Zoid Warrior you want to be. This is my final attack, to show you the skills I have gained to become who I am today. Blade Liger, I hope he finally understands you someday... LIGER! NOW!"

Liger Zero roared and the boosters fired off, one turning at a near ninety degree angle, and the other boosting forward, making the Liger spin rapidly, and the boosters were at full blast, which made the Liger Zero practically fly at Leon and his Blade Liger, the side blades out and spinning with the Liger Zero like a saw.

Leon was too shocked seeing this to move, and the Blade Liger was too slow as it tried to move with it's current amount of damage, as the Liger Zero hit it, cutting into it hard and ramming the Blade Liger back and into the air, the Blade Liger falling to the ground and damaged badly. The Blade Liger, out of commission.

Naruto stopped spinning and huffed. "That was my Razor Wind Strike. Don't underestimate me." Just before the Judge could call the battle, the entire field was hit and covered by black poles, and a voice came on around them. "That was a really good battle, but we can't forgive you both for humiliating us this badly. Red Blade Liger warrior, the Blitz Team and the Liger Zero... YOU'LL PAY AND SEE THE TRUE MIGHT OF THE BACKDRAFT GROUP!"

Naruto snarled. "Not them again!" He looked around and saw a near army of them. He growled, and his mark glowed brighter. "Let's get them Liger! No mercy!" Liger roared in agreement and the boosters went off again, full blast, as it charged the army, and the Army of Rev Raptors charged into the battlefield.

Jamie and Brad saw this army and cursed. "We gotta help, Naruto's the only one out there to fight them, no way he can take them on after the hard battle he just had with Leon! Brad, to the turrets!" "NO!"

Naruto came on the comms as he slashed through fifty of the Rev Raptors. "Go, protect Leena and Naomi, I'll keep Leon safe! None of you would forgive me if I let Leon be taken out here!"

Leena smiled at that. "_He knows I care for my family as well, and also has an obligation to that Red Blade Liger for the save back then... Naruto, you are one amazingly good guy. Thank you._"

Naruto just didn't stop, racing through every single Rev Raptor like a hot knife through liquid butter, half the Army gone the second he finished saying what he did about the hover Cargo needing to help the girls.

The Leader was shaking and sweating in fear. "Already down to less than half my forces in only a minute! Who the hell is this guy, what kind of monster is that Liger!" He seen the eyes glowing bright red and the speed of it's strikes and movements, as if it was moving on it's own without pilots reaction times, but in truth both Zoid and Man were one, not losing any time to pull levers or controls with thought process if it wasn't needed.

Naruto cut through the last ten Rev Raptors surrounding Leena, and seen the Leader was backing away from Naomi in fear of him. Naruto turned and Liger growled menacingly. The Rev Raptor turned and raced off at top speed, but Naruto wouldn't let that happen. He fired one shot of his Shock Cannon and hit the weakest part of the things armor at the back, between the dual blades, taking it out too.

Naruto sighed, seeing it was finally over. "Damn... Gonna need to sleep big time when we get back to base... Leena, Naomi, Leon, you all ok?"

Leena was resting in her Zoid, smiling as she seen Naruto take them all on. "Yep, we're safe. Thanks to you, big time."

Naomi was smiling big time. "Way impressive there, stud. I doubt I would even be able to take you no matter which armor you use. Glad I didn't try actually facing you one on one." "_But facing you one on one outside of battle is a different story. I can't wait till the paperwork is done processing being accepted. Then, you won't have a single day without me by your side._"

Leon was downcast, broken spirited. He thought he was skilled and experienced enough to face Naruto on equal grounds at least, but seen for himself... he was not. He sighed heavily. "I'm not the warrior I thought I was... Even after finding this Zoid, the one I call a true Partner.."

The Blade Liger growled and struggled, but stood up on it's own. It growled and rumbled gently, and Leon felt it, and looked at his Zoid. He smiled and sighed easily. "I guess I should have thought differently. I may have been too rough, putting Naruto down like that just because I thought he was still too raw, unable to draw his full potential from the Liger Zero from only a few months of him piloting it. There's always next time."

The Blade Liger roared and Leon smiled more, feeling empowered. "Next time I will be stronger, and I won't look down on Naruto for any reason. He is my greatest Rival, and he is my greatest equal. Blade Liger, you and I won't go down next time, not without dealing at least some damage against him. You and I... Together."

Naruto smiled hearing this and opened his cockpit next to Leon and his Blade Liger. Leon doing the same. "Guess you finally found your true self, after facing defeat. Jiraiya always taught me, that Defeat was the better teacher, and told me that even a winner can learn from another person's defeat. I don't win without understanding why the other team lost, and making sure I do not face the same mistakes. But hat does not mean I am invincible. I will be beaten, more than once, but not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. Someday, even by you. Always keep in mind, though, that it is not about winning or losing, it's about understanding you, your Zoid, and your rival, for that is the spirit of the True Zoid Warrior."

Leon chuckled and smiled. "Thank you for that, Naruto. I guess I had to be beaten to understand where I was and where I needed to go to be on the right path. We'll meet in battle again, and even though this time you beat me, the next time there shall be a truly official winner."

Leena came up to Leon. "Hey Leon, been awhile."

Leon looked down. "Hey sis, I see you've grown even more than I have. No doubt because Naruto here is taking such good care of you. He better too, because if I find out he hurt you, I will be coming to take him down, official match or not."

Naruto chuckled nervously, but Leena grinned and put a fist up to her brother. "He won't, you won't ever have to worry. See you next time, Leon."

After a few goodbyes, and Doctor Tauros almost pleading for his son to come back on the Blitz Team, Leon got into Naomi's Gustav, and rolled off with his Blade Liger... and then it hit them. Naomi's Gunsniper, and Naomi herself, weren't on it!

Naomi came up from behind and pulled Naruto, turning him completely around and pulling him down hard by his collar to have his lips meet her own in a strong, hard, and passionate kiss. That took him off guard and he was stiff as a board and stunned crazy. Brad was looking away and covering Jamie's eyes, the Doctor frowning a bit as Leena was red with rage.

Leena pushed Naomi off. "The hell! First you don't even lave with your Gustav, and now you just grab Naruto! What is wrong with you! Huh?"

Naomi smirked playfully and just shrugged. "What, it isn't like he was complaining at all, besides, I told you I wouldn't give up didn't I?"

Naruto sighed as the two fought a bit, then he asked the real question. "Why aren't you going with Leon? Isn't he your partner now? He took your Gustav you know..."

Naomi chuckled. "Well... Long story short, he saved me from the Backdraft, and asked to team up with him for this battle. I told him that after this battle, I would quit being a member of my own team, Team Fluegel, to become a part of your team. The Blitz Team."

Leena;s jaw dropped, in horror and surprise, brad was thoroughly stunned form that, and Jamie was puzzled beyond belief. Naomi giggled a bit and nodded. "I gave him the Gustav to travel with. Though, I didn't imagine my Zoid to be damaged this bad... So I need a ride. I'll pay for the damages though, this wreck happened outside the Blitz Team, so it's not your responsibility."

Leena shook herself from being stunned and growled, but decided to accept it. "Fine. But if you're going to be part of this team, you'll need to know the ground rules!"

Brad sighed. "Here we go again... More trouble at the base."

Jamie shrugged. "At least we got another good warrior on the team. Naomi will make a great addition." Brad patted Jamie's shoulder and they went off. Doctor Tauros going to get the Cargo to pick up Naomi's Zoid.

Naruto sighed seeing the two at it again over him. Naomi though was being very compromising. "Whatever these rules are, I think we can wait till we get back to the Tauros base to sort through them."

Leena was about to retort that, but Naruto stepped between them. "That's a good idea, we should get home. After all, we are all tired after today. It was a hard battle, and not to mention I had to take on that army myself. I'd rather not collapse out here."

It was a half truth. He could stay standing till they got to base, but he was pretty damn tired after all that. Not to mention he had used his Zoidian merging yet again, and this time for longer. Leena huffed and turned her back to Naomi. "Fine, let's get back home."

It was a tense ride back, but soon they did get back to base. Whilst Naruto went to take a shower, Leena and Naomi were in the hangar talking.

Leena sighed. "Ok. Now, we are both rivals in love here, and going to be on the same team with the one we are fighting each other to be with. Naruto wouldn't forgive me if I at least didn't try to keep mine and your relationship a little better than it has been lately. So, here's what you need to know."

Naomi was kind of surprised Leena was being calm about this to try and make sure they weren't at each others throats like this. Naruto made a huge impact on everyone's lives, and she was pretty impressed by that. "Go on."

Leena took a deep breath. "Now, first off. We'll have to make sure whatever we try to do with Naruto is his choice, alright? I've already asked him and he agreed that I may sleep with him in his bed at night. We can ask to figure out if we should switch every night so we both get our times with him, without being unfair, but it is still his choice."

Naomi nodded, agreeing to that. After all, she wasn't about to force him into anything, even though she was pretty rough awhile back... Leena continued. "Secondly, and the last one for Naruto at least, if that if we are going to try and win his heart, we should play fair. That means no luring him like you tried a few times. This isn't about bodies but about heart. He's already had a lot done to him in his past, he doesn't need a physical attraction, he needs an emotional one."

Naomi smiled at that. "Well, no guarantees that I won't flaunt my beauty to try and give him a little more. But I do think the emotional connection is more important and what we both want and what he truly need."

Leena sighed heavily, but accepted that. Naomi would be a wild one indeed, it was her nature. "Fine. Now, here's what you need to know. No holding back. If someone here needs help with a particular project or needing something done with their Zoid, we all help. We make sure the entire team and all the Zoids who are part of it are in perfect working order and make sure they are ready for anything. Just last night I helped Naruto install something to the Liger Zero's Shinobi armor, which he didn't need for this battle anyway, just because he needed help and was part of the team, not because I loved him."

Naomi hummed, thinking that was pretty cool, the whole team working as a unit to keep everything, even if it's not their Zoid, in top shape. "I'll do my best to help the team, since I will be on it I should try to do what I can to be a true member of this team."

Leena smiled and stood. "Good. Now, you can explore, talk with the team, and do whatever you like. Just be respectful and don't make a mess and you'll get along fine here." With that, Leena went to check on the Zoids, since Naruto was gonna be awhile in the shower.

Naomi sighed, but smiled. "This will be pretty fun, but I wonder... How will Naruto affect me now that I am on his team? I can hardly wait..." And she got up and went to her room, going to setup everything to her standards. Bedding with Naruto or not, she would need to be comfortable after all.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There. FINALLY! Ugh, this thing was a nightmare to write. I didn't want the Liger fight to be the primary focus, but I don't know if I put in enough detail. Still, I did my best, it's long as hell as usual, and I hope you enjoy the story as always.

Read, Enjoy, Review. SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	17. Vacation, Battles, and Prime Suspects!

Hello once again! Last time, we seen Leon get his butt handed to him, and the damn rev raptor squad getting wrecked before they could move at all. Not to mention the epicness of Naomi and Leena's own battle.

This time we get to go on vacation! Or at least the Blitz team does. But, will I do as the anime series projects? Or, will I do something totally different? WHO KNOWS! We will find out, now let's get a move on shall we? Merry Christmas!

Ready? FIGHT!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Jamie and Naomi were in the simulator room, playing a few of the last battles against the Backdraft he managed to record. She seen the one with the sharks and chuckled. "That's amazing. All three worked well to take on those things. Leena did rather well too. Can't believe how good of a sniper she is now."

Jamie chuckled more. "Yeah, it's a surprise how calm she is now, but then again, ever since Naruto joined, it's been a wild ride as we all got better than we ever thought possible. Anyway, it seems we caught their attention.. I think we're the only team who they have been forcing battles on so many times. One way or an other, we need to be better, cause they will be better and better with every defeat too. As Naruto says... You can't win forever."

Naruto came up. "Very true, but I doubt we will be losing against them without making it to the Royal Cup first. When Brad gets his new Zoid, he'll be pretty strong in the battlefield, not to mention we got Naomi now, and to add onto it, all my systems are in order. I just got done with Prime armor, it's supplementary systems are set, just need a test run."

Naomi was pretty curious. "You talk of the supplementary systems... but what are they?"

Naruto smiled. "Shinobi has cooling units and suppressed sound systems to keep it from being picked up by infrared or movement sensors, as well as the black smoke dispensers. Ranger's got a specialized paint. I forgot the name, but it apparently creates natural camouflage with the surrounding landscape when Liger is completely still."

Naomi whistled. "That shit is expensive, and usually doesn't come in any color but black, gray, or white. How did you get it in red?"

Naruto smirked. "I didn't. I got it in clear. Meaning it doesn't mess with the actual paint, just gets Liger blended in natural camouflage. Prime? Just got something special. Can't tell you yet, but you'll see when we get into our next battle."

Leena came in. "GUYS! WE'RE GOING ON VACATION!" Everyone looked at her as if double taking. She blinked and looked surprised at that. "Um... did I say something wrong?"

Naruto hummed. "Vacation? And how the hell do we have the money for that? After the debts been all paid thanks to our wins and the double, triple, and five times the prize money of Class A, we shouldn't have enough for any vacations near the base."

Leena smirked. "It's not near the base. We're going to a resort in the Makarei Mountains!"

Naomi smiled and closed her eyes, thinking of the place. "Been there before, it does have the greatest hot springs eastward bound. It's also pretty well known to have great service at decent prices. We should be ok, considering I am willing to chip in. I am a part of this team now, which means I can help anyway with what prize money I still have in my accounts. Also, they know me, I think we can get a discount."

Naruto smiled at her. "Nice to know you're getting into a team mentality. But those are your personal stores, I'd rather you keep them in case any mechanical work needs to be done."

Naomi smiled back and stepped up to him, smirking with a little curve in her hip and a slur in her voice. "Well, I'd rather use it to help you out whenever you need it..."

Leena frowned at that, stepping up and lightly separating them. "Sorry, but no way you're gonna tempt him into that choice. Besides, the real reason we are going up there is for a battle, the resort there is just to help us relax before and after the battle. Layon got my dad hooked into the battle BECAUSE of the place of the battle in question is up there."

Naruto groaned. "What is with that dude... Alright, so we get to battle, and have a relaxing vacation in the mean time. Seems appropriate."

Brad was working on his Wolf, and hummed. "This won't do... At this rate, my Wolf isn't going to last. It's taken too many big hits, the main body is too heavily dented and damaged to be fully repaired."

Naruto heard this. "I told you, get your ass ready to pick another... That Wolf is about out of juice... it's not going to be able to keep up with your moves anymore, so we better get you a new one quick."

Leena smiled. "I hope it has at least one more use, because the battle against Layon won't be easy. We will need all the firepower we can get, if the last time he challenged us is any indication." She looked to Naruto. "Find any good Zoids for Brad yet?"

Naruto sighed, but smiled. "No, and truthfully I have not looked. Sure, I could find a good Zoid that can compliment his skill, but it won't help him find a true partner. Leena, I knew you love the Gunsniper types, and gave you something that you would love even more, but if you couldn't find a partner in it I would have made sure you found your partner Zoid even if it wasn't a Gunsniper or Snipe Master."

Leena giggled. "I guess you picked right on the mark. Me and my Snipe Master are working fine... Though I could be bonding with it a little better, like you and Liger do."

Naomi shrugged as she didn't fully understand what they meant. "Whatever, I got something that compliments my skills, so I'm fine for now."

Naruto looked to her and sighed a little. "You'll find out someday, I hope. The Zoids are alive, and have souls. Sure, most of them now are new bought and upgraded, but the older ones or something greater than what's just put out there are even stronger, faster, and more agile than any normal Zoid, and when piloted by someone they accept who works together with them, both Pilot and Zoid can become one unit, able to take on all comers and beat anyone else down."

Naomi looked impressed by that speech, and saw Naruto looking to Liger, who growled gently. "See? Liger agrees." She looked at it and seen the eye glint, even though the lights weren't even enough for it to do so. She blinked and looked to Naruto, as he just stood there looking at Liger a bit.

Before she could speak, Naruto started walking to the door inside the rest of the base. "I'm getting a shower, I've been working my butt off here a little too long."

Leena sighed and looked to Naomi. "Look, if all you are going to do is tempt him, then you aren't really right for him."

Naomi frowned. "You're acting like a sister rather than a potential girlfriend you know, at least with me I'm not too shy to give him a view."

Leena narrowed her eyes. "Sister? You have no idea about what his life was like. At least I am not pushing the issue. He's finally with people who care, and he is slowly opening up to be more social and happier, I am not about to force him on a bed like you are."

Naomi scoffed. "By trying to be a friend only?"

Leena growled, but took a deep breath to calm herself. "You've only just got on this team, and only just started getting social with him, whilst I have known him and been with him day and night for months now. Sure, I'm still going slow, but maybe that's what is needed to show him how much I love him, by not pushing him to completely give his heart to me."

Naomi just shrugged. "Just sayin', it mostly seems you just don't love him like you said. True, he may be closed off and you might need to be slow with him, but at least show some skin, little girl. Showing a guy you are interested and want him to be as well can help him open up."

With that, Naomi went to go into town, seeing as she had an errand to run for herself with her Gunsniper. Leena frowned and huffed. "She has no idea what she is talking about. Being in love is not about looks or the body, but about heart, and Naruto's isn't going to change because of a bikini."

She started walking to her room to get a shower. As she got undressed she looked at herself in the mirror, still in her underwear, and checked herself out. "Well... I know I am not as, well, gifted in certain areas, but I am no slouch when it comes to my body. Maybe I should get a new Bikini for the hot springs and pools in the resort, show off just a little and see what he thinks."

Leena smiled and took her shower, hoping to find something suitable for her, but not too overpowering to him. Naruto was still pretty intense when it came to the Zoids and his battles. Especially with the Backdraft taking such an interest in him to actively try to take him and the Liger.

Naruto was in hid room and sighed heavily, laying down after he got out of the shower. He looked to the wooden models of Liger he had set up. He smiled. "Maybe one more... Wonder what it should be like."

He didn't really start thinking about the Liger, but rather about himself. Recently, ever since he got with the Blitz team, the Liger, and everything going on, his mark has been burning. Nothing painful, but not exactly comfortable sometimes. It especially decided to let itself be known it was active when he woke up in the morning once or twice.

Something he didn't understand was why. His mark never glowed before, never heated up or had a mind of its own such as this. Not once, ever. So why now? Was it because he was opening up? His mark responding to the emotions inside him?

He couldn't understand it, why, or how, and what did it truly mean? Naruto always felt his mark was a curse, but recently it's proven to help him in battles, not to mention it's apparently drawn Leena and Naomi to him. He shivered as he thought about them.

Naruto wasn't about to say no to either of them. He knew they both liked him, but it was the differences that he kept seeing that was confusing him. Naomi was sure, settled, focused to make him her own even if it meant taking him against the wall. She was a fierce warrior, and it shown in her affections for him as well.

Leena was more passive, backing off form such aggressive affection, letting him enjoy her company without pushing him, letting him set the terms. Allowing him and her to know each other better and better and get closer and closer without taking his breath away from him to prove herself. She was sure she was doing that already as a warrior and someone who wanted to keep close, even at night.

Sure, they were so different in their behavior and affections towards him, but they both cared, and apparently they both loved him with great passions, but he wouldn't be able to say no to them both. He wasn't the kind of guy to hurt others, especially friends. But this was beyond him.

He would wait awhile, see more, maybe they would resolve their duels against each other to claim him somewhere down the road, and whoever was going to back down he would still care about and be friends with, so he hoped that it came to that... He would rather not break either of their hearts.

Naruto let those thoughts slide off as he closed his eyes. Sure, he got enough sleep, but recently he's been unable to relax due to harder challenges being ahead of him. Between the Backdraft and the Class A competition, it's not exactly easy. Especially when everyone is gunning for you.

Brad was looking over his wolf, and Jamie came up to see with him. "Seems like the Wolf only has about one or two more battles left on it before the main body is broken beyond repair. Think you can keep it up till it's worn out?"

Brad sighed, but smiled a bit. "I think this Wolf has more life in it than we are seeing it has left right now. Who knows, I may be able to take it through four battles. I'd rather see this Wolf be recycled instead of beyond repair."

Jamie nodded at that. "Me too, it's just not right making a Zoid fight till it's last breath. If it can survive, than it has every right to."

Brad looked to him. "You and that Falcon are partners I see... Just like Naruto and Liger, as well as Leena and her Snipe Master."

Jamie smiled brightly. "Yeah, the Falcon is an amazing Zoid. I can't believe how perfect ti handles, it's like it knows my every move and helps me. I see what Naruto's been saying all this time about him and Liger, being partners, alive, and truly a pair not to be messed with. I feel the same with the Falcon."

Brad sighed heavily, looking at the Command Wolf. "This one doesn't seem to be the partner for me... It's responses are mechanical at best, only what it's normally doing for everyone else. Naruto is thinking I should find my own partner, but I don't even know what it feels like to sit inside and feel what a partner is like."

Jamie looked to him. "It's not so hard... I can't explain it, it's just right... Feels right, moves right, and you just feel the Zoid is alive, knowing you are there, and you feel like it's testing you, feeling you out like you are it... To truly have a partner Zoid, you don't just get in and use it, you feel it. The second you grab those controls from your partner, you feel it's right, and feel they are the one for you."

Brad scoffed and looked to Jamie, smiling a bit. "You do realize, that speech is usually how grown ups talk to their kids about love. Albeit not talking with controls in mind, but same principle. So it's like love in a way?"

Jamie smirked. "Hey, I ain't that much of a kid, Brad. Love comes in all forms, shapes, and sizes, not to mention in all kinds of bonds. I love the Zoids, period, but it's the connection I have personally tot he Jet Falcon itself that I know it's the only one right for me."

Brad smiled more at that and rubbed Jamie's head. "You're right, Jamie. Thanks for that. It sounds complicated no matter what, in my head or when someone else tries to make it clearer, it's going to sound and be complicated... right up until I find out myself which Zoid is a partner to me. Then I will see it, simple and clear, and then wondering how the hell I didn't see it sooner."

Jamie nodded and laughed, getting Brad's hand off his head. "Very true, guess you're still smarter about it than I am. Anyway, tomorrow we get ready for the mountains, get packed up at least, alright? We might be there a few days because the doc thinks we all deserve a greater break from the Zoid battles than we've been having."

Brad nodded, and seeing Jamie run off he looked to the Command Wolf one more time. He smiled. "I know you can't hear me, or even have a Bond... but I know, our experience together wasn't static or just me piloting you. All I ask, is that you keep up, and don't give up, you are strong, I know it. When I give you up for my real Partner, I hope you yourself get fixed up totally brand new, and find your own as well. Sleep well."

As he left the Hangar, the Command Wolf's eyes glowed, and a soft roar was heard from it, though only by the other Zoids, not any of the people in the base.

The next day, it was past noon as the Hover Cargo was finally able to see the Mountains and the Resort in the distance. The Doc smiled. "There it is, team, the Makarei Mountains. Quite the spot, don't you think?"

Jamie smiled as he seen. "Yeah, it'll be great to go air-skiing on the mountain's plain area."

Brad took a deep breath of relief. "Not to mention those Hot Springs, it's been tough just getting through our recent battles, let alone all the shit we went through in Class C."

Naomi chuckled. "And no worries, guys, I've checked and made sure to reserve a room for each of us for the next five days." She seen Leena glare at her and she rolled her eyes. "And yes, Leena, not one of us has to share a room."

Naruto looked to Leena and Naomi and sighed. "_Still setting rules down? Well.. I guess for the next five days I can sleep alone... Truth be told, I have grown accustomed to, and liking, the warmth of Leena at my side at night. With them both so crazy about me right now, I can see Leena wanting to be fair, but keeping Naomi from trying to rush me. She knows me best, after all._" he smiled a little at that though.

They made it to the resort and everyone got their rooms and set up before finally getting out to do what they thought was most fun. Jamie wanted to go Air Skiing, Jack and the Doc went to the hot springs to settle down and relax.

Naruto was kind of torn between just swimming around a bit or going to the surf pool. They generated random waves whenever the surfers were out of danger of being plunged into the water when not ready. Sure, took all the fun out of wiping out, but maybe some people didn't wanna wipe out, they wanted to ride the waves. If they wiped out during it was their fault, but wiping out when you don't even get the chance to ride a wave is just not fun.

Naomi and Leena were fighting about who would do what with him so he just sighed and went to get a board. Leena seen this and smiled. "See, told you we should have asked him what he wanted to do. Besides, I doubt he would enjoy water skiing very much."

Naomi shrugged. "Well, can't plan me for trying, I mean come on... he fills out those trunks so well."

Leena grinned a bit. "_Oh, how little you know..._" She wasn't about to say that however, but she regained her normal smile and walked off. "Coming? He's going surfing. I think we should watch. Maybe we can try to impress too."

Naomi smirked a bit. "Oh, I like the way you think. Sure, but don't feel bad when I win this and impress him even more." Naomi followed in a hurry.

Naruto was on an orange board and waited for the countdown. He seen Naomi and Leena pull up, Purple and Red boards respectively. He had to admit, their swimsuits were pretty... well, stunning to say the least.

Naomi wasn't overwhelmingly stunning or sexy, he was glad she wasn't trying to catch him with lust alone here, but she still had a crazy bikini design. A red cross wrap Bikini top, thankfully enough to cover her generous bust, but it was only held in the middle by a ring, making her chest a little visible, the bottoms were at least the normal slip on ones.

Leena herself went with good choice of her own, but wasn't a blowout kind of deal. She wasn't about to dress to impress, maybe because she didn't want other guys looking at her. She wore a blue and purple wave strap top that did not leave anything to the imagination concerning her own well endowed chest, but had a little bit of a sexy cross-designed V bikini bottom that did give her curves the appeal they deserved.

Naruto took a deeply breath, calming his nerves. Both were sexy, and he was about to show how much he enjoyed both outfits from them, but kept himself in check. The buzzer sounded for an incoming wave and he went out, he noticed Naomi and Leena staying behind. "_I hope I don't embarrass myself. I never actually surfed._" he always wanted to give it a try though.

He got on his board and was a bit shaky, but managed to get his footing right before the wave hit. The wave got pretty big and he was keeping deep inside the tunnel. He got low on his board and twisted his board to the left as the Wave was coming through to the side.

Naruto planted his foot on the end and gripped the thing before twisting hard left and kicked the board in the wave, making the buoyant board bounce as he went through the wall of the tunnel. He made ti through as the wave finally sunk down on him and the push from it rushed him forward and he stood tall. He huffed as he finally turned the board and skidded to a stop.

Sadly, his attempt to stay on his board was in vain, as he slipped off and fell into the water. He surfaced and grabbed his board, shaking the water from his face. "Damn. So close... Now I look like a loser..." What he heard was NOT the sound of people laughing at him for being a loser.

What he got instead was clapping and he looked to see people were impressed. He smiled. "I don't understand, but I guess I did something they liked..."

He got back on his board and swam up to Leena and Naomi. Leena smiled. "Not bad, you ripped through that wave and got a rocket push, not many people stay on their boards till they stop, you got some skill."

Naruto smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, to tell you the truth, that was the first time I even surfed a wave in my life."

That got their attention. Naomi started chuckling a bit at that but looked to him impressed. "Is there anything you AREN'T talented at first try? Fighting, Zoids, now Surfing? What else can you do that we don't know about?"

Naruto blushed at that. "Hey, beginners luck with this one. Zoids I have been trained and learned my stuff, not to mention I had to got through hell to learn how to fight. Surfing is in a whole different league."

Leena saw the buzzer about to go off and started swimming up. "Let's see how I do. I'm good with a Jet Ski, but surfing I haven't tried in a few years." She saw the thing go off and got ready for the wave. She took a deep breath, hoping she at least knew a few things from past experiences.

She got on the wave and started up, it was a wall one this time, the tunnel would be a quick ending one at the end, so she had a good advantage. She swished her board from side to side, gaining a bit of speed before she downhill-ed, then turned and went vertical.

Leena jumped into the air, letting her board raise up as she had her legs straight down and her arms out, and in a split second she grabbed her board with her legs and made the thing spin, pushing herself to corkscrew before she was upside down, grabbing her board with one hand as she neared the wave again.

Leena flipped the thing with her foot to face down with her and she tilted the nose up just a hair. She sliced through the wave and sped down, gripping the board as the Tunnel started to form and raced in front of it, letting the thing push her forward to the end.

As the wave died down and she was skidding on the water, she made the board turn side to side to bleed her speed, but the third turn was too much and she flew off, her body skidding twice off the surface of the water before she fell in.

Naruto went up to her seeing this and as soon as she popped her head from the surface he saw she was ok. She gasped for air real quick and grabbed her board, but smiled, heaving a little. She gave him a thumbs up. "I'm ok. Been awhile, forgot that bleeding speed was dangerous."

He smiled. As soon as she got back Naomi looked to her. "Not bad, you knew a few moves back in the day. Impressive to say the least. To tell the truth, I don't know if I can beat that... But I can at least match it. Just watch and learn from a real pro, I surfed a bit more than you."

Naomi went up and waited. Naruto turned to Leena. "Where did you even learn those moves? I didn't think you would make that fall back down on the wave."

Leena grinned a bit. "Well, when I was twisting back and forth, it was all to gain the speed needed to get the air, and all I did was use some of my gymnastic moves when I was a little girl. You know how we Zoid Pilots need to keep in shape for our battles."

He nodded and they both watched as Naomi went for her own wave. She went on one, and it started as a wall, but this one was going to tunnel real soon. Naomi went for a few show off tricks before her finally.

Naomi went to the tip of her board and stood tall and proud as the wave kept her board balanced. She got back and flipped on her hands to hang ten. She seen the Tunnel start to form and got back on her legs. "_This is going to be the only move that can beat her, but it's going to risk me wiping out._"

She turned and kept in front of the Tunnel's funnel, getting a bit of speed in a down slide. She was just about to cut the funnel when she twisted back up, but stalled, her tail going forward and not her nose as the funnel closed in. She switched her feet and turned on her board, making the nose dive forward, but the speed of the wave's tunnel caught it and ripped the board from under her, forcing her into the raging waters.

The wave ended and Naomi gasped, coughing for breath as her board was a little bit away. She swam slowly to it and got back on as Leena and Naruto came up. She sighed and heaved. "Guess I messed that one up. Leena, you won this one."

Leena smiled. "You were doing good, but I think you didn't judge your distances, mainly because you were trying to show off at the beginning. Otherwise, I think you would have gotten me."

Naruto smiled at Leena then to Naomi. "Come on, we still got vacation time, a few more waves, maybe together, then we can get something to eat. My treat?"

Leena and Naomi looked to each other then giggled. Naruto looked confused to them both and they just grabbed onto either side of him and said in unison. "Nope, it's OUR treat!" After a few waves he was getting the boards back to the shop, all three wrapped and on his back. He lifted heavier when he was training with Jiraiya.

As he was getting them back he seen a woman he felt he knew someone. He looked at her carefully and she turned and seen him, looking shocked. He frowned, picturing her features on any woman he ever seen recently. He looked surprised as she took her sunglasses off. "_The Backdraft!_"

The smiled at him. "Well, Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it Naruto Uzumaki? You've been on quite the streak, beating all comers, even taking out one of our best squad commanders."

Naruto scoffed. "If those Raptors were supposed to be a challenge. So tel me, what has you in the mountains? Vacation or work?"

The woman shrugged. "Vacation mostly, even us in the Backdraft need days off to relax from the intense battles we go through."

Naruto spat. "Battles? More like rigged money makers. You don't fight real battles, you don't even have challenges. You cheat everyone except yourselves."

The woman blinked and frowned. She smiled and chuckled a little. "We don't cheat to win, but to make the battles more interesting. Seeing as the rules laid down by the battle commission are nothing but simple child's play. So what if we bend the rules? It's just to spice things up with our own type of battles."

Naruto gripped the ropes a little and narrowed his eyes. "Ever stop to think how the people you face feel about it? Or the Zoids, who you exploit to make these battles, how about their own feelings."

The woman looked confused. "I don't understand."

Naruto scoffed hard. "Easy. You force all those people you face into your battles, make it impossible for them to win, steal their Zoids, and then use those Zoids as your own personal toys. Both the pilots you leave in the desert to rot and the Zoids you rip apart or use against their will must be sad every single day of their lives because of you're inhumane tactics."

She smiled with a confused look and giggled a little. "See, that right there is what I mean. So childish, thinking the Zoids are even alive or feel emotions, or that the Pilots we beat are even warriors if they lose so easily."

She stood up. "Grow up a bit before you decide to judge us. Maybe then you can get somewhere in life. We cheat, sure, but a real warrior is supposed to be able to handle all sorts of challenges." As she walked away Naruto dropped the boards and raced in front of her, narrowing his eyes on her.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Fifty on one? You call that a challenge? To who, you guys? You had those fucking Sand Shark guys battle us and they fired on the cockpit, you were trying to KILL us? A real warrior doesn't try to kill their adversary. A real warrior actually fights fairly, and a real warrior will grow with each lose to be an even greater challenge to the ones they lost against if given the chance."

He stepped up a bit and she backed up a little scared. "If the rules of the commission are such a joke to you, then I dare you, I fucking DARE you to face me, one on one, no one else helping you, with the rules of the Commission. I've already beaten every single challenge you guys gave me, because you guys are just too weak."

She was offended at being called weak. "Hey now, you can;t say we are weak if we are beating all types of warriors!"

Naruto snarled. "You don't even give them a chance to move! That commander of yours sent hundreds of Rev Raptors swarming on me, and three damaged unable to fight Zoids, and you call yourselves strong? I gave your Zabat a devastating blow with a Pteras, when I myself am not able to pilot flying type Zoids very well! Does that mean I am strong, or you are weak? If you actually one on one everyone you beat, then either you you are strong or they are weak."

He passed her and grabbed the boards again, and looked at her over his shoulder. "Fighting dirty doesn't show how skilled you are. Doesn't show how good you are, it only shows you are too weak to beat anyone yourself and need to cheat to win. Goodbye, enjoy your vacation loser." Naruto walked off.

The woman looked shocked, but his speech to her was rattling around in her brain. He had many points and was serious, which she didn't like, but after all they did to him, his hate was understandable. Still, she frowned and went off.

Naruto got the Boards back to the shop and he went to the cafe. Leena and Naomi found him and waved at their table. He smiled and went over. "How you two doing?"

Leena nodded. "Ok, I suppose. Still trying to figure out what to do for the battle, whilst relaxing."

Naomi nodded. "Seeing as it's that Layon guy, after Leena told me of the few run-ins with him, I gotta say, he's not going to be an easy one."

Naruto sighed. "He's tried weather manipulation, gravity reversals, what next? Is he gonna play fair, or try to stop us from even exiting the cargo?"

Leena hummed. "Knowing, Layon, he's probably wait for us to get out of the Cargo... Then try to take it out so my dad is the only one suffering the hatred, but I suppose he will try to find a way to keep US busy. Maybe expert Pilots this time?"

Naruto shrugged. "I suppose we find out. Remember, no battle plan ever survives first contact with the enemy. Let's just enjoy ourselves and make sure we are fully rested before we finally get to battle."

Naomi looked at him and looked puzzled. He noticed and looked confused as she expressed her thoughts. "Something wrong? You look tense."

Naruto sighed heavily. "Don't worry about it. Just some nasty business with an acquaintance."

Leena was worried. "One of your old buddies from that village? Don't let them get to you, if we see them again and in battle, we can take care of them."

Naruto shook his head. "Not from my village... From the Backdraft. The aerial woman pilot? Apparently she's on vacation here too."

Leena frowned. "Sounds fishy to me, but I guess even cheaters need holidays. What happened?"

Naruto breathed deeply. "She said that the ZBC was nothing but child's play rules that were too easy for them, thus why they cheat and spice things up in their own battles, her words pretty much. I explained to her a hundred against one is not spicing things up, and not a challenge to the Backdraft at all, nothing to really spice up, and that if they were so good they didn't need the ZBC rules then why were we, the Blitz Team, always beating them?"

Naomi chuckled. "Bet that rattled her cage a bit, you made some very good points on her. If she made any come back on you, it would have just been something stupid anyway. How about we order, and let that conversation be over with."

Leena agreed, and Naruto smiled. "Yeah, guess you're right. I already ended that argument, why bother talking about it." They all ordered and had a good lunch before having a little more fun with the Resort activities to do.

The next day, they were on the road up the mountain terrain, going to the coordinates of their battles. Naruto was up with the Zoids, preparing. He checked the systems for Prime, and they all seemed functional. "Great. Hopefully the new addition to it will work fine today."

Brad came up on the side of Liger's cockpit. "Yo, we're almost there. Want to go with Shinobi or Ranger this time?"

Naruto smiled. "As much as those two armors are useful, so is this one. I haven't shown how truly amazing Prime is, and I will be making darn certain it gets some attention. I didn't make Prime as a cosmetic armor, after all."

Brad smiled. "I suppose you are right. Still, it didn't fair too well against the Elephander the day you were prisoner."

Naruto looked to brad with a blank look. "Can your Command wolf take that thing on alone? The fact I tied and stalled the damn thing with Prime is a testament to it's great abilities. Besides, it's main use is basically a general infantry kind of thing. It's got defensive and offensive capabilities, anti-air missiles and a suppressive fire Gatling gun, also something that can take apart aerial enemies better than normal. It's Anti-air and General infantry classed armor. We keep fighting Aerial Zoids from Layon and the Backdraft, either that or weak ones. Might as well prepare for such a thing."

Brad smiled at that and nodded. "Guess you got a point, can't wait to see what kind of new system this thing got. They reached the playing field and Leena was going up to the Snipe Master, Naomi with her to the Gunsniper.

Naomi smiled. "This Layon fellow may be tricky, but I doubt he will see this armor coming. Let's blow him out of the water."

Leena scoffed. "Layon's stronger than you think... But, Naruto, she is right. He's not really seen how good this armor truly is, I think we got a big advantage this time around. Need cover, just ask."

Naruto smiled at them both. "Thanks you two. Let's go beat their asses, and it's MY treat to you guys this time around when we get back to the Resort."

Leena giggled. "Don't count on it, you are the one deserving of a treating to dinner. But thanks. See you in the battle!"

Naruto closed the cockpit and Leena and Naomi ran up to their Zoids. Leena turned to Naomi. "Try not to do anything stupid. We may compete for his affection here, but this is a battle, not some way for you to get brownie points. Take it seriously."

Naomi shrugged. "Like I am going to listen to a girl who tried to sneak around last night. Don't think I didn't hear you walking through the halls."

Leena frowned. "Hey, I was getting some ice, they ran the hell out. I had to go through every floor and ask the manager, apparently they forgot to stock up. As much as I want to cuddle up to Naruto at night, as per usual, I am going to keep my word here. Now get ready for combat." 

Naomi blinked and whistled. "Damn, girl, you're pretty spirited." She smiled a little. "I guess that's a good thing. Don't want to win his heart by a land slide after all you've told me." With that said she got into her own Zoid.

The team were settled in the canyons of the plains they were sent to by Layon, and one by one they all jolted out of the cargo, all but Jamie launched in their Zoids. The team were still, waiting for any movement to break over the horizons above the mountaintops.

Naruto seen a Whale King come out from behind the mountain in front of them and narrowed his eyes. "Alright guys, there's Layon. All systems go?" Brad and Leena reported good to go, and Naomi was ready, as she put it, 'every second of everyday for anything.' He picked up on her slight hinted message.

Layon launched his Zoids into the area, but it wasn't a massive force. No, this time there were only four Zoids, and they were all silver colored Storm Sworders. Very very rare, and very fast and maneuverable as well as powerful.

Naruto cursed. "If they are as fast as I think they are, then my weapons are not going to be as effective as I thought they would be. I have to be smart about this."

Just as the team was getting ready to fire when the enemy Zoids finally got to them to make a pass at their position, a large object fell fro the sky and hit the ground. It raised and everyone looked to see that it was a Judge, but not any Judge... it was the Dark Judge.

Leena looked surprised. "Wait, what's the Dark Judge doing here! Aren't we up against Layon?"

They all heard the communications as Dr. Tauros hailed the Whale King, and it was, indeed, Layon, who apparently joined the Backdraft. Leena frowned. "So much for him trying to prove himself. Loved my mother my ass." She got all her weapons on the ready and waited."

The Dark Judge opened up. "The battlefield in a ten mile radius is off limits to non-competitors. The battle today is Layon's team, versus the Blitz Team. Battle-mode... 0999. Ready? FIGHT!"

Naruto raced forward with Liger roaring. He cursed. "Damn, I need a better spot! Come on, buddy, don't let em get us!" Liger swerved to the right and dodged the incoming bombs from the airborne Zoids. The rest of the team were scattering to get away from the bombings themselves, but Naruto knew that they were not going to be able to do this one alone.

He called up the Cargo. "Jamie, get the Falcon ready. We're gonna need you on this one, You're the only one who can even the odds- AH!" He was too busy running for a hill area to notice a Storm Sworder coming up behind him and was shooting him.

He turned and his big Gatling turret turned with him, firing straight at the incoming Sworder. Sadly for him, the Sworder raced and broke the sound barrier right on top of him, sending him and Liger back a bit.

Naruto kept a sharp eye on it as it passed by and was circling a bit. "They are toying with us... Why?" He looked to see the others were rushing away from their own little bouts. Brad gets sent off by a Sonic Book, and Leena manages to save herself from falling with her boosters from one.

Naomi, however, twisted and anchored down her red Gunsniper and let the Boom pass her by. She rocked back a bit but steadied out and fired a few warning shots. They were warning shots because the Storm Sworder was way too fast for her normally to hit.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as they were circling. He scoffed. "They are toying with us. They thing their speed will save them from a punishment? Fine, let's rumble!" he aimed at the three surrounding his team and fired half his missiles form the shoulder launchers. All of them sped fast right at them.

The Sworders were panicked and scrambling and he turned to Leena. "Assault, Assault! Naomi, get in position, Brad, you ok there?"

Brad groaned as he stood the Wolf up. "Yeah... Don't know how much of that I can still take. Whats the plan?"

Naruto looked to see that all the missiles missed, all but one that is, as one Sworder managed to get it's wing clipped, but it just stayed high in the air. He tsk'ed. "I'm gonna take some suppressive fire shots on them, Leena I need you to give them all hell when I give the word, Naomi, if any of them scramble out of her fire they will be easy targets for you."

Leena smirked. "Good one. Jamie, you up yet?"

Jamie was ready to launch. "The Falcon's ready to go." "Hold it" Naruto exclaimed. Jamie got confused. "Whats wrong?"

Naruto started firing at the three incoming ones on him. "We're starting our plan, once it's finished, you jet and take them down before they can get a breather!" he was running around as he kept the pressure on, firing his Gatling with every barrel going off.

The Sworders were in a panic to get the fuck away, the rain of bullets at them were so many that two got clipped and hit in an engine or wing, as one managed to get away. The two that got hit flew fast around, but Leena opened all pods. "Negative Assault!"

She fired every single rocket and bullet in her guns at them, Naruto's own suppressive fire flanking their tails. They were shaking as they tried to maneuver away, but one of them got hit hard and crashed. The other one flying away managed to not get hit by it all, but Naomi had him coming straight at her and she grinned. "Nice plan, Naruto."

She fired and the thing went down after her bullet went into it's main intake valve. "Whoo! Nice one!"

Leena smiled. "Well, guess we both handled that one well."

Naomi chuckled. "Yeah, but I didn't need all sorts of ammo to do it."

Leena scoffed. "Please, if it wasn't for all my ammo he wouldn't have panicked and got in front of you, so you used my ammo, just not by yourself."

Naruto looked to them as they fought "Cut it out you two, we still got two to worry about." Suddenly Naruto got slammed into the ground by the perfect condition Sworder and it's Sonic Boom. That was when Jamie launched.

Jamie flew up fast and broke the sound barrier as he put on his shields. He didn't stop a she just rammed into the clipped guy in the sky and took him out of the air, the Sworder crash landing.

Naruto smiled. "Good job Jamie! Just one left..."

Suddenly his screen came up, it was the woman he met at the Resort in the Backdraft. "You told me that it's not fair to be outnumbered, and yet here you are, outnumbering us."

Naruto snarled. "You wanna talk about fair? Like you are anyone to talk. You're still coming at us illegally. You want fair? Then come at me! Guys. You stay out of it. It's me and her!"

Leena came up. "I still got ammo!"

Naruto looked to her. "Look, she's just one pilot, she wants to put it one on one with me, and after the bullshit the Backdraft gave to us, why not show them how we of the Blitz Team play fairly."

Leena was about to shoot anyway but Naruto jumped in front of her. "Leena... please, just let me do this. If you fire, we are no better than the Backdraft, outnumbering our opponents when they are weak."

She frowned, but sighed. "Fine..." She smiled though. "Go kick her ass. Try not to get hurt too bad though, or I will be kicking your ass for it."

Naruto smiled. "Count on it." he rushed off then and went to the middle of the field.

Naomi came up to Leena. "Are you serious? It's him with practically no Gatling rounds left, and half his Missiles maximum. How can he beat that Storm Sworder?"

Leena smiled. "Have faith in him. I always do, and it's always been a spectacle to watch. Just look. He doesn't seem worried."

Naomi looked and seen Naruto. Suddenly the Liger shook and roared, growling as it got ready to fight. She watched, wondering what Leena meant. She would find out, as Naruto was pulling something off.

Naruto took a deep breath, gripping the controls. "Liger, you trust me? We can do this. Just follow my lead, and we can pick her off without mush trouble." The Liger growled and got ready. The Storm Sworder raced at him from the sky suddenly and he smirked.

Liger clawed into the earth and waited. The Sworder slashed by over him and he ducked down low, the wind pressure trying to force him back, but him being so close to the ground and anchored with his claws kept him from blasting off.

Suddenly Liger turned and ran off, not towards the Sworder at all. The Sworder raced around and came back, firing all her guns as Liger was running. Suddenly Liger stopped and jumped back, his Gatling firing in front of him and the Sworder passed by the line of fire. He looked to see he clipped her a bit and fired five missiles, ten more left.

The Sworder tried to maneuver away, but the Missiles kept on her tail. She suddenly pulled a High yo Yo, the G forces being enough to get them off her, but then she seen five more coming right at her from the direction she was heading, and pitched down and rolled out to the other way, the Missiles swerving to follow.

She pulled up hard and flipped, but that was the end of it, as the last five were fired and were coming in low. She flipped and nose dived to the ground, racing down a hill and leveling out at the base, all the Missiles finally hitting the ground and she was no longer in danger... but she DID, make a fatal error, one that was exploited.

She looked to see the Liger with his Shield on mid-air coming down. She looked shocked, panicked, unable to move as her Sworder was going it's top speed and no way to move in time. She tried to raise up, but the Liger latched on the wings with it's Strike laser Claw, and cut both wings off, her Sworder flying up a little before finally falling and crashing, the Shield managing scrape off the main turbine as well.

Naruto turned and Liger roared as they seen they won. Leena smirked wide. "Good Going, Naruto!"

Naomi looked shocked and impressed. "Damn, and awhile back I was thinking of taking him on, forget that, I KNOW I would lose."

The Dark Judge groaned and yelled in frustration before sighing. "The winner is... The Blitz Team." The Whale King left with it and the pilots and Zoids were picked up, but the Blitz Team just went back to the resort for their final day of relaxation.

Naomi sat with Leena and she smiled. "I guess you had a point... He's pretty strong, and has some battle smarts to go with it. So, tell me, what made you like him so much?"

Leena chuckled. "You're funny. Look, Naomi, I know it seems like I am going for Naruto for any particular good point that others can plainly say. Sure, he's handsome, talented in many aspects even he has never truly tried yet, and has a way with words. Sure, there's only the tip of the iceberg, which most people see, but I see what's under the water."

Naomi blinked. "There's more, I know it, but what are you getting at?"

Leena looked to her. "Figured. He's been occupied. Dealing with his own issues, the issues of the team, and even the Backdraft is giving him trouble, and since we got to Class A, we've been battling nearly non stop. Truth is? Nothing he has shown you yet comes close to why I truly love him."

Leena stood up. "He is kind, he believes in others, and looks out for those he cares about, he thinks for himself but doesn't let others feel left out. Naruto's spirit and heart, his determination and sweet personality are why I love him. His looks? His Talents? That's a bonus I don't need, but are welcome because I accept every part of him."

Leena took off her jacket and went to the diving pool. Naomi hummed, sipping on her shake. "I guess I still need to learn more about him... That date we had was good and all, but I still feel like I hardly know him. Guess I can blame Leena for that. She's been on me like a Hawk because she feels threatened..."

Naomi smirked a bit as she finished. "Well, she may very well be, but I bet she didn't think about this, Naruto wouldn't pick between us. He's not the type of guy to hurt who he cares for even if it's heartbreak."

Back at the same place Naruto saw Pierce, he seen her there again. He came up. "Well?"

She looked up and smiled. "I guess you were right. Layon kept telling us to take the Falcon out and then destroy the Cargo. I just wanted to battle. And when it was fair, I can see that skill and rules being followed were better... Guess I got rusty when I took the easy route."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not one to say I told you so. Every warrior must follow their own hearts, that's the only way to get better as a person and Pilot. Before you go, tell me your name. So I can better remember this day of helping someone find their way again."

Pierce stood and smiled. "Pierce. Aerial Combat Pilot expert. Don't forget me too easily, because I will be gunning for master soon enough."

She walked off and he smiled. "Not if Jamie beats you to it." He looked out and seen Leena Diving. "Thanks, Leena. You helped greatly by letting me handle it. Can't wait to get back home, and have a warm body cuddling me again."

The next day they left, and the team were celebrating. But Brad was not Naruto seen this and went to him. "What's wrong?"

Brad looked to him. "Last night, I heard a roaring. I came here and the Wolf was ok, and Liger wasn't being restless, and I heard it again but not with the Zoids... So I went out, and seen this blue shadow in the mountains. It was walking around and when I tried to get a better look it vanished."

Naruto hummed. "A Zoid? Out here? Someone would have noticed a rouge Zoid near a Resort this big."

Brad sighed heavily. "Well, it was there, and for some reason it was looking at me when I came out. As it was going of I was the only one moving, and it kept following my movements."

Naruto smiled. "Must have a thing for you. Look, if it truly does want to follow you, then it's most likely a Rouge, but maybe a Partner. If it doesn't follow, it may not be anything, just a random event."

Brad looked at Naruto and smiled, but then looked down and took a thoughtful look. Naruto patted his shoulder. "Get some sleep, who knows when our next battle is."

Brad nodded but only one thought went through his head. "_A Partner?... Is it possible? What if it is, and I don't take the chance? I'm curious... Should I?_" What awaits him for this new event happening in his life, he would never consider possible.

**XxX Omake: Sneaky Girls, and Nighttime mishaps. XxX**

Leena had snuck out of hr room and watched the front of Naruto's door. She couldn't sleep when she knew Naomi would try and pull a stunt, the one she thought she would pull was sneak out and get into Naruto's bed whilst she herself was in her own room.

Leena saw a figure creep near the door, and the red hair and style of it was a dead giveaway as Naomi opened the door silently. As it shut behind her Leena went to the door silently and waited a moment. She opened it slow and gentle, keeping it quiet before going in and closing it with little noise.

Leena saw Naomi snuggle up to Naruto on one side and pouted. "_How dare she, we had a deal. That's just unfair, I always snuggle with him at night._" She snuck up and climbed in the other side and snuggled him close. Naomi lifted her head and Leena glared as she laid her head on Naruto's chest. She spoke in a whisper. "We had a deal."

Naomi glared back and whispered as well. "Yeah we did, what are YOU doing here? You should be in your own bed."

Leena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that wouldn't have stopped you from coming in here. If you are going to come in here and snuggle him, so will I. Don't think about doing anything other than that though, he's still asleep, so kissing or more is not allowed without his say so."

Naomi scoffed. "Yeah right, I love him so I am going to kiss him if I want to." She tried, but Leena pushed her away. "Hey!"

Leena snarled. "What, you too pompous to think you can force yourself onto someone? Get real!" Leena sat up.

Naomi did too and growled. "Oh, you think he doesn't want me? YOU need to get real! I bet he was waiting for it!" They grabbed each other and tried to push the other off the bed, but Naruto stopped them and pulled them both against him.

Naruto groaned. "Just be quiet and go to sleep. Both of you are acting crazy. I just want to cuddle and keep warm, so relax. Naomi, nothing more or you're going to be pushed out of the room."

Leena stuck her tongue out at Naomi and Naomi did the same, but she accepted it. Both girls snuggled him tightly and all three slept wonderfully. Before all of the slept, Naomi fell asleep first and Naruto kissed her head, but then he turned and kisses Leena on her cheek. "Thanks. You were just trying to help. Sleep, we got a big battle tomorrow."

Leena smiled and kissed his cheek too and slept peacefully. "No problem. Sleep well Naruto. Sweet dreams." She said before drifting off.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There we go! Sorry, had to take an extra day to finish this freaking thing. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. And.. HAHA NO END OF THE WORLD!

I knew nothing would happen guys. See you guys next chapter! And MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Oh and one finally thing guys. If the world had ended? You guys wouldn't be able to enjoy this story, which you all enjoy so much. So from me to you, don't believe that I will disappear, because I never will.


	18. Brads New Zoid, Forced to Betray

Welcome back everyone to another installment of... Liger Ninja! Yeah yeah I know I am terribly sorry for this chapter being so far apart from the last but please understand I was going through hellishly long months of crazy. I won't bore you with the details but I will give you this next chapter... Of which MANY PEOPLE COMPLAINED ABOUT LATENESS!

Short note here but I am doing this story on my smartphone using an app so if there are grammatical or capitalization errors I am deeply sorry. First time doing this.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

The Blitz team were currently waking up from their slumbers getting ready for the day when the good doctor, Dr. Tauros, called them to a metting about the progress of their team and their next battle. truthfully many wanted to just go to breakfast immediately but orders were orders.

Naruto was already there yawning as Leena slumped in, still in her pajamas as she never got her shower thanks to Naomi hogging it for half an hour. "Please tell me he is going to be quick about this..."

Naruto sat up from his stretching over the couch position. "Not likely... what's worse is Brad isn't even here today. He went off looking for that rouge Zoid."

Jamie came in and heard this. He yawned as he spoke his opinion. "What Rouge Zoid? Don't tell me he is still obsessed over the one he saw at that resort."

Naruto frowned. "He believes he saw it and it isn't unlikely. Remember Leon found that Red Blade Liger. I told him to go on his gut what he thought he should do and he went."

Leena sighed and sat down away from them. She was still without a shower so no way to get clean yet and she didn't wanna be rude. "So we are one out then? We will have to inform our opponents about this before the rules are set."

Naruto nodded. "Not exactly a disadvantage on our part but will need to tell how we are one weaker. Jamie make sure the Falcon is ready."

Jamie sighed. "Was hoping I could upgrade it today but i guess it can't be helped. Why are you still in bed clothes Leena?"

Leena sighed heavily hanging her head. "Naomi took the shower and didn't let go of it before my dad called us in. Apparently she is still in it."

On que, Naomi entered the room in her newest outfit, which was still red but now was a bit more like a sniper would wear. It was a long coat that was slipped over her normal outfit but instead of shorts she wore red jeans as to keep warm.

Naomi looked at everyone in the room. "Brad not get the message? Oh and Leena you can go now."

Leena pouted. "Well I can't now, we need to wait for the battle my dad set up. Which I wish he was here now and telling us and it isn't a long speech."

Naruto looked to Naomi as he noticed the new outfit. "Decided to be more of a sniper looking warrior instead of a cowgirl? Nothing against either you are welcome to wear whatever you want I am just asking."

Naomi leaned against the wall and smiled. "Guess you can say that. I suppose my old outfit was a bit too teasing and flashy showing off my legs but It's gone and this outfit is what I am wearing now."

Dr. Tauros finally came into the meeting room and smiled. "Good to see you all here. Hold on... Where is Brad? He still asleep?"

Naruto sighed at that. "No he isn't. Brad went off searching for that Rouge Zoid last night. He said it would take a full day if he didn't find it during the night in order to get back. So unless the battle is tomorrow then we are down one warrior."

Dr. Tauros sighed at that. "That is the problem I'm afraid. It is today, and against a large numbers team. I guess we could inform them we are one down and still go into battle but we will be at a small disadvantage."

Leena hummed. "I wonder if he is having any luck."

**XxX Night before, Forest southwest of the resort. XxX**

Brad was cooking up rations for dinner after a few hours of searching. No luck so far but he knew the Zoid was here somewhere. He knew some of the tracks he found were recent and not from his own so he wasn't going crazy yet.

Just as he was about to sink his teeth into his meal he heard a loud rumbling, and not the stomach growling kind. This was unmistakable rumbling that shook the ground beneath him as a tree fell nearby.

Brad rushed to his Command Wolf and got in. "_There is no landscaping being done in this area I checked before I came in. Whatever could collapse a tree without prior notice is huge and the only thing moving here is me and my Zoid. We were just relaxing so we didn't do it."_

He didn't waste time by looking around because it didn't take long to realize the tree that fell over was right in front of him. It was pointing right at him even fallen from a few yard back but wasnt exactly huge or else it would have been a bigger quake.

Brad jerked forward and had his Zoid run forward to give chase. If another Zoid could sneak up on him like that it had to be fast and maneuverable. $oon enough he seen a Zoid ahead running from him in a slow jog at first.

As soon as he got close enough to see some more of it the Zoid started running faster away zlipping around several trees as it did. Brad noticed it was blue with a backwards facing gun mounted on it so he would need to be careful.

He never seen a Zoid like it before but he knew one thing, it wasn't going to get away from him so easily. The command wolf was following every move the forward Zoid was making when it swerved but unlike the mystery Zoid Brad was not making the turns as easily as it was and almost clipped several trees and lost some ground when trying to catch it.

he command wolf was following every move the forward Zoid was making when it swerved but unlike the mystery Zoid Brad was not making the turns as easily as it was and almost clipped several trees and lost some ground when trying to catch it.

Just then the mystery Zoid dashed for a clearance and rushed into hiding behind something. Brad didn't see where it went but didn't need to as he soon came face to face with several explosions.

He had been led into a minefield and his Command Wolf lost one of its arms and froze up from the damage it had been hit with. Brad groaned as he struggled to keep conscious. "It led me to a trap... why is there even a minefield here?"

He soon got his answer as he got alerts of enemy contact. Brad looked up and out in the forest and seen several Zoids coming into the open and starting to fire

As he was being bombarded he was trying to get his Zoid up on its feet. "Come on wolf, get up, we gotta get outta here!"

Brad was shocked as, instead of getting up, the Command Wolf dipped its head face first to the ground and covered, with its remaining arm, the cockpit.

As the missiles and bullets snapped across the clearing Brad was rocked by the aftershock of every hit made against his Zoid. It didn't take long for the armor to fail, and the Command Wolf started being blown to bits.

When the bombs finally stopped the enemy Zoids retreated back from the wreckage. Brad was gripping the controls as he realized his Zoid was sentient and on it's on protected him from harm.

With the last of its strength and a low weakening growl the Command Wolf shifted its arm out of the way and put the cockpit rightside up before opening the canopy and finally laid to rest.

Brad sat there letting go of the controls as he shed his tears. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have led us out here for another Zoid. I should have kept us battle ready. I tried to connect with you and see you as you are but no signs of you being the right Zoid for me was shown. I know it was selfish of me to think that and i should have seen it before but now it is too late... I got you killed. I don't deserve a Zoid as amazing as you if I cannot even protect you."

Brad stepped out and grabbed his necklace. It was a tribal necklace given to him by his father when he first got the command wolf. He laid it on the destroyed Zoids snout before finally walking off.

As he walked in the woods where the enemy Zoids vanished to he felt uneasy. "I feel like I'm being watched..."

In truth he was being followed and watched by commandos. He knew this instantly as they came from hiding in force to bring him down.

Five men rushed him from all sides, two going for instant attack to bring him down. One in front of him tried to tackle him, but he pressed his hands forward stopping the guy from getting the leverage to bring him down even an inch with a death grip on his shoulders.

The guy at the side slide on the ground to trip Brad and bring him to the ground by kicking his feet from under him, but failed as Brad slid a foot out and wedged his foot to stop the guy from sliding at him.

Brad took off his death grip and slide his hands outwards along the grappling guys arms, which caused the enemy to finally get leverage to push inward and bend Brads spine.

This didn't work however as Brad gripped the guys elbows and used his weight to bend them down and inward, forcing the enemy to try and tackle his waist. As Brad did this he also raised his free leg and slammed it against the guys chin and forcing him back on his back knocked out.

As brad did this however the guy who was stopped from tripping pushed himself up and forward with his hands and kicked behind Brads knee, and with this knee being the only support Brad had to stay up he finally fell.

Brad reared back and stamped his falling foot to the ground and twisted hard, bringing his kicked leg up and snapping it hard against the charging guy coming at him and connecting in the chest.

This got their attention and the fourth guy didn't take the chance of waiting after seeing that strike, and just kicked hard at Brad as he was recollecting himself. This kick connected against Brads shoulder and toppled him in a roll to the side.

The remaining enemies were about to collectively dogpile him when an authoritive voice struck out at them to stop. "Halt your attack!"

They did so without a second thought and even backed off. Brad was now thoroughly confused as he pulled himself to at least one knee on the ground.

He seen the leader of the group, it was a man with long black hair and weird red eyes. He was wearing a long black coat with a high collar and red clouds all over it.

This man hummed. "To survive the extensive firepower we hit your Zoid with is impressive. You must be very strong-willed to have done so and still face against highly skilled commandos with such skill. You can be very valuable..."

Brad groaned as he stood on his feet. "Valuable? for what? Who are you assholes?"

The man took a step forward. "Who we are is irrelevant. If you must know however we are the Backdraft group."

Brad looked surprised. "Backdraft? You scum. You were using that rogue Zoid to spy on us. Its no rogue... Shit how can I be so dumb?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "I see... Thats why you came here. You do know you will have to come with us. Either willingly or unwillingly. Your choice."

Brad scoffed and rushed forward. "I choose leaving!"

This attack was not effective in the least as, when he got close, he threw a fast jab to the shoulder that did not hit its mark. The man slide to the side of it and stepped forward against Brad who let out a soundless gawking cry of pain.

Brad slumped against the mans shoulders knocked out. The man had stepped forward and rammed a fist into Brads stomach with enough force to stun Brad for a good while.

This man picked Brad up over his shoulder and walked. "Pick up the idiot who lost. We head back to base... and find our loose Zoid.

An hour later Brad was awoken by a loud clang, when his eyes snapped open he seen a tray of food. He also felt his arms slack a bit when he tried to lift them up and was surprised to see his hands were not bolted to his chair. What did surprise him was that they were chained to the chair he was in whilst the rest of him was bolted. "_Why leave my arms slacked?"_

He looked up to see the tray of food as well as the same black haired red eyed man from before standing before him. "Eat up. You will need it."

Brad glared defiantly. The man snapped his fingers and the lights came on, blinding Brad for a moment before he looked around. He gasped softly in surprise as he found himself in a small circular room.

In this room there was a pillar in the middle with a rod jutting out connected to his chair, and he seen he was elevated a bit. He was in a High-G room strapped to the cockpit subjects of this room take the trial in.

The man spoke. "We have no reason to kill someone of your talents with a cowardly poison. I suggest you gather your strength with what little we give you before you are to be tested further on your abilities."

Brad scoffed. "Like I believe you about that. After how you treated Naruto I don't believe you will spare me."

The man slipped a file from his coat and opened it. "Teams: Dragon heads, Heralds of hunting, Wolf packs, King Krakens, and finally Blitz. Several commendations of mercenary skills and highly considered for target points. You also did quite well within the recent trials. Their system is so congested. They placed your score with a Lightning Saix score, which is absurd."

Brad glared harder as he silently and swiftly grabbed a knife from the tray and hide it under his arms. "Your point?"

The man put the file back in his coat. "You were eighteenth in overall time and score. But if they had a scoring system with accurate measurements you would be fifth in your class. Fifth place out of all wolves who ran the course. In time anyway. Your score alone would put you third. An overall of fourth for Wolf type Zoids or similar statistics. That is impressive, true skill as a warrior in just a Command Wolf. Every other Command Wolf ranked lower than twelve on the true list."

Brad was a bit surprised to hear that but wasn't about to be rattled by the Backdraft group. "Your point? What does this have to do with me being your captive? Trying to use me as bait for Naruto?"

The man grabbed the tray and table. "You are not so much as bait as... a bargaining chip. Enjoy the ride."

The door slid shut and suddenly Brad felt the chains tug hard and snap his arms to the chair securely. "_Damn, they were only giving me room to move them for eating. Should have seen that coming._"

The room went dark and his chair started to move, the High-G simulator started up and began to test his endurance at four-G to begin with.

He took far worse than this during battle, so he didn't hesitate to use his knife to snap the cuffs off his wrists. As he tried, however, the machine picked up speed and he was soon experiencing seven G's of force to his body.

It didn't take long for him to snap the cuff from his wrist as he panicked, only caring to keep the knife from flying out in the room as a loose scrap so he gripped it tight to the chair.

This was soon getting too much as it started generating more speed all the way to nine G's of force. Brad mustered all his willpower to stay conscious as the room started to feel light on air and his body being crushed to the chair with little cushion.

He knew their plan was to break his willpower through intense pressure and make him go unconscious from the dangerous speeds this device was capable of.

Brad also knew if he did his grip would let loose the knife so he had to think quick as his vision started to tunnel and fade slowly. He lifted his hand up, but kept his arm down to not let the Backdraft see, as he stuck the knife into the small indentation of the retractable chains and cuffs.

Just as he finished setting the knife into place he blacked out. His vision went dark and his body went limp.

In the control room the man stopped the machine. "He took the full speed for five minutes before blacking out. Impressive indeed... We will see how the rest of the masters plan comes together. Leave him, but open the door to give him air."

It was a good half hour before he woke back up. He looked around as he regained his bearings after his ordeal with high-g knocking him cold. Brad carefully lifted his head from the side and looked in the darkened room he was in before going on high alert.

He was still in the High-G machine and still planted in the chair firmly. "Whats the meaning of this!?" He was frantically tossing his head to find who was watching him. There was noone...

Brad was puzzled indeed over this, had they just left him cause they didn't think he would wake again before they returned? He had to nearly pink himself if he wasn't tied down...

Brad remembered suddenly he wasn't and lifted his free hand from the chair and smiled. "Hate to admit it, but I'm not sure I could have been skilled enough to pull it off. Had to be luck."

In a hurry he took the knife, although with persuasion, out of its holster he jabbed it into and used it to break free of the other cuff and the leg clamps. With a quick rub of his wrists and ankles he didn't waste a second running out of the room.

What was strange was, no one was watching him or even attempting to guard his door... But there were a hundred patrols lurking through the halls as he attempted a stealthy pursuit through every clean hall.

After a good ten minutes of dodging patrols and several close calls, he made it to the hanger where several Zoids were resting. Brad also noticed the Zoid he was after at the beginning of this journey in the woods. He stared upon it as the faint light in the room was enough to show its full features.

Brad seen it was a Wolf type Zoid and the same blue as his lost Command Wolf. He noticed the backward facing guns and noticed they were facing the other way for no reason, the breach and mechanics were facing the front.

He quickly noticed the jagged shoulders and the closed cockpit, unlike the Command wolf it was covered and not open like a facemask. The equipment was standard mostly, Ion boosters were a bit too far back however, and the underbelly hosted more armor than usual, but everything looked right at place.

Brad noticed something else about the Zoid, there was some sort of gear attached to its neck but along its back, which made no sense to him why it would be there. it wasn't even armor.

Just as he was about to lean over the railing for a closer look, the lights came on. He felt a shiver along his spine as a man laughed softly behind him.

Brad turned around to see a man wearing a black long coat and high collar with red clouds on it again, but instead of the other man he seen, this one was someone different. This man was short haired with a swirling mask of orange and only one eye hole.

The man came up and stared at the wolf Zoid. "This thing made quite the amount of trouble. Bringing you here, when this place was supposed to be kept secret.

Brad narrowed his eyes. "Nice try, but I'm not falling for feint ignorance. You made it lure me here in the first place. So whoever was in it is getting a promotion I bet."

The man tsk'ed at Brad. "Guess even when very skilled and observant, you prefer a veil. We don't control this Zoid, it is a rogue with a mind and heart of it's own. It's soul is wild. What we did do, was purposefully set tools for you to use to break free of the simulator and generated loose patrols to make sure you had space to get through and led here."

That got Brads attention. "You helped me escape?"

The man chuckled lightly. "You think that was all you? I'll admit. You surprised me by not setting off a single alarm or even waking up so soon. But the reason you had that chance was because we needed to see your tenacity. You needed to show us you were capable of fighting against all odds."

Brad turned to the man and backed up a step. "Why would you need that from me?"

The man turned to Brad. "Because you are going to be the one piloting this Zoid and bringing the Backdraft what it needs to get our plans moving forward."

Brad snarled. "You are out of your mind if you think I am helping you and the Backdraft. You don't even know me or what kind of pilot I am."

The man suddenly laughed at that. "You think so? I am going to let you in on a secret. This facility is home to many projects that require a subtle secretive touch. The greatest of this touch belongs to one of my elites, you met him, and he is not one to miss a single detail. Itachi is the man with your file you saw, but let me ask you something about that file. Why would he need to read from it?"

Brad was a bit puzzled by that one. Why even ask such? The answer was simple. "He needed to in order to psych me out in that machine of yours."

The man was steady about that. "Really? Well the truth is, he created that file, so he knew all that information by heart before even seeing you in that chamber. He didn't need to read it, he acted like he did in order for you to swipe a tool to pick your cuffs off. Didn't you notice the cuffs were easy to pick off? Not to mention extended by chains?"

That got Brad to think straight. All patrols were sanctioned and never looked his way even when they should have, and that also explains no guards keeping watch on him in that machine or even moving him to a new area or even a cage.

The man nodded when he seen Brad realize it all. "So you see, we made it possible for you to escape and come here so I can offer you a choice."

Brad narrowed his eyes. "A choice? That's a new one, you didn't give Naruto a choice when you forced him and Liger to fight the Elephander in that trap of a base."

The man glared at Brad harshly. "Oh, we are not unfair. See, that is what no one figures us for. Sure we may bend the rules of combat, we may put the odds in our favor, but we always keep our word. We gave him a choice, and it will be a similar choice i give you. We gave him a do or die sort of choice, we either destroy his Liger or he joins us. Our only mistake was letting him think about it till after he was beaten by our Elephander. This time there are no loopholes. Either you accept my offer or we use you for our purposes by force."

Brad huffed. "What a choice. Should I thank you for it? Seems like a horrid deal to me."

The man produced a piece of paper and gave it to Brad. "The deal is. If you refuse my offer we force you to comply. My offer is this."

Brad took it and looked at it. What he saw was immediately making his posture and tough act weaken and his eyes pop. "This... There is no way thise is right."

The paper was a check and it was paying 70 million dollars. The man put his arms behind him. "You recently went from freelance merc to team player. I suspect you are still somewhat greedy so I am willing to pay every cent of that check if you agree to pilot this Zoid in one battle. You can even keep the Zoid afterwards."

Brad was a bit in a shocked state from such a high amount of money being offered. Part of him wanted to do this so he could pay Naruto back but then he had an epiphany. "Who will I be fighting?"

The man hummed at that. "Well I suppose it doesn't matter how you know. You will help us either way. You face the Blitz team in combat, hopefully we can make it you against Naruto and his liger only."

Brad suddenly snarled and ripped the check in two, not wanting to betray Naruto regardless of money offered. "Forget it! I refuse to fight my own team!"

Suddenly he was punched back by the man and then held down by four guards. The man produced a needle. "We figured... Which is why we will force you instead. You will help us even if it means drugging you and forcing you to do our bidding."

The man slipped the needle in Brads neck and injected him with a mind control serum. The serum also acted as a relaxer and put Brad to sleep. "You will win us that Liger even if you are not in control."

**XxX Battlefield in Desert, Later in the afternoon XxX**

Naruto was preparing to launch as the team was heading to the battlefield, Leena sitting on the side of the cockpit as she watched. "Prime this time around?"

Naruto nodded. "We're heading into battle against a high number of opponents, we can't take any chances. I'm going to need a crowd control gun with defensive capabilities. Even Jamie agreed."

Leena nodded and kissed his cheek. "I better get ready too, do you think Brad found his mystery Zoid?"

Naruto sighed at that as he laid back in his seat. "To be honest I feel anxious about it. I believe he has, but I feel this... anxiety about seeing him again, like I don't want to."

That got Leena confused. Naruto was all for teamwork and would never abandon his team or want them to vanish, so if he felt this way about Brad then something was happening and she didn't feel like Brad would be returning as himself. How right she was.

As they stopped Naomi came up to Naruto's cockpit too and sat by Leena. "Guess we are here. Is Liger ready?"

Naruto nodded and smiled. "As ready as we can be. Right Liger?" Liger roared softly as an answer. "Guess you feel anxious about this battle too..."

Naomi looked puzzled. "You are never anxious about a battle. maybe nervous or excited, but never anxious. What is wrong?"

Naruto sighed. "I don't know. I feel like this battle is going to go horribly wrong and I feel anxious that Brad changed into someone different and will return to us a changed man."

Leena looked to Naomi. "We will set up for battle. If anything happens we are right by your side Naruto. Right, Naomi?"

Naomi nodded and gave Naruto's cheek a kiss. Leena hissed at Naomi but calmed herself. as Naomi spoke. "We will do anything to make you feel better. Let's blow the compitition away."

Leena seen Naruto smile and look at them both. "Thank you both. Something tells me I need to do things on my own this time around but I am glad you both are by my side."

Leena smiled and nodded before jumping off Liger. "Come on Naomi, we better suit up."

Naomi jumped down to leave Naruto to prepare and as she went to her own Zoid she was stopped by Leena. "I think we need to stop racing for his feelings."

That got Naomi to go brain dead for a second. She recovered from the shock of that and looked confused. "Ok, did I hear right? You want us to stop trying to be with him? Fat chance, I love him and I won't stop loving him."

Leena sighed at that. "Look... I am not saying stop loving him. I will love him regardless of this choice i make. He isn't one to let his friends down nor is he one to break someones heart so he won't choose. I need to think on this but... Maybe we can share him instead of fighting for him. No more racing for his heart."

Naomi looked perplexed now. "You mean all of us together not just one of us with him? You're serious? When did you come up with this idea?"

Leena turned and walked to her Zoid. "A few minutes ago. Think on it, but let us get ready for battle."

As the team all came from the carrier, Jamie getting a vantage point instantly, the Judge came down hard. "Judge received. But we have a problem..."

The judge opened up and called the rules. "The area within a one mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. The Blitz team versus the Battalion Rangers." He checked for both competitors and hummed. "The Battalion Rangers are absent from the battlefield."

The team was truly not there, as everywhere, besides where the Blitz team was, was desert and desolate. It was Judge choice to wait or call it so he was interpretting. "Deliberating. Deliberating."

Jamie was about to fly off to see what was happening when out of the blue another judge capsule landed ontop of the first one

What arose was the black colored capsule holding the Dark Judge of the Backdraft and opened to show it. "This battle is being taken over by the Backdraft group. The Liger Zero versus the Konig Wolf."

That instant a Whale King was decending and opening its mouth and Naruto scoffed. "Again with your illegal battles."

The Whale King landed nearby and everyone saw a man come on their screens. Itachi hummed. "This is a battle that is as fair as can be, but because of recent battles no battle commission judge will grant us actual battle permissions. So we are hosting the battle. Do not worry, we are not hosting a battle that is truly illegal."

The Dark Judge called out. "Unlike most Backdraft sanctions, we will be using Battle Commission rules, stating no firing weapons at the cockpit. The Battle mode for this Backdraft sanctioned battle is 0992."

Jamie knew that one. "So wait? One on one? How can we trust you will only use one Zoid?"

Itachi took a breath. "You are welcome to make any scan during this battle as a gesture of good faith. Our only condition is that only the Liger Zero participates."

Leena linked comms to Naruto. "I don't know about this, it seems rather fishy for the Backdraft to play fairly."

Naomi came in as well. "I would have to agree with her, they never honor a duel."

Suddenly the Whale King launched their Zoid and it was a Blue wolf, and Naruto held his breath. "A King... How can they have a Konig!"

Itachi chuckled lightly. "The Liger Zero is the only one of its kind, and you question the Backdrafts ability to have a Konig Wolf?"

Naruto glared at Itachi. "So tell me, what are you looking to get out of us if you win?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "It is quite simple, nothing we haven't already asked for from you. If we win, you will hand over the Liger Zero. You will also agree to join us, Naruto."

The Konig Wolf stepped up and suddenly the person piloting appeared to them all. "And if you win you win the Konig wolf and me."

Leena screamed in shock. "Brad?! What the heck are you doing working with the Backdraft!?"

Brad smirked as he squeezed the controls. "They gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Naruto cursed. "I get it. You weren't really searching for a Zoid, they lured you to take us on. You are lowlife scum to be working with those theaving illegal battling assholes."

What he seen next finally told him all he needed to know. Even with a brave face and a wicken smirk, his eyes were scared wide and some tears fell. "You won't be saying that when I beat you and you join us!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes but this time angrilly at Itachi. "I agree to those terms. Pilot and Zoid for Pilot and Zoid. Liger for Konig and me for Brad. everyone just stay back and let us duke it out. Jamie you have permission to keep watch on our numbers to keep it a one on one. Leena and Naomi, keep back and no sniping."

Naomi went berserk at that. "Are you insane! They cannot be truster, and Brad just betrayed us, like hell am I going to let them try any stunts on you!"

Leena popped up and was calm. "Understood Naruto. If they keep their word my guns are on safety, but if they pull any stunts I won't hold back."

Naomi was stunned by Leena being calm and even allowing this. "You are out of your mind, little girl."

Leena glared at her. "Naruto knows what he is doing. If he is going through with this we will do the same. Keep your finger on the trigger, but don't pull till they break their word."

Naomi cursed and shook in frustration. "But they will and I know it already!"

Naruto looked to her. "If they do? Fire. Until then, Let me handle this... Brad is not himself..."

Naruto and Liger stepped up to fight. "Ready. Come at me, Brad."

The Dark Judge snickered. "You will see how powerful our newest Zoid is. Ready? Fight!"

Naruto didn't hesitate and his triple gatling gun blared to life with a roaring of fire, shredding the ground that Brad once stood with his Konig Wolf.

Brad had jumped out of the way and pulled his Konig Wolf to the side to speed around Naruto and his suppression fire. Naruto seen this and gave chase swiftly, he and the Konig Wolf running around.

Brad stopped dead and turned before leaping at Liger as fast as he could, but Naruto seen this a mile away and activated his Shield, jumping into Brad and blating him back and on the ground.

Naruto landed Liger on the Konig Wolf and tried to pin the Zoid, only for the Konig Wolf to use its backwards sniper to flip it up, kicking Naruto and Liger off of it before turning the Sniper at Naruto and fired.

Naruto flipped Liger on his feet when they got kicked off and seen the sniper turn to fire, so he activated his Shield once more to block. Brad fired another shot, this time at Ligers feet to create a dust cloud before running to the side.

Naruto did not fall for the bait and fired his Gatling around at Brads Konig Wolf, driving him behind a rock before taking a deep breath. "You aren't even moving like you used to. I could beat you in my sleep. With them controlling you, you cannot fight how you used to, making you predictable and easier to maneuver around."

Brad was shaking as he was fighting for control. He was being controlled by their suggestions through a serum that made him directly follow commands, and he did not want to fight. He spoke to Naruto in a willful act of strength. "Beat me. Do it. Beat me so.. I do not fight my friend anymore."

Naruto looked at the rock in front of him and nodded. "I figured such... Even when trying to seem legal, they are truly dispicable. I won't waste time with testing anymore."

Liger fired a few shoulder missles at the rock, the missles flying up then down at it and to the Konig Wolf. Brad moved fast and jumped on then off the rock, going for a tackle against the Liger.

Liger activated its shield once more and let the Konig Wolf smash into him. Naruto fired the gatling guns at Brad who quickly recovered and tried to rush to the side, only to be blasted in a spin to the ground from a few shots hitting directly against the back leg.

Naruto charged forward and activated his strike laser claw, hoping to end this, but the Konig Wolf used its back boosters to swing around and aim forward. Where it aimed was right where Naruto and Liger landed from their attack, and Naruto cursed. "Quicker than I thought!"

Liger ducked as the Wolf fired, and tried to tackle Brad quickly after, but the Konig Wolf matched the grappling of Liger as each tried to throw the other to the ground.

Naruto fired his triple barrel cannons at the Konig, weakening its concentration on the grapple enough to push forward and tackle it to the ground.

Brad swipped the Wolfs claws at Naruto, but the Liger ducked back before raising his claw and slamming the Konigs head into the ground. As he did, the Konig stopped moving.

Brad, when the head got hit, whiplashed and slammed his head against the controls and the seat. This rattled him as he grabbed his head.

Naruto jumped back and did not hesitate to end the battle, firing rapidly against the stalled Konig wolf until the system froze. When it did, Naruto stopped firing.

Brad groaned as he lay there, and opened his eyes. "Am I... free? Wait, I'm thinking on my own, and I don't feel struggled with my movements."

He lifted his hands and looked to them, clenching. "The serum wore off? Or did the hit to my head knock some sense into me?"

The Dark Judge growled at this development. "How did you manage to win this one! He was a superior pilot with a Zoid who had a mind of its own, He should have beaten you! No way you could have won!"

Itachi came on their comms. "You won. Well done, we did not think you would do so. As promised, Brad and the Konig Wolf is now with the Blitz team."

To make it official, the Dark Judge sighed in defeat. "The winner is the Blitz team. Till we meet again!" The capsule and Whale King took off to leave the area as Itachi vanished from their screens.

Naruto had Leena and Naomi help him bring the wolf to the carrier and they were on their way back home.

Leena and Naruto opened the cockpit of the Wolf to see Brad wide awake, but also widely aware of his actions.

Brad sighed. "My fault... Everything is my fault, my Command Wolf dying to save me, my inability to escape the Backdraft facility, and the fact I allowed them to inject me with a serum to control my mind. Then I am used to fight my friends and teammates in their pursuit to take the Liger Zero for some kind of evil purpose."

Naruto put a hand on Brads shoulder. "There was no way for you to know they were leading us into some kind of trap. We will find you another Zoid, one that you can connect with."

Suddenly the Konig Wolf rumbled and gave a soft purr. Brad looked in shock. "You? You want me?"

Leena was a bit confused at this, but Naruto was both understanding what was going on, and surprised. The Konig yipped and growled a bit, and Brad shed a few tears. "You didn't lure me to a trap, you lead me to free you and be your pilot."

Naruto smiled and jumped out of the cockpit. "Leena, we can talk to him when we get back to base. Seems he found his partner."

As they left, Brad smiled, relaxing in the cockpit. "Guess I did. It was a horrible ordeal, but I am glad I went through it to find you. I am only regretting one thing... my Command Wolf dying..."

The Konig growled softly and shook its cockpit lid, and suddenly a necklace fell on Brads head and slid on his neck. It was the one he left for the Command Wolf.

Brad was shocked and looked at the Konig. "What does this mean?"

The Konig gave a soft roar and shut down. Brad smiled knowingly as he held the necklace close. "I see... You and he shared a soul, one that bonded when he died. I will cherish him, but will also cherish our own bond. I won't let you share the same fate, I will not fall for any more traps. This I swear, in the name of my former partner."

They returned to base and Naomi was curious as she came up to Naruto. "How did you know he was being controlled against his will?"

Naruto sat down and relaxed, smiling. "He was crying, and he wasn't using any of his moves, it was static and focused, not like him at all. How could one person change his whole strategy and be crying after a single night? Besides, I trust him, why would someone I trust betray that trust? I am not that trusting to make those mistakes."

Leena came in with snacks. "Especially considering your past. Cupcakes and orange juice?"

Naruto took one and smiled, nodding. "Thanks Leena, and you got that right."

Brad came in and smiled. "Thanks for knocking some sense into me. I will need some time to get my Konig Wolf ready for actual battle, sniping isn't my forte."

Naomi scoffed at that, smirking. "If it was, you would have been a real challenge to me already. You are more of an assault pilot."

They all talked, and Brad even explained, once Jamie came in, what happened when he left the other day. Naruto was surprised how Brad was able to escape. "You did well to be able to sneak out like that... But how can they be that neglegent after my escape attempt?"

Brad sighed. "It was a set up. They wanted me to escape, patrols were specific for me to get by, and they left me unguarded for a reason."

Naruto frowned. "Whoever that orange mask is, He sounds like trouble."

Leena was stunned hearing about the masked man. _"Orange swirl mask? One eye hole? No... It can't be, the one who killed Narutos parents!_"

They went for dinner and Leena pulled Naomi to her room, and looked at her. "I know you know of his torture, after you touched his mark, but i think it is time I told you what I saw..."

Leena took a deep breath. "First time I touched it, I had a vision of his parents, arguing with a man with an orange swirl mask with one eye hole and red spinning eyes, just as Brad described. This man murdered Narutos parents in front of him."

Naomi looked surprised at that, then turned shocked. "If he is after Naruto, no wonder the Backdraft are always after the Blitz team. If he controls the Backdraft, then they will not stop until Naruto and the Liger Zero are in his possession."

Leena nodded and looked at Naomi with determination. "We need to stop battling for his affection. We need to both be with him, if we are to have any chance of keeping him safe."

Naomi thought about this, then smiled. "I agree one hundred percent. Lets both be with him."

Leena smiled and they shook hands at that. "Both of us can be his love. No need for him to choose or feel bad for rejecting one of us."

Naomi and Leena agreed before going to work on their Zoids.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There we are, finally coming out with the next chapter! I gotta say, it feels good to continue this, but I feel like the chapter is lacking... No clue, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was mostly for Brad and getting his Zoid finally, so I did not think on the relations with Naruto, so I threw that in at the end for everyone to enjoy.

We are nearing the finale of the anime! Only a few more chapters until the Royal Cup! I bet you all cannot wait for what I will do for the Class S teams and how things progress for them.

Till next time!


	19. Layon returns, Warns of a Class S Bomber

Hey everyone, sorry about this not coming out Christmas, but I did what I could. With time constraints, and a CERTAIN story of mine being a bastard to do, I couldn't very well do this one. So sorry, but it's finally here.

Now, I know that last time, I didn't have the flare of the judge grudge match, or the fighting prowess of the Konig Wolf up to par, but PLEASE NOTE!

**BRAD BEING BRAINWASHED LESSENED HIS COMBAT ABILITIES AND I DIDN'T WANNA DO EVERYTHING THE SHOW DID**

Thank you... SO understand that if you could and would... Brad's REAL skill, and the Konig Wolf's ACTUAL combat abilities will be portrayed to it's full potential during THIS chapter, and do not fret, Layon will be coming in this chapter, I just didn't think he should be some common lackey.

Let us begin! Battle mode set up, area scanned, ready? FIGHT!

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;**

**XxX Backdraft HQ XxX**

Within a dark room, sat five tables, each lite up with a light on the floor. Holograms filled the seats of two tables, and two more had real people filling theirs, the last deck had a man standing looking at all before him. The man had a black business suit on, and an orange mask that swirled to a center point covering his face, a single hole to let him see through.

Everyone was watching the Blitz team in Combat, how Layon ruined their secret project by practically giving away the resurrected Zoid they found. One Hologram man scoffed. "Seems to me Layon is becoming less useful as a resource. Can't I take a bite out of him yet?"

A red haired man who looked amazingly young turned to the hologram. "His usefulness has yet to run out. He has given us locations he thinks an Ultimate X might be found. If he fails us then, he should be eliminated."

Another Hologram, the one by the first who spoke, nodded in agreement. "I agree, but we should be more in control of his choices. Letting one of the Blitz team just have our hard work makes them tougher to deal with than before. With the Konig Wolf, they are nigh unbeatable to Class A teams."

A woman, in a hologram, spoke up. "Whether or not the Konig is in their possession, it does not mean they are unbeatable. We have been using Sub-branches for a good while, more public and watched teams and divisions of our group. I think we should start using our higher powered forces..."

That got the Man's attention, the one with a swirled mask. "What do you suggest? One of you lead a team of your own to take their Zoids? Interesting idea, but who could have the control to handle such a thing... We need the Liger intact."

The man beside the young redhead smirked, his long blonde hair in a ponytail and a bang covering one eye. "I can. It will be easy to take them down, huh. All I need is a small ground force of Cannon Tortoise, and a few bomber Pteras, and the base will be blown apart. I guarantee I will not aim to destroy the Liger, only freeze it and knock it's Pilot out. Un."

Another Hologram started cackling. "You must be joking! You'll turn the place into a crater, which I don't mind actually, but that is HARDLY control. At least I am able to go one on one with my enemy, making it EASY to control myself."

The man with a long blonde ponytail looked to the leader. "I agree, we need many Zoids to complete our goals, but we have been searching tirelessly for an Ultimate X. Huh. This Liger Zero may be it... If it is, it is our top and ONLY priority, Un. Even with Layon's research leading to a possible Ultimate X we do not know for certain if it is one yet. If we waste resources in a normal attack on the base to collect all their Zoids, we may lose many on our side, and we will have to increase our attacks on smaller teams. Huh. And if the one we are searching for is not an Ultimate X, then all our resources are wasted on them. Let me take the base down, and their Zoids will be broken. I will make SURE to be careful in dealing with the Liger Zero. Un. I am loyal to the Backdraft, and to the Akatsuki Squad. I will not fail in obtaining the Liger intact, regardless of other damages that will be involved in this attack. Huh."

The room went silent, and for a few seconds, all that was heard was the tape regarding the Liger Zero's battle. The masked leader turned to the blonde man. "You make sure to take the Liger and it's pilot intact, and I authorize all resources to the cause. Call Layon, and tell him to hurry research and be ready for the expedition. If we are lucky, we will have two Ultimate X Zoids within the month. Fly safe, Deidara."

Deidara stood and smirked widely. "My art of Destruction shall be seen for what it truly is... a Masterpiece of fiery death, quick and beautiful. Un..." The lights turn out as the meeting comes to an end.

**XxX Layon's Base of Operations XxX**

Dr. Layon, Engineer, and talented mechanic and scientist, watches as the orders from above dropped on his lap. As the Video Screen of the one in charge in the upcoming Assault went black, he scowled, scoffing in disgust and gripping his fist hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "Damn them..."

He got a call from the Backdraft's top generals, what was known only as the Akatsuki Squad. The one to talk to him was known as 'The Explosive Artist' His tactics were both literal, and figurative to the name. Flashy and quick, which he liked about his work, as well as forceful and fiery, like all explosions are.

He told Layon to quicken his research into finding the Ultimate X he promised, and to halt all other plans, including any battles with the Blitz Team. When asked, the Akatsuki member who called him would only state that the Blitz team were about to meet a quick end.

Layon went from the console and looked out his window, his Whale King, superior to every other known to man, was sailing through the air to their next location of ruins that have not been dug up yet. "They promised..."

He had been found by the Organization not long after his stunts using the Tigerz, and gradually became a very admirable asset. All his projects were coming along nicely, but after everything he did for them, he only ever joined when it came to the Blitz Team. He told them that he wanted revenge on his former partner and friend, but as long as no real harm came to the daughter he would happily follow their orders. The Akatsuki pilot was known for a lot of things, but not his control of using explosives. It was very likely they just didn't care anymore, and would destroy the base and all it's Zoids. He knew they would take extra precaution in keeping the Liger from any SERIOUS damage, but that didn't warm his heart, because they wouldn't take extra care of their deal, which was no harm comes to the Daughter, Leena.

He took a deep breath and took his glasses off, playing a video surveillance of the team in their hangar. He knew what he had to do at this point... Layon was not stupid, he knew that the 'Explosive Artist' would possibly kill Leena, so he had to make the necessary precautions, and do what was right.

Layon seen Leena and the new addition Naomi fighting for the affections of Naruto, and seen in them how he and Tauros were once the love of their lives was choosing between them. They fought hard for their right, and in the end they were both broken and bruised, but only his rival got support from the woman of their dreams. He didn't care as much for Naruto, but he could see in him what Leena needed. A calm man who would do anything to protect those he cared about, and was smart and strong both as a mechanic, and as a warrior. The one piloting the Liger Zero. He stopped the Video. "Guess I should begin my evacuation plan, and proceed to defending the Blitz Team instead of attacking it. Figured I would have this day coming..."

**XxX Blitz Team Base XxX**

"GAH!" Brad grimaced as he hit the floor, hard, once again. He held his shoulder as it was twisted and flung around in a very tingly and weird way before he was flipped to the ground.

Naruto helped him back up and smiled, rubbing his own shoulder. "You are getting better. You actually landed a hit this time around."

Brad held his arm close as he got up, smirking a bit as he was huffing and sweating. "Finally getting there. Guess it's all the practice I get from you that's getting me this good."

Naomi was in her Gunsniper, calibrating her new gun. She figured, what the heck, and got a new addition. Her red Gunsniper now had a custom rotatable short-barrel blaster on it's back, in case of close quarter skirmishes.

Leena and Jamie were out shopping, they said it was a surprise for Naruto when they left. As brad rolled his arm, Naruto slide his shirt over his shoulder, seeing the bruise he got. He looked to Brad and smiled. "_You have no idea how good you're becoming._" He covered it back up and started to the Konig Wolf with Brad.

Both were thinking up ideas, seeing as Brad was no sniper, so the main gun on it was useless to him. Brad hummed a bit. "Gatling guns aren't my style, and small cannons are too weak at longer ranges. What you think? 120 MM double barrel hydra cannons with retractable missile launchers?"

Naruto smirked a bit. "You'd get your butt handed to you if anything got too close. The Konig has the underbelly for any close range weapon you choose, but I agree with the long range cannons. Maybe a rotating double barrel shock cannon? There's one in 105MM that's selling at a discount for A class teams."

Brad thought about it but shook his head. "Would be too heavy, I need more mobility than power. Double barrel is a good way to go, gives speed to any ranged gun with another barrel to fire from. But just in case, how about one that can fire both at the same time with speed and accuracy over medium range? If I need to worry about close range combat, I think an underbelly burst fire 50MM four barrel will do."

Naruto smirked at that. "Now you're talking. That's the Brad I consider a brother." He patted Brad's back and Brad smiled at him at that. Brad started walking to the Gunsniper for Naomi. "Tell her she got a good choice!" With a thumbs up, Brad acknowledged the request.

Naruto was about to go see the good doctor, when he seen someone outside the hangar. He frowned, seeing it was Layon. Naruto came up to Layon and crossed his arms. "Come here to organize another battle under the Backdraft? Funny, I didn't figure you to make a house call and tell us in person."

Layon smiled a bit at that. "Cute, but no. I'm not here for any Backdraft business. IN fact, I am here on behalf of myself, and on behalf of Leena."

That made Naruto snap. He grabbed Layon by the collar and pulled him close, his eyes glaring holes through Layon's sunglasses. "If you hurt her, I will end you..."

Layon took his glasses off and looked serious. "If I hurt her, I would end myself before ever coming here. No, she doesn't know I am here, and I haven't laid a finger on her. This is for her, whether you believe what I have to tell you or not."

Naruto kept his fist clenching Layon's jacket, thinking it over. He let Layon go and crossed his arms again. "Then why are you here, if not for the Backdraft group, or for any unauthorized battles?"

Layon took a deep breath. "I quit. So those can't be what I am after. I left the Backdraft, so anything regarding them, it has nothing to do with me. Not anymore. No, I am here on my own accord, and, believe it or not, I am here to HELP the Blitz Team."

Naruto didn't back down, still clenching Layon's coat. "Right, and the past attempts are forgotten all of a sudden? What, Amnesia?"

Layon glared dangerously. "I've not forgotten. You've given me quite the trouble with your Liger Zero. But I wasn't after you, Leena, or Brad. I was after only one person, Dr. Tauros himself. Right now, I gotta put that on hold. My primary concern is in danger, and I believe you are the only one to help me keep that concern safe."

Naruto let go of Layon roughly, crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes. "Concern? What concerns do you have that would ever make you help us at all?"

Layon fixed his jacket and turned, tossing a letter at Naruto. "Meet me here. We will speak in private. Come alone, that way it's just between us men. Don't worry, it's in a populated area so I can't bring my fortress."

Layon got into his car and started off. Naruto opened the letter, humming as he seen the place to meet. He knew it, it was a good fancy restaurant in the downtown region of the big mega-city the commission was stationed.

As he read it, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Naomi. "Who was that? Someone you know?"

Naruto put the Letter in his pocket and sighed. "Just a messenger to give me a message. I'll be going out, tell the doc I've got business with his partner... he'll know who I mean. When Jamie and Leena come back, tell them I will be back for dinner."

Naruto went to his truck and started it. He seen Naomi looking a bit confused and worried. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just seeing someone for lunch, and need to find some parts for Brad's Zoid." he smiled at her. "Trust me."

Naomi nodded, but sighed. "You get back safely, ok? I'd rather not have anything happen to you just because you're keeping secrets." He waved off and went. She hummed a bit. "A friend for lunch? I wonder what he is up to..."

**XxX Three Hours Later XxX**

Naruto had been driving for a while. He took the scenic route and bought some items for Brad. The Konig was a great agile fighting machine, his mentor told him that the Konig was as agile as any Liger, and had greater defense to boot. What it lacked in Speed against a Liger, it had in spades against it, Defense and greater weight load over speed. It was meant for Long range combat, but was designed for quick ejection of any heavy load to fight up close when it failed.

What he got for Brad was an underbelly support cannon system, with a 75MM Quad Cannon. Figuring the Konig needed something up close for Brad for now, seeing as the long range gun it had currently wasn't his style.

Naruto went to the Mega-City, Grand Arch Central, the home of the ZBC. Just outside were five Ultra-Saurus model Zoids. The protectors of the City as it were, sense they packed enough defensive shielding to take on even the mythical DeathSaurer. "ZBC HQ, and the biggest city ever... never been here, but I guess that crazy doctor Layon can afford it."

Deep in the city was a first class diner, the rumor was it was for anonymous interviews for jobs, but was mostly just a go in and eat when you had a reservation. He came up to the book keep. "Hello, My name is Naruto. I'm here to see a Doctor Layon."

The Keep checked his book and hummed. "We have no Layon here, sir, and no Naruto either. Sorry, you may not come in."

Naruto took the note from his pocket and hummed. He flipped it around and rolled his eyes. "I'm here to see Mr. Aquarius."

The Keep checked again and nodded. "Yes, he has already arrived. He said his guest was a young male. Password?"

Naruto checked the letter again and put it away. "Shadow Fox." The keep nodded and gave him a menu, as well as the table number. Naruto went and seen the numbers over the tables, making it easy to find his own. At first he was a bit lost, but found a Booth table by the window. He came up and seen Layon, sitting down. "You wanted me here, now speak."

Layon drank his tea, still hot. "I'll make this simple. I've defected from the Backdraft. My deal with them was broken and I was not about to let them use my work if they weren't going to keep their part of our deal intact."

Naruto was puzzled by this. "Why defect from that? What was your deal with them?"

Layon took his glasses off and put them in his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper and slid it to Naruto. "Research into rebuilding Zoids. I was to remake a Zoid from the core alone, and using any and all parts from any and all other Zoids. The research would then be used to build the Ultimate Zoid. They wouldn't tell me more. I agreed on two terms."

Naruto looked over the paper and nodded. "And they were?" As he read he noticed the Core was a Predator type, a Wolf Core. He hummed a bit before looking up in surprise. "The Konig..."

Layon nodded. "The Konig Wolf was my project. It was a Core from a wreck from the Zoid Wars. They gave it to me and gave me several Zoids, some wrecked beyond repair. From their Illegal battles, and all. I recreated it from scratch, and gave it everything it needed to be a better machine than the Liger Zero. The Systems are advanced, it has Hydraulics of several Lightning Siax, and lightweight materials used for it's systems. The outer exoskeleton is from greater armored units, like the Iron Kong's It's armor is a new product, it's lighter weight than normal Wolf-type armor, but built like the armor from the wreck with higher grade materials to give it better protection. The Konig is the Peak of Wolf-Type Zoids. But, it needed a good Pilot. We never had anyone able to pilot it to it's fullest, and it was even ejecting pilots from time to time."

Naruto knew the Liger Zero also did that to unworthy pilots. He set the paper down. "Your dodging the question. I didn't come here to talk about the Konig. Brad's a good warrior, I have a feeling he was the one who passed all your tests and you brainwashed him before he piloted it against me. You should know, the pilot is also a factor. A Cannon Tortoise can take on a Blade Liger if it had a good enough pilot. Brad'll show you that he can use the Konig Wolf to it's fullest. Now answer me, what was the deal you made. What did they promise you for this?"

Layon took a deep breath before holding his tea in his hands, looking at it. "Two things. Their resources for my work, and to never, whenever they go after the Blitz Team, hurt Leena."

Naruto scoffed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "You try your hardest to take out Doctor Tauros, you KIDNAP Leena, and tell me you don't want her hurt?"

Layon glared at Naruto a bit. "Don't mistake a kidnapping for intent to hurt, boy. The reason I Kidnapped her is BECAUSE I didn't want her to be hurt. If she stayed with you all during my attempts to take you all out with my gravity cannon, she would have been badly injured. So I kidnapped her to stop that from being the case. Sure, I hate her dad, but I can never hate the daughter of the woman he called his wife..."

That got Naruto's attention. "The woman you had him write a love letter to. He told us the story after you kidnapped Leena. You do realize it was Jamie's dad, the Wild Eagle, that messed it up. You asked Tauros, he asked the Eagle, the Eagle thought Tauros was the one in love with her and put his name, and things got out of hand from there."

Layon snarled at naruto. "You have no idea what kind of man he is, he would have told you anything to make himself look better! He betrayed me, ME! One of his friends, he would lie to you!"

Naruto tilted his head. "You're telling me, after you kidnapped his daughter, he would lie? His care for his daughter is fake? Cause when he told the story, he was devastated that him going with his wife back then would make his daughter a captive of an old friend's grudge. His love for his wife and daughter is fake?"

Layon was snarling even more, but he decided to give it some thought, cause it did make some sense. He sighed heavily and relaxed in his seat. "Fine, I'll have to ask Oscar about this and make sure that it's true. Oscar's always been blunt, I never known him to lie at all. Never the less, the facts remain, he took my love from me."

Layon drank his tea as Naruto ordered some Coffee. "I loved her... So much. Even if she didn't become my wife, she has always had my heart. Any daughter of hers? I feel is my own flesh and blood as well. So when I joined the Backdraft, after hearing the Blitz team giving them trouble, I wanted only one thing from them, and asked for two. Resources, and Leena's protection."

Layon took out a picture from his coat and looked at it longingly. "She is so like her mother. Ambitious, adventurous, wanting a life she can enjoy for the simple things. She wasn't one who loved money and peace. Leena is all about action and activity, bustling with energy, just like her. Money and wealth, peace and gardens don't give her much interest. That's probably why I'm not rooting for that Harry Champ fellow."

Layon put the picture away and looked at Naruto. "Even if he loves her, truly, she does not love him, and his lifestyle is not interesting enough for her. Even if I would want Leena to have a good life full of happiness and carefree days, I respect her wishes, as I did with her mother. Which makes it slightly difficult for me to say, but you are someone she can have a happy life with. A Zoidian, even."

That got Naruto's eyes to blast wide open. As his coffee was set down he glared, narrowing his eyes on Layon as he leaned in. "What do you know of that..."

Layon whispered low. "When you were captured by the Backdraft, and forced to fight their new Elephander, you did the unthinkable, and all the evidence is there to behold. The legends of what happens to a Zoid and their Zoidian pilot were confirmed that day, but the Backdraft don't see it. I've spent a portion of my life learning of Zoidians, of the ones who seemed to have come and gone from the old Zoid Wars, and what is called an Ultimate X. Zoids fuzed with what are called organoids, having organoid Systems. You and the Liger Zero are both. A Zoidian, and an Ultimate X."

Naruto narrowed his eyes more. "What evidence supports your claims of me being a Zoidian, or Liger being an Ultimate X."

Layon closed his eyes. "Your fight. You managed to disable the Elephander with a configuration for General Support. Even if the Liger is speedy, it shouldn't have had any kind of equipment to do anything but survive for a few minutes. The Gatling gun wasn't going to penetrate anything, the underbelly cannons would have failed as well. You used unconventional tactics, and the Zoid kept fighting, regardless of getting it's leg crippled. That's when one legend of the Zoidians came true..."

Layon opened his eyes and looked at Naruto's mark. "They say when a Zoidian merges with their Zoid in battle, they feel the Zoids pain. When the Liger's shoulder was hit and was victim to an explosion and cutting blade, you're heart-rate went through the roof, your body was experiencing pain, as if you had been the one to take the hit."

Layon looked to Naruto's eyes. "And they also say that when the Pilot and Zoid merge, that they can communicate through body language, forming a bond that transcends any electronic signal no matter how fast. You and your Zoid moved before your arm pulled any handle to move the Zoid, you were moving your body and getting ready for any turns before moving the handle, the Zoid twisted to turn and get out of the way before you moved that handle in the cockpit. All evidence shows you as a Zoidian, who merged with the Liger that day. The Liger Zero has shown it's capabilities time and again how it's incapable of failing in battle even from the most destructive of barrages from enemy fire. What would take out a Gojulas wouldn't take the Liger out. There's subtle evidence, but tie it all together and you get one conclusion."

Naruto eased up. He was found out by Layon alright. "Whatever I am, I am still a person. No matter what my blood is, it is still human blood. I may be a Zoidian, but that part of me is as locked away as Leena was under your kidnapping."

Layon smiled a bit. "And it will be unlocked and free, just like she got free." Layon looked to Naruto. "Even if you are just a normal man, your past concerns me. Your father was a Zoidian I take it, the descendant of one I believe? He and his wife perished in a rock slide near some ruins. The papers of Clergy town say you caused it by bringing them there. A young boy who took his parents into a death trap. Now, I am not one to believe the hype of anything in the papers, but I am concerned over how that all happened."

Naruto drank some of his coffee. "You and me both. All I knew was, after that day, I was a punching bag. Many people tried to kill me, or at least torture me, and I still can't remember why, or what really happened that day. I was just a kid, it's repressed I figure. It will come back... Those memories always do, and I await the time it does."

Layon nodded. "You are still a good man. You care for others, and you help them. You've done nothing to make anyone consider you an enemy or someone untrustworthy. You'll take care of Leena. But I see you in the same position as the one I loved. You have two people looking for your affections."

Naruto leaned in a bit, sighing. "Leena and Naomi. I can't say no to either. I'd rather they choose for me, so I don't have to break anyone's heart. I'm not one to do that... My own heart was broken a few times in itself."

Layon reached up and put a hand on Naruto's. "You're a good man. That's why Leena loves you. I hope you choose her, or hope she can be happy with you. But there's a problem I need your help with. The reason I quit..."

Naruto looked at Layon as he pulled his hand back and put his tea to the side. "Their not caring for Leena's safety anymore. They plan on a full assault on the Blitz Team."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "When. And how do you know?"

Layon sighed heavily. "I received a message. They wanted me to hurry finding an Ultimate X, and to inform me they were going after the Blitz team for a major assault. And who they are sending is a nightmare..."

Naruto was getting worried. If Layon was a little scared of this development, then he needed to listen closely. "When is it going to happen, and how big is the assault."

The good doctor looked around for a second before whispering. "It'll happen soon. Anywhere between during the night to two days from now. They sounded urgent, so expect it to happen as soon as possible. But the one leading the assault is more worrisome than an entire platoon of Saber Tigers. He is one of eight commanders in the Backdraft, one of the top Elites in the group. A group under the high master called the Akatsuki. Who they are? That's unknown, but I managed to look up two. One man is considered to be an Immortal, he has never lost a match, and his Zoid is a Mantis type. They say if you cut off anything from his Zoid, it reattaches and he can still attack you as if you hadn't hit him at all. The other is known by a nickname. 'The Explosive Artist.' He's highly dangerous. All I could find out is he has a flying Zoid. No clue what type."

Naruto was curious now. He hummed, putting a hand up to his chin. "Akatsuki. Red Clouds. Whoever this guy is, he's got to be someone of amazing skill to be anywhere near a high rank."

Layon nodded. "I only managed one more piece of evidence before I was told to stop looking into the Akatsuki. There's a two man team in the group, and their legal pilots in the commission that no one knows about. The only information I could get? Was they are one of the 15 Class S teams"

That shocked Naruto to hell. Class S was the elite, the super class for only a fair few. The teams in the special class were in a league of their own. They were made up of people who could take on five Class A Pilots for a challenge and still most likely win. If the Akatsuki had people of that skill in their group, then there was only one conclusion for this assault. "Their coming to take the Liger by force."

Layon nodded again. "Yes. They believe the Liger Zero is an Ultimate X. They are getting impatient about finding one. They have my data, and will potentially find another one, but they are not about to send all resources on a possible dead end. They are splitting it between locating one from my work, and taking a potential one from a strong team."

Naruto looked at Layon, then looked hardened. "Their gonna destroy the base... Aren't they?"

Layon sighed, leaning back a bit. "They don't care anymore. Their getting impatient, they aren't going to keep doing small battles. This is their last ditch effort. Sending an Akatsuki to bring in the Liger Zero. They will destroy everything, even the other Zoids, just to keep the Liger intact enough to bring back for their study. I may want revenge on Tauros, but I don't want him dead. And now Leena is in danger too. I beg of you..."

Layon's voice was getting shaky, his fist clenching as he closed his eyes tightly. Naruto was shocked to see Layon look this vulnerable, and pleading. "Please, protect her. Protect Leena. She's all that's left of the woman I love. I can't bear to see her spark vanish before my eyes."

Naruto stood and drank the rest of his coffee. He set it down and put a hand on Layon's shoulder. "If they want me, they won't destroy me. As long as I stay near my team, then they can't hurt them. I'll do what I can. See ya, Doctor Layon. And thanks for the Coffee."

Naruto started off. Ass he got in his truck he looked at the time, and the sun. It was nearing the afternoon, right around Dinner. He put the pedal to the metal and started for the base as fast as he could go. "I need to get everyone set up. Brad needs this gun, and we need to evacuate. Whoever this guy is, having a nickname about blowing stuff up is not something to look forward to."

**XxX At the Base XxX**

"HE WHAT!" Leena and Jamie had gotten back from shopping to find out Naruto had went off with someone who matched the look of Doctor Layon. Naomi told them what the man looked like and how he dressed, and they instantly went into shock mode.

Jamie was confused. "Why did he suddenly go off, and why listen to Layon? He KNOWS Layon is with the Backdraft."

Leena was scratching her head, pacing back and forth. "Screw that, he could be in trouble! Layon's not one to play around when he's after my dad!"

Naomi sighed a bit, crossing her arms over her chest. "The real question is, it's nearing dinner, he said he would be back by now."

Leena growled and stamped her foot. "Layon could have kidnapped him to make it easier for the Backdraft to take the Liger! They've already tried more times than I can remember, and if you separate the Liger and naruto, it's easy to take them both than it is when he's piloting!"

Brad groaned a bit. "he's going to be ok. He wouldn't have gone with Layon if he didn't think this through."

Leena glared at him a bit. "It must have been blackmail! Something to MAKE him! I'm going out to search!" She started for the door in a huff. As Jamie was calling out for her to wait she jammed the door button to open. As it did she walked straight and into a muscular athletic chest. She blinked and felt the chest up a bit and the sides before backing up and looking up a bit to see Naruto, who was looking a little puzzled by her actions.

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "You ok? I heard yelling."

Leena was turning red as a lobster but that didn't stop her from jumping up at him, wrapping her arms around him and smiling. "YOU'RE OK! THANK GOD!"

Naruto was thoroughly confused but then looked to see the rest of the team here, all but the good doctor. He held Leena a bit but smiled. "Yeah, I am, but what's got you screaming today? Did Jamie accidentally leave a screw loose on the Gatling gun?"

Leena got off him and shook her head, but before she could utter a word Naomi stepped up. "I told them you went out after receiving a letter from some guy. I didn't know it was this Layon guy. She got pretty upset about it."

Leena slapped his chest at that. "Why didn't you talk to us first, or tell us something more specific than an old friend of my dads? What was so important you had to go talk with Layon with something."

Naruto looked to her and sighed. "Let's all grab a seat real quick. I need a drink, ok?" After a quick glass of juice he sat down. He pulled out the letter he got and shown it to everyone. "Layon gave me this. It told me where to meet him, and the anonymous guest list it held for people to remain undercover in a place like that needed special names, which he gave me as well. He told me he quit the Backdraft group."

Jamie was confused by this. "But he just recently got into the group, and has helped them take us on for a few battles now. Why suddenly change that?"

Naruto nodded. "I admit, it was strange hearing him say he wanted to HELP this team. But let me tell you, the threat is very real, too real to have any doubts. He quit because they were about to redact his terms. He had two terms for joining. Resources for his research, which provided the Konig Wolf from nothing but a Core. And the safety of Leena."

After questioning and him answering to the best of his ability, and all of them accepting the answers and seeing the sense behind it all, he finally got to the bad news. "The reason her safety is no longer their concern is because their going to be sending one of their top pilots and commanders to destroy this base and every single Zoid in it BESIDES the Liger Zero, and steal it by force."

Brad was a little confused by that. "They already tried that, the night raid with the Zabats. Why again?"

Naruto sighed heavily. "The commander and pilot is one of eight under a supreme leader of the group. And two of the group are a team that's legal in the Commission. He couldn't find who they were, but he found out they exist. These two commanders? Are Class S pilots."

That stunned everyone at the table. Brad leaned back, his composure lost, Naomi herself doing a double take as Leena just sat stunned. Jamie was the one to speak, although very shakily. "Class S pilots? This guy leading another assault on us, is Class S material?"

Naruto nodded, narrowing his eyes. "That seems to be the case, yeah. He's an aerial pilot, too. So the damage is going to be very bad here. Brad, I got you a new weapon, I decided as I waited for him to get there first, I would grab something for you. We install it now and get ready for battle. Those guys are going to start their attack soon. Tonight possibly."

Naomi looked at him. "Your serious? A Class S pilot and an assault team is going to attack us? Can't we surrender?"

Brad shook his own head, sighing and leaning into his hands. "Not a chance. These guys take prisoners normally, me and Naruto to name a few, and they don't play nice. Last time they tried this, they took the Liger AND naruto, if they employ a Class S pilot it means they aren't messing around anymore."

Naruto stood up. "We can beat them." That got them staring at him like he grew an extra head.

Brad scoffed a little laugh and leaned back. "Class S has pilots that can break Class A teams in half in seconds! There's no way we can beat him AND a full assault team."

Naruto looked at them all. "By being the team that's been taking Class A by storm. Naomi's our greatest Sniper, and she just got a gun for any close range disaster that comes walking up to us. She can take out high priority targets in a single shot. Leena's also a great Sniper, but also a general Assault Unit, she can help take out any aerial opponent or lesser Zoid pilot with relative ease. Brad, you just got a Zoid that, in theory, is even greater than the Liger Zero in terms of agility and defense. You can make it dance, I know you can. And Jamie is no slouch as an Aerial pilot, he can surpass his own father in flying a great Zoid like the Falcon and still be his amazingly smart self, capable of turning any battle strategy into a commanding scenario for us to win in seconds. This team is amazing, and that's without me. You all together can beat me with ease, and I've got many a different armor."

Naruto grabbed his Cigar, and like his training with the great sage of the mountain, lit it up for morale. "Come on, let's get our Zoids primed for war, cause the Backdraft is about to learn... You don't mess with the Blitz Team!"

That caught everyone off guard. Though, as Naruto stood confidently and ready for battle, Leena stood and smiled, pumping a fist. "We'll show 'em who Blitz plays this assault! No one takes us down! Those Backdraft crooks won't touch us!"

Brad smiled a bit before chuckling, leaning back confidently himself. "I guess I got no choice. Either fight or be destroyed, nothing a little Mercenary work didn't train me well on."

Naomi was impressed by that. The team was ready to take the challenge, even after learning it was against an assault team lead by a Class S pilot. Even Jamie was on it. He stood and started walking. "I'll get the Cannon on Brad's Zoid. If we're gonna win this, it's with everyone at their best."

Naruto nodded and looked to Naomi. She nodded, smiling herself. "I'll do my part, as always. Count on me."

As he smiled at her and started off, he took the Cigar from his lips. "Inform the doctor. He needs to get the Hover Cargo ready for getting the heck out of here." He went off to get the Liger suited.

**XxX xx XxX**

It was a few hours later, Everyone was getting ready for anything. Jamie was finishing installing the new Quad Cannon to the Konig, and Leena was refilling on ammo with Naomi, making sure each had enough rounds to take on anything. Brad himself was checking weapons to make sure he could perform with the dual Snipers on the back.

Naruto was in the Liger, just sitting. He smiled. "Got a big target on our backs, huh Liger? A huge assault, just to take us in. Well, this time it'll be different. This time, we face them together. From the beginning, we show them who we are."

Liger growled lowly, getting ready to pounce as soon as the action started. Soon enough, they all heard it. The whistling of rounds and bombs flying through the air, slowly getting louder. Naruto gripped the controls. "Let's go buddy! Team! GET READY TO LAUNCH!"

The base shook from the explosive rounds hitting against the bases haul. Though the Cargo, which they were all in, started zooming out. As the doors opened, the Cargo activated it's forward shielding, and rammed through several Speedas. As soon as the Cargo was clear, the bay opened, and the Shield came down. First out of the gate was the Falcon, the gold wings sailing through the sky and upward, towards a blockading cloud of Pteras. "The Fighting Falcon, engaging Enemy Aerial Zoids!"

As he started firing shots, the Red Comet hit the ground, snapping a few Speedas under her claws. Naomi grinned as she reared her head down and started firing ahead at the Cannon Tortoises in the, her arm mounted Gatling guns taking out every Speeda zooming around her. "The Sniper has some new toys, Boys!

As the Cargo past her by, brad launched, and kicked off the side of the base's mountain to get up the hill next to it. As he did he snapped the Snipers ahead, the long range goggles of the Konig's sniper system activating. Brad smiled as he seen in pure darkness as if it were day, targeting several Tortoises over the distance, trying to hit them from long range. "Come at us, you pieces of SHIT!" With that, he pulled the Trigger, firing along the lines and taking out any Tortoise he seen.

Next was Leena, she launched and instantly turned around, taking out any aerial target with a barrage of missiles and gunfire. "POSITIVE ASSAULT! Take this, you assholes! HAHAHAHAHA!" She kept her aim on the aerial pilots, seeing as it was a large force. Anything she could do to help Jamie, she knew was the best choice.

Last was naruto, who came out in Prime armor. He came out and smiled wide, his mark glowing. "Let's kick their respective tails, Liger!"

Liger roared on the outside, but with their new connectivity, Liger spoke to him within his mind. "_**No one can beat us when we are one!**_"

In a heartbeat, Naruto activated the Strike laser Claws, just racing through the mass of Speedas as his Gatling took out all the ones he missed, his Shoulders popping open and blasting into the air, locking on to many of the aerial Zoids and taking them on.

Jamie smirked as he was chasing three Pteras down, lining up shots and zipping around them, making them fly the way he wanted them to. Just before he got them into close proximity he activated his rear shield and zoomed, breaking the Sound barrier as he chopped through the three Pteras with his Gatling guns, tearing their wings off before zipping into the sky. "Next!"

Brad himself was running along the side of the bases mountain cover, firing round after round of his underbelly cannon at the Speedas under him and keeping a target sight on each Tortoise in the distance. He got locked on by them and started rushing back, but he was far from in danger. He jumped off the mountain and let the shells hit the base, taking out a Speeda and tearing three more in front of him with several blasts from his underbelly cannons. He took out a few more Tortoise pods in the distance before jumping up and tackling several Speedas to get to a solid ground. He noticed another weapon to use and activated it, smirking as the Konig's claws sparkled with an Ionic energy and cut the Speedas he landed on in half. "No one takes out the Blitz Team!"

Naomi had gotten Support from Leena, who was hovering in the air and taking out everything on the ground she could. Even though a few blasts hit alongside her, her Shields kept her safe. Naomi got to a good Sniping position and started taking out some of the Speedas along the route of the Cargo, keeping herself situated behind some cover.

Leena made sure nothing touched Naomi as she provided support for her father. "Get going, dad, get out of here!"

Tauros kept the Cargo going full speed. "I'm trying! Damn Backdraft, trying another stunt like this. Hope Jamie's plan works!" The plan was actually a hit and run tactic. The heavy assault capabilities of Leena, naruto, and Brad, would tear away the ground defenses, Leena and naruto would share picking off Air units with Jamie, who was dealing with any and all they had to offer. Naomi kept the Cargo safe and helped brad take on any opposition longer ways off on the route.

The team was doing very well, actually. The Speedas were in low numbers, and any and all Cannon Tortoise trying to heavy mortar the base, whom succeeded in making it start to explode from within, were being taken out with relative ease.

It was too good to be true, when things started going horribly wrong. Just as Jamie had finished taking out roughly half of the Air units, he got locked onto. He looked around him, but seen nothing. A small chuckle echoed through the comms. "Not a bad pilot, but your impeding my mission, Un."

Jamie gasped and looked up, but it was far too late. A glowing white unit slammed into him and took out his tail, effectively freezing his system. "AH! SYSTEMS FROZEN!"

That got everyone looking up. Naruto seen the Falcon gliding off to the right, but steadily keeping steady to a crash landing, a safe one at that. But he decided not to dwell on Jamie, who he knew was a great aerial pilot who would make it, but at the one who took him down. He looked in shock as he seen a Hawk-type Zoid.

It was pure white, from head to toe, almost dull like clay. It was swishing down at the base when suddenly dropping several hundred droplets on the base, and making it explode into a fiery ball of wreckage. Naruto only heard rumors of a Hurricane Hawk still existing, but this was unreal to him.

The Pilot came on the comms, a man in a black coat and long blond hair smirked. "So, the infamous Naruto Uzumaki, and the Ultimate X he pilots named the Liger Zero. Sorry, but orders are orders. I am to ensure your capture, even if it means nothing else survives."

Naruto growled and went on the offensive. He aimed at the man and let loose, his Gatling spreading across the sky as Pteras behind him came in for a bombing run on THEM now. Leena pushed everything into a final assault, her guns taking out half of the remaining Pteras alongside Naruto. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!"

Naomi shot the last Tortoise and was getting back into the cockpit when suddenly the White Hawk came at her and kicked her Zoid into the rocks. It flapped up and dropped a heavy bomb on her, making it blow up on her Zoid, where several smaller bombs popped out and blew up around her, causing maximum damage. Her Zoid froze and Naomi was knocked out in the cockpit.

Naruto seen the hawk heading for the Konig now. He cursed and went after the hawk, but he drop his payload, dropping another bomb over the Cargo before zipping after the Konig. As the Cargo was blown onto it's side, brad turned to see the Hawk racing for him.

Brad slipped the advanced goggles of the Wolf back behind the head and narrowed his eyes. "You're not taking me out so easily!" Brad fired a single round from his underbelly cannon, and in quick succession a round form the Sniper, blindly firing higher.

The Hawk tilted up to dodge the first one before correcting down and dodging the next one. It's wings started to glow as he broke the sound barrier. But his plan to take the Konig's legs out were in vain, as Brad raised both paws and caught the glowing blade with his own glowing claws, causing a blast of electrical energy and flipping the two in different directions. Brad turned a full 180, and the hawk was spinning out of control a few feet.

The hawk corrected and threw a bomb from it's wing at the Wolf. Brad saw this and jumped up and to the side to dodge it. Sadly, it did blow up on him, and he was close enough for it to sting, as he was blasted and flying into the ground at high speeds a few feet away.

Naruto came up with Leena and seen brad getting up. "You ok Brad?" Before he could answer he seen the hawk making a run on them. Naruto got in front of Leena and started firing all his payload into the Hawk's path.

Sadly, the Pilot was exceptional, as he flew and dodged every bullet, gracefully tilting and turning to everything before flying above them at high speed, causing a Sonic Boom right on them. That knocked them both back, Naruto landing on the ground next to Leena. She got up and grabbed the Liger, lifting it on it's belly before turning and locking on to the flying Hawk.

As the hawk started darting above her she fired all her remaining Missiles, hoping one would hit as she kept firing all shots.

The pilot laughed as he flew around every Missile. "You gotta do better than that, Un! You'll be an excellent piece of art, as you blow up in a massively beautiful cloud of fire! The Liger won't be protecting you now!"

Deidara flew in and dropped more bombs, hoping to hit. Naruto got in front of her and activated his shield, taking the full brunt. Leena sighed in relief, but Naruto turned to her. "Don't stop, he's the only danger left!"

It was true, the whole of the operation left as soon as their numbers became too low. Brad was up and already sneaking around a bit. He kept low, his Zoids dark blue keeping him covered in the night. The Hawk came rushing for a bombing run again on the Liger, but as soon as the Hawk got too low, Brad jumped in front of it and grabbed it';s wings, making the Hawk fly up and lop before heading to the ground.

Deidara grunted as he jammed the controls up. "You bastard, Un! I'll take you out!' he landed the bird on it's legs before deploying his back wing bombs, several explosions tearing at the Konig, brad yelling as the explosions shock waves hit him.

Naruto was on the Hawk instantly, slashing for the aerial Zoid. Deidara flipped the tip of his wings in and activated the energy blades, blowing the Strike Laser claw. As soon as it connected he used the extra weight of the Konig on his back to push Naruto back. He leaned forward and a large missile on his back attached to Brad's Zoid. "Take your Friend back, Un!" With that, he pulled the trigger.

The large missile bomb boosted and tore the Konig from the hawk and right after Naruto. Naruto dodged out of the way as Brad flew past. Brad grunted as he braced himself. He turned the Sniper backwards and fired all barrels before hitting the side of a cliff and igniting in a huge explosion, the Konig becoming a wreck along the side of the mountain, a leg tore off and a large chunk tore from the underside of the Zoid itself, frozen and down.

luckily, he got a few hits in. The first of four shots hit a bomb on the wing, tearing the Wing up, but not downed yet, the second missed but the third hit the other wing with the fourth, and that effectively slowed the flapping, making him rise slower.

Leena switched to sniper mode and fired the entire clip of her Snipe master into the rising Hawk, hitting several places along it's casing until the armored chest came off. That was when Naruto came in and slammed a heavy Strike Laser claw into his chest, tearing the internal systems apart and the leg clean off.

The hawk let loose everything he had and used two wing mounted boosters to fly into the air, spiraling out of the sky and out of the area. The load he dropped beeped a few seconds before exploding, but thankfully Naruto had jumped back and out of the way. Not good enough, however, as he and the Liger was blasted back and slammed into Leena''s Snipe Master, both collapsing as Liger's side was scratched up, part of the cheek actually blown off it's face.

Leena groaned and called out to Naruto. "You ok? NARUTO! Answer me!"

Naruto groaned and smiled. "I'm alright. Just need some rest. Call the Commission, get them to clean up this mess."

Liger growled lowly. "_**We fought well. Whoever he was, he was skilled. Too skilled for us right now. But that will not stop us from getting the power together to face him and his group of dangerous enemies to fight.**_"

Naruto sighed and started passing out. The heavy blast knocked him against the cockpit and a large bump was appearing on his head, and as with Liger's pain with the Elephander, Liger felt the knock to the head himself. Both passed out.

Leena saw the man on the comms, chuckling evilly. "Heh, this is just the beginning... The Backdraft will have the Liger Zero. And if we can't... No one can. Remember this, because I may have failed this time, but never again. I will bring my partner next time, and you shall see the true power of the Akatsuki!"

Leena got out of the Cockpit and raced to Naruto, opening the Cockpit and huffing, looking him over. She sighed in relief as he was ok. She seen his mark glowing and wondered why, as it was only after merging. She grabbed onto him and pulled him to her, holding him. "It's ok. The battle is over.. Rest Naruto. You did great. You led us to victory."

With that, she held him as the Commission came. They took away everyone involved in the attack, all their Zoids. They compensated the attack by giving them a secondary base near some of their better secured areas, and gave them money for repairs to the Zoids damaged. But Naruto was out cold for a few days, they said.

In the new base, Leena sat by naruto, who was in his bed resting, and was helping him heal by putting a water cloth on his head. "The Backdraft won't hurt you ever again. I won't let them... I promise." She glared out the window, thinking on what she could do to improve her Zoid to better protect the one she loved. She knew something even bigger with the Backdraft was brewing, and was about ready to charge out and find them herself.

She vowed to stay by Naruto's side till he woke, though, and looked to him. She kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'll protect you, as you protected me. Thank you, Naruto."

**XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX**

Well this was interesting. I had several problems bringing you this installment. Moving, my cat clawing my thumb a large gash, and leg cramps with little inspiration. BUT HEY! I pushed through, and gave you this 9K+ chapter! I always make a long chapter for you guys, cause Liger Ninja is a dedication!

So, sorry for the late update, but I hope you all enjoy! The first of the Akatsuki finally appears... Tell me what you think of them!


	20. Entering the Soul, The Zoidian's Mark

It's been a long time, and I am sorry for the late update. Merry Christmas though! I have been moving like crazy, but I hope you all are still ready for more, cause I wouldn't put all this work into making chapter by chapter 7500+ words each for nothing.

So without further ado, let's go. Ready? FIGHT!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

"IDIOT!" The Backdraft Leader was furious. "I should have known you'd lose control! You not only left a mark of our activities, one large enough to nearly cripple our progress, but you also come back EMPTY HANDED! At least with the Liger we would have been further along to afford the losses we have suffered from that attack!"

To Deidara, who bombed the Tauros Base, this was the highest form of shame. Not one of the Akatsuki has failed before. The failure with Brad was a massive gamble that the leader thought was near foolproof. They seen the signs of Brad being a team player and quitting being a mercenary, and thought they got to him early enough. Sadly, that was not the case, it was a miscalculation on their part on a plan that took a gamble. This was a full on assault, and Deidara not only failed his objective, but he did so in a way that would have the Commission on any and all activities they had for the next year. They would have to stop their unsanctioned battles, and even then they would have to take precautions on their other projects. All work delayed until further notice, and the only thing that would have made it all worth it was not in their possession, making it a complete failure.

The Leader snarled even more as he turned and went to his desk. His anger finally won out enough to express himself, and with a swift attack, slammed a fist into his desk, his arm going into the desk making a large hole. Turning to Deidara, calmer now, he shook the splinters from his arm. "All our work, delayed, no longer on schedule, when we were getting so close. We just needed enough time till the Royal Cup started and an Ultimate X. That was all we needed, and now we have months before we finish the bulk of our main project and still no Ultimate X. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Deidara knew this was coming. He stood tall, ready for whatever hit him. "I have nothing to say. After the lose of Layon, we're no closer to finding the Ultimate X still hidden from the world than we were before he joined."

If the Leader was mask-less, his anger would be plainly seen as unholy rage. Before Deidara could find himself torn to shreds, someone entered the office, being laid into by the devils anger of the Leader. "We are in a MEETING! Unless it's the Commission on our doorstep with all their forces, then you are in VERY hot water!"

It was a red haired man with ringed eyes. "Sorry to intrude, but I have just gotten this from our research team. It seems they have triangulated a high probability spot for an Ultimate X. They estimate a ninety-seven percent chance of success."

The tension in the air thinned, and it seemed that the anger was gone. Deidara let out a quiet breathe he noticed he was holding and looked to the Leader. "Permission to take this mission, Madara. I won't fail you again. We WILL find the Ultimate X."

After a few minutes, Madara stepped up and got close to Deidara. "You do, and being stranded on your own in the Valley of Ends will be a vacation compared to what you'll face for failure. Go, and don't come back until you have found it."

Deidara nodded and saluted before racing off, grabbing the document from the red haired man. Said interruption looked to Madara. "Was that wise?"

Taking a deep breath he turned around and walked back to his desk. "Nagato, if he doesn't find that Ultimate X, then the team sent to extract will kill him and leave him to drown at the bottom of the sea. Failure is no longer an option for us."

Nagato bowed and started leaving, but stopped. Looking back he had a stoic almost robotic look. "The Royal cup is coming up... Are you planning on sending another team in?"

With a sigh Madara sat at his desk. "No. The ones I felt worthy of being a part of Akatsuki have either failed against the Blitz Team already, or left due to the Blitz Team's influence. This time, we might have to directly confront them in the Royal Cup to stop them from going into Class S. If they reach that rank... We might start losing our best before we complete our supreme goal."

With a nod, Nagato left. As he started walking through the halls he hummed. "Maybe it is time to meet my fellow... Uzumaki."

**XxX Commission Building, Five Days After Incident XxX**

"We are terribly sorry. But we cannot give you another base." That was the third time they had told one Dr. Tauros when he asked for a place to keep their Zoids and parts they managed to save from the base. The Commission, who had helped them in such a deed, and wanted them to come to their HQ, was denying them sanctuary.

Not that they didn't. They had, but after the wreckage was finally all excavated and they had taken prisoners, they found that the base they provided was sub-par, and seeing as the Blitz Team was a target for an unknown reason, they took away that base and had the Blitz Team come to the main HQ.

Tauros huffed, crossing his arms. "This is outrageous! We get bombed like we are a target in a war, and the Commission won't even provide us a place to stay! You WANTED us here, we're happy to oblige, but after two days this has gone on far enough!"

The clerk at the desk sighed heavily. "I'll say this again, sir. The Commission needs you to stay put for now. After the Backdraft's cruel attack, we sympathize, and would happily help find you another place to call home. You were insured for any unauthorized shell damage to your old base, and after the Zabat attack, we promised compensation should there be any more damage. By obligation of contract, we are required to give you a place to make home."

Dr. Tauros was fuming now. "Then why are we being denied! Not only that, but you took away the base you DID give us!"

The Clerk grabbed the file on his desk. "If you wish to talk to anyone, it would be the president. Thankfully, there is more detail to your business here that we requested. Here, now can you please let us do our jobs?"

Well that deflated the good doctor. The file was open in a heart beat and he went to read it thoroughly, not miss a single detail in case they were toying with them.

Brad and Jamie were in the Cargo beside the main HQ base, keeping an eye on their Zoids. Cleaning any clutter, organizing, and the like as they waited for the order to move out. But the one thing that got them both was Naruto... Jamie looked to brad for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "You think he's going to be alright? He's been out for two days now..."

Brad huffed as he laid the box he was holding down. "He has to. He's been through enough to not let this take him down... Though I do wonder if this is a side-effect of that..." Looking down and even more worried he remembered what happened soon after they got to Naruto. "Well, whatever that was."

Biting his lip, Jamie had to wonder as well. "Maybe... It was his Zoidian powers. He's been slowly showing them as the Backdraft sent tougher pilots our way."

That did make sense to Brad, and it was possibly the only explanation he knew for such an event, but what irked him most was the effect of it. "Whatever it was, it shouldn't have put them all into a Coma." He thought back to the event in question.

**XxX Two Days Ago, At The New Base XxX**

Leena was furious, even more so than normal! She had JUST taken a shower when she got the call from the Commission. Due to some kind of subject they did not want to talk about or speak of, their team was being, effective immediately, vacated from their whole new base they had gotten in light of the events with the mad bomber of an aerial pilot. They were just settling in their necessities when she found out they needed to go.

So, after a quick run to her room, dressing, and talking to her father about this, she went back to check on Naruto, whom Naomi was watching in her stead because she didn't want Naruto to suddenly writhe in pain just because one of them was not on watch.

She came in to see Naomi watching over him, but a little closer to him than when she had left. The reason was simple, his mark was still glowing from the battle, his merging was still active, though Liger was not showing the same signs.

Naomi was humming as she looked it over. She heard Leena come in and sat back, sighing. "Do you think it's from his merging with Liger, or maybe something else? The signs don't make sense."

Pouting, Leena crossed her arms. "Liger's behaving, and Naruto's not showing any movement himself. It has to be something to do with him being a Zoidian though, why else would this happen? What other reason could there be for him being in a Coma of sorts with his mark glowing?"

It was true. Something was going on, and they both wondered what it could be. Naomi was quite curious if it was something to do with his past. Leena had touched the mark a few times, learning about his past, and she herself had touched it and saw for herself.

It was clear to both of them that he needed them more than ever, to help bring him out of his shell, his finely tuned warrior shell created from disaster, a history of abuse, and a rigorous training from the Sage Jiraiya.

They wanted to help him, do anything to make him happy, and right now their priority was his health and his awakening from the slumber he found himself in. Looking to her counterpart, Leena had an idea. "Maybe... The mark is waiting for something. It's not merging with Liger, so why else would it be glowing when he is unconscious?"

That perked Naomi up. The idea had some merit, and right now she would do anything to help. "What would it be waiting for? Another Zoidian?"

Leena shook her head and looked down sadly. "No, I doubt that... But I think it's waiting for someone to touch it. He was still merged when he passed out, and it wouldn't take this long to heal from a bump to the head. Maybe... Maybe we should touch it. I would rather not, though."

Seeing the younger pilot look ashamed at the idea, it made Naomi wonder what happened. "Did you touch it without him asking as he got mad? You're acting as if he forbade it."

That struck hard, and Leena glared at Naomi, and the seething anger in her voice shocked Naomi. "Well excuse me for respecting his privacy! He's seen that mark as only a curse, a bane, for a long time now! And we keep touching it, wanting to delve into a past he himself doesn't even remember, and I've been through that three times now! I'm not interested in his past or who he was before he left that town of evil hatred seeking demons, I'm interested in, and love with all my being, the Naruto who I have known since meeting him back in Class C! I don't need anything more to know than who he is in the present, not who he was back then! Besides, if I ever have that curiosity again, I want to ask him, to tell him about it, not keep it to myself when it is his life not mine!"

Hitting harder than any bomb from the attack, Naomi felt her heart clinch from those words. She was right, She had looked into his past without him knowing, didn't even ask to touch the mark to do so. Sure, she didn't really know what would happen, but she knew that it did. Sighing she looked up to see Leena crying a bit, shaking in shame and frustration. Getting up and hugging the girl she took a deep breath. "I understand. The idea itself is something that goes against what we want. We want Naruto, not his past. We want to be with the warrior, not the broken child. To love the man, not the shadow of his family."

Leena weakly held Naomi and choked back her sobs. "I know it's silly, but I feel that my idea might be right, and I promised myself I wouldn't do such a thing without his permission."

Nodding again, Naomi pulled Leena to the chair and sat her down. "Then don't... I'll do it. If it's to help Naruto, I'll give it a try, and if he gets angry at me when we tell him, then I'll take full blame."

To say Leena was shocked was to understate the matter. She was both flabbergasted as well as jealous and upset at that idea. "Hold on, I may not want to do something without his permission, but I DO want him to be better! Besides, if you succeed and he's happy, then how is that fair? That goes for him hating you for doing it, I want to win his heart fair and square, not over something that could help him in his troubles. I'm doing it with you, and that is that!"

That took the woman in red by surprise. But she smiled and smirked playfully. "Oh, so that's how it is. I guess even though we agree to both have him, it's still a competition for his heart. Fine." She smiled genuinely and grabbed Leena's hand. "Let's see if this will help. We both want this, so let's do this, for his sake."

Giving a nod and smile, Leena wiped her tears and they both got on the bed and got ready. Their hands over his mark. They looked to each other then to Naruto. Without hesitation they lay their hands over the mark... And the surge of energy engulfed them all, and spiraling tendrils of red energy was banging against the walls and tearing the room apart, aside from the three currently screaming and thrashing on the bed in agony and pain.

The yelling and ruckus alone got the rest of the team to check it out, and just in time for the energy to die down and flash brightly red. Leena and Naomi soon joined Naruto in the world of dreams, both being pulled into a Coma as well.

The team had to take them to a hospital, and seeing as the Commission just called them in, they figured to ask there for help, so without any hesitation, they got everything essential packed and got the three coma victims to Commission HQ

**XxX Present, ZBC HQ Clinic XxX**

A nurse came into the room with some coffee, and gave it to the lone occupant who was not in a Coma, a brown haired man who resembled the red haired woman with the hair accessories. "Here you go, Leon Tauros. Sorry to keep you waiting. Your father is still making such a commotion."

Leon Tauros had found out about the bombing two days after it occurred, when it hit news the Blitz Team was attacked. Then he gets a call from his father that their new base is begin shut down for security reasons and Leena was in a Coma, so he hurried all the way to see them. Taking the cup he smiled to the nurse. "Thank you... Has their condition gotten better at all?"

The young pilot had been there for a full thirty-six hours, and the Nurse had been taking care of him since then. Sighing, she shook her head. "No change. All we know is, it's not a normal Coma. Their brainwave activity is steady, as if they are in a deep sleep. Though our Psychologist has stated the activity has shown no inclination to dreaming or anything close to it. It's a full dark sleep. No thought process, but their patterns are normal and healthy besides that. No brain damage or anything."

Leon hummed and looked to Naruto. The mark that was glowing was still there, brightly, but no one had dared to touch it after Jamie told them that it was because of that the girls were in a Coma too. "Does it have anything to do with Naruto?"

The Nurse shook her head, checking their nutrition levels. "No, it seems whatever this mark is, it's only acting like a glow in the dark tattoo. No effects whatsoever. And after the two with him touched it, no one dares do anything drastic. All we can hope for now is that they wake up soon."

Nodding and drinking his coffee, Leon kept watch over his sister, former team mate, and the man who had, as he learned, saved them from being destroyed by whoever that aerial pilot was. "It'll probably take a miracle... Which I hope comes true." Unbeknownst to them at the moment, but the Mark pulsed softly before finally stopping it's bright glow, dulling as the brainwave activity machines started showing something different from the norm.

**XxX Within the Mark XxX**

Leena groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. "What happened... It feels like I've been hit by a few runaway Bison's"

Beside her was a voice she recognized, but at the moment didn't register yet. "Bison nothing, felt like I faced off against a platoon of Godos and challenged them to hit me point blank."

Most definitely, as her foggy mind cleared, Leena knew it was Naomi. The woman in red was beside her, and both of them were there, but as Leena looked around, finally opening her eyes, she looked in shock as the room around them was not the one they were just at. It was a barren desert of some kind, arid, but thankfully the sun was setting so it wasn't too cold or too hot.

Seeing this as well, Naomi whistled. "I think that weird story about a girl and her dog going into a Tornado to a different world has some merit. What was it again? Had small people, a robot of some kind, and a Lion?"

Leena looked to Naomi in a bit of confusion. "This is a far cry from whatever happy world your dreaming in at the moment, and I want in... Why are we in the desert, weren't we just in the new base?"

That did make them wonder. Though it cleared up when they both, at the same time, remembered the instant before they passed out. Leena spoke up first though. "We touched Naruto's Mark! This must be some kind of event in his past!"

Naomi nodded and shifted onto her knees, looking at Leena in recognition. "It has to be, that's all it's shown us! But why would there be a desert? And why were we passed out, normally it's straight to the point?"

She had a point, and Leena was running out of brain power to think on anything when she felt like like crap. Groaning and standing up, trying to get her bearings, she looked around. "Maybe... We missed it? Or maybe we need to find it. Whatever is going on, we need to get out of here. Who knows what Naruto's condition is like, didn't you hear the pain he was in?"

Naomi nodded as she stood, but held her throbbing head. "Yeah, just barely considering you and I were doing the same. So what's the plan now?"

Leena frowned and looked to her counterpart. "You were the one who wanted to do this, so you tell me."

Naomi glared at the younger woman. "You kidding me? It was your idea to begin with, sister. We both agreed to do this, but it was you who suggested it. Don't go pinning this on me."

That stung a bit, and Leena winced, slumping a bit. "Sorry. I just don't know what's going on. The pain, then suddenly us being here for no reason, no memory, just desert. Not to mention my aching head."

Naomi pat the girls back and agreed. "I feel you. Now how about we stop fighting and go find whatever we need to find... If we are supposed to find anything."

It took about an hours walk through the desert before they finally found something, and it looked to be a mountain-side township, a small city even. As they walked in, they found something strange, stranger even than the time of day not changing for even a moment, still dim but not nighttime. The stranger thing was, that the town was totally unoccupied.

After a good ten minutes exploring, Leena started connecting the dots. "This isn't a normal memory... This is his mind!"

Naomi looked to Leena confused by this revelation. "His mind? What are you even talking about? How can this be inside his mind?"

Leena grabbed her hand and led her around a bit before coming to a familiar spot. It was a Zoid Garage, and it held a Blade Liger, rusted out, and preserved like a trophy. "He was here.. in front of this garage after his parents died."

Closing her eyes she remembered the memory in question, and when she opened her eyes, she heard Naomi gasp, and the town filled with people, some faceless, but most scowling. Naruto was walking out of the shop with a toy of the Liger in question, sniffling as the people murmured, calling him names.

Naomi never seen this vision, but seen Naruto in what looked like rags. She heard another person talk, nearby, as he walked closer. "He shouldn't be allowed to live... I say screw the rules, we exile him. He's better off dead. That mark is nothing but trouble..."

She swung at the man but he shimmered as she fazed through him. Leena only watched as Naruto was walking away beside her. As he did, he she noticed he was whispering to himself. "I didn't... I didn't... I didn't..."

The clinching of her heart almost made her collapse. She could feel his pain, as if it was her who had this happening to her. As soon as he got far enough the memory ended. Naomi was glowing in rage. "Who are these people to say such things to a child! Whoever they are, wherever this is, they deserve to burn! Where is here anyway?"

Leena was staring at the spot Naruto was when the memory ended. She heard the question and turned to Naomi. "Clergy... His hometown. This was the Blade Liger of his family, from the old wars."

Naomi looked in shock at her before looking to the Liger. It did look familiar to the history of the world, of an important figure. Looking around she wondered where he was beaten in the memory she seen. "You haven't seen him being tortured, have you?"

Leena remembered that. Holding her heart in sadness she looked away. "I did... I seen it after you told me about it. It was horrible... But there was more to this memory I seen... Something else I saw before it ended."

Closing her eyes, Leena remembered exactly what the memory was. Again, as she opened her eyes, she seen Naomi in surprise. This time there was a glowing light in the distance, a different direction from the sun itself. Leena gasped, understanding. "That's the memory! Where they found him when his parents died! Let's go!"

Naomi didn't need to be told twice. The two raced for the light, and it took them a good hour to finally get there, a few breaks from running, but otherwise they finally got there. It was a bubble of glowing light, not like before. Naomi hummed at this. "Do you think the memory is here, or is this just something to activate it?"

Leena shook her head. "It has to be. Maybe we were in a bubble and didn't know it, because when Naruto left the memory ended." Taking the steps forward she looked at the bubble. "These are the ruins... that his parents died in."

Looking to her fellow redhead she offered a hand. "Come on... You need to see this." When Naomi took her hand she lead her in. What Naomi saw was a group of people clamoring about getting someone out of the wreckage. Leena walked through the people further in, and Naomi was wondering why they were so smitten on digging. As she followed Leena, she soon found out.

The entrance was blocked off by rubble, and there were several people digging. Leena got close, but was having trouble looking. She had already seen this. Naomi came up and looked in eager curiosity, only to have her answer a regret.

Once they dug out an alcove, she seen it. Naruto, sitting down on the floor of the cave. Leena seen things she didn't notice last time, or maybe it was clearer than before because of their connection, but Naomi could only stare in horror.

Sitting there was Naruto, his mark glowing fiercely, his clothes and body covered in blood, his cheeks stained by what seemed like a liter of tears it was so noticeable, his hands bleeding, cut, a few fingers broken even, a dug out hole further in evidence of him digging out. Neither could look him in the eye, both couldn't take seeing him so lifeless, a shell with no soul left in it. The memory, instead of ending, continued.

TO Leena's surprise, one man came form the crowd, it was someone who had a full face finally, someone Naruto remembered enough to know about. Maybe this person was important? He had long white hair, a horned helmet of some kind, as well as red face tattoo's adorning his old features. He grabbed the child version of Naruto from the alcove and lifted him up out. Standing him up and kneeling in front of him, the old man was at eye level with Naruto. "Naruto, what happened here? Why were you here? What happened to your parents?"

Naruto was lifeless, his voice gravelly as he spoke, almost in monotone. "I... wanted them to see something... Something I found. They told me to stay back because the ruins were dangerous, but I was so excited to actually find something buried here... Then... They died."

Everyone was talking and murmuring around them, and it seemed the old man could hear this. He chose to ignore it. "What happened, how did they die."

Naruto shook, a little life in his eyes came out, but only one feeling, fear. "I... I only wanted to see... See how they reacted... There was screaming... I think I was screaming... then the cave... it exploded. It all went black... black and hot..."

Leena knew what he was talking about. She seen what happened herself. Black and hot, it was that weird dark fire. Someone spoke up. "He's been marked... Do you see? That glow... He must have killed them!"

Jiraiya tensed at that, and Naomi was ready to take a swing too if she didn't already know better. Leena seen the mark and it was glowing, but in a pulsating glow, not a straight glow. Jiraiya looked to it and raised a hand. He grabbed onto the mark and then the world around them, Leena and Naomi, vanished. Jiraiya was somehow still there, but now was glowing white. He stood as two others appeared in front of him, the same white glow. Leena recognized them, the ones in the ruins. Naruto's parents.

The man spoke up. "Please... Please take care of him. He meant no harm. He was only showing us an artifact form our people. He found the one thing that had been missing since the dawn of time. The one artifact that could save the world from total annihilation. He was right to bring us here... But there was another..."

The woman spoke up now. "There was a pod nearby. In order to receive the artifact, we had to turn the facility buried here on. It opened the pod... And the one inside. It was a Zoidian from a long time ago. An evil that we thought could never truly exist. He was here, alive, waiting. We hid the artifact, and the man will be coming to kill us. We know Naruto will blame himself, and with no evidence against that, we fear the ones who adored us will treat him as a bane of existence. We lay this mark to preserve his life. As the last remaining Zoidians we know of, we will sacrifice ourselves to save out son. We must..."

They both now spoke, at the same time, as if casting the mark form an ancient spell. "Life be to the Zoids, the guardians of this world. Those who wish to control them as tools are no more than ants to their power. We, the chosen, born of the connection between the human race and their power, shall strive to protect them, and this world, together, bringing peace and tranquility to all. The Savior of our race, and the protection of this world, shall be given the Mark of Virtues. Let it be known the Saviors Blessing is upon him, the last of the Zoidians, the Protectors, for his life is worth ours. Let the mark of Virtues show the Hero of our world, the Supreme Zoidian, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Suddenly the light flashed and the world turned white. As it fades, Naomi and Leena both found themselves back to the entrance of the cave, but this time the memory ended, the people gone, and most shockingly of all, the cave was open, as if it had never been collapsed shut.

Leena and Naomi were too shocked to notice, however, because neither expected that. Naomi spoke up first. "His parents... sacrificed themselves to save him from this cave in. The mark isn't just a gateway into his mind, it's the gateway for who he is, a Zoidian."

Leena nodded, and gasped, finally getting it. "Zoidians were the ones who connected the human race to the Zoids. The in-between. Him being the Supreme Zoidian means he's capable of connecting all to their partners, Zoid and Human. Like he did with me and Jamie for ours... It's why he and Liger get along so well... This isn't just us looking into his memories, it's us coming in as partners to share and experience with him, like merging!"

Naomi looked to Leena and they both knew this was the case. He loved them both, he felt close to both of them, it was why they were both here. He couldn't choose, he didn't want to hurt them. Now, they were both here, being shown everything. But there was a single thing that got Leena curious. "Why.. Aren't we coming out? We've seen everything we have. We connected the memories. You've finally seen what I have, and there were even more than what I was shown before. Why haven't we... left?"

It seemed Naomi figured it out sooner than Leena, and she looked to the cave. "There's one thing I haven't seen... Something you have. Something that can only be in one place. In this cave... The final memory of his parents..."

It took a moment for Leena to realize this, but as she did she looked down, holding her arm. A tear streaked down her cheek as she held herself. "We shouldn't... If we delve any deeper, we may never come back. Whatever this memory holds, if it shows anything more, we might not like what we see."

Naomi looked to her counterpart and frowned. "We've come this far, we are already here. We're not getting out of here by standing still you know."

Leena turned to Naomi, a few more tears coming out to the light of day. "You didn't see what I did! You don't know what awaits us! Whoever did this is evil, and the only time I want to see him is when he's dead!"

Naomi came up and grabbed Leena's hand and smiled sadly. "I know it must be hard to see it again. But as long as we are here, we have to connect to him. Remember what you said, we're here as partners to connect to him. How can we do that if we don't see this to the finish?"

Leena sighed and wiped her tears away. Steeling herself she nodded, looking to the cave. "You're going to feel the same as me soon. Don't say I did not warn you... This memory is the first I seen, and the last I ever wanna remember."

They walked in, and followed the pathways up to the end. There was a glowing wall, the same as the bubble, and they both knew what was going to happen. Getting in closer, they crossed the barrier, and seen the memory take place.

Naruto was looking around a corner, staring in shock and fear, shaking as he tried to hide but still watch. Leena and Naomi looked with him, Leena hesitating in doing so. Naomi looked on in anticipation, as well as worry. It all became clear, as she seen his parents, finally seeing them clearly. A blonde that looked almost exactly like Naruto himself, and a read-head that had long hair beside him.

IN front of them was the man Leena talked about, the one with the orange mask in the shape of a swirl, and only a single eye was visible, one hole to see through, and he wore black. Beside him was some kind of animal, a black metallic raptor of some kind with three red rings and tomoe on it's face.

That got Leena's attention. Seeing it now, she knew what it was, even when she hadn't before. After going deep enough, she found out about organoids. It was pretty secret, but apparently one of the heroes of the wars had one. That hero also married a Zoidian, and they were Naruto's grandparents. So thinking about it, seeing a Zoidian with an organoid made sense.

Then the memory started, and Leena listened again, Naomi for the first time, as the conversation took place. The yellowed haired man, with the coat exclaiming him as the Yellow Flash, yelled. "You are an evil that should have stayed buried! Why would anyone want an evil Zoidian like you alive in the first place..."

The man in the mask chuckled darkly, almost demonically. "**Because, not everyone followed the cause of Life... Some followed the cause of DEATH! So experience it first hand!**"

In a moment, the couple in front of him burst into black fire, but Leena saw why now. The organoid spit the black fire and the raging inferno increased around them as the evil Zoidian commanding it laughed all the while.

Leena and Naomi saw a light encompass the couple, and suddenly a large explosion of fire tore the cave apart, encompassing the area in an inferno, causing them to close their eyes. The memory ended there, and Leena and Naomi could only see the black fire surrounding them, the darkness around them soothing, the lights around them pulsing and swirling.

As they looked around they heard a small giggle. "Well, I never figured him to chase redheads like you did, Dattebane." Turning around they looked to see the couple, both smiling, the woman giggling a little.

The man smiled wide, chuckling as well. "Hey, it was either red heads or blondes. Still, the fact he's in love with two, let alone them loving him back, it's making me remember all the times you've had to drive my suitors off with a stick, Kushina."

The woman, Kushina, jabbed him softly in the side with a playful look of annoyance. "Hey, no one takes MY man. I'm just glad my own status as a Zoidian was hidden, otherwise you might have had to do the same, Minato."

The two women, Leena and Naomi, were in shock seeing them, and not only that but they seemed to know them. Naomi was first to speak up, a little dulled from the rest of the surprises, there was little left to surprise her into a stupor this far in. "Wait, you two are... alive? Not a memory?"

Kushina stepped up, smiling. "Well, being alive would mean we are flesh and blood. Sadly, that is not the case, but being a memory is also inaccurate. I am quite sure, since we guided the memory itself, you know of our talk with Jiraiya, using our powers as Zoidians to save our son, marking him."

Leena nodded, and it hit her. "You never left him... You poured your powers, and your own hearts, into the mark itself." The light before the flame engulfed them came to mind and she gasped. "You were never murdered, when he set you on fire you both merged with your son, becoming a part of him!"

Minato grinned sheepishly, scratching his cheek. "Well, that's one way to put it. We are not a part of him, rather we are just a part of his heritage." Looking to his wife, she nodded and he uncovered a tattoo on his wrist, it was two blades coming from a jaw of a lion. "All Zoidians are marked. And when our parent Zoidian dies, they merge with them. The collective power of a Zoidian is never lost to generations, to the dilution of our blood through being with normal human beings. Our Heritage is always with us."

Kushina turned and lifted her hair out of the way, showing a shadowed face of a vulpine with long ears and swirls all around it on the back of her neck. "It's how we stay true to our heritage, to be companions, life partners, to our Zoids. Guardians of this planet and the two races that inhabit it. Naruto is the final Zoidian to embrace the path of Life, whilst Madara is the final Zoidian to embrace Death. The Supreme Zoidian is the only one who can stop the chaos of death and destruction, and with Madara alive, the only Zoidian alive who can stand up to him is Naruto."

They both covered their marks and looked to the girls. Naomi had something to ask. "But who is this Madara, and why haven't we heard of or seen yet?"

Leena knew otherwise. She looked to Naomi. "Brad seen him. The orange mask that brainwashed him? It had to have been Madara."

Minato nodded at this. "Madara would do everything he could to stay hidden, the fact he's even been noticed once is surprising, but the fact that he has been, by your team alone, means he is after Naruto. He must need Naruto for something, to bring about the chaos he seeks."

Leena and Naomi looked to each other and were not liking the sound of that. Kushina and Minato both seen this and Kushina smiled. "As a woman who's fallen for a blonde with quirks on love myself, I can see clearly how smitten you two are with my son. And I know that, you both being here at all, he cares deeply for you both, equally so perhaps. The time here is short, you seeing the last memory has finally given you both clarity, making the world the memories inhabit vanish. Soon you will both awaken, and so will our son. We have... a request of you both." Looking to her husband, he held her closer and kisses her deeply before nodding. She turned back to them. "Naruto would never hurt anyone. After his life, he would never break anyone, at all. He may get angry, say some things he may regret, even have a hot head like me sometimes, but he would never break anyone's heart. He will love you both, share his love with you both, until one of you choose for him. My request is for you to be kind to his heart, and choose for him who he will be with. Be it one of you or-" With a giggle she laughed the next part. "-or both of you, Dattebane!'

Smiling, Minato continued off hr. "As someone who has been through hardships, and knows of what will come to pass, I know Naruto will face many dangers, some even worse than what he had as a child. He will have to face Madara, and the forces he has gathered. All I ask of you is, whether one or both of you are with him as lovers, please, protect him. Regardless of the choice made for his love, his life is precious, and it should be preserved. Protect him any way you can. He's the last of our kind... the last TRUE Zoidian."

With that, they started to glow and both smiled, seeing this. Kushina bowed to them. "We must go. We overstayed our welcome as is. Please, don't tell him about this. He deserves to know, but he needs to remember on his own. He will, he must, in order to continue to be the man you both love."

Leena smiled and looked to Naomi, who looked back with her own smile They both bowed and spoke at the sometime. "We will do what we can for your son, for his love, and his life." With that, the Zoidian couple left in a blinding light that encompassed them all, and the world went black, the merging finally ending.

**XxX inside the Clinic XxX**

It had been a food five hours since the brain-wave machine picked up a curious pattern, and it finally ended and went back to normal. The doctors on staff were analyzing it right now, as Leon was by his sisters bed. "Come on, sis... You can pull through this."

It did not take long after that as she started comping to. Groaning she rose her hand up rubbing her eyes. "That took forever." Sitting up was easy enough, but the staying up was the trouble as she was suddenly crushing in a big hug, definitely waking her up. "What the heck?!"

Leon smiled wide as he hugged his sister. "Finally, took you long enough to wake up, sis. Had me worried there, first the base attack, then being put into a coma for some weird reason. Don't give me a scare like that again ok?"

Blinking awake she noticed Leon by her bed, and hugging her. Smiling, she hugged back. "Sorry Leon. But it wasn't exactly unavoidable. So, I guess Dad told you where we were?"

Leon nodded, finally letting her go. "Yeah, after the bombing I was coming to see you guys anyway, but once you guys got moved, he told me to meet here. Looks like you weren't the only victim of a Coma here."

Leena nodded and stretched a bit, groaning as her muscles begged to relax. "Man will I be happy to start moving around."

Another voice was present as another womanly groaning of discomfort made itself known. "No kiddin' sister. How about a practice match to get the blood pumping, because if I have to sit down any longer than I have to I might go crazy."

Leena sighed, rolling her eyes but smiled. "Fine. Naruto, you up too?" She was hopeful that with her and Naomi up, he would be too.

Thankfully, he was, as he grumbled. "Sleep... need rest."

Giggling to herself she looked up to Leon. "Well, there's that. He did take the brunt of the bombing in that attack."

Before Leon could say anything else, they were all shocked up by a loud bang, as the door suddenly snapped open. All of them looked to see someone come in, and he was quite lively. He jumped in and did a little dance with wooden sandals. "Behold, the greatness that is I, The Warrior of the Mountains, the Sage of the East, the great, and powerful. JIRAIYA~!"

Posing with flare, and a wide grin, stood the man Leena and Naomi saw from the world they were in with Naruto's mark, within his mind. The same one with a horned helmet, long spiky white hair, and red markings on his face. Naruto groaned loudly and rubbed his face staring with a look that screamed how he was not amused. "Shut it, ya perverted freak of nature, I'm trying to sleep. No one is impressed by your 'style' that's way out of fashion these days."

Jiraiya deflated a bit and grumbled with annoyance. "Hey, don't forget who taught you all you know you squirt. Besides, I'm not here for some little punk getting a boo boo, it's a serious business when my student and godson gets nearly bombed to bits by the Backdraft."

That got their attention. Jiraiya stood up and looked serious at the four in the room. "We need to talk about this. The Akatsuki are no joke, and if they are aiming for you then you need to know a few things. Something I have been keeping secret for a long time now..."

Naruto looked at him and knew this was no more joking 'hey how you doing' as they usually did. This was serious, and Jiraiya had the same look he remembered in training. Looking serious himself, he sat up all the way and looked to his master. "I'm all ears..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX;**

HAHAHAH! Well, I can safely say I am happy to finally get this up and running. Seriously, as of this note, I am SEVERELY behind schedule, my legs hurt, my brain hurts, my arms hurt, and I'm running out of my secret weapons to writing for the Christmas update... But with one more dialogue heavy chapter done, I am one step closer to finishing!

I apologize for the long time hiatus, but it's back, it's still coming out, and it is still going strong. Hope this one got you guys cheering for more, cause honestly, I did NOT expect this to happen. As always, my plan shifted WAY to right field. I was gonna have vacation, romancing on a beach, maybe a little gunky bit here and there, but then this happened... WELL, enjoy!


End file.
